The Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by SofiiDistress
Summary: Sequel to 'You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream'. Now that Claire is away with Klaus, can her relantionship with Damon survive from Klaus's attempts to destroy it? Or will new feelings get in the way? Since from hate to love is a such a short step and vice versa. Damon/OC/Klaus
1. The Birthday

"You know, you are going to thank me later for this" Klaus replied. But Claire just rolled her eyes, she couldn't even stand being in the same room with him. It had been 3 months since she left her life in Mystic Falls, since she left Damon behind.

The first months she was a mess. Desperate to get away from Klaus, she tried to escape him numerous time. Until he threathned Damon's life, and he had her right there. She couldn't risk Damon's life, so she stopped struggling.

To say that Claire missed him, would be an understatement. She tried to reach him in his dreams but it's like someone or something is blocking Damon's head.

She would cry at night in her room, she felt so powerless. Claire would put a spell on her room so Klaus and Stefan wouldn't hear her crying. She remebered that today was Elena's birthday. She hoped that she was okay, and she hoped that she was taking care of Damon. If before she would had let Elena alone with Damon, she would say Hell No! But so much changed, she changed. Her life completely changed, Damon happened, Klaus happened. Klaus. The only thing that kept her from being happy with the love of her life.

She still couldn't understand his obsession with her, at first she thought that it was because of her powers, but he claims that he loves her. How fucking ironic. He was the one who said that love was for the weak. He isn't capable of love, sure he's fond of her because of her looks, powers, and because she wouldn't fawn at his charms.

Stefan. It scared her how much Stefan 'peace-maker-who-ate-bunnies' has changed in 3 months. Now she'd understand were his nickname 'The Ripper' had come from, he has absolutely no control when it comes to human blood.  
She could actually see herself like Stefan when she was first turned, she did kill numerous people, rip them apart, inflecting misery, taunting them. Not because she had no control, but because she liked it. Human life didn't meant shit to her once a upon time. Maybe that's why Klaus is so obsessed with her, he wants to transform her into a monster like him, and he's doing the same time with Stefan.

Whenever she would try to talk with Stefan, but he would push her away or avoid her. He is scared of showing his humanity, everytime she would talk about Elena he would wince at her name.

And now Klaus had dragged Claire away with Stefan across the country to hunt packs of werewolfes, since it looks like he hasn't been succeding in making more hybrids. Little did he know that Elena is very much alive, and that certainly was the reason why he couldn't make more of his kind. They kinda settled in Tenesse, where packs usually travel together.

"I seriously doubt that. Now can you piss off, so I can shower?"

"By all means, be my guest" He smirked not moving a inch from her bed. Then he proceeded to put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

She was seriously being annoyed by his presence, so she blurred across the room to land on top of Klaus with her hand around his throat.

"Piss. Off. Now." She sneered at his face, but he just chuckled and he rolled tem over to be the one on top of her with his hand around her throat.

"Now, now love. I'm growing tired of your insolence towards me." He purred, then he squeezed her throat that only made her struggle to breathe.

"You do not have the audacity to threathen me again, are clear?" He said venomously. She just nodded her head trying to break free of his grip. Then he loosen up his grip and threw her in the bed. She tried to catch her breath, when she felt two fingers tracing her lips and jawline. She jerked away in disgust but that only made Klaus grab her chin to force her to look at him.

"You know that I don't like hurting you Claire, but you have to cooperate. You need to stop fighting me, the longer you'll aceppt that this is your new life. The happier you'll be" He whispered in her ear.

She just laughed loudly, was he serious right now? He just raised his eyebrow, clearly not understanding why she was laughing all of the sudden.

"You don't get it, do you? I will never acept this shit, I will never be happy with you. I hate you with all my being. I love Damon, and it's always going to be him, and there's not shit you can do about it" She said each word dropping with venom, her eyes boring into his. Her face only inches away from his face.

He clenched his jaw, although she would do everyting to piss him off, he loved her fire and passion that she possessed. She was truly one of a kind, a true Muratore womam. She could be pretty extraordinaire if she would just turned off her emotions once and for all. She could rule the world with him by her side, she belonged to the darkness, to the power, to the control, to him.

"You know what they say my queen, there is a** thin line between love and hate**" He said with a sickening smile. Then he got up of her bed and made his way towards the door. But before he could shut the door, he turned around to look at her.

"Get dressed, we are going out. We have business to take care of" Then he left the room.

* * *

After her shower, she proceeded to look for some fresh clothes to wear. She searched on her wardrobe, and she pulled out a mini-shorts jeans, a white tank top, and black boots. It made her look very sothern. She wasn't wearing any facy clothes, she left all of her clothes in Mystic Falls. And Klaus had promised her, that he would take her shopping to buy new stuff, granted she wasn't a fan of simple clothes, she loved fashion. She had clothing from all the cities of fashion starting from Paris, Millan, Madrid, New York, New Zeland, Amesterdam and etc.

Although it didn't bother her wearing 'normal clothes'. It was nice wearing something different for a change.

She wasn't wearing make-up which was very odd for her, because she always used make-up. Damon had always said that she was more beautiful natural without her make-up and fancy clothes. She wished he could see her now, he probably wouldn't recognize her. She remembered when Klaus said that she would still be beautiful if she used a bag of potatoes. She rolled her eyes at his comment and his pathetic attempt to charm her.

She waved and wet her hair to look more vibrant. So her hair fell to her back in waves. With her lack of clothing it showed her tattos on her body. So far she had three, one under her wrist (Marilyn Monroe's face), one lower on her left shoulder that said 'C'est est Belle' (You are beautiful) and another on her right side above her hip that said 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. She looked one more time at her reflection on the mirror and left the room.

She headed downstairs to see a waiting Stefan and Klaus. It didn't surprise her anymore to see Stefan sucking a girl dry. Klaus head snapped at her direction, and drank on her figure. His eyes took on inch part of her slim but curvy body. And took a special attention to her endless legs.

"You look stunning as usual my dear" He complimented her once she joined them.

"Can we just go, once dungeon boy over there finish his food?" She whined looking quite bored. Stefan just glared at her and she smirked.

Klaus watched the interaction between the two vampires and chuckled, _Claire sure isn't afraid of speaking her mind_, he thought.

* * *

"So who are we looking for exactly?" Claire asked in the passenger seat.

"We are looking for our good o'l Ray, he is a werewolf" Klaus replied with a smirk.

"Figured much. I want in, whatever you and Stefan are planning" She said looking at the window of the car.

Klaus and Stefan just stared at her, like she was crazy. Claire could feel their penatrating gaze at the back of her head, so she turned to face them.

"What? I'm bored, and I'm stuck with you for god only knows how long, at least let me do something. Because sure as hell I'm not waiting in the car"

"Why are you willingly to help all of the sudden?" Stefan asked in a snarky tone.

"Does it matter? I've been waiting all summer for her to give in to her true nature" Klaus said with a twisted smile. "Very well my dear, we are going to look for Ray. Stefan you stay in the car until I say otherwise. Claire you come with me"

They got out of the car, then she felt a arm around her waist.

"And what you think you're doing?" She asked slowly.

"Oh c'mon love, don't be like that. It would be more beliavable to say that you're my girlfriend" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"One wrong move, and I'll set you on fire" She whispered back in his ear.

"What we talked about the threats?" Klaus said in a more serious tone.

"You didn't think that I seriously gave a damn, did you?" She said sarcastically. He glared at her, then he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. Then he shushed her putting his finger on her lips.

"Rudy. Rudy! Come on. It's too hot to make me come look for you" A blonde girl called out into the night. She sighed loudly and turned around and jump when she saw Klaus and Claire behind her.

"We are so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you" Klaus told her.

"Can I help you?" She asked them

"Yeah, our, uh, our car ran out of gas a couple miles back. And I feel like me and my girlfriend had been walking forever. Yours is the first house I'd come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone. By the way meet my girlfriend Claire" He said looking at her with a smirk. Then he gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"Asshole" She mumbled against his lips, and he just smirked at her reply.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Claire. Look we really could use your help, we've been out of gas for like a hour" She said with her best human interpretation.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The girl frowned.

"Huh. Yeah. Battery died" He showed his cellphone. "Look, we promise we are not a serial killers. I just want to use your phone" Klaus told her.

"Sure" The girl nodded.

"So...Can we come in?" Claire asked.

The girl starred at them curiously "No. I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you"

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting" Klaus dropped the act.

"I'm from Florida" The girl replied.

"Well, that explains it" Claire rolled her eyes. She rushed over to her and grabbed her neck and began to compel her.

"Now show us a little Southern hospitality... Sweet pea" Claire compelled her. And Klaus smiled.

* * *

Inside of the house, in the kicthen was a dark-skinned girl who was cooking a meal, as Klaus, Claire and the blonde girl walked into the kitchen.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning" The girl chuckled. She turned around and saw her friend with a strange man and woman.

"What's going on?" She frowned.

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here" Klaus said.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly" The girl told him

"But I expect he makes it home... Once a month" Klaus smiled. No response came from her.

"Well, this is not productive at all. Where is he now?" Claire looked at the girl. She continued silent.

"If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you" Klaus replied. The girl ran and tried to get out of the house but was blocked by Stefan in the front door. Klaus and Claire followed with the blonde girl behind.

"I love it when they run" Klaus smirked.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's off Highway 41" The dark-skinned girl blurted out.

"Thank you, my love. Now..." He smiled turning to the other girl. "May my friend and come in your home?" Klaus asked.

"Yes" The girl was sobbing loudly. Stefan entered the house and looked at Klaus.

"Kill this one quickly" Klaus pushed the blonde girl towards Stefan. "Make that one suffer. We'll be in the car" Klaus said looking at the other. Then he grabbed Claire's hand leading the two of them outside.

"Please don't, please..." The blonde girl begged. Outside Klaus and Claire could only heard the screams of the two womans.

* * *

"What was that little stunt Klaus?" Claire asked once they were on the car.

"It was a harmless kiss. Besides if I didn't know better, I would say that you actually enjoyed" Klaus said putting a stray from her hair behind her ear.

"Don't ever do that again" She sneered, closing her fists in anger.

"I will do whatever I please with you, don't forget that I have more power than you" He said seriously, and Claire couldn't argue with that, but she didn't back down either.

"That maybe so, but I have the enough power to hurt you. You are not the only invicible thing here" She whispered menacingly.

They argument was disturbed by Stefan's arrival in the car, so they looked away from each other, and Klaus started the engine and sped off.

* * *

Elena was already awake in her bed, as she sighed loudly. Not ready to face another day, but she walked towards her curtains and opened it. Then she entered Jeremy's room and opened his curtains too, letting the sun pour into the room.

"Ah! Early. Bad." Jeremy whined putting his hand in font of the sun.

"Ah! It's not early." Elena replied and pulled the covers off of him "You're late for work. Matt just called."

"Well, maybe he'll fire me." Jeremy shrugged.

"Aim high." Elena called walking out of his room.

* * *

Caroline was carrying shopping bags walking around Mystic Falls, as she was talking on the phone with Elena about her birthday party.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline told her.

"I never said yes in the first place..." Elena sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"You were never going to, which is why I planned to anyway." Caroline replied "Oh, that reminds me, my mom wants you to call her."

"Did she find something?" Elena asked hopeful.

"Animal attack in Memphis, it's the third one this week in Tennessee." Caroline said.

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena asked as Alaric shot her a look across the kitchen.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." Caroline trailed off.

"Doesn't mean it's not." She shot back. "I'll call her."

"Well call her on her cell." Caroline replied "Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." She added spotting Tyler.

"Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." Elena sighed.

"Wear something pretty." Caroline told her and hung up.

"Hi!" She smiled at Tyler.

* * *

Damon was enjoying a nice bubble bath on his bathtub as Andie was getting ready for work. He poured himself a glass of champagne emptying the bottle.

"We are out of champagne" He replied.

"Huh. No, you are out of champagne, 'cause I don't drink in the morning" Andie told him.

"Well, would you be a dear and..." Damon began

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave" Andie scoffed. Damon got up from the bathtub and walked out of the bathroom, his body soaped in bubbles and dripping water on the floor.

"I mean, you're dripping... a little" Andie noted.

Elena walked into the boarding house. She couldn't help but wonder in what mood Damon would be today. Since he has been in a depression mood because of Claire and Stefan's disappearance, especially because of Claire. In the first months it was really hard for him, he stopped feeding and would snap all the time. But now he was slowly turning to the old Damon. She walked into the living room and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Mornin'" she heard Damon say behind her.

"Hey, I was going..." Elena turned around and saw Damon completely naked.

"Oh" She turned around embarassed. "You heard me. You knew that I was here"

"You know, you should learn to knock. What if I was... indecent?" Damon smirked.

Elena grabbed a towel and covered her eyes, she threw the towel to Damon. He put it around his waist, she uncovered her eys and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis" She replied, handing him the paper.

"Another dead end, you mean?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that" Elena scoffed.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one" Damon said getting closer to her. "After almost three months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan's alive and well and living in Graceland."

"And how do you know that Claire is alive?" Elena huffed. "Fine. I'll go by myself" She turned to leave but Damon blurred in front of her, blocking her.

"I'm sure that Claire is alive, because she can't be killed. Besides she can handle Klaus speaking of which you're not going anywhere because Klaus doesn't need to know that you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way" Damon nodded.

"It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while" Elena sighed.

"Ok. I'll check it out. If find anything, I'll call you" Damon told her.

"But..." Elena tried to argue but he turn his back on her leaving the room.

He opened a closet in his room, which had a large map and newspapers in relation to the attacks.

"They've definitely moved to Tennessee." Damon told Andie.

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had a family in Tennessee." Andie informed him.

"Which one, the Pensacola?" Damon asked and she nodded.

"You up for a road trip?"

"Ha. No can't do. I have got to work, but I can see if I can get you an address" Andie replied and he nodded his head.

"See you at the party" She replied walking out of the room.

"Get me that address." Damon called from his spot. He turned to look at the map again, it was getting tired. When he thought that they were closer to find them, it looks like they got back to start all over again. He wouldn't give up to find his brother and girlfriend. He missed Claire so much, it hurt physically and mentally, he wanted her back no matter who paid the price.

* * *

Outside of the Grill, Caroline and Tyler were sitting at a table talking about Tyler's mom.

"Something's up with your mother." Caroline told him.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." She replied.

"Hey guys." Jeremy walked over them with a notebook to take their orders.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline questioned as Jeremy shrugged his shoulders "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother." Tyler admitted.

"What?" Caroline looked at him.

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap." Tyler shrugged.

"That's crazy."

"Right." Tyler mumbled.

* * *

At the bar Southern Comfort, Claire was sitting on a booth sipping her drink, as she was waiting for Ray to show up. She would try and seduce him to get his attention, it was all part of Klaus's plan, she didn't liked one bit but she went along with it. Then a man with light hair, with beard walked into the bar. She smiled, there was their werewolf.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray asked the bartender, he sat on the booth across Claire. She could feel his gaze penetrate her and she looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled sensually to him and hypnotized by her beauty, he watched her every moves and undressed her with his hungry eyes. She had him right where she wanted but decided to seduce him a little more so she dropped a little bit of her drink on her top on porprose and that caught his attention right away.

"Would you look at that, I'm so clumsy" She replied giving sexy eyes at the werewolf.

"Hey. Need help with that?" He asked smoothly and Claire smiled knowingly.

"If you would be so kind..." She said sweetly, turning on her Southern accent. Then the drooling werewolf gave her a napkin to clean up her top. She took the napkin, brushing her fingers with his and proceeded to clean her top, which made Ray's eyes glued to her chest.

"Ray Sutton. Could you give me the pleasure to know yours?" He asked.

"Claire Muratore." She smiled at him.

"Well Claire, can I buy you a drink?" He asked moving closer to her.

"I'd love that Ray. Can my friend join us?" Claire purred closely to his ear, and she looked across the bar to someone. Then suddenly Klaus sat on a booth next to Ray with a coy smile.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ray turned to look at Klaus.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus replied "We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray got up from his seat and turned to leave but Claire blocked him.

"Not so fast, wolfy boy. You just got here, now your type are very hard to come by" Claire smirked.

"You tricked me." Ray scoffed.

"Well, what can I say, I have many talents. Like sensing werewolfes" She winked and he turned to move past her but this time Stefan blocked him.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan held him firmly.

"Vampires." Ray said looking between the three of them.

"Swifty, swift Ray. Yes, my friend here is a vampire." Klaus nodded his head to Stefan. "He's compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for any help." He added "But. This stunning creature" Klaus indicated to Claire. "Is a little different. And myself, however we are something else, we're a different kind of monster. We've got some vampire, I've got some werewolf and she has got some witch..."

"You what?" Ray stammered.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So... Where can I find them, Ray?" Klaus demanded.

"You can't compel me, it won't work" Ray snapped.

Stefan looked over at Klaus who nodded "I need a scotch on the rocks, please" Stefan looked at the barman. He held in his hand a small bag.

"Ahem. Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane" Stefan told him.

"Feel like talking now?" Claire smiled.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus smirked.

* * *

Damon and Alaric pulled up to the house which the adress indicated to. As they were getting out of the car, Damon's phone began to ring. He pulled out and saw that Elena was calling so he ignored the call.

"Elena?" Ric asked. Damon shrugged "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon told him.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric noted.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know what, it's not like I'm helping or anything..." Ric told him as he looked over at Damon "It's quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agreed and tried to test if he could enter the house. When he stopped the threshold he figured that the humans were already dead. They walked into the living-room to see two dead womans sitting upright in the couch with their bodies parts back together.

"Ugh, vampires for sure." Alaric nodded.

"Stefan for sure." Damon corrected him

"How do you know?"

"It's his nature. It's the reason why they call him a ripper. He feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart but when he's done he feels remorse." Damon said and nudged the blonde girl's foot as her head fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. "He puts the pieces back together."

"Back together?" Ric lookes at him.

"Definitely Stefan." Damon nodded.

* * *

Elena helped prepare the birthday decorations with Caroline and Tyler while explaining her frustration with Damon about finding Stefan and Claire.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get lead on Stefan" Elena told the two of them. "Just because he knows that Claire is alive, seems that he doesn't even care for his brother"

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him" Tyler told her.

"Tyler!" Caroline scolded.

"What? He's just worried about his girlfriend. Right?" Tyler asked.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life, and Claire went along with him. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him" Elena nodded.

"So you two haven't been closer, since Stefan and Claire left with that Klaus guy?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler!" Caroline gasped. "I'm sorry" The blonde said looking Elena.

"I... don't worry about it. Look, it's not like that, okay? Yes, me and Damon have been closer but not in the way you're thinking, we've been there for each other. I love Stefan and Damon loves Claire. Is that simple." Elena explained. "Hey. I got a miss call from Bonnie." Elena replied checking her phone "I'll be right back."

"Just because I tell you things, doesn't mean you're allowed to know them..." Caroline scoffed.

"Sorry" Tyler replied."I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time..."

"Wait." Caroline called "You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!" He blurted out.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Caroline nodded "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive."

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off." He looked at her.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded as they stared at each other awkwardly "Well. Uh. I hope you'll, uh, get lucky tonight."

"I'll see you later." Tyler chuckled leaving the room.

"Yeah, see you later." Caroline trailed off.

* * *

Claire was sitting on a table with her legs crossed and with a glass of bourbon in her hand, she was watching Stefan launch darts soaked in wolfsbain at Ray who was pinned against the wall, bleeding with darts all around him and in his skin. Stefan stired a dart in a glass full of wolfsbain and then threw it at Ray. He screamed out in pain as Klaus watched from his chair next to Claire.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon" Stefan told him.

"I can't" Ray groaned.

"This is bullshit" Claire frowned. Then she got up of table and made her way towards the bleeding wolf, she grabbed a dart from Stefan's hand and threw right at Ray's eye. He cried out in pain, Klaus was watching the scene in amusement, she was manhandling a werewolf, she looked pretty sexy right now.

"I know, I know, you live by a code and all that. But see, he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here" Stefan told him. A woman walked over and rejoined Klaus at the bar. Stefan looked at Claire who nodded her head. They looked at them and tried to listen into their conversation.

"Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some information for you. He told me to tell you that he saw that guy's brother Damon at the farmhouse" The woman told him.

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" Klaus smiled. The woman nodded and walked away as Stefan and Claire stood in front of Klaus.

"My brother's still on our trail?" Stefan frowned.

"He's getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that" Klaus growled. He turned to walk out but Stefan grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it" Stefan said.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"'Cause you know I'll come back" Stefan replied.

"Do I?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You saved my brother's life. We are in your service" Stefan told him.

"Speak for yourself" Claire scoffed. Klaus just threw daggers with his eyes at her. "What? I'm only helping you, because I'm bored. Not because you can boss me around like you do with Stefan"

"Oh, that almost sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked. Claire just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan told him before leaving the bar.

"And I can go with Stefan, I would persuade Damon better" Claire told him, as she went to follow Stefan, Klaus blurred in front of her only inches away from her body.

"You wouldn't try to let your little boyfriend, our whereabouts, would you?"

"Now, why would I do that? I'm not risking Damon's life, of course I didn't had anything to do with this" She frowned. She was actually telling him the truth but he looked into her blue eyes, trying to find a doubt or hesitation, when he found none, he backed away from her to go torture Ray.

* * *

Elena finished up getting ready for her party in Stefan's bedroom. She looked in the mirror and saw Damon leaning in the doorway.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it. At least not before the cake" Elena told him.

"It's your party, you can cry if you want to" Damon shrugged. He walked into the toom and took a look at the picture of Stefan and Elena.

"Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." Damon replied. "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" Elena frowned.

"No. Found it" Damon replied. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was Elena's necklace that Stefan had given to her.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again" Elena breathed.

"Alaric found it in his loft. I figured you'd be happy to get it back" Damon explained.

"I am happy. Thank you" Elena smiled.

"You're welcome" Damon said softly.

"Can you..." Elena motioned to the necklace. She moved her hair to one side.

"Ah, absolutely" Damon said. He took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Elena turned around and smiled.

"Damon are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked. "I know you really miss Claire, I catch you staring at her side of the bed at night."

"I'm fine Elena, but of course I miss her. It's been hard in the first months, but she wouldn't want me to be in the state I was, so I had to move on" Damon told her.

"You really love her don't you?" Elena asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"More than anything" He breathed. "Shall we?" Damon asked offering his arm. Elena took his arm and nodded.

* * *

The two of them were walking across the hallway. There was teenagers everywhere drinking and dancing to the blastering music. As people were wishing happy birthday to Elena and she thanked them. When they arrived to the living-room they saw the teenagers going completely crazy. Damon saw a girl holding a bottle of bourbon and took it from her.

"Ooh, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that" He compelled her taking the bottle. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." The girl walked away as Caroline aproached them.

"You like? Don't answer that" Caroline said.

"This is "keeping it small"? Elena looked at her. "What are we drinking?" Caroline smiled and pulled her to find a drink for her.

* * *

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I'm the chaperon teacher from hell" Alaric groaned on the back porch with Damon. The two of them sat on a ledge with bottle of alcohol around them.

"I love high school parties" Damon smirked.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Alaric asked.

"10:00 broadcast. She'll be here in a little bit" Damon replied. Then Elena walked over to the pair.

"Hello, birthday girl" Damon smiled.

"Drink" Elena said grabbing his glass of scotch and drinking it. She looked over at Alaric.

"Jeremy's smoking again" Elena told him.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon smirked.

"You're an ass" Elena rolled her eyes and looked at Alaric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena handed Damon his glass and left.

"You're screwed" Damon told him as he drank his scotch.

* * *

Inside of the Salvatore Boarding House, everyone was dancing and drinking. Tyler was dancing with Sophie as Caroline leaned against the door watching them, drinking heavily.

"Since when were they a thing?" Matt asked walking over to her.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Caroline questioned.

"I'm not ignoring you..." Matt denied.

"You only said five words to be all summer, and those were four of them." Caroline scoffed.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you're with him." Matt snapped.

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were." She replied with hurt in her voice.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it words in the vampire-werewolf universe?" Matt questioned.

"Matt! Shh!" The blonde shushed him but Tyler looked over at them "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess... Sorry." Matt sighed and walked away.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked walking over to Caroline.

"Nothing." Caroline shook her head.

"Great party, Caroline!" Sophie grinned at her.

"Thanks!" Caroline gave her a fake smile as she began to compel her "Now leave it!"

"What the hell!" Tyler looked at her, but she turned to walk away frustated.

* * *

Damon heard his phone beep and pulled it out and groaned. "Andie wants me to pick her up."

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Rick mocked "Now, what would Claire say if she saw you fooling around with Andie?"

"Well it's a complicated dynamic, besides it's not like I'm sleeping with Andie, what Claire doesn't know, doesn't hurt her. Hold the fort down will you?" He drunk the rest of his drink and then handed the glass to him.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students." He stated.

"Drink more, it'll feel less weird." Damon replied before turning to leave.

* * *

Damon walked into the studio looking for Andie, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Andie?" He called as his phone began to ring "Party central."

_"Where are you?"_ Elena demanded angrily.

"Um, by the punch bowl." Damon lied.

_"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet!"_ Elena cried.

"Oh... oh, I gotta go breaking up, beer pong." He hung up the phone, he walked into another room and saw Andie's stuff on the floor. He looked up and saw his brother.

"Stefan." Damon looked at him.

"Hello brother." Stefan said without a emotion on his voice.

"You don't write? You don't call?" Damon scoffed.

"I need you to stop following us. It's causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care what he thinks?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What you're supposed to do, is let me go. I know you won't let go of Claire even if I think you are only wasting your time, as long Klaus has her." Stefan told him.

"I will never give up on Claire, you can make sure to pass that message to Klaus. I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee." Damon said and Stefan smirked. "You're walking a fine line my friend. Keep that up and there'll be no saving you."

"See the thing is I don't need any saving." Stefan said simply. "I just need you to let me go."

"Nah, I've got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon replied and Stefan just nodded his head.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan called into the darkness and Damon frowned.

"Andie?"

"Damon?" He looked up to see a very scared Andie. "I can't move. He told me that I can't move."

"Just stay calm, Andie." Damon told her before turning back to Stefan. "Not cool, brother!" He said angrily.

"Oh come on. A little bit cool, huh?" Stefan chuckled. "Hey, Andie, you can move now." Andie took a step forward. Damon went to catch her but Stefan shoved him against the wall. Andie's body hit the ground with a huge force as Stefan rushed out of the studio. Damon moved to look at Andie's dead body

* * *

Jeremy was walking towards his car as he saw Matt hovering around completely stoned.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy questioned.

"I can't find my truck." Matt chuckled.

"That's probably a sign you should be driving it." Jeremy told him "Need a ride?"

"You're more stoned than I am." He stated.

Jeremy got into his car and waited for Matt to get in, he turned to the side and saw Vicki sitting there staring at him. "Vicki?" He jolted from his seat to look at the dead girl.

"Help me." She begged.

"Hey." Matt got into the car as Vicki disappeard "What'd you just say?"

"Nothing." Jeremy replied.

"Did you just say 'Vicki', as in my sister Vicki?" Matt frowned.

"What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." He ut the key in the ignition to start the car, when he saw Anna standing in front of his car "No..."

"What's wrong?" Matt looked over at him.

"You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy replied.

* * *

Damon walked into his room to see Elena holding a bunch of newspapers, she felt completely betrayed that he was going behind her back.

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena sneered.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon told her.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena walked towards him

"You were an idiot." Damon replied. "We both were"

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena stopped him from moving.

"I know you need to get back to your party Elena." Damon looked at her, and passed by her.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you were tracing Klaus's victims?" Elena growled.

"Because they're not Klaus's victims. They're Stefan's!" Damon yelled.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the Eastern Sea Board." Damon countered.

"No, you're wrong." Elena shook her head.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch. He's a full blown ripper!" Damon snatching the papers from Elena's hands.

"Stop it Damon!" Elena yelled.

"No you stop it, Elena! Stop looking for him, stop waiting for him to come home Just stop!" He growled angrily, and she looked at him scared. "Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime"

"Oh yeah? I bet if it were Claire's victims, you wouldn't give up anyway. So don't you dare say to me to give up on Stefan" Elena whispered with tears in her eyes, he stared at her then he walked out of the room, leaving her there heart-broken.

* * *

"Ok, it's a three step process, right? This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist" Klaus explained as Ray laid on a pool table. Claire watched from a distance, she danced her fingers on the edge of her glass, deep in thought.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray cried out.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you" Klaus then cut his wrist and forced it into Ray's mouth. "You'll thank me for it later. There we go, at a boy"

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"It's time for step two, Ray" Klaus smiled before snapping his neck, killing him. He looked over at Claire who just rolled her eyes.

"All this, just to snap his neck in the end?" She asked. Klaus just shrugged and gave her a wink.

"You're back" Klaus said turning around to face Stefan.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked. Claire jumped from her table to walk towards them, she was eager to know what had happened between Stefan and Damon.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life" Klaus noted.

"I don't care about anything anymore" Stefan said.

"Yeah right" Claire scoffed.

"I killed Andie you know, so I think I've made my point to him" Stefan replied without a emotion in his voice.

"Can't say that I'm upset about that. I never did like her anyway" Claire scoffed. "How's Damon?" She asked more softly this time.

"Right now? Hating my guts for sure. But at least, he'll let me go" Stefan said seriously.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go" Klaus told him.

* * *

Elena walked into her house to see Alaric packing his clothes into a suitcase, and she looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah. I'm not gonna stay here anymore." Alaric turned to look at her.

"What? Why?" Elena put a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not a good role model." Alaric replied "You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things, I encourage bad behavior. At school I can pull it together, but in my own life... The way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now. I'm sorry, Elena. You're 18. You can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me."

* * *

Damon walked to Stefan's room. He looked around and began to tear everything apart throwing Stefan's items everywhere. Stefan was gone, for good this time. And there was nothing he could do about it. He walked back to his room, unbuttoning his shit and throwing it to the floor. He saw a piece of paper laying on his bed and he walked towards his bed and grabbed it. The note said.

**'I sleep at night thinking of you, I look at my side thinking of you, everything I see or touch it makes me think of you. These three months have been hell, without you. But I'm holding up, and I hope you're holding too. I know that you are trying to rescue me , I would say to stop but I know that you wouldn't listen anyway. Just please wait for me, I will come back. I'll make sure of that, you promised always and forever and I'm holding into that promise. And when at night you can't sleep just close your eyes, and try to find my second favourite place in your dreams, when you hear a drop in the ocean, you'll know that everything is going to be okay.**

**Sincerly,**  
**Yours, Claire x'**

Damon read the note over and over again, and he just wanted to die right now. This letter was the the hope that he needed to know that he will never give up on Claire. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he looked over at the photo that he had of her on his night stand. He ghosted his fingers across the photo and smiled. She was right. Everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Stefan walked out of the bar, to get some air. As he inhaled and exhaled over and over again. He pulled out his phone, and searched for_ her_ number. She pressed call and holding it to his ear waiting for her to pick up.

* * *

Elena was getting ready to sleep, she noticed a happy birthday card in her bed and grabbed wondering who could had left this in her room. Her phone buzzed in her chest of drawers. She walked back to her room and saw her phone. The ID was uknown but she picked up her phone anyway. She pressed answer and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Elena replied. No one answered from the other end but Elena had a feeling "Stefan? Stefan, if this is you. You'll be ok. I love you Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go."

* * *

Stefan just continued to listen to her voice, tears forming in his eyes, as he took in everything that she said to him right now. He hung up the phone and looked into the darkness of the dark.

* * *

**So here it is! The first chapter of my new story from season 3! Since Claire and Damon didn't have a scene together in this chapter, I figured that I would make a little surprise to you, so she left that note to him just to show how their love is beautiful :). What did you thought about it? So if there is any Klaus/Claire fans out there, they had many scenes together! And what did you think about Tyler's comment about Elena and Damon's relantionship? Do you think that they can get even closer? And poor Stefan is strugling to hide his emotions :'(, that scene where he called Elena was so beautiful, I actually cried. Please give me your opinion on the chapter, review! Thank you all for your support.**


	2. The Hybrid

Damon stood in his closet, pulling out the newspapers and maps that he had there. He saw Claire's clothes there, and all her important stuff. After last night, he was pretty convinced that Stefan was gone but he wouldn't give up on finding Claire. As he heard the news about Andie's death on the tv, he sensed a presence behind him.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon closed the door, and Elena stood there silent.

"You've been dodgin my calls" Elena replied.

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all" Damon scoffe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena looked at him.

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Damon replied sarcastically, passing by her.

"He called me, Damon" Elena said.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"Stefan called me last night" Elena informed him.

"Well, what'd he say?" He questioned.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee" Elena explained.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically" Damon walked to the fireplace.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called" Elena whispered as she watched him burn the papers

"You need to move on Elena" Damon snapped.

"Oh yeah? Did you move on from Claire?" Elena shot back.

"Claire is a different conversation. She wants to be saved, can't say the same about Stefan" Damon replied. Elena just glared at him and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Alaris was trying to get some sleep, when a knock at the door disturbed him. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes, "Go away Damon!". It was too early to deal with him right now, and he just wanted to sleep, when the knocking got louder, Ric jumped off bed and walked towards the door.

"Hi." Elena breathed.

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." Alaric suttered, zipping his pants.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan, Claire and Tennessee." Elena replied.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out all of this?" Alaric walked away from the door.

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." Elena said entering his apartment.

"Ask Damon." Alaric told her.

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." Elena sighed.

"For a good reason." Alaric replied "Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails."

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." Elena looked at him.

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric asked.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him, like I know that Damon would never give up on Claire and vice versa. Tell me what you know, Ric, please." Elena begged.

"They've been tracking werewolves, he, Claire and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside Memphis..." Alaric trailed off.

* * *

Klaus, Claire and Stefan were walking through the woods of Smoky Mountains as Stefan held an unconscious Ray on his shoulders.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus smirked.

"I'm fine" Stefan replied simply.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus began.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great" Stefan snapped.

"Amen to that" Claire piped in. She was a wearing a red shirt with squares that was tied with a node, showing a bit of her belly button, and jeans shorts with brown boots. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"You know, I've never pegged you for the broody type Claire. You were so much more fun before. And Stefan, your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not like I've been kidnapped by a crazy hybrid, and he has been a pain in my butt for the last 3 months" Claire replied sarcastically, Stefan let out a chuckle and Klaus just faked mocked with his hand on his chest.

"And maybe it's because we're a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer" Stefan cut in.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There" Klaus pointed to a camp with people who were werewolves, Stefan dropped Ray to the floor.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" A woman with short brown hair ran to Ray.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus" Klaus smirked.

"You're the hybrid" The female werewolf said.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic" Klaus smiled.

* * *

Carol was pouring herself a glass of bourbon, as she walked over to the table with coffee and put some vervain into it for Tyler. He walked into the room and she saved the syring into a drywer.

"Hey, mom." Tyler smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot." She told him.

"Rough night?" He asked, seeing hr with a alcohol.

"Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?" Carol asked.

"Feeling pretty good." Tyler nodded.

"You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute." Carol told him.

"I'm sorry." Tyler mumbled. "She snuck out?" Carol just looked at him a little bit awkwardly.

Tyler shrugged and took a sip from his coffee, he made a face when he tasted it "Whoa. I think this cream's bad." He put his mug on the table.

"Don't wait up tonight." He kissed her cheek again "Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute..." He told her, then he walked out of the room.

Carol grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number "Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation..."

* * *

Klaus, Claire and Stefan were sitting on a large rock, as the others werewolves were staring at them, afraid and confused from the situation they were in.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus stated, as Ray woke up gasping fo air "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray rasped, struggling to breathe. He felt his throat burn for some reason and the sun was hurting his eyes.

"Claire." Klaus looked over at the female hybrid, and she got up from the rock with a predatory expression.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Claire looked over to the pack.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" He turned to Claire. "Pick one, sweetheart" She walked closer to the pack, scanning the group, when her eyes fell on a blonde man who looked nervous "You." She quickly grabbed him before he could escape and threw him to Klaus who bit on the blonde's man forearm and he threw the bleeding man to Stefan who knocked him down to the floor beside Ray.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan taunted.

The brunette with short hair went to attack Stefan but Klaus quickly grabbed her neck "It's a new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die that be a vampire." The woman spat.

"Wrong choice." Klaus replied and he bit his wrist to feed her his blood "She'll thank me for that later..." And Ray was feeding from the human man "Ok, who's next?" He asked as his eyes turned to a amber yellow color and his fangs popped out.

* * *

At the Grill Tyler was playing pool by himself as he was waiting for Caroline to show up, when Matt walked over him with coffee.

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever." Matt smirked.

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Tyler questioned.

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." Matt trailed off.

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." Tyler looked at him.

"It is what is it." He turned to leave but stopped. "Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Tyler shrugged.

"Do you, uh... is this the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt asked.

"I can handle it. But thanks." Tyler nodded and he took a sip from his coffee, it had the same taste of the coffee he drank this morning "Ah. What is up with my taste buds today?"

"It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into coffee here every now and then." Matt informed him.

"That's what vervain tastes like?" Tyler made a face.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway." Matt told him.

* * *

Alaric and Elena were walking through the woods of Smoky Mountains, as Alaric was explaining Elena what would happen when the full moon arrived.

"In a couple of hours, the full moon's gonna rise just about that Ridge." Alaric replied "If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be..."

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" She asked curiously.

"Shut up." Alaric chuckled.

"A boy scout slash vampire slayer?" Elena countered.

"Slash whisky-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric added, he opened his bag to reveal weapons.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena stated.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." He handed her a bottle full of wolfsbain.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrected her.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." She pulled out the Gilbert ring that would protect him from supernatural death.

"That's John Gilbert's ring..." Alaric trailed off.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." She nodded.

"He gave it to you." Alaric looked at her.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelg nger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena replied.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for the future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilbert's?" Alaric smiled.

"Ok, and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." She chuckled, and he took it hesitantly and slipped into this finger. Elena turned to face the water "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause-" Suddenly she was thrown to the water by Damon, as Alaric pointed a crossbow but he lowered when he saw that it was the dark-haired vampire.

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena yelled from the water.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon smirked at Alaric.

"You sold me out!" Elena sneered at Alaric.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Ric creased his eyebrows.

* * *

Klaus was giving some of his blood to another human "There. Good as new." He smiled down at him, and began to compel him "Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead." Ray whipered as he looked over to the dead wolves "They're all dead."

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus nodded.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan questioned looking over to the dead werewolves "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus told him.

"For what war?" Claire cut in.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus smirked.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you both will learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus countered.

"So that's why you're keeping us around? To witness our attitude adjustments?" Claire scoffed.

"You'll both know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." He looked over at Ray who had bleeding eyes "Something's wrong."

Stefan went to take a closer look to Ray "That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

"Well, obviously." Klaus huffed.

* * *

Elena stood in the water as Damon and Alaric were waiting for her to get out "Get out of the water, Elena." Damon sneered.

"If I got out of the water, you are gonna make me go home." Elena scoffed.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm not an idiot like you." Damon spat.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric piped up.

"You gave up on him, Damon." Elena shook her head.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon ordered.

"No!" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk though a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan and Claire to stop by?" Damon scoffed, walking towards her.

"My plan is to find them and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to them since they left. I'm not going home." Elena replied. "I thought you would be happy, to find Claire"

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon replied ignoring her comment about Claire.

"I'm not leaving before we find them." Elena replied stubbornly.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon looked at her.

"We'll find them before that." Elena told him "Don't you want to be with the woman that you love again?"

Elena knew that she was taking low shots, but she knew that if she would bring up Claire, that Damon would change his perspective. She knew that Claire was his one weakness and she decided to use to her advantage.

"Damon, please." Elena begged.

"Ok." Damon gave in "But we are out of here before the moon if full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise." Elena nodded.

"Unless you want to do that deathbed scene again" Damon replied.

"I said, I promise." Elena huffed.

* * *

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked as his body continued to shake.

"Some 'master race'." Stefan scoffed.

"Indeed." Claire put an arm on Stefan's shoulder.

"Loose the attitude. Both of you." Klaus snapped at them and the brunette wolf gasped awake. "Derek, go feed your girlfriend." He replied as Derek made his way to the brunette with short hair. Ray growled at them and ran into the forest Klaus looked annoyed and turned to Stefan. "Go get him." And he ran off. "Go with him, Claire." Claire zipped after Stefan.

Stefan jumped on Ray, pinning him to the ground but the wolf bit his arm and ran off again. As Claire caught up to him and didn't saw Ray.

"Where did he go?" She looked around and turned to look at Stefan's arm "What happened?"

"He bit me." Stefan sighed and her eyes widened.

"Crap! You need Klaus blood" She told him. Stefan and Claire were about to walk back, when they heard three familiar voices.

_"How are you doing?"_ They heard Damon's voice.

_"Fine."_ Elena replied.

_"Just one little whoosh-"_

_"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me."_ Elena scoffed.

_"What are you guys, 12?"_ Alaric snapped.

They walked closer to their voices, and saw them climbing a mountain. Claire couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when she heard Damon's voice in such a long time, but she was too angry to notice that.

"What the hell were they thinking?" Claire growled. "They're going to get themselves killed!"

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked aproaching them, as Claire moved in front of him to block his view.

"He got away. Let's go." Stefan told him as he grabbed Klaus arm to stop him from seeing the three of them but Klaus gripped his arm to see his bite.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus smirked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some of your blood to heal that." Stefan said.

"Well I'll tell you what, you find Ray and then I'll heal you." Klaus smirked.

"You can't be serious!" Claire growled.

"You better hurry. That bite looks nasty." Klaus mused, he grabbed Claire's arm to drag her with him but she struggled against him. "I need to go with Stefan, is not in condition to running around the forest with that bite" She told him stubbornly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine on his own. So you are coming with me." He grabbed her arm again but she twisted his hand in a blurr motion.

"Don't touch me."

But Klaus just walked closer to her and grabbed tightly her hair and yanked backwards, she had to greeth her teeth to not scream. He whispered in her ear. "I suggest you to control your temper, or I'll cool you off myself."

"Let go of me" She hissed.

He let go of her hair and turned to leave, when he saw that Claire wasn't moving he walked back to her again and grabbed her legs to threw her to his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, hitting with her fists on his back and he just chuckled. "Let go of me, you crazy pyshco"

"Next time, you'll listen to what I say..." Klaus smirked.

When they arrived at the camp site, he put her on the ground again and she hit his arm, but he just smiled. He looked around and saw that the wolves were beguinning to wake up. A smile creeped across his lips, Claire walked around when she noticed that the female wolf was bleeding from her eyes just like Ray, she smirked. Klaus thought that Ray was only the exception, seeing that all wolves were awake now but he missed a particular one who was having the same symptoms that Ray had. But of course he didn't know this, but she did.

* * *

"We got about a mile left." Alaric informed them.

"The suns about to set." Damon observed.

"We can see that Damon." Elena huffed.

"Just saying." He held up his hands.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena explained. They turned to see a bleeding man stepping out, it was Ray.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric replied and aimed a crossbow to the bleeding wolf.

"Vampire." Ray hissed before pouncing towards Damon, he smashed the vampire against the tree but Damon saw him coming and smashed him up against a tree. Rick shot a arrow at Ray. Elena went through her bag and pulled out a grenade.

"Damon!" She shouted as she threw the grenade to him. He caught it and exploded into Ray's face who dropped to the ground screaming and burning. Damon kicked him, knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Rick said.

* * *

Jeremy and Matt walked into the Donovan's basement to see boxes closed up with Vicki's stuff in it. They started to go through the boxes to see some of her personal items.

"So this is all her stuff." Matt replied "We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know..."

"Well, everything I read said a personal item helps build a stronger connection." Jeremy replied as he pulled out her shirt from a box.

"Does her pipe count?" Matt joked and held a pipe before grabbing a picture of both of them from when they were kids "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man."

"It's because it's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy looked at him as Matt put the picture on a table.

"I can't do this." Matt shook his head "I gotta go."

"Matt, please." Jeremy begged.

"Nah, man. I can't, alright? You gotta go." He told him, Jeremy nodded his head and walked out from the basement, Matt turned around and saw that picture on the table had moved.

* * *

"These ropes aren't going hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asked as he was finishing tying Ray up against the tree.

"Ric, here. Take these" Elena replied holding ropes soaked in vervain.

"Ow!" Damon went to grab the ropes, but the contact made his skin burn so he pulled his hand back.

"I said Ric" Elena looked at him.

Alaric took the ropes and put it around Ray. "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're going to make that Ridge before the full moon"

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to" Elena replied and she walked closer to him, but suddenly he began to scream, he was transforming.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight" Elena frowned.

"Tell him that" Alaric trailed off. Damon walked closer to Ray and grabbed his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full" Elena frowned.

"You know, those ropes aren't going to hold the wolf" Alaric replied.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We got to get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena exclaimed. He turned to run with them.

* * *

"Don't move" Damon told her.

Elena raised her head. She was face to face with a werewolf

"Here, doggie, doggie" Damon smirked before rushing off with the wolf following.

"Come on. Let's keep moving" Alaric said.

"We can't leave Damon" Elena protested.

"He can handle himself. Let's move" Alaric told them

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here" Elena said.

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go now!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Bad news my friend. It's the end of the road for you." Klaus replied and bit Derek's neck killing him. The wolves were bleeding from their eyes as they were surrounding Klaus and Claire. One of the wolves growled at Claire but Klaus put her behind him.

"Careful. There's only one Alpha here." Klaus looked to the wolf, he turned to Claire. "You need to get out of here"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'll be fine love, but good to know that you're worried about me" He smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes. She sped off of the camp site.

"Blood hell." Klaus sneered to the wolves.

* * *

Damon, Alaric and Elena were running through the woods, when Elena tripped in a rock and fell to the floor. Damon turned to her but he froze when he saw a giant wolf staring down Elena.

"Don't move." Damon told her.

Elena raised her head to see a wolf growling at her, Damon tried to cath the wolf's attention. "Here, doggie, doggie." He taunted the wolf as he sped off into the woods with wolf close behind.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric told Elena.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena replied.

"He can handle himself. Let's move."

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." She replied guilty.

"I am the reason he's out here." Alaric shot back "I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, Now!" Alaric ordered and she followed him.

* * *

Damon walked through the forest when he suddenly saw Ray in his human form rushing towards him. They fought for a bit when Stefan ripped his heart out from his back as the wolf fell to the ground dead.

"Fancy meeting you here" Damon breathed.

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan sneered.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls" Damon looked at her.

"I didn't call her" Stefan denied.

"Sure you did. She's not going to give up on you" Damon replied.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time " Stefan told him, he grabbed Ray's body and he turned to walk away.

Then Damon felt someone pinning him down to the ground, he looked up to see Claire baring her fangs.

"You know, I don't know if I should kick your ass right now for waltzing into a mountain full of wolves. Or kiss you for looking so irresistable right now" She hissed in his face. He rolled her over, so he was on top.

"I'm all for the second suggestion" He did the eye thing that made her crazy. She smirked at him then she gave him a demanding and rough kiss. She bit his lower lip only to made him moan loudly, she ran her hands across his hair. She really missed him, missed his touch, missed his kisses, she missed everything about him.

But she pulled away from him, and in a flash she was on top of him again looking pissed off.

"You're not getting off the hook this time! Do you a have a death wish? You can't keep following me around Damon and neither can Elena!" She yelled at him.

"No need to get your nipples upturned, I'm fine!" He assured her. Then she gave a him a slap on his chest and muttered 'Dick'. And took a step towards him and threw her arms around him, he just held her.

"I missed you so much" She whispered in his shoulder.

"I missed you too"

"I know that Stefan killed Andie, and I know that you think that he's gone. But he's not. He can be saved, don't give up on your brother Damon" She pulled away to look at his eyes.

He just nodded and embraced her again, not wanting to let her go.

"Damon, I have to go... Klaus must be waiting for me right now" She said quietly, as much it pained her to let him go, she knew that if Klaus found out he would try to kill Damon.

"No! You can't seriously think, that will watch you walk away again" He said not letting her go.

"Look at me... Hey! Look at me. We will be together again, you have my word. I will come back, you'll just have to patient" She replied, then she grabbed the side of his face and made him look at her in the eyes. Damon just sighed and nodded his head.

"You have to keep going on, for me. Don't do anything that might put you in danger or Elena, and take care of yourself" She said with teary eyes.

"Just please come back, soon. I'm dying here without you" He whispered softly. She let out a tear, and wiped furiously so he wouldn't see.

"I will. I promise. I love you" She said leaning up and kissing him one last time.

"I love you too" He said before letting her go.

"And please cut your hair" She smirked before speding off of the woods.

* * *

Elena and Alaric were sitting in his car waiting for Damon's return.

"Stefan and Claire are out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena looked over at Alaric.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the human safe" Alaric replied.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people" Elena huffed.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here" Alaric told her.

'You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena replied.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Alaric sighed.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of right for each other"

"I'm keeping the ring, then" Alaric nodded. Damon arrived and walked towards the car.

"Damon!" Elena said getting out the car running towards him. "Are you ok? Did you..."

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please" He told her.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena scoffed.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8... hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon called out grabbing Elena, dragging her to the car.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman" Elena whined. When she got into the car, she thought that she was two familiar green eyes staring at her, but when she moved forward to look better, nobody was there.

* * *

Stefan arrived with Ray's body to the camp site, as Klaus was sitting in a banch tree, Claire was already there leaning against a tree.

"They went rabid." Klaus told them in a small voice "Some of them, I killed. The other's just... bled out. In the end... they're all dead." He stared into space and suddenly hell break loose.

"I did everything I was told!" Klaus screamed and threw his bottle of beer against a tree. "I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger!" He shouted. Claire and Stefan had to keep their face expressions emotionless, so they wouldn't gave in to the fact that Elena is still alive, Klaus looked up to Stefan and muttered, "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying." Stefan said and showed his arm. He looked down to Ray's dead body. "I had to take him out. I'm sorry and I failed you." He replied. "Do what you have to do."

"What? No!" Claire took a step towards Klaus. "Don't let him die. Please" She pleaded but he just stared at her, then he turned to Stefan.

"It should have worked" He whispered. He picked up a bottle of beer and bit his wrist. He poured his blood into the bottle and handed it to Stefan. Claire sighed in relief when she saw that the hybrid accepted her request.

"Bottom's up." Klaus replied, then he looked at Claire. "We're leaving." He added before turning to walk away. Claire blurred to grab his arm to make him look at her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Klaus frowned

"For not letting Stefan die. It would crush Damon if I he knew that his brother was dead. And not only because it would affect Damon but because I care about Stefan. I see him as little brother." She confessed.

"Well, he wouldn't be so much fun, dead don't you think?" He replied sarcastically.

"I know you're feeling like you failed. And you don't need to pretend with me. Trust me, I'm the master of hiding my true feelings." Claire said and Klaus turned his body to face her.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked.

"Like what?" She frowned.

"One minute you hate me for ruining your life, and the other you're comforting me. I don't need your pity, you know" He growled.

"It's not pity Nikklaus" He flinched when he heard her calling by his full name. "It's called sympathy. I'm not that cold-hearted that you want or think me to be. Not even with you" She added before leaving. But this time it was his turn to grab her arm.

"Thank you, Claire." Klaus said quietly and Claire gave him nod before going off to find Stefan, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts. After hearing Claire's words, made him him calm down a bit. It was like she was the only one who understand him and kept him sane. Even when she was first turned, he remembered that she was the one who always calmed him down and helped him. He knew that she loved Damon and would always love him, for some rason. But he couldn't help but wishing that some day it would be him for her.

[Flashback]

_"I was feeling so lonely today in the garden without you my love" She whispered in his ear , while they crawled together in bed. "I missed seeing your beautiful face, Nik."_

_"You are truly amazing, did you know that love?" He mumbled kissing the back of her neck._

_"I just want to see you happy. You deserve to be happy Nikklaus" She hushed lovingly, looking at his blue eyes._

_"As long, you don't leave my side. I shall be the happiest man in the world" He gently took her face on his hands, and kissed her passionately. While her long dark brown curls fell on her waist._

_"Love me forever Nikklaus, promise me that we will be together for eternity" She pleaded with her innocent blue eyes. He grabbed her thighs to pull her closer to his naked body._

_"Eternity is not enough time to love you, like you deserve my queen. But it's a start" He said not taking his eyes of her beautiful face._

[End of Flashback]

Klaus sighed remembering those last memories. The memories when he was truly happy, maybe if he hadn't compelled her to forget him, she would still be with him. Klaus never was the chosen one, he was the bastard child on his family. But Claire always made him feel special, chosen and loved. He would regret for ever, leting her go. Was his obsession with making an army of hybrids really worth it? He just doesn't want to be alone. But he will have his queen back, after all he had eternity.

* * *

At the Lockwood cellar, Tyler woke up and he was naked because of his transformation. Carol stared at him shocked, from what had happened.

"I'll take care of it." Carol whispered "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you." Tyler nodded.

* * *

"I think we made a mistake." Carol said into the phone.

_"Carol, you called me in to take care of the problem. Why the sudden change of heart?"_ Bill asked.

"Maybe a guilty conscience." Carol shrugged, clearly she was lying.

_"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters."_ Bill replied.

"What if we're wrong?" Carol asked.

_"My family has been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are."_ Bill told her.

"Wait-" But he had already hung up the phone.

* * *

Caroline was in a dark cellar while she was starting to awake. She looked around to ser surroundings confused, she was tied to a chair and she tried to break free.

"Hello!" Caroline yelled "Mrs. Lockwood! Somebody!" She heard footseps and door closing "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood! Please." Then suddenly the door opened to reveal a person that Caroline knew well.

"Hello, Caroline." Bill looked at her.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

* * *

**Poor Caroline, she is the hands of her crazy father :'(. So what you thought about this chapter? Damon and Claire finally had an encounter, granted she didn't come back to him yet, but they had a cute scene :), and what do you think about Claire and Klaus? I think that their relantionship is developing, I don't really want to rush them, so it is going to take a wild to make them more than 'enemies'... But that flashback that he had about her, just showed that Klaus really loves her but he can't really show her but he's not going to give up that easily, so Damon better watch out! Do you think that Claire was really feeling bad for Klaus, or it was just to trick him into believing that she is on his side? It could be a bit of both, if you ask me ;). Thank you so much for your reviews, and love, don't forget to review this chapter! And I saw a review where someone said that Damon had cheated on Claire with Andie in the last chapter, in case you're confused or I gave you the wrong idea, Damon didn't cheat on Claire, he just kept Andie around to help him track down his brother and girl, that's all, so don't worry about it, because Dlair is going to stay strong for a while!**


	3. The End Of The Affair

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was in the parlour pouring a glass of bourbon for him, when his phone started to ring. He looked to the ID and was unknown, but he answered anyway.

"You interrupted my drink." Damon replied into the phone.

_"Did you missed me?"_ Katherine purred.

"Katherine." Damon rolled his eyes "Where are you?"

_"Lurking outside your window, pining away."_ Katherine replied.

"What do you want?" Damon scoffed.

_"I'm homesick. What have I missed?"_ Katherine asked.

"Well, Stefan and Claire are still Klaus' little prisoners and Elena still thinks she can save them and no one's thought about you since you left." Damon answered.

_"Hmm... You know, you are very trusting of your girlfriend. Since as far you know she could be making out with Klaus right now."_ Katherine taunted.

"Well, the thing is that Claire isn't a slut like some people I know..." Damon spat.

_"Ouch, Damon. You wound me."_ Katherine pouted. _"Since you have given up on your brother-"_

"I didn't give up on him, I just don't know where they are..."

_"Hmm..."_ Katherine mused.

"But you do. Are you trailing them?" Damon questioned.

_"Two hybrids who want me dead, Klaus sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away."_ She smirked.

"Which means you know exactly where they are." Damon smiled.

_"All I know is Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."_ Katherine told him.

"How do you know that?" Damon frowned.

_"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you."_ Katherine replied.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?" Damon asked.

_"Maybe, maybe not."_ Katherine looked to her manicured nails _"I'm conflicted."_

"Where are they?" Damon demanded.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan and Claire arrived to Chicago, they got out of the car. Claire was wearing casual clothes, denim shorts, a black strapless top and black boots. Her hair was wavy and she had no make-up.

"Welcome back to Chicago." Klaus smiled at Claire and Stefan. Chicago definitely brought some unforgetable memories for Claire, she was known to be the 'bombshell of the 20's'. She used to sing and dance at a bar, and all males wanted to be her 'partner'. The jazz and the style was definitely one of elements that made Claire love the 20's.

"How I miss the 20's" Claire mumbled.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan questioned.

"I know how much you and Claire loved it here." Klaus smirked looking at the beautiful brunette, who was still in memory lane. "And it brings back memories of the good old ripper days, am I right?" Klaus turned to look at Stefan.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." The younger vampire shrugged.

"Well, that's a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus smirked. "Word was the ripper of Monterrey for lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."

[Flashback]

_Stefan was sitting on the back of a 20's old car, draining a brunette girl until she was dead. He pulled a small white flower from her hair and put it on his suit. He whipped the blood from his lip as he climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him._

_He fixed his tie as he walked towards a private bar. There was people swaying to the jazz music, he looked over to the stage and saw a dark-skinned woman playing piano along with the band._

_"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies?" The dar-skinned woman replied to her girls. "Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" She smiled._

_"Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan smirked, he was about to grab a glass of champagne from a waiter when a beautiful blonde girl took it before he could reach it "Oh. Please, help yourself."_

_"Oh, I always do." She purred, she walked closer to Stefan and leaned close, brushin her lips against bottom lip, tasting the bit of blood that he had there. She looked up to meet his eyes "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She told him, she turned to leave but he caught her arm._

_"No, no, no. Who are you?" He questioned but she put a finger on her lips to silence him._

[End Of Flashback]

"Chicago was magical." Klaus smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan nodded. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked.

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

* * *

Elena was sleeping in her bed, when she slowly opened her eyes and saw Damon sitting on the chair in front of her bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" Damon smirked.

"Damon! You are such a creep" Elena jolted from her bed.

"Oh c'mon... You should had seen your face. Priceless" Damon chuckled.

"6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?" She replied looking over to her alarm.

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan and Claire home. See ya" He rose from his seat.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where are they?" Elena asked sitting up in her bed.

"Windy city." Damon replied.

"They're in Chicago? How do you know?" Elena looked at him.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked, Claire would had loved it." Damon smirked "Start packing."

"Are they ok?" Elena asked, jumping off of her bed.

"Well, let's just say they're not there to meet Oprah." He smirked.

* * *

Caroline was trying to escape from the dungeon, but she couldn't move because she was tied to a chair. "Daddy, are you there?" She called, then she heard a noise "Why won't you talk to me? Dad!"

Smoke rolled into the dungeon making Caroline cough, then the door opened to reveal Bill Forbes who had solemnly expression "Shh." He silenced her "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Dad..." Caroline whispered.

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked.

"Just let me go." Caroline begged.

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill nodded.

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline questioned.

"That's all I want to know." He nodded as she moved her fingers to show the ring.

"Interesting." He replied removing the ring.

"No, dad, no! What are you-" He threw the ring to the floor "What are you doing? What are you doing!"

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... they had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that..." They looked up and saw a shutter. He turned to walk to the door.

"What are you doing!" She yelled, he walked back and showed her a blood bag, her face changed to the sight of blood, she was starving.

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill replied.

"What?" Caroline whimpered, he pulled a chain opening the shutter as the sun poured into the dungeon and Caroline screamed in pain.

* * *

Stefan, Claire and Klaus walked into Gloria's bar, which looked pretty familiar to them, especially Claire.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus looked over at Stefan and Claire.

"Oh my god, I used to sing in this bar..." Claire remisced.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan added.

"You got to be kidding me." A dark-skinned woman looked over at them.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." Gloria held her hand up "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She scoffed then she looked over at Claire.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Claire Muratore" Gloria mused.

"The one and only" Claire smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"And still sassy and ruthless, just like in the 20's" Gloria walked over to her and gave her a hug.

She looked over from Claire's shoulder to Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead?" Gloria smirked "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus informed Stefan.

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria replied.

"Stefan, why don't you go with Claire and fix us up a little something behind the bar?" Klaus replied.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan nodded and Claire walked towards the bar.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus turned to Gloria.

"Don't." She stopped him "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels..."

"So what am I going wrong?" Klaus asked "I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created." Gloria informed him.

"Well, that would be the Original witch. She's very dead." Klaus scoffed.

"I know." Gloria nodded "And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah." Klaus smirked "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Claire pulled out a bottle of tequila when she noticed a picture behind the counter. Her mouth dropped open, when she saw Stefan, Klaus and her dressed in 1920's clothes with drinks amd smiling "What the h-?" She looked over at Stefan, who was grabbing some glasses. "Stefan, get over here."

Stefan walked over to her, and Claire handed him the picture. "Can you explain this? Because I don't remember taking pictures with you and Klaus. Hell, I don't remember neither of you from the 20's"

"I don't remember, either" Stefan looked at her, then he turned to Klaus. "What is this?"

"Well, I told you both. Chicago is a magical place..." Klaus trailed off.

"But this is me, you and Claire." Stefan whispered, showing him the picture.

* * *

Liz Forbes was in her normal clothes, she was on the phone leaving a message on Caroline's voice-mail as she walked around the house.

"Caroline. It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station." She replied "I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." She hung up the phone when she heard Tyler knocking on the door.

* * *

Damon and Elena arrive at an old apartment, and it hadn't been used for a long time.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked in disbelief when she stood outside of the apartment with Damon.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon smirked.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena scoffed.

"Shh." Damon silenced her, he broke the lock and the door opened "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." They walked into the apartment, looking around.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena noted.

"Tour is not over yet." He opened a hidden door, which had a lot of alcohol hidden there.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Look harder." Damon told her and she walked further into the hidden place and saw a wall with a list of names.

"It's a list of names." Elena replied. "Are these all of his victims?"

"Still handling it?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" She replied sarcastically.

"I was around." Damon shrugged "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." He smirked, then he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"His old stomping ground." Damon replied sharpaly.

"I'm coming with you." Elena told him.

"No." Damon replied firmly "You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him and Claire."

* * *

"This isn't making any sense." Stefan replied confused "Why don't I remember, either of you?"

"Yes, Klaus. Enlighten us." Claire scoffed.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus smirked.

"No that's bullshit. I would remember you of all people back then." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"And if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan added.

"I'm a little bust right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus told them both.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan grabbed Klaus's arm "Answer us."

Klaus shrugged off his hand from his arm. "Let's just say, we didn't start off with a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you" Klaus replied. "And you my dear, you completely took my breath away when you walked into that bar..."

[Flashback]

_Stefan was drinking from a woman's neck as the beautiful blonde girl was drinking from the other side of the woman's neck. They both pulled back and leaned in and kissed each other passionately, he kisses down to her neck when he saw a beautiful necklace._

_"It's beautiful." Stefan noted examining the necklace._

_"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." She smiled._

_"And is it?" Stefan asked._

_"It brought me love, didn't it?"_

_"It's late, Rebekah." Klaus walked over and caught her arm "We're leaving."_

_"Get off of me!" Rebekah sneered, pulling away from him._

_"Who is this guy?" Stefan stand up looking at Klaus._

_"Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah told him._

_"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about..." Klaus mused "You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go."_

_"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah rolled her eyes._

_"No, you're my sister, which means... you have to do as I say." Klaus scoffed._

_When Rebekah was about to argue with him, everyone turned their heads to see a woman entering the bar. She was wearing a black transparent flapper dress that went above her kness with a huge neckline on her back, white pearl necklace, black satin gloves and red high heels. (Oufit in the profile). Her dark brown hair was curled in a bob style and she wore red lipstick. She looked like a femme fatale, all males wanted her and all females were jealous of her._

_One particular male was watching her very closely, Klaus was absolutely mesmerized by the sight of her. She walked into the bar and made everyone stop what they were doing just to watch her._

_"Good evening, Mrs. Claire you look marvelous, as usual." A gentleman complimented her._

_"Why, thank you Mr. Grant. It's always lovely to be showered with compliments." She smiled seductively at him._

_Then the owner of the bar, Gloria walked towards Claire with a coy smile and handed her a glass of champagne._

_"Claire you always enter my bar, and you overshadow these ladies here present" Gloria told her. She just gave her a innocent smile and took the glass, gulping the champagne down. Then she handed the glass to a waiter and walked towards the stage, the band started playing their instruments as she reached the microphone. Tubes were playing and Gloria dominated her piano._

_*What is in parentheses are the choir singing._

_Hey...yeah yeah_

_(Do your thing honey)_

_I could feel it from the start _

_Couldn't stand to be apart _

_Something 'bout you caught my eye _

_Something moved me deep inside_

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it _

_And I've been hooked ever since_

_Told my mother, my brother _

_My sister and my friends _

_Told the others (others), my lovers (lovers) _

_Both past and present tense (alright) _

_That every time I see you _

_Everything starts making sense_

_(Do your thing honey)_

_Ain't no other man _

_That can stand, up next to you _

_Ain't no other man _

_On the planet, does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy _

_A girl finds, in a blue moon (hey) _

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (ooh) _

_You got style, with your badass (oh yeah)_

_ Ain't no other man it's true (alright) _

_Ain't no other man but you_

_Never thought I'd be alright (no no no) _

_Till you came and changed my life (yeah yeah yeah) _

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah _

_You're the light that I needed, uh_

_You got what I want boy and I want it _

_So keep on giving it up_

_Tell your mother (mother), your brother (brother) _

_Your sister and your friends (your sister and your friends)_

_ Tell the others (others), your lovers (lovers)_

_ Better not be present tense (mmhmm) _

_'Cause I want everyone to know _

_That you are mine and no one else's, ohh, oh oh_

_Ain't no other man _

_That can stand, up next to you (to you, yeah) _

_Ain't no other man (ain't no other man, no) _

_On the planet, does what you do (do) _

_You're the kinda guy _

_A girl finds (a girl finds), in a blue moon (hey) _

_You got soul (soul), you got class (class) _

_You got style (uh), with your badass (yeah yeah yeah) _

_Ain't no other man it's true _

_Ain't no other man but you_

_(Break it down now)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other, other _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other lover (oh ooh) _

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other _

_Ain't no other man but you, ohh_

_You are there when I'm a mess _

_Talk me down from every ledge _

_Give me strength, boy you're the best _

_You're the only one who's ever_

_ Passed every test..._

_Ain't no other man (woo) _

_That can stand (yeah), up next to you (next to you, oh yeah, yeah alright) _

_Ain't no other man On the planet, does what you do (ooh oh) _

_You're the kinda guy (you're the kinda guy a girl will find) _

_A girl finds, in a blue moon You got soul (yeah), you got class (yeah) _

_You got style (ohh oh yeah), with your badass _

_Ain't no other man it's true (ooh) _

_Ain't no other man but you_

_And now I'm telling you _

_Said ain't no other man but you, ohh...yeah, yeah yeah, haha_

_Ain't no other man _

_That can stand, up next to you _

_Ain't no other man On the planet, does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy (oh sheah) _

_A girl finds (baby baby baby, no oh), in a blue moon _

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (ooh) _

_You got style, with your badass (don't you know) _

_Ain't no other man it's true (ooh ooh) _

_Ain't no other man but you_

_She walked away from the stage, towards the bar. A few gentlemen were following her like lust puppies but she shrugged them off. She was drinking another glass of champagne when she heard a smooth british voice behind her._

_"You should ease up on your liquor, bothersome things happen when we drink too much."_

_Claire turned her head to see who the hell was the moron disturbing her, she was taken back when she saw the blue-greenish eyed man who was watching her since she entered the bar. She couldn't help bur recognize those eyes somewhere, he was too familiar. But then again so was many men in her life._

_"It takes more than a few glasses of champagne, to trouble me." Claire told him._

_"Is that so? Then what does it takes to trouble you?" He smirked._

_She leaned closer to him, brushing her lips against ear. She licked his ear and nibbled it._

_"Not being able immerse myself. Being selfish with my time, and all the aspects about me" She whispered in his ear._

_"Would it be to selfish of me to ask you, if you would walk with me to another table?" He purred, he ran his hand on her thigh._

_"No. I like selfish people, they know what they want and how to get it, without thinking about the consequences and the others." She smirked, he held his hand and she took it quickly._

_"Indeed. They do." Klaus nodded. "My name is Nikklaus, but you can call me Klaus, would you give me the honour to know yours?"_

_"Careful, Nik." She put a finger on his lips to silence him."You don't ask to know my name. You have to be selfish enough to find out."_

[End Of Flashback]

"You were absolutely one of a kind, and you're still are my dear." Klaus told Claire.

"If that really happened, why did you compelled me to forget?" Claire demanded.

"Story time is over for now, sweetheart" Klaus smirked.

"And your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan trailed off, as him and Claire followed Klaus to a warehouse.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus replied, he walked towards a coffin and opened it, to reveal Rebekah still dressed in her 20's clothes, he stroked her stone and frozen cheek.

"I don't recognise her." Stefan replied looking down to the dead Original.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus warned him and he pulled out the dagger "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah."

"She's just being dramatic." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just tell us what the hell is going on?" Claire scoffed.

"I mean, you obviously want us here for a reason right?" Stefan added.

"Well, you both have many useful talents." Klaus told them.

"Do I?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"In fact, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you, two." Klaus smirked.

[Flashback]

_Klaus and Claire were sitting at a table across Stefan and Rebekah, the female blonde vampire was shooting daggers to the brunette sitting next to her brother. She didn't like that she could get the attention of all the men of this bar, especially her brother "So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus smirked._

_"Don't listen to him, Stefan." Rebekah looked at her lover "Nik's an elitist."_

_"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked drinking his champagne._

_"Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus smiled._

_"Well, clearly not all of them." Claire smirked looking at Rebekah._

_"Yes, not all." Rebekah sneered at her, and she just raised her glass._

_"And you're ok with that?" Stefan looked at the blonde._

_"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah grabbed Klaus's hand from across the table when a man walked over to them._

_"Where the hell's my wife?" He demanded._

_"I don't know. I give up." Stefan joked._

_"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D might set you straight." He spat as Klaus, Claire and Rebekah laugh._

_"Oh, careful Mr. Grant. You look a little flushed." Claire noted, as he glared at her._

_"Lila?" Stefan called "Lila, please. Come here for a second." The woman walked over to them._

_"Oh thank God! Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed her arm but Stefan stopped him._

_"Oh, no, no, no. You're sitting." He compelled him._

_He took a seat next to Claire was smiling playfully, as Klaus was watching the scene in amusement. He put an arm around the her, Lila sat next to Stefan. He pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket, ready to cut her hand. But Claire put extended a finger to him, so he stopped. She removed Lila's glove and put it beside her._

_"It would be a waste, to damage such a beautiful glove." Claire took another sip from her champagne, Klaus chuckled and leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear._

_"You are adorable, when you are playfully, my love."_

_Claire just looked at him and shrugged her right shoulder, and drank the rest of her drink. When Stefan was about to cut her hand, when Rebekah turned to him._

_"Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah purred playfully._

_"What the hell are you doing?" The man sitting next to Klaus asked._

_Stefan cut into Lila's wrist, pouring her blood into a glass. Klaus watched everything with a intrigued expression. "Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan smiled at her, she got up and walked away. Claire grabbed the glass of blood that Stefan had filled and pushed towards the shaking man. "I'd like you to join us for a drink"_

_"What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man stammered._

_"Do as what the lady said" Stefan demanded, and the man took the glass and sipped, making a disgusted face "I didn't catch your full name, Mr. Grant..."_

_"Go to hell." The man sneered, as Klaus buried his face into Claire's neck to hide his laughter._

_"Do you want another sip?" He threatened._

_"Liam. Liam Grant!" He gave in._

_"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam." Stefan smirked as Liam sipped his wife's blood again "Finish it." Klaus laughed again as Liam gulped down the drink._

[End Of Flashback]

"I was your number one fan, both of you." Klaus replied.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Stefan asked.

Klaus stood in front of the man who was guarding the coffins. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar." He compelled him "Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus told him.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus smirked.

* * *

Gloria's bar was full of people, she was at the bar serving drinks. When Damon strolled into the bar and spotted the older witch and walked over her.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place" Gloria smirked.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around" Damon flirted.

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd" She told him.

"You've seen him?" Damon questioned.

"With Klaus. Bad combo" Gloria told him."And along with one of my favourite girls from the 20's"

"Hmm... I can just imagine Claire in the 20's, with that perky flapper dress showing her flawless legs-"

"I take it, that you were one of her many lovers." Gloria cut him off.

"Nope, I'm actually her only boyfriend." Damon smirked.

"You don't say? Never thought I would see the day where Claire Muratore would settle down for one man. Well you are a lucky guy, she must really love you." Gloria mused.

"She does. And yes, I'm a very lucky guy" Damon grinned. "So how was she in the 20's?"

"She was your typical, sassy, ruthless, femme fatale woman but only better. She would walk into the bar and everyone would stare at her, men tried to get her attention and women glared at her with envy. She was just so graceful, delicated but at the same time strong and funny. Her laugh it was so contagious, it would be a joy to be around her. But she was very impatient, got bored easily and was very selfish." Gloria told him.

"Sounds like Claire, alright." Damon nodded.

"I suppose that Klaus was the only man who could handle her. That's why she was interested on him back then." Gloria mused.

"Wait, wait! Claire and Klaus dated back at the 20's?" He scoffed.

"I wouldn't say dating, but they definitely had a fling." Gloria informed him.

"Of course, they did." Damon rolled his eyes. "As much I'm loving story time, I need to know where they went."

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me" Gloria explained.

"Gloria..." Damon smirked, reaching her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" The older witch smiled and removed her hand from his.

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire" Gloria told him.

* * *

Elena stood behind a wall with a vervain dart in her hand. In case any intrunder would try to get into the apartment, she heard footsteps ready to attack when the door opened to reveal Damon with a bag.

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" Elena scoffed as he handed her the bag.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan and Claire are." He took a seat on a chair.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on. Are you ok?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." He replied.

"So you know where their going to be?" Elena asked.

"Yes with Klaus. I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan and then I'm going to grab Claire along the way."

"Ok. Thank you." Elena smiled.

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." Damon looked at her.

"I can do this." Elena answered determined.

* * *

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked, handing a beer to Claire, Stefan and Klaus.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus smirked then we looked over at the two brooding vampires. "What's with the two of you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan scoffed.

"And because back then, I cared about nothing but myself?" Claire added.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus smiled.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman, and you Claire used to be my companion."

[Flashback]

_Stefan and Klaus were sittin up at the bar drinking, while everyone was dancing to the music, laughing, drinking having a good time._

_"They're jealous." Stefan told him "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."_

_"What? An abomination?" Klaus looked at him._

_"No. A king." Stefan worshiped him and he smiled._

_"Look at us. Two sad orphans." Klaus smirked "My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_

_"I appreciate the advice." Stefan nodded._

_"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." He replied._

_"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan raised his glass. Then he looked over at Rebekah and smiled at her. The Original vampire walked over him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor._

_Claire walked to the bar and sat next to Klaus with a martini in her hand, she turned to look at the Original vampire._

_"He's right you know. They're all jealous. They don't have the gift to be extraordinaire like you." Claire purred closely to his ear._

_"And no woman has the sparkle and the fire that you portray." Klaus gazed at her. "You should be treated like the Queen that you are."_

_"Who says I'm not?" Claire smirked._

_"You're right. But I bet that no man has the ability to make you feel like one."_

_"You're certainly right, Nik. They don't" She smiled and she leaned him and smashed her lips against his, the Original vampire kissed her back hungrily and grabbed her thighs to pull her closer to him. She grabbed the back of his head, and moved her head to the side._

_"Every Queen should have their King, I don't believe in love but I do believe in companionship." She told him and he nodded his head smiling._

[End Of Flashback]

Gloria poured three shots of tequila, as Klaus smirked and picked his glass holding out towards Stefan and Claire. "To friendship and companionship."

"So I'm confused." Stefan trailed off. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire?"

"Hmm... I just can remember him like the crazy freak hybrid who was hunting me down, all those years." Claire slurred drunkly.

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus replied.

[Flashback]

_Stefan and Rebekah were dancing to jazz that was floying around the room, as Claire and Klaus were sitting at a booth drinking, chating and stealing some kisses from each other. Klaus couldn't remember the last time that he was so happy, actually he did. Back when she was a newly turned vampire, when he saw her again tonight his undead heart nearly stopped, he just missed her beautiful face. Suddenly they heard sirens, and policemen entered the bar and started firing around the place. Everyone hided as Stefan and Rebekah went behind a bar. Klaus gulped down his drink and took Claire's hand leading her to a safe place._

_"Stay here." Klaus told her firlmy._

_"I'm not some scared fragile little woman, Nik. I can handle myself." Claire told him stubbornly._

_"It's not safe for you!"_

_"I'm a vampire. So I'm going with you. End of discussion." She replied then she followed him._

_"They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan told Rebekah as he grabbed a piece of a bullet from the floor_

_"That means he's here." Rebekah whispered._

_"Who? Who's here?" Stefan questioned._

_"Rebekah." Klaus called "Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." He grabbed her arm._

_"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded._

_"Stefan!" Rebekah looked at him._

_"Go!" Klaus told her and she rushed out of the bar, dropping her necklace without her knowledge, Stefan was about to pick it up but Klaus stopped him. "Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_

_"What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned._

_"You must forget Rebekah, Claire and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." He compelled him. Then he turned to the female brunette who was standing behind Stefan._

_"It really breaks my heart to do this. But it's necessary" Klaus told her, then he leaned in to kiss her passionately. He pulled away and looked at her eyes. "You must forget everything about me, Rebekah and Stefan. Carry on your life like before" He compelled her. "Tonight just made me remember how much special you made me feel. Thank you for being the amazing woman that I met decades ago. We will be together again, my love. I promise." With that he sped off oh the building._

[End Of Flashback]

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised Stefan." Claire repleid tracing the edge of her glass.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus shrugged.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan trailed off.

"Story time's over." Klaus replied firmly. Claire continued distracted with her drink as Stefan looked over at Damon who stood at the door.

"I need another drink." Stefan replied gulping down his tequila. "I real one." Klaus nodded and poured another shot of tequila to Claire who seemed to be deep in thought.

Stefan rose from his seat and walked outside of the bar, to see Damon outside. He rushed over to him and pinned him against a car.

"What is wrong with you!" Stefan growled.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon retorted. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one."

"Klaus almost saw Elena today, do you know how dangerous that was? You have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan told him.

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried"

"She is the key to everything." Stefan replied "Klaus can't know she's alive."

"What are you talking about?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out." Stefan told him "Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

"Tell her yourself." Damon moved his head towards Elena.

Stefan turned to the side, to see Elena standing there with her chocolate brown hair and her purple dress, he wanted to hug her and kiss her, but he couldn't. Not anymore.

* * *

Klaus and Claire were still sitting at the bar drinking away. Since Klaus told her what really happened with them back at the 20's, she has been silent and thoughful.

"You've been awfully, quiet." Klaus piped up.

"I'm still trying to process everything. Which it does not make sense." Claire scoffed.

"What doesn't make sense? The fact that you had feelings for me back then and now, and you can't deal with it?" Klaus looked at her.

"You know, you can make me go to Memory Lane, all you want. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." She spat.

"Oh, I doubt that. You can't possibly tell me that you don't feel something more, besides hate? " He questioned her, but she stood silent." Admit it Claire, you feel something more for me."

Claire had enough os his mind games, so put the glass down on the table with a huge thud. She turned her body to face him.

"You know just because for some reason, I worshiped your ass back then, doesn't mean that I am going to now." Claire seethed. She got up from her seat, about to leave when he caught her arm.

"You know you can scream, squeal and deny all you want sweetheart. It doesn't change the facts." Klaus whispered dangerously low in her face.

"I would let go of my girlfriend, if I were you..." A voice came beside them, they turned to see Damon sitting on a booth next to Claire.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now" Klaus glared at him, but he dropped Claire's arm anyway.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse" Damon smirked.

"You have exactly two seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here?" Claire scoffed, glaring at the dark-haired vampire.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring you and Stefan back home." Damon replied, running a finger across her jawline.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus growled.

"Give me my brother and girlfriend back... You'll never have to see me again" Damon smiled.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Claire I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus stopped.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker" Damon smirked. Klaus went to lunge at him but Claire stood up and blocked Damon from Klaus's reach.

"Don't even think about it." Claire sneered. He glared at her, he quickly grabbed her arm and twisted. She cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

Damon went to help his girlfriend when Klaus's grabbed his throat and began to strangle him.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan looked at Elena.

"Where else would I be?" She whispered.

"What do you want?" Stefan spat "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Come home." Elena replied as she touched his face, she embraced him when she was about to strike him with a vervain dart but he caught her wrist and she groaned in pain.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to go home!" Stefan growled.

* * *

Back at the bar, Claire was already healed but she stood in th floor, ready for the opportunity to lunge at Klaus, as the Original was holding Damon from his throat lifting him from the floor. He was torturing him with a toothpick.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries" Klaus stabbed him. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm"

"Let go of him!" Claire growled, she raised her hand and sent Klaus flying across the bar. She got up and ran over to Damon.

"Damon, leave now!"

"I'm not leaving without you." Damon scoffed.

"You stubborn dick. JUST GO!" Claire roared, as Klaus was already on his feet and zipped towards Claire, he grabbed a stake and plunged in her back. She gasped in pain and dropped to the floor, unable to move.

"Claire!" Damon yelled, but before he could do anything Klaus grabbed his throat again.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun" Damon told him.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead" Klaus smirked. He threw Damon across the bar and he pulled out the stake from Claire's back and walked over to the younger vampire. When he was about to strike, the stake started to burn he looked back at Gloria.

"Really?" Klaus scoffed.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside" Gloria hissed.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom, I'm done with him, he won't want to go back" Klaus looked at Damon. "As for Claire, she is where she belongs."

Klaus walked away from him, Claire had already healed from her injury and she sped over to Damon who was trying to get up from the floor. She pinned him to the ground, her hand around his throat.

"You know, I've had enough of strangling for one day." Damon huffed.

"You are an arrogant, stubborn dick. Damon, you can't just come after me and Stefan whenever you please. Klaus could've of killed you the second you walked into this bar, if it wasn't for Gloria, you would be dead." She growled.

"I don't care!" He slapped her hand away from his throat. "I just want my brother and girlfriend back... I can't just wait for him to decide to let you both go." Damon sneered.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Can't you see that? Please Damon, try to understand..." She begged.

"I'm done trying to understand." Damon spat. "Come home, Claire... Please."

"Don't make this harder, then it is! Damnit!" She yelled. "Get your ass back to Mystic Falls, and next time stay there."

Damon stared at her with so much hurt in his eyes, that she had to turn her back so she wouldn't face him. He just passed by her, brushing his arm against her arm and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her bed as she was drinking a blood bag, Liz sat on the other end of the bed waiting for her daughter to finish.

"Thank you." She breathed, handing her the drained bag.

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz replied.

"You did." Caroline looked up at her.

"You taught me to look at thing in a different way." Liz smiled.

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." Caroline's voice cracked.

"He did. He will again." Liz nodded, when she was about to leave. Tyler stood at the doorway looking at them.

"Hey, mom?" Caroline called and Liz stopped to look at her. "Thanks for believing in me." She gave a small smile to her and she walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?" Tyler joked, Caroline smiled a little but soon she felt tears in her eyes, Tyler walked into the room and he joined her bed, she lied on his chest sobbing.

"He hates me. My dad hates me." Caroline cried, and he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Klaus returned to the roo where he had his coffins, he walked over to Rebekah's coffin and it was empty, he looked over to the man he had compelled and he laying on the floor dead.

"Rebekah..." He called "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." He sing-songed, suddenly he felt a dagger piercing into his chest.

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah growled.

Klaus pulled out the dagger from his chest and dropped to the floor, he looked at his younger sister, she was still in the 20's clothes. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah scoffed.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Klaus called and Stefan walked in. Claire was close behind but she decided to keep her distance, after all this was a reunion between the Original blonde vampire and Stefan.

"Stefan..." She whispered, Klaus walked over him and began to compel him.

"Now you remember." He compelled. All the memories from the 20's come rushing back to him and Stefan blinked his eyes, and looked over at Rebekah.

"Rebekah." He whispered.

"Stefan." Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder. Another memory from the 20's came back and Stefan stared at Klaus.

"I remember you." Stefan nodded. "We were friends."

"We are friends." Klaus told him, then he looked over at Claire. He zipped towards her and looked at her.

"It's time for you to remember, my dear." He told her. "You will remember." He compelled her. She blinked her eyes and the memories that he took from her came back. Then she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Nik." Claire whispered. Klaus held her face between his hands. She could see the vulnerability on his eyes, in that moment all the hate she felt from him vanished. But it some memories back, she couldn't forget the ones where he made her life a living hell.

"Don't." She shrugged his hands from her face. "I can't just forgive you. Just because I had feelings for you before. It doesn't erase the bad, you used me for some sacrifice, you drove my mother to death and you killed my father. It's just... too much." She stepped away from him. He nodded his head and backed away from her, then he turned to Rebekah.

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."

"The Original witch?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked, Rebekah put her hand on her neck to feel that her necklace wasn't there.

"Where' my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah yelled.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus told her.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" She screamed, she went to search through her coffin.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus yelled as she kicked the coffin down, completely blinded by rage.

* * *

"Ok. You were right. He was there and so was she" Damon replied to Katherine on the phone.

_"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak"_ She smirked.

"Where are you?" He asked.

_"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?"_ Katherine smiled.

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons" Damon replied sipping his bourbon.

_"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye"_ She laughed and then hung up. Damon put his phone back into his pocket, and he sped upstairs to his room to take a shower. He was unbuttoning his shirt, when he saw Claire's photo laying in his bedstand, he looked over at the small frame and put it down. He couldn't see her face right now, he couldn't deal with the fact that his girlfriend was still stuck with her ex-lover and wasn't coming back any time soon.

* * *

**Sorry that I took more time to write this chapter! I've been busy with school so it's kinda hard... But here it is chapter 3! So much Klaus/Claire scenes in this chapter. Dlair fans, please don't hate me, I'm not breaking them apart, I'm just putting them to test ;) . I have to please the Klaire fans too :]**

**So Klaus and Claire knew each other back at the 20's! What do you think? Does Claire still have feelings for him? She's now kinda conflicted between Damon and Klaus. The triangle just started to begin now! We all know that Claire loves Damon but Klaus isn't indifferent to her either... So I saw a review where someone asked me to post Claire's oufits again, I posted her dress from the 20's, but starting from chapter 4, I will post her oufits ;)**

**Please review and give me your oppinion! I can't thank you enough for your support, and I'm happy that you're enjoying the story :')**


	4. Disturbing Behavior

Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah and Claire were in a fancy clothing store. The two male vampires sta on a couch drinking chamapagne as the two female vampires were trying clothes. Claire was buying new clothes, because the 'casual ones' didn't suit her. And Rebekah needed to get clothes from this century.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah's voice came from the fifting room.

"There's not." Klaus told her, filling his glass again.

She walked out from the fifiting room, showing her black dress that stood above her knees "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then." She creased her eyebrows.

"Nope, women in the 21st century dress diferently, because the world has actually developed." Claire's voice came from the fifting room.

"Well, you would now. Seeing as you must dress like one." Rebekah shot back.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry that you can't handle my hotness."

"As entertaining this exchanges of compliments are, we need to get going." Klaus replied, sipping his champagne.

"You know, I got got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah turned to his brother.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus told her.

"And what is this music?" Rebekah made a face. "It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music." Stefan replied.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah looked at him. And he nodded, drinking the rest of his chamapagne.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah whined

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." She told him then she turned to Stefan "So what do you think?"

"I like it." Stefan nodded, and she raised an eyebrow. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah scoffed as she entered the fifting room again.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus told him as he filled his glass for what had seem for the fifth time.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan shot back.

"I heard that." Rebekah called from the room.

"Okay, I think I have everything that I need..." Claire replied, walking out of the dressing-room carrying piles of clothes and shoes. She was wearing a white lace strapless top, a wide brown skirt with an abstract pattern that stood abover her knees with a brown belt, white high heels, two black bracelets and one brown in her right wrist and a brown necklace-cross. (Oufit in the profile). Her hair was curled and she wore pink lipstick.

"You are kidding right?" Klaus creased his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well, you told me that you needed some new clothes, didn't realize that it meant the entire store." Klaus huffed. "At least you could model for me, to show me some of your clothing."

"Of course you would've loved that." She scoffed. "But sorry, the only person who gets to see me modeling, is Damon." Klaus's jaw clenched and he drank his champagne again, this time from the bottle.

"Alright, I'll leave you two at it." Stefan put his glass on the table and stood up "I'm going to get some air." He walked out from the store.

Claire couldn't help but notice that Stefan stopped in front of the door, like he had seen a ghost. She followed his gaze to discover what possibly could get his attention, and she was stunned when she saw one person that she wasn't expecting here in Chicago- Katherine. That's certainly odd. Why would Katherine be in th same state as Klaus, knowing that he could kill her if he found her again? She had to find out what was going on, but first she couldn't let Klaus get suspicious so she had to keep him here.

* * *

Back at Mystic Falls, Elena stood in her kitchen with Damon cooking some chili for the Lockwood's party.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili" Damon replied as Alaric entered the kitchen. "Hey, Ric"

"What's up?" Alaric greeted him.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing" Alaric shrugged.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili" Damon smirked.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili" Damon grinned as Elena chuckled hitting his arm playfully.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Ric looked at Damon.

"Well, I can't stay in the boarding house, because wherever I walk around the house, I always find something that belongs to Claire, and it sucks. You know, getting over the fact that my alleged girlfriend sent my ass back to Mystic Falls. Literally." Damon smiled at two of them, who looked astonished by Damon's words.

"And what better way of sulking, when you have company to sulk with." Damon glanced over at Elena.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found" Elena told them.

"Like I said, sulking." Damon smirked. "But she's in denial so..."

"I'm not in denial" Elena cut him off.

"No?" He walked closer to her and lifted her necklace.

"You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

* * *

Stefan walked down the street to find Katherine leaning against a pole waiting for him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" Katherine taunted playfully.

"You know, if he finds out you're both here in Chicago, you're dead." He told her.

"Happy to you that you still care." Katherine smirked "So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena."

"Goodbye." Stefan went to leave but she stopped him.

"Hey, hey. Wait." Katherine replied "You're up to something, tell me."

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan shrugged carelessy.

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine looked at him, and he didn't answer her "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan smirked cockily.

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." Katherine warned him.

"Happy to know you still care." He shot back as he turned to leave with a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

Jeremy was sound asleep on his bed, when he turned to the other side and he saw two pairs of brown eyes staring at him.

"Jeremy." She whispered.

"Anna!" He gasped, jumping off of the bed.

"You heard me?" Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy stammered.

"wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a-" She began

"Where have you been?" Jeremy cut her off.

"I need to know can you hear me." Anna looked at him.

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" Jeremy shook his head confused.

"Jeremy!" She snapped "Tell me you can hear me."

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, alright? What the hell!" Jeremy hissed. "What is it?"

"I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yell your name and screaming." She told him.

"You have?" Jeremy frowned.

"What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?" Anna asked.

"I was dreaming and you, I-"

"You were dreaming about me?" She asked him slighlty shocked.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." Jeremy smiled.

"I'm here." Anna assured him with a small smile.

* * *

Elena heard the doorbell rang and she walked over to her door to answer, the doo opened to reveal Caroline holding a pot with a brightly smile.

"I come bearing gifts!" Caroline grinned.

"Please say that's not chili-" Elena groaned, the blonde stepped aside and Bonnie stepped in "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie smiled hapilly and hugged her best friend "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Bonnie looked between the two girls.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy smiled at the petite witch, as he ran down stairs.

"Jeremy." Bonnie grinned as she ran over and kissed him, they held each other closely as Jeremy noticed Anna staring at them him.

* * *

Stefan walked into Gloria's bar, to see Rebekah sitting at the bar as Klaus and Gloria sitting at a table and Claire was sitting a few tables away from them.

"You left us." Rebekah whined.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied.

"Tell me about it." Klaus nodded. Claire shot a look to Stefan and motioned to him to take a seat next to her, he walked over to her and sat beside her. The female hubrid tas typing in her cellphone, and sent a text to Stefan.

**What did you talk about with Katherine? -Claire.**

Stefan read the text and texted back a reply. **We'll talk later. -Stefan**

The younger vampire looked over at Gloria who was performing a spell under her breath silently "What's she doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus told him.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria huffed.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." The blonde Original rolled her eyes.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria nodded as Rebekah walked over to her and sat "Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart..." And she complied.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked nervously. Then it all clicked into Claire's head. The necklace, that Stefan gave to Elena was the key. Well, too bad for Gloria that she's a much powerful witch than she is.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were in the kicthen, still cooking more chili for the party, as they were chatting about their summer.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie told them.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline trailed off, helping Elena with the chili "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Damon helped a little" Elena replied.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... Ow!" Elena pulled away from Caroline to touch her neck.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked concerned.

"No." She pulled her necklace from her chest "My necklace did."

* * *

Gloria was still chanting, holding Rebekah's hand but suddenly she felt that something wasn't right.

"I can feel something... But something or someone is blocking me." Gloria whispered. Stefan looked over at Claire who was staring at the other witch intently. She was trying to block Gloria's spell but she felt a thrill of shock coming over her. That wench was chanlige someone so it made her spell more powerful.

* * *

"It burned me." Elena told them as she put the necklace away from her.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline cooed.

"Caroline." Bonnie shot her a look.

"What, I'm just saying." She shrugged "If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan..."

"Let me see it." Bonnie looked at the necklace and tried to reach it, but when she touched it the jewellery shocked her and Elena. And she dropped to the floor.

"What is going on?" Elena questioned.

* * *

Gloria reopened her eyes, she finished the spell thn she looked at them and sighed. "I found it." Stefan and Claire looked nervous and they shared a knowingly look.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked eargerly.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria trailed off "It's blurry, I can't make it out completely."

"Yes, a dead girl with her dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah spat.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get details." Gloria replied.

"So dive." Klaus ordered her.

"I need more time. And space." Gloria waved him off "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait." He told her firmly.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria narrowed her eyes.

"Or maybe, you could join your powers with Claite. It would make the connection much stronger." Klaus looked over at the female brunette.

"You know perfectly well that my part on the sacrifice was just doaning you my blood and cast a spell to protect you. I can't interfere with the spell that has relation to the sacrifice" Claire lied shameless to him.

"Well, that's very unfortunate." Klaus scoffed.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan cut in, trying to get Klaus off Claire's back. The hybrid exchanged a look with his sister but they decided to go anyway, following Stefan and Claire.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were sitting on a bench, when Bonnie walked over to them holding her grimoire and sat next to Caroline.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie explained. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?" They both nodded and the blonde vampire turned to look at Elena with a suspicion face.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Caroline questioned her. "Considering the fact that Damon is still head over heels for Claire."

"What?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"Caroline..." Bonnie huffed.

"Stay focused" The blonde told her and looked back at Elena. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan and Claire as I have" Elena explained. "Besides like you said he loves Claire more than anything, so who am I to get between them?"

"Yeah, you're right. He loves her, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you or Claire" Caroline told her.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Elena frowned.

"Hey guys" Bonnie spoke, catching their attention. The necklace was levitating in the air.

"What are you doing? Caroline questioned.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie replied. "It has its own magic."

* * *

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret..." Damon told Alaric as the teacher handed him a beer. "Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires"

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena" Alaric replied. "Just because Claire is away, doesn't mean that you can turn your attention to Elena."

"Excuse me?" Damon frowned. "You think I'm replacing Claire with Elena?"

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea" Alaric looked at him.

"But I would never cheat on Claire with anyone, let alone with Elena. I'm just being there for her like she's being here to me." Damon told him. "So, I don't really think it's your problem, Ric."

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that" Alaric replied firmly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon scoffed.

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Alaric told him seriously. Before he could respond, Sheriff Forbes walked over to him.

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called the council meeting" She informed him, Damon glared at Alaric and turned to follow the Sheriff.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan and Claire were draining three girls as Rebekah was sitting across the room, with a already drained girl beside her. "My girl's dead. I'm bored." She told them.

Klaus pulled away from his girl to look at Stefan "You weren't kidding about being hungry."

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan told him.

"Try being related to her." Klaus motioned to Rebekah and Stefan and Claire chuckled.

"You're being mean." Rebekah pouted "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus looked at her.

"Why are you taking his side?" The blonde vampire sneered.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus countered.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I'm not a brat!" She told him in a childish manner.

"Could've of fooled me." Claire muttered, and Stefan had to hide his smile.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus smirked.

"Well, you're no picnic, either." Stefan cut in.

"I don't know about you Stefan, but I've only spent one summer with Klaus and I feel like I want to claw my eyes out." Claire grinned, as Rebekah and Stefan laughed loudly.

"Fantastic!" The blonde smile as Stefan got up from his seat.

"I need to go." He told them.

"Wait. No way in hell you're leaving me with two annoying Originals... So I'm coming with you." Claire kicked her girl off of her and rose from her seat.

"Oh, sweetheart. You hurt my feelings" Klaus mocked playfully.

"It's what I do best." Claire smirked as she and Stefan started to walk out.

"Don't die along the way." Rebekah called sarcastically.

"Don't let the wind blew off your pretty little blonde head." Claire shot back. Klaus chuckled loudly and Rebekah glared at him.

"To see you still pinning over this wench, is beyond me Nik." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl who's still pinning over her former lover who didn't even remember her." Klaus smirked.

"Well, I'll have you to thank for that... Anyway where he went?" She asked.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus shrugged.

* * *

Stefan had explained Claire everything about the went to walk into Gloria's bar but the female hybrid, stopped him before he could enter.

"Hey, I need to be somewhere. So are you ure, you will be a okay, for a couple of hours?" She asked him.

"Yeah. But where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"Get some answers. Text me if something happens." He nodded and she sped off.

* * *

Stefan walked into Gloria's bar and saw the older witch who was clearing some tables"There you are."

"Thought you were resting." Stefan looked at her curiously.

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria told him.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you and Claire." Gloria informed him.

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan mused.

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything." She scoffed "The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan told her, turning to leave.

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick and his little lover are..." Gloria chuckled, as Stefan turned to lunge at her but she shot a pain through his body "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She replied as he fell to the floor unsconscious.

* * *

Claire was standing outside of the motel. This must be it. She thought. She entered the building and compelled the owner to tell her the room of the person she was looking for.  
She walked into the hall and stood in front of the door, she could hear moviments inside of the room, so she bursted the door open and entered the room.

"Knock, knock. Bitch, guess who came to visit?" Claire called. She saw a movement behind her and she grabbed the vampire's throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Hello Katherine. Going somewhere?" The female hybrid smirked.

* * *

Stefan awoke to see candles around him, and he was laying on a table shirtless as Gloria held a sharp knife in her hands. "What is that? Why can't I move?"

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria told him as she stabbed him in the forearm pouring blood "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo." She grabbed an iron hook that would keep the wound open "This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan rasped.

"You don't have to." Gloria smiled as the blood was pouring down into a goblet "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel. Oh, and don't think that I didn't know that it was Claire who was trying to block my powers. But unfortunately for you, I had some back up from some deads witches."

She grabbed the herbs and reached another one "My personally favourite." She was mixing the herbs together so they could transform into dust "Vervain." She smirked, she put her hands on his chest burning him as he screamed in pain.

* * *

"How did you find me?" Katherine asked.

"That it so irrelevant right now. Now onto useful matters. I want you to tell me what do you know about Elena's necklace." Claire told her firmly.

"I'm pretty sure, Stefan had filled you in." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yup, but he isn't telling me the whole truth. And something tells me that you know way more than your sharing."

"Why would I tell you?" She scoffed.

"If you want to live to see another day. You will tell me everything that you know." Claire growled menagincly.

* * *

Stefan was still laying on the table parlyzed as Gloria continued to torture him, to get some answers out of him.

"I'm impressed." Gloria cooed "You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... just let go, honey." She pressd her hands on his chest again "There you go, there you go." Then she saw images of Stefan and Elena together "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

"Don't do this." Stefan begged "Don't do this." Then Gloria saw the images of her dying on the sacrifice.

"She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She chuckled.

"This is creepy." Katherine was standin behind the witch, she turned and the vampire stabbed a stake on her neck.

Claire was watching the scene from behind, then she walked over to them moving her hips like a badass and hovered over Stefan.

"Maybe you do need my help, after all. At least someone did" Katherine told him as she looked over at Claire then she backed away fom him.

"That's what happens when you let part of the story out Stefan. All of this could had been avoided if you wouldn't keep secrets from me." Claire replied.

* * *

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" The blonde questioned Elena.

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out" She nodded. As Alaric joined them both.

"Please tell me it's time to go" Alaric groaned.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena sighed.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people" Caroline replied bluntly. And Elena shot her a look of disapproval.

"Consider me the honesty police" She shrugged. Caroline looked at her side and her face fell.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"It's my dad" Caroline whispered, as Elena and Ric turned to look at Bill Forbes.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena frowned.

"I don't know. But I can't..."

"I get it. I'll call you later" Elena nodded. And Caroline walked upstairs to another room.

"Ok, what's that all about?" Alaric asked.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." Elena trailed off, as Damon quickly followed them behind.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem" Damon replied.

"Where have you been?" Elena questioned.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion" Damon explained.

"What?" Elena looked at him.

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that" Damon scoffed.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena" Damon told her.

"What does he want?" Alaric asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised" Damon looked at them.

"It has!" Alaric replied firmly.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply" Damon informed them.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Claire's not here to..." Elena began.

"To what?" Damon growled. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon" Elena protested.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do" Damon sneered, he went to walk away but Ric stood in his way.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" Alaric tried to cool him down.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside" Damon spat.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen" Alaric told him.

"Your temporary funeral" Damon replied as he snapped Ric's neck, killing him temporarily.

"Damon, no!" Elena yelled. "What is wrong with you?" But he ignored her and walked away from her.

* * *

Stefan was wrapping a sheet over Gloria's body as Katherine helped him. Claire was sitting on a chair with her feet on the table.

"So, I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Katherine trailed off.

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan mused, looking up to the older vampire.

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more." Katherine explained.

"Hate to say it. But she's kinda right." Claire told him.

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of Katherine Pierce's playbook." Stefan replied as a knowing smirk appeard on Claire's lips.

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but... what else do you expect to get from it?" Katherine looked at him.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." Stefan scoffed.

"Well, but you should've had trusted me." Claire growled.

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. We saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess." Katherine smirked.

"Ok. Me and Claire knew them, back in the 20s. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." Stefan replied.

"A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine whispered.

"Don't you want to know why an Original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Stefan grinned.

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in." Katherine looked over at them.

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." He taunted her.

"Stefan-"

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggested you look elsewhere." He replied, he was about to leave with Gloria's body. But Claire blurred in front of him.

"Katherine you can go now. I take it from here." The female hybrid replied not looking at her. Katherine sighed and walked out of the bar. Claire pinned Stefan against the wall, as he dropped Gloria's body to the floor.

"Now you listen to me! No more keeping secrets from me, no more plotting without me. I am in your side, damnit!" Claire growled. "We both want the same thing... Protect Elena from Klaus and keep Damon away from Chicago. We both want to save the people we love, so you are going to get over your 'ripper-douche-y cocky' persona and fill me in in your plan." She told him heatedly. She removed her hand from his neck and backed away from him, so he could get some space.

"You're right, Claire. I'm sorry, I should had trusted you. You didn't give me any reason to not." Stefan apoligised to her, rubbing his sore throat.

"Now, that we got that out of the way... Explain from the start" She told him, sitting on a chair.

* * *

Bill Forbes stood in the Lockwood's ofice pouring himself a drink, as Damon walked in the room.

"Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer" Damon smirked.

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence" Bill replied.

"Like vampire compulsion" Damon stated.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you..." Bill trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before" Damon mused.

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy" Bill smirked.

"Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?" Damon asked.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons" Bill replied.

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon looked at him.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband" Bill replied knowingly.

"Makes you the third person to underestimate me today" Damon smiled. He zipped over to Bill and sunk his teeth into his neck, then he stopped. Bill fell to the floor on his knees.

"Woo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...fresh" Damon smirked.

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill growled.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this" Damon grinned evilly. He bit him again, but this time Caroline rushed over to him and threw the vampire across the room.

"Daddy! Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Fine" Bill nodded and she bit her wrist and held it to him.

"Here. It'll heal you."

"I said I'm ok" He protested.

"Grow up" Caroline huffed and shoving her wrist into her father's mouth.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson" Damon sneered.

"Just get out of here" Caroline snapped.

"Or what?" Damon chalenged. Caroline slapped him across the face, and he threw her on the desk and started to strangle her.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl" Damon hissed.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline yelled, she kicked him off of her. She went over to her father and they both left the scene as Elena just stood there in shock.

"Bummer. I was hoping for a good girl fight" Damon smirked.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me" Elena growled.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon asked.

"Because I know that you're hurting over Claire, that's why you are acting like a-"

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon exclaimed. "And why everyone thinks that everything I do, has to do with Claire? New flases, I was a monster before I met her and she is no better than me in that department"

"But that doesn't give you the excuse to act like one!" Elena exclaimed.

"I am not Stefan. And you have no right in trying to turn me into him. I am not your Stefan's replacement and you're not Claire's replacement" Damon sneered and walked out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was pouring two drinks as Alaric was still laying on the couch dead. Suddenly Ric gasped and woke up, putting a hand on his chest.

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad." Damon jokd.

"You killed me." Alaric sneered.

"You pissed me off." Damon shrugged off.

"You killed me!" Alaric growled.

"Ric, no hard feelings, alright? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave..." Damon told him.

"Well, maybe they finally realised you're just a dick." Alaric scoffed, he got up from the couch and walked out from the boarding house.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were walking around the town square, talking about what happened last night.

"I'm not going to say I told you so..." Caroline trailed off.

"Thank you" Elena nodded.

"But I did tell you, so." Caroline replied.

"Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life.." Caroline cut her off.

"Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. You can't feel that way for Damon, Elena... I love you and you're my best friend, but Claire is my friend too. And I can't see her hurt, she has done so much for me and I want to do the same with her." Caroline told her. "It's wrong in every single way, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but Claire will kill you if she knows that you're being to 'close' to Damon."

"That's not true. Caroline, I'm not trying to get between them! I love Stefan-"

"God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory" Caroline huffed. "I'm not judging you ok? Just be honest, you feel something for him..."

"No" Elena replied simply.

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What kind of a friend I am to Claire? After everything that she has done for me... What does that say about me?" Elena felt tears in her eyes.

"It says you're human, Elena" Caroline replied softly. "Even is wrong and you know it. But you can't control how you feel." She looked over and saw her dad.

"Do you need me to...?" Elena began.

"No, I got it." The blonde told her as she walked towards her father.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion Alaric was talking with Carol and Liz about the council.

"I understand where you're coming from, but-"

"The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice." Alaric told her firmly.

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." Carol replied.

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town. Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actually people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules and our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting." Alaric told them, then he rose from his seat and walked out.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting outside of the Grill, waiting for Elena. The doppelganger walked over to the witch, but in reality it was Katherine posing again. "Hey there." Katherine greeted her.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled.

"I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet." Bonnie trailed off.

"I know. But I just... I feel weird without it." Katherine replied "The whole Stefan of it all."

"Ok." Bonnie nodded handing her the necklace.

"Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?" Bonnie looked at her.

"What?" Katherine frowned.

"Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them." Bonnie replied.

"You're kidding."

"I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right." She turned to look at the waiter who was serving coffee "You know, what am I supposed to-" She turned back and saw that Katherine wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Someone was knocking at the Boarding House door, and Damon walked over to open it. The door opened to reveal who he thought that was Elena.

"I'll accept written apologies only" Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

Then she smiled in a evil way and Damon realized that it wasn't Elena, but Katherine.

"I wonder if Claire will be happy to know that my dear doppelganger has been _shaking up_ with her boyfriend." Katherine smirked.

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" She asked him.

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat" Damon told her.

"Is that a yes? I'll drive" Katherine grinned.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" He questioned.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good" Katherine smiled as she held up Elena's necklace.

* * *

Klaus kicked Stefan's foot to wake him up, the younger vampire woke up to see the hybrid staring at him. Claire was sitting across Klaus with an angry face. "Give me a change to explain myself, ok?" Stefan looked at him.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious." Klaus mused "Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is that the two of you been hiding..." He turned to Claire, who refused to look at him. "Don't pout love, it will give you wrinkles."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You grab me all out of nowhere and inject me with Zophole, so I've been knocked down for 3 hours. You drag me into this awfully gross truck. So forgive if my forehead is full of wrinkles right now." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you and Stefan hadn't lied to me-"

"I didn't lie, you crazy hybrid. Just because that poor airhead blonde told you some bullshit, you chose to believe in her. And don't tell me that it is because she's your sister, because what kind of a brother would drag her sister's blonde ass around a coffin for almost a century?" Claire yelled. Klaus just smirked at her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Your being awfully defensive for someone who claims to be innocent." Klaus titled his head to the side. "Let's see if you're telling me is the truth, shall we?" He walked over to door of the truck and opened.

"Stefan, Claire. Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**OMG, Klaus, Stefan and Claire arrived to Mystic Falls! As Damon left with Katherine... That's not good at all, anyway how do you think that Damon and Claire's reunion will be? Last time they saw each other, it didn't end very well :(.**

**And Caroline has figured Elena out from the beguining! Uh oh, not only Klaus is getting between our favourite couple but also Elena...? It could just be a little crush, or something more? Or nothing at all? I'm still deciding ;). Klaus and Claire just can't stop fighting! But I guess that keeps things interesting ;). She just acted like a badass in this chapter again! I love when she's manhandling everything and everyone! In the mean time don't forget to drop a review. And I've said this before but, thank you so much for reviewing this story. You all mean so much to me! **


	5. The Reckoning

Matt was training in the school gym, when he heard a noise. He thought that he was the only one in school, so it was odd that he heard noises. He got up and walked through the school hallway, he sensed a moviment behind him and he turned quickly, but one was there. He walked further and stopped outside of a classroom. He opened the door and it was all dark, but he could sense someone there when he was about to switch on the lights, mousetraps began to snap startling him. Then Elena, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie all came out from their hidings.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously? Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline groaned.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler looked at Matt.

"Clearly" The blonde boy replied.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year" Caroline told him.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this" Elena replied.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" Matt looked at them.

"Caroline's making us" Bonnie cut in.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline began her speech.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished for her.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care" Caroline shrugged.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank" Tyler replied as he grabbed a bag and walked out of the classroom. Then Elena went to walk out of the classroom too.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Bonnie called.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut" Elena grinned. "I'm making memories." The brunette girl walked out of the room.

I love you!" Caroline called with a huge smile. Elena saw Tyler with a group of other seniors, planning their next prank.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go" He informed them. Elena looked at them and gave a small laugh, when she opened the double doors, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Klaus in front of her.

"There's my girl" Klaus smiled.

"Klaus!" Elena gasped. She turned about to run but he was already in front of her again, blocking her.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus mused.

* * *

Damon was driving his car at a high speed in the highway with Katherine in the passenger seat.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker" Katherine smirked.

"Oh, stop being cute" Damon mocked glared.

"It's not possible" Katherine shook her head.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon looked over at her.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back" She told him.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on the outs" He replied firmly.

"You and Mystic Falls? And why is that?" Katherine cocked an eyebrow, moving closer to him.

"Let's just say that everyone thinks that I'm going to snap, just because Claire is still stuck with Klaus..." Damon explained.

"Hmm... I can imagine that you're feeling very lonely these months without Claire, and that you have certain kinds of needs that I would be happy to satisfy them..." Katherine purred. Before he could protest, she grabbed the side of his face and pulled him down to a passionate and demanding kiss. When she tried to deepen the kiss he shoved her back to her seat.

"What are you doing?" She scoffed, glaring at him.

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore" Damon smirked.

* * *

Stefan woke up in the back of a truck, he was feeling pain everywhere especially on his neck. He looked around to his surroundings and saw an unconscious Claire laying on the floor and then he turned to look at a smiling blonde Original "Oh, he lives." Rebekah smiled.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, groaning in pain.

"You took a beating." She told him "My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite a temper. And he injected that handful poison called Zophole on that little wench he fancies so much, to keep her down at least for 5 hours."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan questioned playing dumb to the Original vampire.

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what the both of you been hiding..." Rebekah informed him.

"I'm not hiding anything." Stefan lied smoothly "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelg nger's still alive." Rebekah titled her head to the side.

When he was about to deny, they heard a groan from behind them. They turned to see Claire struggling to stand up to her feet weakily. Stefan blurred to help her stand, the female hybrid leaned on him for support.

"You aren't supposed to wake till the next 2 hours." Rebekah scoffed.

"I guess unfortunately for you and for your poor excuse of a brother, you can't get rid of me that easily." Claire rasped, looking smug at the same time. The truth is that the only thing that could keep Claire down was Zophole. It was a kind of poison similiar to Vervain but was 10 times worse, not only kept her vampire side down but also her witch side.

"Good, it will give me the pleasure to rip you limb by limb." The blonde seethed.

"I mean, you could try... But I would be holding your blonde head before you could blink." Claire chucked, provoking the Original vampire.

"Where is Klaus now?" Stefan cut in, before the two females vampires would rip each other's heads.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off..." Rebekah smirked. Stefan felt his anger boil and sped over to the blonde vampire and they fell onto the floor.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"You really love her, don't you?" Rebekah hissed, she got up and and pushed Stefan against the truck and grabbed a crowdbar. "Consider me jealous." Then she stabbed him in the gut, Claire rushed over to them and pushed the blonde vampire off of Stefan.

"I have always heard that an unloved woman is the worst thing that exists, I mean take your brother for example an unloved man who is desperate for affection... I guess that runs into the family." Claire smirked. Rebekah growled at her with her face completely vamped out, she rushed towards Claire and threw her against another trunk, breaking down the vehicle.

Claire got up to her feet after a few moments and she noticed that her shoulder was bleeding, staining her white top, she hadn't fed in a while so her wound took time to heal completely.

"Oh hell no. You just didn't ruin my expensive top." Claire growled, she raised her hand and threw a ball of fire towards Rebekah but she dodged so the female hybrid zipped towards her and kicked her in the face, twisting her arm and threw her on the ground.

"That was for ruining my top, stabbing Stefan and being yourself which means being a cunt." She sneered then she passed past her.

* * *

Klaus held on Elena tightly, dragging her across the schoold hallway towards the gym.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing" He hissed.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena spat.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer" Klaus replied. He pushed the doors of the gym and dragged Elena along with him.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home" Klaus replied with his fake American accent. All the students groaned disappointed and went to leave, but Klaus stopped two students.

"You two. I remember you" Klaus told them.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana questioned.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met" He smiled as he began to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Then he turned his attention to Chad, also compelling him. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody" Elena pleaded.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do" Klaus smirked.

* * *

Damon pulled up his car to a deserted place and got out, Katherine confused by his actions she climbed out of the car too.

"Why are we stopping?" She questioned.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn" Damon looked over at her.

"Fine" She went to grab the keys from his hands, but Damon threw into distance as Katherine watched the keys fly away. "Hey! I..."

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts" Damon sneered.

"Fine" She huffed. Then she reached into her back pocket from her jeans and pulled out Elena's necklace.

"Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it" Katherine explained.

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" Damon frowned.

"Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy" Katherine told him.

"I'll keep that in mind" He nodded.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better" She smirked coyly.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" Katherine asked.

"I'm not turning back" He assured her firmly.

"Good. 'Cause this isn't going to win you any points at home" Katherine replied and opened the trunk of his car to reveal an unconscious Jeremy laying there.

"Jeremy? Really?" He looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler stood in the hallway of their school as she was putting honey in the lockers and Tyler was grabbing her from behind, kissing her neck passionately "Do you think Matt's going to be ok?" Tyler pulled away from her.

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" He scoffed.

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is ok." Caroline replied.

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore." Tyler replied "I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is."

"I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits." She looked at him.

"I'm happy." Tyler nodded his head, as he kissed her passionately backing her against the lockers.

"You two are adorable." A british voice came from behind them.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline pulled away fom him to face a another blonde gril with two pair of blue eyes.

"You're Caroline, Elena and Claire's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf..." Rebekah smiled at them.

"And who are you?" Caroline demanded, glaring at the other blonde girl.

"I'm the new girl." Rebekah told her as her face vamped out, lunging towards them.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled.

* * *

Back at the gym, Dana was struggling to keep her foot up as Chad looked nervous, afraid that she would loose her balance. "Keep it up." The hybrid smiled.

"Where's Stefan and Claire?" Elena asked "What did you do to them?"

"They both are on a time out." Klaus informed her as the doors of the gym opened and Bonnie and Matt looked over at Klaus, shocked.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled. As Klaus rushed in front of the witch.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He smirked, he looked over at the couple "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." They both sat on the floor close to each other as Klaus turned his attention back to Bonnie "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right." Bonnie nodded confidently "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." He told her as the doors of the gym opened again to reveal Rebekah dragging Tyler with her.

"Get off of me!" Tyler growled.

"I'd like you to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... she can be quite mean." Klaus smirked.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah narrowed her eyes and pushed the wolf towards Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena ordered.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn into werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus replied as he bit his wrist and shoved into Tyler's mouth "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He snapped Tyler's neck, making him fall to the ground unconscous. Bonnie, Matt and Elena stare stared down at their friend completely in shock.

* * *

Stefan was still laying on the floor at the parking lot with the crowdbar into his stomach, Claire walked towards him and pulled out the crowdbar, she kneeled down and patted his cheek. She was now wearing fresh clothes, she was wearing a dark brown t-shirt, a beige fabric skirt that stood abover her knees almost in her thighs, a black leather vest and black high heels. (Oufit in the profile) Her hair was done in a ponytail and she had light make-up, pink lipgloss.

"Stefan, hey. C'mon wakey, wakey." She whispered. He groaned in pain and with her help he sat down on the floor.

"What happened?" He rasped.

"Crazy, desperate and bitchy Original happened." Claire rolled her eyes, then she gave him a blood bag. "Here, you need your strenght. We have to get going."

"Where are we going?" Stefan questioned, sipping on his blood.

"We are going to stop the doom that Klaus is causing in Mystic Falls."

* * *

Bonnie and Matt were walking through the hallway, talking about what they would do to save Tyler.

"What are you going to do?" Matt questioned her.

"I have no idea." Bonnie shook her head. "The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far. I mean Claire probably knows what to do... But she isn't here and I don't know how to channel her." The witch added.

"Well can't you try to call her? It's worth a shot." Matt asked.

"I don't know if she even has a phone, Klaus wouldn't let her have one." Bonnie ran her hand across her chocolate brown curls.

"At least, try Bonnie! This is Tyler, my best friend." Matt pleaded.

"Ok, I will try." She nodded, she pulled out her phone and dialed Claire's number. She waited four times and no one answered it. When she was about to hung up, they heard her voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Claire? It's me Bonnie... I was afraid that I wouldn't reach you." Bonnie told her.

_"Long story short, I managed to get my phone back... What's happening Bonnie?"_

"Klaus is here, he knows that Elena is alive. He fed Tyler his blood and killed him, he told me that I had to find a solution so Tyler could turn into a hybrid." Bonnie replied frantically.

_"Oh my god... Ok, listen to me carefully Bonnie. Stefan and I, we're coming to the school. You can't tell anyone, undertstand?"_

"Yes, but Matt he's here with me. But he won't tell anyone." Bonnie assured her.

_"Better not. Explain me what you have to do."_

"I really don't know Claire, the curse is very old, and I don't have anything about that on my grimoires, I was hoping that you would tell me what to do..." Bonnie stumbled over her words.

_"Ok, first you need to breathe."_

The younger witch tried to calm herself, inhaling and exhaling so she could be stress free.

"Ok, I think I'm more relaxed now." Bonnie replied.

_"Good. The truth is, that this curse was made by the Original witch, since I don't have any idea where is my grimoire, I lost it years ago... You need to contact your ancestors."_

"They won't help me anymore! They cut me off, when I brought Jeremy back to life. Caroline's mom shot him when she was aiming to Damon, but he got away. Since Jeremy didn't die of supernatural death, I had to find a way to bring him back to life... And the witches told me that would be consequences." Bonnie explained her.

_"What kind of consequences?"_

"Jeremy can see ghosts, like contact the dead." Bonnie replied.

_"Bonnie! That's it! Jeremy is the answer! You need to contact your ancestors through Jeremy."_

"Oh my god, you're right. He's the answer..." Bonnie mouth was wide open.

_"Channel me so the connection will be much stronger and easier."_

"How? I don't know how I can channel you..." Bonnie shook her head.

_"Yes, you do. You're Bennentt, you're powerful enough to do this Bonnie! Just try to focus on me and you will succeed."_

"Ok, thank you Claire. I don't know what I would do without you." She told her sincerly.

_"You would had figured it out sooner or later. You don't need me Bonnie, you are powerful and Klaus knows it. That's why he told you to fix this."_

"But why didn't he told you to fix it? He knows that you are more powerful than me." Bonnie replied.

_"I fooled him into believing that no witch from my bloodline could interfere on this curse, besides my purprose in the sacrifice... Look Bonnie, I gotta go. We'll talk later. And believe in yourself Bon, you can do this."_

"You're right, I can... Thank you so much Claire." Bonnie whispered. Then she hung up and looked over at Matt who stood silent the entire conversation.

"I know exactly, what to do." Bonnie told him firmly.

* * *

Katherine and Damon were sitting on a picnic bench as the younger vampire was waiting for his former lover to explain what she was up to.

"I'm listening" Damon told her.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead" She explained.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying." He scoffed. "Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk"

"Do you remember my friend Pearl?" Katherine asked.

"Vividly" Damon nodded.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me anymore" Katherine informed him.

"Well, why not?" Damon looked at her.

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me" Katherine answered.

"Well, this is all great... But she's dead" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person" Katherine told him.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Her daughter. Anna" Katherine replied.

"Also dead" Damon huffed.

"Which brings us right back around to..." Katherine began.

"To me. Back around to me" Jeremy whispered, looking at them.

* * *

Back in the gym Elena was sitting on the floor trying to sooth the poor crying Dana as her boyfriend was holding her, then suddenly the doors opened to reveal Stefan

"Stefan..." Elena whispered, she was so reliefed to see him again.

"Klaus." Stefan looked at the hybrid sitting at the blenches.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus mused.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan replied "And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus scoffed.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan told him firmly as Elena looked at him with a sad expression on her face "And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." He pointed towards Dana and Chad, Stefan hesitated "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No!" Elena shook her head "Stefan, don't. He's not going to hut me. He already said-" Before she could finish her sentence Klaus rushed over her and slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor. Stefan tried to lunge at Klaus, but the hybrid caught his throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus growled.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan promised.

"You word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He began to compel him "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it..." Klaus replied sharply.

"Don't... Don't..."

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled him.

"No. Stefan!" Elena looked up at him.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus ordered. Before Stefan could do anything, the doors of the gym bursted open and they saw a moviment around them. Klaus clenched his teeth, he knew exactly who the intruder was he rushed over to the figure. It was Claire, she bared her fangs at him.

"Let Stefan and Elena go..." Claire demanded.

"I was wondering when you should show up, love. I'm rather impressed that you're conscious, I injected you to long more than 2 hours." Klaus sneered.

"I'm stronger than that, and you know it." Claire growled at him, she grabbed his throat and threw him off of her, she rushed towards Stefan who was preying on the two students, she looked at him and he grabbed the side of his head groaning in pain, she was giving him an aneurism. But Klaus quickly tackled her to the ground with his hand around her throat.

"Claire! No!" Elena cried.

"You may be stronger than Zophole, but you're not stronger than the compulsion." Klaus seethed.

"Klaus, no!" Claire shook her head, gasping for air.

"I'm growing tired of this hostile attitude towards me, I get it that you hate me. But do you really think that fighting me is worth it? You can't kill me, sweetheart."

"I know... But after I beat the shit out of your sister, I wouldn't test me." Claire growled, she twisted his hand but he wasn't budging this time.

"You will not move or say anything, until I tell you otherwise." Klaus compelled her. "Now stand up not moving, and just look pretty."

She looked at him with so much hate in her eyes, that she thought it wasn't possible having so much hate towards a person. She stood up, unmoving and looked at Stefan who was about to attack the two humans. She looked at him hopeless, she couldn't do anything and she hated it, being weak especially in front of Klaus.

Stefan rushed towards Dana and ripped into her neck, killing her as Elena looked at him shocked.

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Jeremy told them, he was sitting on the picnic table, his phone began to vibrate and Katherine pulled out from her pocket and saw a message from Bonnie.

"I think your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover." Katherine smirked.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama." Damon demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Focus."

"I'm not helping them." Anna told Jeremy as she appeard next to him.

"No, it's ok to help." Jeremy told her, looking at her. As Damon and Katherine just could see a empty spot"They're looking for a way to stop Klaus."

"I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither is Damon..." Anna replied firmly.

"What is she saying?" Damon questioned.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." Jeremy looked over at the dark-haired vampire.

"My advice?" Katherine lowered her voice, so only he could hear "If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs."

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." Damon sauntered over Jeremy, and grabbed the back of his head slamming it against the table.

"Ow! What the hell!" Jeremy cried in pain.

"Jeremy!" Anna called seeing her former lover injured.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for you little boyfriend here." Damon called looking around.

"They're looking for Mikael." Anna gave in.

"Mikael!" Jeremy blurted out.

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asked.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon questioned.

"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you." Anna warned.

"What's she saying?" Damon pressed.

"Hello!" Katherine sneered, looking at the teen.

"He's a vampire and a hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." He turned his attention to Anna again. "What do you mean, wake him?"

"It's time to go find the keys." Damon told Katherine.

"Mm-hmm." Katherine agreed.

* * *

Stefan was ripping into Chad's neck now as Dana was already dead on the floor. Klaus stood over close to Elena "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot..."

"No. You did this to him." Elena spat.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus smirked, as Rebekah bursted through the doors and walked towards Elena.

"Where is it! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah growled.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"She has my necklace. Look!" She handed him the phone, and he took a closer look to the picture and saw Elena wearing the necklace.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus looked over at Stefan and Claire.

"Where is it?" Rebekah demanded.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena shook her head.

"You're lying!" Rebekah screamed and she pierced her fangs into Elena's neck but Klaus pushed her off of the doppelganger.

"Knock it off!" Klaus ordered.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah looked at him.

Klaus turned back to Elena and looked at her dead in the eye "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena whispered.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He walked over to scoreboard and turned it on "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus looked at Stefan.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena begged.

"No one leaves... If she tries to run, fracture her spine" He told him, leaving with Rebekah hot in his heels.

* * *

Jeremy was still sitting on the picnic bench, blood pouring from his head, he was beginning to fall asleep because of the injury on his head.

"Don't fall asleep, Jer." Damon called "You might have concussion."

"Thanks for the concern, dick." Jeremy scoffed.

"Oh, stop pouting." Katherine told him "He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead, then you and Claire will walk into the sunset." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's my phone?" Damon questioned.

"I thought that you and Mystic Falls were on the outs" Katherine smirked.

"You know you have it." Damon sneered.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now." Katherine replied firmly.

"Katherine. Phone. Now." Damon ordered. She sighed and pulled out his phone, handing to him.

"Bonnie's been texting me." Damon replied, looking at his texts.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Klaus." He noted.

"No turning back, Damon." Katherine looked at him.

"Shut up, Katherine." Damon snapped.

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot of taking out Klaus is finding Mikael." Katherine tried to stop him.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back." He walked towards his car.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Katherine called "The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid." He turned to look at her. "I wouldn't have done it for you." Damon replied firmly.

* * *

Bonnie was still pumpling on Matt's chest, trying to save him but he wasn't responding "Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!"

Matt was between life and death, as he could see Vicki but could also listen to Bonnie.

"Matt. Matt!" Vicki yelled.

"Vicki?" Matt whispered, looking at her.

"Matt. Please!" Vicki called him again.

"I can see you." Matt nodded.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time." She told him quickly.

"Why, what's happening? Where are we?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message..." Vicki told him.

Then suddenly he woke up and coughed some water that was stuck in his lungs, as Bonnie helped him sat upright.

"It's ok. You're ok." She tried to sooth him.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah stood in a classroom as Tyler was laying on the table still unconscious. Then he shot up and gasped for air "Where am I?" He looked around to his surroundings. "What happened?"

"Tyler." Caroline whispered.

"Don't shy about it." Rebekah smiled.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." Caroline's voice cracked.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead." Rebekah shrugged.

"You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok." Caroline told him.

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah mused looking at Caroline's phone "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

* * *

There was only seconds till the clock would be over, Stefan was sweating as Elena was pacing the room scared, and Claire stood unmoving and wordless "Elena, you're going to have to run." Stefan replied.

"But Klaus said that if I run-" Elena began

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter." He looked over to the clock "Elena, please, please please. Elena, there's no other way."

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." Elena told him as the clock buzzed "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up."

"I can't hold it." His face was changing, he went against a wall trying to hold himself.

"Elena, run! Go!"

"Stefan-"

"Go!" Elena ran out of the gym, was Stefan was struggling with himself. She was running through the hallway, then she bumped into Klaus again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this..." Klaus smirked.

* * *

Stefan grabbed a wooden broom and snapped it in half and drove it through his gut, then the door bursted open and Klaus walked in, holding Elena.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." He looked over at Elena "Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan rasped.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus told him.

"No!"

"Stefan..." Elena whispered.

"You're strong." Klaus walked towards him and pulled out the stake "But you're not that strong. Turn... it... off."

"No!" Stefan shoved Klaus away from him, and the hybrid started to feel angrier by the second, he grabbed Stefan and slammed him against the wall.

"Turn it off!" He screamed, compelling him.

"What did you do?" Elena whimpered.

"I fixed him." Klaus told her "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" He walked towards Elena, to stand behind her "Ripper. Perhaps a drink... From the doppelganger's neck?"

Stefan's face began to change and he rushed over to Elena, and ripped into her neck as she screamed of the top of her lungs.

* * *

Klaus walked into the classroom where Caroline, Rebekah and Tyler were in "Well, the verdict's in. The Original witch says the doppelg nger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah grinned.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus told her.

"What?" Rebekah sneered as she grabbed Caroline.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus trailed off as he was holding a vial with blood, and held it to Tyler "Elena's blood. Drink it."

"No! No, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline yelled.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus replied, the wolf took the vial and downed the blood down.

"There we go. Good boy." Klaus smiled.

Tyler cried out in pain, he dropped to the floor twisting in pain, as his face changed. His eyes turned to a amber yellow and his fangs popped out.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus grinned.

* * *

At the gym Claire was still in the same position that Klaus told her to. The hybrid walked into the gym and sauntered over to her.

"How about you, love?" He cupped her face. "What am I going to with you?"

She just stared at him, she felt tears sprung in her eyes. But she wouldn't cry in front of him, she would not give him that satisfaction.

"I try so hard, to give you what you want, to please you... But you repay me, by going behind my back and lying to me." Klaus seethed. "Lying to me that you couldn't interfere in the curse, hiding Elena so I could not find out that she was alive... Do I mean that little to you?"

She continued to stare at him, he looked into her ocean blue eyes and began to compel her.

"You can speak again."

She blinked her eyes and, she let out a breath that was stuck in her throat.

"Where is Stefan and Elena? What did you do with them?" Claire demanded.

"You didn't answer my question, Claire." Klaus hissed.

"What question? If was lying? Of course I was lying, of course that I went behind your back. I was only protecting the people I care about..." She growled. "Or the part where you ask me if you mean that little to me? You mean **nothing** to me, Klaus." He stared at her, with hurt in his eyes.

"When you gave my memories back from the 20's, I will admitt that something changed. I hated you less... I was trying to see the man that I felt a connection back at the 20's. He's gone, what I have here in front of me is a cold-hearted monster, who doesn't care about anything or anyone as long he gets what he wants!" She yelled.

"I'm still that man!" He growled.

"NO!" She screamed with fury. "You're not."

"This is about him? Right? About that damn parasite that you like to call your boyfriend!" He yelled. "If he loves you so much, where is he? hmm?" He started to look around.

"I can't find him! If he truly cared about you, he would be here trying to save you!"

"He tried to save me for 3 months! He went looking for me the entire summer! And don't you dare drag Damon into this... Doesn't matter what you say, I love him and he loves me. Get over it and move on." She spat.

"Never." He hissed."You were mine first, I am your first love and I will always be. Deny all you want, doesn't change the truth. You were in love with me when we first met and you felt those feelings again back at the 20's."

"Let me move again." She demanded. "I can't barely feel my legs."

"You can move again." He compelled her. Then she fell to the floor and scretched her legs, then she got up and looked at him.

"You don't know what love is, is an emotion that is out of your reach." She told him, then she blurred out of the gym.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah stood outside of the hospital, as Elena was inside were the nurse was compelled to take Elena's blood.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah replied.

"Seems so" Klaus nodded.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says" Klaus smiled.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you" Rebekah mused.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..." Klaus trailed off.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" She finished.

"Leaving me alone for all time" He noted.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah creased her eyebrows.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my doppelganger, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena" Klaus told her. She slided down of the car and walked towards the car.

"So, let me get this straight... It seems that now Elena has to stay alive, because her blood is the solution, you kidnapp her and bring her to a hospital where they are drying her dry." Claire's voice came behind of him. He turned to look at her, then blurred to stand in front of her.

"I would try to think twice before, you try to stop me, love." Klaus warned her.

"There is no way in hell, that I'm letting you leave with Elena." She growled.

"There's not much, you can do." Klaus held her chin. "You could always come with us, love."

She jerked away from him "I rather inject myself with Zophole to stay unsconscious at least for a century then leaving with you again."

"That can be arranged." He walked closer to her.

"So you can drag me into a coffin, like you do with your 'happy' family?" She scoffed.

"It would be a lot easier to deal with you." Klaus told her.

"Is it really worth it? All of this because you're afraid to be alone?" She questioned, she heard Rebekah's words from earlier.

"I have nothing left. Besides my hybrids." He shrugged.

"What if I told you, that I wanted to be with you. Which I'm not saying that but hypothetically let's say that I would choose you." She looked at him intently. "Would you drop your hybrids to be with me?"

He stayed silent for a few moments, he opened his mouth to reply but no words came out.

"Like I said, you don't know what love is." She told him firmly, she was about to leave but he caught her arm.

"Why can't I have both? Is it so wrong of me to want more?"

"No is not wrong. What is wrong, is that I know that you would put your hybrids first, and that's why I love Damon, he just loves me and he puts me always first."

When he was about to argue back, he sensed a presence behind him and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party" Klaus replied not taking his eyes off Claire.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend and Elena" Damon replied firmly.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to hold on Claire a little more and Elena, she's making a donation to a greater cause" Klaus smirked.

"Damon, go get Elena! I'll be fine." Claire nodded. He turned to walk towards the hospital but Klaus blocked him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate" Klaus replied.

"You'll have to kill me" Damon spat.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and girlfriend, and unlike them, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, Stefan probably doesn't care that much anymore, and Claire will get over it" Klaus finished and grabbed Damon, slamming him against the capot of the car.

"NO!" Claire screamed and she went to push Klaus off of Damon.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon blurted out.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus questioned with fear in his eyes.

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon smirked.

"You're bluffing" Klaus scoffed.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage" Damon told him.

Klaus threw him to the ground in anger and sped off of the parking lot. Claire ran towards Damon and kneeled down to help him.

"Damon! Are you ok?" She questioned concerned.

"I should be the one asking you that." Damon cupped her face.

"I'm just glad that you're ok." She breathed, he nodded and leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away.

"We need to get Elena, first" The female hybrid told him. He was confused by her sudden change of atittude but nodded. They both walked towards the hospital.

* * *

The two vampires walked through the hallway of the hospital, checking the rooms where Elena might be. Claire then saw the room where Elena was laying on the bed with tubes pomping her blood. They walked into the room, as Claire pulled the tubes out of her.

"Claire..." Elena whispered weakly.

"Hey." Claire gave her a small smile, as she looked over at Damon and he walked towards the bed, and picked Elena up.

"Damon... I'm so sorry" Elena replied weakly.

"Shhh, we'll talk later." He told her as he carried Elena out of the hospital with Claire right by his side.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler were walking around the hallway of the school. As the new hybrid seemed completely fine which the blonde found odd.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Caroline questioned concerned.

"I'm great, Caroline." Tyler smiled "I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... better." He picked her in his arms, spunning her around and then kissed her on the lips "This is going to be an amazing year." He told her as he hugged her tightly, but the blonde didn't seem convinced by his words.

* * *

Bonnie walked into a room where Matt was binding his shoes "Hey." She called "You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's."

"Yeah, just a sec." Matt nodded.

"Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid." Bonnie looked at him.

"I know. Bonnie. I know." Matt replied "But it worked. It was worth it."

"You don't want to be part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that." She told him.

"I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, ok? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I need a minute to say goodbye, ok?" Matt replied and Bonnie walked out of the room, then he still sensed a presence behind him "Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just-" He turned around when he saw her dead sister standing in front of him "Vicki?"

She sat down next to him "Hi, Matty." She smiled.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena was sitting on the couch with a blanket as Claire sat in front of her. Damon was pouring two glasses of bourbon he handed one to Claire and the other to Elena who was still shaken.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget" He told her. She took a sip from her drink and made a face.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know we can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep" Damon replied and Claire nodded her head.

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it" Elena replied looking at them.

Damon pulled out Elena's necklace and held it to Elena "I stole it back for you."

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen" Elena whimpered. "After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone." She felt tears in her eyes, Claire put a hand on her knee to comfort her.

"I can I stay here the night? I don't want to go back to my house." Elena asked them.

"Of course, Elena. There is plenty of room in this house." Claire told her. The teen got up from the couch and put the glass on the coffee table.

When she was about to climb the stairs, she turned to look at them again.

"Thank you. Both of you." Elena smiled weakly. They smiled at her and told her goodnight. When she was out of sight, Damon kneeled down in front of Claire, titling her chin up.

"Claire, I know that something is going on... There must be a reason why you can't look at me." Damon replied.

"I saw Klaus transforming Stefan into a complete monster. He compelled him to turn off his emotions." She whispered. "And Elena watched everyting devasted, Bonnie was trying to find the answer of Klaus's problems, Tyler was turned into a hybrid... And Klaus compelled me to not move or talk." Claire's voice cracked.

"Claire..." Damon whispered.

"So I couldn't move or speak, all I could do was watch hopeless..." She countered. "I never felt so helpess, so invalid like I felt tonight. I hated being weak in front of him, I hated not being able to stop him."

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done..." Damon replied firmly. "Don't blame yourself over this."

"No" She shook her head. "I'm done with guilt, I spent centuries feeling guilt over my mother's death. How I felt helpess, how I wasn't there to stop her from sacrificing herself... Because I was so weak."

"You're not weak. You are everything but weak." Damon kissed her hands. "You are the strongest and bravest woman I've had ever seen. You been through so much in your life and yet here you are, you are unique and special don't you ever forget that."

She looked down at him, with tears in her eyes. "Where were you, Damon?" She let a tear fall. "Where were you, when I needed you the most? When I needed your kisses, your hugs, your words of encounragement?"

"I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again" He promised her, he put a hand on her knee.

She nodded and she cried harder, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. She grabbed him thightly. It felt so right to be in his arms again, she just wanted to be close to him.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" A sarcastic voice came from behind them. They pulled away from each other and looked over at Stefan who was leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon questioned.

"Last I checked, I lived here." Stefan smirked. "Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on Elena until he returns. From now on, she's under my protection" He took a sip from his bourbon and looked at them."Mmm, by all means. Carry on." He walked out of the room leaving a very confused Damon and Claire.

* * *

Katherine and Jeremy stood in front of the cemetary, the female vampire was a bit unsure if the dead vampire was telling the younger Gilbert the truth.

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine questioned him.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the large cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the 90s." He looked over to the door "Look there."

Katherine opened the door and they both walked in, she walked towards the coffin made of stone and she pushed the lid off to reveal a mumified vampire chained up. It was Mikael, then suddenly he opened his eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry took too long to write this chapter! But I've been busy with school work :'(. So tell me what you think! Finally Dlair reunion, yay! Cat-fight between Claire and Rebekah, ahah. And that scene between Claire and Klaus? They just have something, don't you think? ;).**

**Please review and give me your opinion! Thank you so much :3**


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Elena was laying in bed already awake, her alarm clock set for 5:15 AM and she turned it off. She couldn't sleep anymore, thinking about last night events, how Stefan was really gone this time, he turned off his emotions. She walked over to the mirror and noticed her bite marks on her neck, she put some make-up to cover the bites. She walked out from her room and saw Alaric with his hand on his head and a pained look in his face. "Good morning." She greeted but he just raised his hand, telling her to keep quiet so he wouldn't suffer more from his hangover.

* * *

Elena was training in the woods with Alaric training her, he was explaning to her how to defend herself from a vampire. They wore one of his mannequins to pretend to ve a vampire. He wore a black forearm sleeve with wooden stakes on it, he punched the mannequin to show her how it's done. "So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes."

"Easy enough." Elena nodded, she punched the mannequin but the stakes wouldn't emerge. "That's weird." She mumbled, she tried to punch again but nothing happened. "Must be jammed or something."

"You're not strong enough." Alaric replied. "Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for sugar-coating it." Elena replied sarcastically, as he pulled out a grenade from his bag.

"You know what this is?" He asked.

"A vervain grenade." Elena answered "I've used one before..."

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." He explained as he pulled out the pin from the grenade and threw to her "Surprise."

"Oh my God." She gasped and threw the grenade into the air and exploded"This isn't a joke to me, Ric."

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." He snapped.

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan." She told him with hurt in her voice.

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again-"

"But you think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." Elena shook her head.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." He replied, then he handed her the sleeve and she nodded putting back on.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Damon was already up while Claire was still asleep on their bed. He couldn't believe that she was finally on his arms again, he waited for so long to have her back again and now that he has, he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. He was so afraid that Klaus would grab her and skip town again but thankfully he got it in time before she could leave again.

He had a glass of bourbon on his hand and he was staring ahead on the window of his bedroom, Claire stirred and slowly opened her eyes she was expecting to see Damn next to her on the bed, but to her surprise he was standing already dressed and drinking.

She jumped off of their bed with the sheet wrapped around her body and walked towards him, and circled her arm around his waist fom behind. He relaxed a bit when he felt her arms around him but he still couldn't face her.

"Any particular reason, why you won't look at me right now?" She questioned with anger on her voice.

"No, I just need some time to think..." He trailed off.

"Think about what?" He didn't respond her, and she was becoming frustrated. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing! Just back off..." He snapped at her, and the moment those words left his mouth, he regret it. The wurt was written in her face. She held up her hands and backed away from him.

"I'm backing off, don't let me disturb you." She replied sarcastically.

"No, Claire... I didn't mean it, please don't go." He pleaded, walking towards her and grabbed her arm. She wiggled out of his grip and walked past him towards the bathroom. But he was in front of her again trying to make her look at him again. "Wait, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to snap at you, please Claire I just got you back... I don't want to loose you again." He told her truthfully, he titled her chin so he could look at her blue orbs. "Please, tell me you forgive me..."

"I'm not mad at you, you dickhead. I just don't get you sometimes, I thought that you would be happy that I'm back again in Mystic Falls." She replied.

"And I am happy! You have no idea how happy I am, just the thought of you leaving me again is too unberable that makes me angry, and you were there... And I kinda lashed out on you." He sighed, she put her hands on the side of his beautiful face, so he could look at her.

"Hey, I'm here! And I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. I told you that I would come back, and here I am... I will not leave you again." She whispered. She leaned up and crashed her lips against his, he moaned on her mouth and pulled out the sheet from her body. He pulled away to appreciate her flawless body, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God, how I missed your marvelous body..." He mumbled against her lips, she smirked into the kiss and he nibled her juicy lip making her moan in pleasure. She quickly pulled out his shirt, folowing his pants and boxers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, not leaving any space between them. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, making some frames on the wall to fal down.

He kissed her neck, her breats as she craved her nails into his back, quickly she blurred them to the bed, as she was on top of him with a predatory smile. She pinned his hands up to his head and started to kiss his lips roughly, then she kissed his hard toned chest. Suddenly an ideia clicked in her head, she grabbed the glass of bourbon that he was drinking and poured down on his chest along with the ice, he jolted up a little but she stradled his hips. She ran her tongue across his chest, licking the strong taste of bourbon. He tried to touch her but she wouldn't let him.

"Not today, pretty boy. I'm going to give you pleasure, cheerish your amazing body and make you feel like the only man in the world." She whispered husky. Then she gave him a peck on the lips.

"You already make me feel like the only man in the world." He gazed at her. She smiled genuily and kissed his forehead.

"That's because, no man could ever replace you, Damon Salvatore. You are and you'll always be the man of my life." She told him.

"And you are God's sent given. And I will make sure to worpship you for eternity." He replied. She smiled down at him and kissed him hard on the lips , she used magic to pin his hands on the matress so he wouldn't move.

"Oh, c'mon babe. Not fair." He pouted. She has to admit his pout was really sexy and a turn on.

"Who says that anything is fair in life?" She smirked, she started to go lower on his body kissing every inch when she stopped on his sexual part, she poured bourbon and sucked his balls and he cursed loudly.

When she realised his hands he grabbed her thigs to pull her closer, he kissed down on her breasts, sucking and nibling it. She grabbed his hair forcefully and moaned loudly.

"Oh Damon..." She rasped, closing her eyes. He sat down on the bed as she circled her legs around his waist and he sippled two fingers into her.

"Damon! Don't stop! Keep going..."

"Tell me what you want, Claire..." He whispered in her ear and she fluttered her eyes open.

"I want you to be inside of me." She rasped breathless.

"Your wish is my command, my love." He smirked, then he thrusted into her and she screamed in pleasure. Then he slowed down his pace just to tease her and she growled at him.

"Don't you dare tease me, Damon Salvatore. Or I'll go abstinent on you." She threathened him.

"Like that's possible, you breathe and live for sex." He scoffed playfully.

"You are such a dick." She glared at him.

"So I've been told, but that's one of the aspects that you love about me." He smirked as he nibled her ear teasingly.

"I will get out of this bed, and walk down stairs completely naked in front of Stefan."

"You evil minx." He sneered.

"So I've been told, but that's one of the aspects that you love about me." She mimicked his words, he just shook his head and continued to satisfy his lover. Suddenly Claire's phone started ringing, Damon cursed and broke their kiss and she groaned when she didn't felt his soft lips anymore.

"Please, don't answer it." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You're cute when you give me those eyes." She chuckled, she rolled over to grab her Iphone on the bedstand, as she sat on Damon's chest. He put his hands on the side of her hips, caressing them gently. She pressed 'Answer' and held it to her ear.

"Whoever, you are you got a shitty timing." Claire replied looking down at Damon who was smirking at her.

_"Humm... I'm sorry for disturbing you Claire, I guess I'll call you later."_ Elena trailed off awkwardly.

"Elena? Sorry didn't know it was you. What's up?" She asked, Claire's initial idea was to hang the phone but when she heard Elena's voice, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew what Elena was going through with the Stefan situation and all that, she wasn't about to be a shitty friend to her.

_"Are you sure, I'm not interrupting something?"_ She questioned nervously.

"Well, you kinda are..." Damon replied loudly so the teen girl could hear. But Claire slapped the side of his head to keep him quiet.

"Ouchy, witchy woman. No need to be violent, geesh..." He put his hands behind his head and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Elena... This is Damon just being his usual asshole self." She replied as he fake mocked, putting a hand on his chest.

_"Uhmm, right. So, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much troube if I could come by to the boarding house?"_

"Of course, technically is your house." The brunette hybrid replied. "But you want to talk or something?"

_"Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight a vampire..."_

"You want to fight a vampire?" She sounded surprised and Damon creased his eyebrows. "I wasn't expecting that... But sure, why not."

_"Really? Thanks Claire, I'll come by after school ok?"_

"Sounds great to me." She nodded.

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Claire hung up the phone and put the phone on the bedstand.

"Why does Elena want to learn how to fight a vampire?" Damon questioned.

"After what happened with Stefan is understandable, that she wants to protect herself from vampires." Claire stated.

"We both know that Elena is not capable of protecting herself." Damon told her. "Besides we're both vampires we can protect her." Claire just rolled her eyes and shook her head, she had to love him to deal with his bullshit.

"I respect Elena from making the choice to stick up for herself, it makes her a brave and strong girl." Claire replied

"I still don't get it." He shrugged.

"You know when you act like a cavemen, it's a complete turn off, did you know that?" Claire huffed and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Oh really?" Damon cocked an eyebrow. He rolled over so he could land on top of her. "So when I do this, is a turn off as well?" He asked as he opened her legs and slipped two fingers into her and she yelled in pleasure.

"Oh God!"

"The name is Damon, sweetheart." He replied smugly.

"Shut up! And don't stop." She growled, holding him for dear life.

"As you wish, my beautiful dark angel." He smiled down at her.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were standing in front of school with brooding faces. "Here we are. Senior year." Caroline sighed.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie questioned them.

"Ok. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." Caroline told them all firmly.

"You're right." Bonnie told her "I mean, why should I let the face that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience."

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on a otherwise fabulous day." The blonde replied exasperatedly.

"Today's our anniversary." Elena suddenly announced "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school."

"Yeah. You win." Caroline nodded,

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." She replied determined to move on with her life.

* * *

Claire was still in the shower as Damon walked down the stairs to notice two dead girls on the on the rug, he walked into the living-room and saw Stefan playing twister with bitten girls, as they were all compelled.

"Uh-oh." Stefan smirked spinning the pointer "Alexandra, left hand, please." The girl walked over to him and offered her wrist, and he took it bitting.

"Hey." Damon called "The two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug."

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug?" His younger brother corrected him "It's my house, too, brother. Oh! Would you like a spin?" He offered him the board.

"And this is what Klaus had in mind when he wanted you... to protect Elena?" Damon questioned, looking around the room.

"These ladies are helping me all that I can be." Stefan replied with a smug smile.

They heard someone knocking at the door and Damon went to answer it, he opened the door to reveal Rebekah with shopping bags and not so happy face.

"Where's Stefan?" She walked past him into the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"He left me here." Rebekah told Stefan when she saw him sitting on the couch "My brother actually left me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan mused sarcastically.

"You're Klaus' sister?" Damon questioned eyeing her. This certainly wasn't good, Claire told him about how the two vampires couldn't stand each other, he just prayed that she wouldn't come out of the shower now.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." She nodded "Which one's my room?" She turned to Stefan.

"You're not staying here." Stefan told her.

Then she looked over at Damon and he didn't say anything, last thing he needed was Klaus's sister in his house, Claire would burn the house down if she knew that barbie Original would be staying here in the Boarding House.

"Rude." Rebekah sneered "Both of you. I'll see to it myself." She went to walk to the stairs, when Claire chose that moment to walk down stairs. She was wearing a turquoise top with ruffles with an opening on either side of her shoulders, white shorts that stood in her waist and blue high heels. Her hair was done in curls and her make-up was light, wearing pink lipgloss. (Oufit in the profile)

"Shit." Damon cursed as Stefan said "Uh-oh" Damon glared at his baby-brother and Stefan just smirked.

"Well, if it isn't bitch vamp/witch." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Claire demanded.

"I believe, that the house isn't only yours. And I'm staying here until my brother comes back." The Original told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right. You're not funny, Original bitch." Claire scoffed. Then she looked over to the brothers who just stood silent.

"Damon, please tell me she's kidding." Claire was glowing with anger as Rebekah looked over at the eldest Salvatore.

"I... Well, you see-" Damon tried to explain her but no words came out from his mouth.

"So, I guess she's staying here." Stefan cut in.

"And you are letting her?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Well, I can't force her out. So I guess so." He nodded, then he rose from his seat and walked out from the room, leaving them to deal with the mess.

"I'm going to search for a room, while you two chat." Rebekah replied as she walked past Claire with a fake smile on her face. The female hybrid clenched her fists and looked over at Damon who hadn't said a word since she walked into the room.

"You better get her out of here. Or I'll burn this house down to the ground." She seethed.

"Look, Claire-"

"I'm not in the mood for whatever shit you're going to tell me. I don't want her here, I don't want that bitch in the same roof as me and as sure as hell don't want her anywhere near you." Claire growled.

"Why would she go after me? Didn't you say that she is like obsessed with Stefan." Damon frowned.

"Damon, don't go all naive on me. She knows that you are with me, and she will try to put her on you because she knows that it will piss me off."

"How am I supposed to get her out? Like Stefan said, I can't force her out. She's an Original, like a million times stronger than me." Damon raised his voice. He loved Claire with all his heart, but sometimes he forgot how much of a bitch she could be.

"I don't care. If you can't throw her out, I'll do it myself and believe me. You won't like it." She scolded.

"Let me deal with this ok?" He sighed.

"You better." She went to walk towards the door but he caught her arm and spuned her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Out. I expect her to be gone, when I come back." She jerked away from him and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Bonnie was walking down the hall towards her locker as Jeremy catch up to her, she put her items in the locker.

"So what?" He spoke "It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?"

"Hey. Happy first day." She replied with fake excitement.

"You're mad?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship for Anna and Vicki." She shot back.

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while." Jeremy told her.

"That's not the point, Jeremy." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed." Jeremy replied.

"I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in." She replied.

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy questioned.

"I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?" Bonnie turned to walk away from him.

* * *

Matt was parking his car outside on the school parking lot, then suddenly Vicki appeard next to him "You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was." She mused as he joled a little with her presence.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out." Matt shook his head.

"I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't think about me." She told him.

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said-"

"Suck it up. Be a man. And show her what she's missing." Vicki smiled remembering the words she said to him.

"Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire." Matt noted.

"You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy." She looked over at him.

"Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you." Matt smiled gently at her.

"I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?"

"What do you mean come back?" Matt frowned as Vicki disappeard again when someone knocked at his window.

"Donovan!" Tyler called "What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!" He smirked as Matt got out of his car "You talking to yourself?"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Matt questioned, changing the subject.

"We're seniors, man. Life is good." Tyler smiled.

* * *

Katherine was at the old cemetary where Mikael was staying, as she attemped to offer him blood and animals to eat so he could wake up.

"Come on, Mikael." Katherine sing-songed holding a mouse in his face "Breakfast." Then her phone started to ring in her pocket. "Yummy. Mikael, wake up!"

She huffed in annoyance and pulled out her phone to answer it, "What?"

_"What? What do you mean, 'what'? I've been calling you for 2 days."_ Damon replied.

"Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you." Katherine scoffed.

_"Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael."_ Damon told her.

"Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's not interested." She sighed in frustation.

_"Well, try harder."_ Damon demanded_ "We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house."_

"Fine." Katherine huffed "I'll give it another shot." She went to look out of the window, when she noticed a man visiting a grave. She walked out towards the man, to see if Mikael would finally respond to another type of food.

* * *

Back at the school, Elena was walking towards her locker when her phone started ringing and she pulled out to press 'Answer'. "Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine" Elena replied.

_"Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus"_ Damon told her. _"I know you wanted to train with Claire, but she's not here ..."_

"Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?" Elena frowned. "And how did Claire react to that?"

_"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael"_ Damon explained. _"As for Claire, she give me shit about it, demanding to throw her out. She left the house like a mad woman as hasn't come back ever since."_

"Well, I can imagine Claire's frustation seeing her there. And what about Stefan? What is he up to?" Elena asked.

_"Oh, you know. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair"_ Damon smirked, not telling her the truth.

"Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?" Elena sighed.

_"Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late"_ He replied and hung up the phone before she could protest.

Elena huffed in frustation and closed her locker, then she noticed Caroline posting some flyers about the bonfire. "Oh, I forgot about the bonfire."

"You have to go. It's out first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline rambled.

"Relax, Caroline." Elena chuckled "I'll be there."

"Thank you. It's just that-" Caroline was cut of by Tyler's arrival, as he kissed her passionately.

"Happy first day, ladies!" Tyler grinned.

Elena saw a red stain on his shirt with her eyes wide "Is that blood?"

"Oh my God." Caroline scoffed as she grabbed Tyler's wrist, draggin him into the bathroom with Elena following behind.

"What's going on?" Tyler questioned.

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline sneered as Elena checked the stalls to see if anyone was there.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler shrugged.

"From where?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah hooked me up." He replied.

"Rebekah?" Caroline creased her eyebrows "And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler told her smugly.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline scoffed.

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler bragged.

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm gonna go... Good luck." Elena replied to them and walked out of the bathroom. When she was about to walk towards her class, she bumped into a hard chest and looked up to see Stefan.

"Hello, Elena" Stefan smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go timberwolves!" Stefan gushed.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told" Stefan informed her.

"I'm going to be late for class" Elena went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, class is this way" Stefan told her.

"Let go of me, Stefan" Elena demanded.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. I don't have a choice in the matter. And neither do you" Stefan replied.

"I said let go of me" Elena told him again. Then Alaric arrived to the scene, ready to go to Elena's rescue.

"Let her go" Alaric replied firmly. Stefan held his hands up in surrender, then he grabbed Alaric and slammed him against the locker.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena hissed.

"You're not going to get in my way. You hear me?" He looked at the history teacher, then he released him. "I will see you both in history" Stefan told them as he turned to leave.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric questioned Elena, as they were preparing for class.

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus' assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena explained.

"Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric creased his eyebrows.

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena countered as the bell rang. "Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something."

All the students walked into class, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler took their seats as Stefan walked in late, and glared at the boy who was sitting next to Elena "You're in my seat." He replied firmly and the boy moved from the seat so Stefan could take his place and Elena shook her head disapproving.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric greeted them "Let's turn out brains back on, starting with this country's Original founders... the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" A british voice rang through the classroom, as Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler looked up to see Rebekah entering their class.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric informed her. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject." She smiled at him.

* * *

Jeremy was in the boy's bathroom talking with Anna about Matt seeing Vicki "He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open."

"How?" Anna asked.

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side." Jeremy explained.

"Help? What kind of help?" Anna looked at him.

* * *

"Who's helping you?" Matt questioned his ghost sister.

"The witch I've been talking to say that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours." Vicki explained to him.

"Is it even possible?" Jeremy asked "Could she come back?"

"I guess if she had a stronger foothold." Anna nodded.

"Like an anchor?" Jeremy questioned

"Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold..." Anna trailed off.

* * *

"I'll be able to come and go as I please..." Vicki grinned "When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you."

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." Matt whispered.

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in." She shrugged.

"Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?" He shook his head.

"Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me." She assured him.

* * *

"She's bad news, Jeremy." Anna replied "There's nothing but darkness around her."

"This is Vicki we're talking about. Alright? She's not a bad person." Jeremy shook his head.

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witches energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay..."

* * *

"I can be part of this life again, Matt." Vicki nodded "Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either." She looked at him for support, he sighed and gave in.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

The boys were training on the field as the cheerleader squad were streching their muscles with Caroline leading them.

"Has anybody seen Dana?" One of the girls asked.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah replied as she walked over to them with her mini shorts and tank top.

"What are you doing?" Caroline demanded but she ignored her, "Hey, hey." Caroline tried to get her attention, as Rebekah look up to the other blonde.

"You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." Caroline sneered.

"I'm only interested in yours." Rebekah told her "Your spunk, your popularity." Then she looked over at Tyler who was training "Maybe even your boyfriend."

* * *

Elena was jogging around the track, when Stefan caught up with her "Look at you being all fit." He taunted "Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?"

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena spat as she turn the other way.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want it to be weird..." He smirked when a boy bumped into Elena accidently.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologised as Stefan shoved him to the floor.

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan sneered.

"Who are you?" Elena questioned looking at Stefan like he was a complete another person.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offence or anything." He smirked, she just held up her hands and walked away from him. "What?"

* * *

Katherine was holding a dead man over Mikael so the blood was falling into his mouth, then his skin started to gain color and struggled in the chains "No! Get it away!"

"You need blood." Katherine replied.

"Get it away from me." Mikael demanded and Katherine threw the man to the floor.

"Happy?" She looked at him.

"Thank you." Mikael nodded.

"I remember you. Chicago, 1920s. You were looking for Klaus." Katherine mused. As he closed his eyes again. "You're not so scary for... a badass vampire Hunter." She added.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House, Damon was up in his room when he heard the front door opening, he walked down stairs and saw Claire on the living-room pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

"Before you burn down the house, let me just-"

"I'm not going to burn down the house, Damon." Claire rolled her eyes.

"You're not?" He asked.

"No." She put her glass on the coffee table and walked towards him, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" His eyes widened a bit, he sure wasn't expecting her to apologise since she is so stubborn.

"Will you stop repeating, everything I say?" She scoffed. The female hybrid kissed his lips softly then pulled away. "While I was out, I realized how much of a bitch I was to you with no reason..."

"You're right. You were a bitch." He replied bluntly. She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled away from him.

"What? You were." He stated.

"Well, I guess we're even, since you acted like a dick to me this morning with no reason..." She spat.

"Touché ." He smirked, then he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. "Apology accepted. No more fightings over stupid things ok?"

"You're right, I've been lashing out all the time with stupid and unimportant things... I'm usually not this emotional." She told him.

"Hey, you're a vampire too. It's perfectly normal." He shrugged.

"I know, but I've been always in control of my emotions... I guess being stuck with Klaus the entire summer, did really screw up my head." She admitted, Damon stiffened a little hearing the Original's name but shrugged off.

"Hey, I didn't mean to bring that bastard up-"

"No more fightings remember?" He looked down at her and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Damon and Claire had received a text from Elena telling them to meet her with Alaric and Caroline at the school to discuss the plan to capture Stefan. The couple arrived in the classroom and joined the rest of the gang. "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him." Alaric nodded.

"Can't you or Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon looked over at his girlfriend.

"We're keeping Bonnie out of this. We can't be sure that Stefan won't hurt her." Elena cut in.

"But I could do it. I have been dying to give him a headache, it's only fair since he gave me one this morning with the blastering music in the house." Claire scoffed.

"Let's just stick to the plan, then if it doesn't go as planned Claire could use her powers to take him down." Elena reasoned, then she turned to Caroline. "Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." She nodded.

"We're forgetting a key plater here. Rebekah? Whatever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon replied and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena told him.

"How! She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon looked at her.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena sighed.

"Hold up." Claire intervined. "What do you mean preoccupy her with your charm?"

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric huffed as Caroline cracked a smile.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon looked over at Alaric.

"Doubtful." He shook his head.

"Don't worry Ric. Damon wouldn't be Damon if wouldn't screw things up." Claire replied teasingly as he glared at her. Alaric chuckled a bit and nodded to the female hybrid.

"Ok, back at the matter. There is no way in hell that Damon is getting near Rebekah." Claire stated.

"Possessive much?" Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I know that you don't aprove Claire, but she needs to be distracted. It will be just for a little while, nothing serious." Elena tried to reason her.

"Fine." Claire sighed. "I'll be watching you Salvatore." She glanced over at him and he just winked at her. Then Tyler entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena told him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler replied.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena nodded.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus'." Tyler shook his head.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline growled.

"Oh no." Claire shared a look with Damon.

"Uh-oh." Damon added.

"What?" Alaric looked at them.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler told her firmly.

"Oh, boy." Damon muttered.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline turned to look at Damon.

"What is going on?" Elena asked, as she noticed Claire handing a vervain dart to Damon.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler replied as Damon injected the dart in his neck, knocking him down.

"What are you doing!" Caroline hissed.

"He's been sired." Damon told her.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Claire elaborated.

"What? Loyal how?" Elena questioned

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon nodded.

"Claire is a hybrid too and she didn't felt loyal to Elijah." Alaric noted.

"I guess it's different. I'm a different kind of hybrid, I'm half witch and Tyler is half wolf. I just feel loyal to the witches as Tyler feels loyal to Klaus 'cause they're both werewolfs." Claire explained.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked the female hybrid.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon cut in.

* * *

In the woods everyone was enjoying themselves at the bonfire, as Rebekah was trying to use the keg of beer. Then Stefan walked over to her "You alright there?" He smirked.

"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebekah replied.

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle." Stefan nodded.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." She told him.

Elena walked over to the two of them and grabbed the nozzle from Rebekah's hands and poured beer into her red cup. "Excuse me."

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" She sneered as she downed the beer.

"Alright, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." He smirked.

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena scoffed and walked away from them.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy were walking through the hall of their school talking about Vicki and Matt "Did you just talk to Anna about this?" Bonnie asked.

"She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something." Jeremy replied.

"About what? I thought they were all alone over there."

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch." Jeremy informed her.

"If there's anything witch involved, don't you think you should have come to be before you went to Anna." Bonnie hissed and Anna appeard next to him.

"Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help." Anna told him.

"Not now, Anna." Jeremy shrugged her away.

"She's here?" Bonnie scoffed.

"She's just trying to help." Jeremy stated.

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called.

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead." She walked away from him.

* * *

Vicki put her fingers over the burning candle, it burned her so she quickly moved her hand away "Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything."

"The witch didn't mention this part?" Matt asked.

"Makes sense. Our deal was that she's help me do what I need to do." Vicki told him.

"What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?" Matt questioned confused.

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus's hybrids can't be allowed to survive." Vicki told him.

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki." Matt protested.

"Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids." She informed him.

"What? Vicki, no!" Matt tried to stop her but she knocked him down unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay." Vicki whimpered.

* * *

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah questioned as Damon sat beside her on the bench.

"Like you can talk" Damon retorted.

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these" Rebekah looked at the burn marshmallow.

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside" He replied pulling out the burnt parts of the marshmallow.

"But the inside... Yum" He smirked and gave her the marshmallow and she popped into her mouth.

"Mmm. It's good" Rebekah nodded

"Yep" Damon smirked.

"I'm surprised that little wench you like to call girlfriend, isn't here controlling you." Rebekah looked around.

"We don't have to be together all the time." Damon shrugged.

* * *

Instead of Claire, Elena was the one who was watching the two of them interact. She knew that Damon was only faking with Rebekah but when she saw him interact with Claire, the young girl couldn't help but envy her friend. The way Damon would look at her like she was the only girl in the room or the world for that matter, the way he would touch her, kiss her so passionately. She wanted that, she wanted to have the kind of love that Damon and Claire shared but with Stefan gone she was wondering if she will ever be happy again.

Then Stefan stood behind her with a amused look in his face "What's that look?"

"What look?" She questioned.

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous" Stefan mused.

"I'm not jealous." Elena told him determined.

"Alright. That's my mistake." Stefan nodded. "But I think that Claire should be the one to be jealous over my brother, don't you think? What would she say if she saw you giving go-go eyes to Damon?"

"Whatever. I'm out of here" Elena sneered and walked away and he followed suit.

* * *

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before" Damon replied handing a s'more to Rebekah.

"Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years" Rebekah replied.

"That's no excuse" Damon shook his head.

She took a bit from her s'more and looked over at him "Why are you being so nice to me? Your girlfriend hates me and so do you. You should be mean."

"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into" Damon flirted with her.

"You're distracting me. Why?" Rekekah asked.

"Just trying to be a good housemate" Damon shrugged.

"There's no fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that" Rebekah whispered in his ear as she shoved a stick into his gut and walked away. He groaned in pain and pulled out the stick.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion Tyler awoke to see Caroline sitting in front of him, as he looked around the room. "What the hell? How did I get home?"

"I brought you here." Caroline replied "You were being a d-bag."

"What is your problem today?" Tyler questioned her.

"My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means?" She asked "It mans that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now."

"I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me." Tyler hissed.

"Well, something got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you." She snapped.

"The old me?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry." He told her truthfully "I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy."

"You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful." She whispered.

"I will. I promise. Just... Don't hate me." He begged her "Everything I like about me... is you." He looked at her and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Elena opened Alaric's trunk and the history teacher placed him there. He closed the trunk as Elena went to the passenger side waiting for Alaric to get in.

Vicki was watching them both, as she held a cigarette and blow up the smoke, smiling to herself.

* * *

Bonnie, Matt and Claire were in a classroom trying to figure out a spell that could help them stop Vicki "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." Matt's voice cracked.

"You need to tell us exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So we know exactly how to send her back." Claire told him firmly and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alaric went to enter his car when he spilled a canister of gasoline on the floor "I see all the geniuses came out tot he bonfire tonight."

Vicki threw the cigarette into the floor, starting the fire that was leading towards Alaric's car, he noticed this and tried to open the door to let her out. "Elena! Elena! Open the door!" He called.

"I can't!" She called trying to open "It won't open! What the hell?" Vicki appeard next to Elena, but the she couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Vicki whispered.

Alaric tried to find anything that could break the window of his car, he grabbed a lacross stick and ran back to his car. He tried to break the window but it wasn't working. Elena tried to hit the window with her feet but it was pointless.

* * *

Matt was helping Claire lighting the candles as Bonnie continued to search for a spell on her grimoire "I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki."

"What do I do?" Matt turned to the younger witch.

"Give me your hand." She told him and he held it to her, she cut his hand with a knife.

Elena was struggling into the car as the smoke was filling in, then she looked back at the truck to see Stefan's unconscious body. "Stefan!" She tried to call and he opened his eyes weakly, and saw her almost unconscious as he kicked the trunk door to let some smoke out.

* * *

Bonnie and Claire joined hands and closed their eyes, chanting the spell under their breath quietly.

Elena went to the back of the car with Stefan as Vicki attempted to stop her trying to grab her but something wasn't letting her. Suddenly she disappeard from the car and appeard where Matt was "What are they doing?" Vicki questioned.

"Fixing my mistake." Matt replied.

"Make them stop." Vicki demanded

"Bonnie, Claire..." Matt looked over at them

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." Bonnie told him.

"Matt, please." Vicki begged.

"I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki." He shook his head.

"I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go." She pleaded.

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here." Matt told her.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore." Vicki whispered.

"Neither did I." Matt nodded "But I have to let you go." He looked over at Bonnie and Claire who continued to chant "Goodbye, Vic." Then she disappeard from his sight. "She's gone."

* * *

Damon and Elena were in his bathroom up in his room as he tried to clean her wound on the cheek.

"Give it to me. I can do it" Elena told him.

"No, let me" Damon insisted.

"Damon, come on" Elena huffed.

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid" Damon told her. "And I wonder where the hell is Claire, I haven't seen her all night."

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight" Elena suddenly announced.

"Oh, yeah?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows" She replied.

"Yeah, before she skewered me. Thank God, Claire didn't see that" Damon rolled his eyes. Elena was truly amazed of how he would always talk about Claire, he really loves her without a doubt and Elena being the shitty friend that she is, she was feeling a bit jealous. She didn't want to loose Claire's friendship over her attraction to Damon (if she could call that) but she can't control the way she feels.

"But, I was faking all night..." Damon shrugged

"So was I" Elena nodded.

"Ready to get going, Elena?" Alaric appeard in the doorway.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer" Damon noted as Elena looked at him then walked out with Alaric.

Just then Claire entered his room with a tired look on her face, she did encounter Elena and Ric in the hallway and it looked like Damon had helped Elena with her injuries. It didn't bother her that Damon was being protective over Elena, she did notice that were closer since she and Stefan left with Klaus, but sometimes she couldn't help but wondering if Elena doesn't see it to much in it. Claire wasn't stupid she noticed the looks that Elena would give her when she saw her with Damon. But she would ignore it, she didn't want to believe that Elena would start to go after Damon.

"Hey, didn't see you at the bonfire." Damon replied as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, I was making witchy stuff with Bonnie." Claire shrugged and jumped on the bed. He took her heels from her feet and started to give them a massage.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." She relaxed and enjoyed his magic hands.

"Hmmm... You know what else would feel good?" He sauntered over her and kissed her bare legs soflty.

"You are insuferable Damon Salvatore." She moaned, enjoying his kisses.

"Can't help it, around you." He smirked and attacked her lips into a heated kiss, pulling her clothes off. "I love you Claire Muratore, you are worth of all the fucked up things I've been through. Because if they hadn't happened, it wouldn't had lead me to you."

Claire gazed at him with so much love in her eyes, it was amazing of how he could say a few words and make her completely starstrucked with him. Truth be told she hated everything that happened in her life but she didn't regret it, because then it wouldn't had lead to Damon Salvatore.

"Ditto, sexy stud." She smirked at him and chuckled softly and kissed her with so much passion.

* * *

Katherine was lighting candles as Mikael opened his eyes slowly and he watched her carefully "I apologise for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you know that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?"

"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus." Katherine replied "But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed."

"Would you mind helping me with these?" Mikael asked referring to the chains "I can assure you there's not way I can kill Klaus from beneath them."

"Does that mean you do know how to kill him?" Katherine's eyes lit up.

"I can kill Klaus." Mikael nodded "And I will." Katherine broke the chains, and he rubbed his wrists "Thank you." He told her.

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick." Katherine told him "Just saying..."

"I don't feed on living things." Mikael informed her.

"Then what do you eat?" Katherine asked.

Mikael grabbed Katherine pulling her into the stone tomb and ripped into her neck, drinking her blood as she stopped struggling and dropped to the floor.

* * *

Jeremy was pacing his room, leaving another voice mail on Bonnie's phone but she was ignoring him "Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?" He hung up and looked over to Anna who was sitting on his bed.

"I shouldn't be here." Anna replied.

"No kidding." Jeremy mumbled.

"No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?" Anna questioned.

"I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you." Jeremy confessed.

"I can't stop thinking about you, either." Anna whispered as she took a seat next to him on his bed.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy questioned, and she raised her hand and he touched it carefully, and pulled away quickly in surprise "Do you... feel this?"

"What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?" Anna asked.

* * *

Damon was rolling up the stained rugs as Claire was up in his room getting ready for bed. He saw some movement in the room and a vase broke "Keep it up, Stefan." He scoffed, as he started to pick the pieces of the broken vase, suddenly he was shoved across the room and a presence was watching him from distance. It was Mason Lockwood.

"This is going to be fun." The dead werewolf smiled.

* * *

Claire was putting her nightgown with her teeth already brushed, when she heard the door close. She assumed that it was Damon so she didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Hey, I was waiting for you in the shower but-" She turned around and didn't see anyone there. "Damon?" She was confused, who could be in the room trying to scare her.

"Whoever you are, I can bite and witchy-migraine you at the same time so you better show your face." Claire scoffed, suddenly she could feel a lot of energy surrounding her, a powerful energy. It had to be a witch and a strong one. It has been a while since she could feel such a powerful magic.

"Ever the powerful little girl who turned into a woman." She heard someone say, but her voice was too familiar, a soft and melodic voice. She recognized this voice somewhere it was almost like...

"Mother?" Claire turned around again to see no other then Ava Muratore staring at her with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hello baby girl."

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated and apologise for that! But here it is the new chapter... So I thought that I would bring Claire's mom so you could learn more about her. I'm going to post a picture of the actress that plays Claire's mother ;) . And so many Dlair scenes in this chapter, I hope you're happy Dlair fans :') . But even without Klaus it seems that he always has a way to affect Claire, don't you think? Tell me your thoughts about Elena's new found crush on Damon? Uh-oh I'm sensing drama coming up between Claire and Elena but it's not for now, so chill ;)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and suppoort! You guys are truly amazing xx.**


	7. Ghost World

At the Salvatore Boarding House, in the living-room Damon was tied up to a chair, he couldn't move an inch. He could see his ring laying on the floor as Mason was watching him across the room, but Damon didn't know that.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Damon scolded as he saw a iron poker on his chest.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Mason asked, but he knew that Damon couldn't hear him.

"Oh. Stefan. Claire." Damon called as Stefan appeard in the doorway smirking "Low blow, Stefan. Low blow."

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan questioned completely amused.

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it." Damon replied firmly.

"I didn't do this." Stefan shook his head.

"Quit screwing around!" Damon hissed.

"I didn't." Stefan told him honestly as he inspected the chains "It's pretty mess up though, isn't it?" He replied as pulled out the iron poker from his chest. "Or maybe it's just your girlfriend being kinky." He smirked as Damon scowled at him. The younger Salvatore started to pull the chains but then stopped and walked away without a care in the world.

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself." Damon called out.

Mason narrowed his eyes and opened the curtains to let the sun in, Damon screamed in pain his skin burning.

* * *

Everyone was preparing for the Ilumination Night in the town square. They were hanging lanterns on the trees as Carol Lockwood, the mayor was a giving a speech to the volunteers and citizens of the town.

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers." Everyone started clapping along with her "Tonight, we turn of our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson..." He ran up to stage.

Alaric and Jeremy were in the crowd listening to the speech, the younger boy looked over at his history teacher "What are you doing here?"

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric shrugged.

"Alright, that explains what you're doing here." Jeremy replied.

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out." Alaric told him as Elena joined them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" She asked, as Anna appeard next to Jeremy.

"Just a bunch of historical lies." Anna scoffed talking about Tobias Fell.

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy answered his sister.

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the way." Tobias informed them.

"After the founders stole from all the vampires." Anna rolled her eyes as Jeremy cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" Elena looked at him.

He just shook his head and looked up to the stage as Tobias Fell continued to give them the speech about the town history, Anna saw Jeremy smile and she smiled too taking his hand.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes slowly and groaned, rubbing her eyes she started to look around and frowned. She was in the auditorium that she used to sing with her mother, the same place where Klaus kept her captive for the sacrifice. She didn't know how did she got here, because she was pretty sure that she was in the boarding house last night, then another memory came back. She saw her dead mother, she saw Ava Muratore standing in front of her, with that incredible smile on her beautiful face. But it couldn't be true, her mother was dead. This has to be one of Klaus's twisted games just to mess with her.

She heard music coming from the stage, it was like someone was playing piano. The melodic sound yet powerful calmed her down, she walked towards the source of the music. And her mouth dropped open when she looked up to the stage. There she was again, in all her glory playing the piano softly. When she stopped playing, Claire walked up into the stage walking slowly towards her mother.

"Mother?" Claire whispered.

"My beautiful little girl." Ava replied proudly. She was still as beautiful as Claire can remember. Claire had Ava's features but her father's eyes.

"Oh my god, I want to hug you and hold you closely right now." Claire replied as she felt tears sprung in her eyes.

"What's stopping you?" Ava questioned.

"I'm afraid that you'll disappear if I touch you." Claire replied in a low voice. Her mother was a ghost, that she had figured out quickly, because there was no other explanation.

"I assure you that I won't, I would never leave you baby girl, even in my death. I was always with you in your worse and best moments." She told her.

The tears finally fell freely on her face as she smiled brightly, she ran at human speed towards her mother as Ava opened her arms to receive her loving daughter. Claire was crying on her mother's shoulder as Ava kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh, I'm here baby girl. It's ok." She tried to sooth her.

"I am so happy to see you again. I missed you so much mama, so much." Claire sobbed.

"I know, I missed you too Claire." Ava nodded, holding her daughter tightly.

* * *

Back at the town square, Caroline and Bonnie were hanging some lanters and talking about what happened last night with Vicki "So when you and Claire did the spell to send Vicki away, did you get rid of Anna, too?"

"I wish. All we did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." Bonnie replied with a bit of jealousy on her voice.

"Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline looked at her.

"There. You commented." Bonnie noted.

"Bonnie-"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie told her.

"Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it." Caroline argued

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it." Bonnie huffed "I just don't know what to do about it."

Damon's car pulled up as Caroline and Bonnie walked over to the dark-haired vampire. "Greetings, blondie, witchy. I think you and Claire got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." He spat.

"What?" Bonnie creased her eyebrows,

"And why would you think that?" Caroline questioned.

"Maybe because he changed me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." He shrugged "Let's just say I'm having d j vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"They can't." Bonnie assured her.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." He told her. "And by the way, any ideas of Claire's whereabouts?"

"Well, you two live in the same house. You should know." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious blondie, it's not like I was being tortured by a ghost or anything." He replied sarcastically.

"Didn't she sleep at the boarding house last night?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so, I didn't even heard her this morning." He told her. "You need to call her and fill her in with the this ghost situation... It's just too weird that she would sneak out at night without telling me."

"You don't think that anything happened to her, do you?" Bonnie frowned, she was now worried about her friend the last time that Claire disappeard without telling anyone was when she was kidnapped by Klaus.

"No. If it was Klaus would had known, and Claire know is drinking Zophole to build up a tolerance so he wouldn't catch her with her guard down." He explained her.

"We'll try to call her, to see if we can reach her." Caroline replied, Damon nodded and started his engine driving off.

* * *

Alaric, Jeremy and Elena were sitting outside of the Grill, as Elena pulled put Stefan's journals out of her bag "Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something."

"What's up?" Jeremy looked at her.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring he back." Elena told him.

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked

"She's dead." Jeremy assumed as looked at his sister "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena replied.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy argued.

"Is that what it's called?" Elena questioned.

"That's what Anna calls it." Jeremy nodded "There's no like an official brochure or anything."

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric quizzed.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." Jeremy told them as Anna appeard next to him.

"Vicki could interact." Alaric scoffed "She blew up my car."

"Vicki has help from a witch on the other side. Anna... she's doing this all be herself." Jeremy replied

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you're here." Claire smiled at her mother.

"Well, I guess that I have you and Bonnie to thank for." Ava nodded. "But you do realize that I'll have to go back eventually right dear?"

Claire's smile faltered a bit, she just had her back. The female hybrid wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "I don't know if I'm ready to let you go again."

"Claire when you and Bonnie did that spell to send Vicki back to the other side, the original witch took advantage of that and let the door open, then the ghosts with unfinished business-"

"Came back to finish them." Claire finished for her mother. "I don't understand, I don't usually be this clumsy with magic."

"Don't worry about it, we can deal with that later. Now I just want to spend some quality time with my daughter."

"You're right." Claire nodded, she eyed the piano across the stage and walked towards it. She sta on the bench and ran her fingers across the keys, she felt her mother sit beside her.

"Remember when you used to sing to me at night?" Claire smiled genuily.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Ava replied.

"Can you sing with me?" Claire looked over at Ava. She nodded and Claire started to play the keys, filling the room with a melodic sound.

(Bold- Ava's part)

Let's take a better look Beyond a story book And learn our souls are all we own Before we turn to stone

**Let's go to sleep with clearer heads **  
**And hearts too big to fit out beds**  
**And maybe we won't feel so alone**  
**Before we turn to stone**

And if you wait for someone else's hand

You will surely fall down

If you wait for someone else's hand

** You'll fall, you'll fall**

I know that I am nothing new  
**My words might not seem much to you **

But brother how we must atone  
**Before we turn to stone**

She stopped playing the piano and looked oevr at her mother, Ava took her hands and kissed them.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself? Just to let me live? I'm a monster, a atrocity against nature..." Claire replied in a small voice.

"Are you hearing yourself right now Claire Muratore?" She took her chin to make her look up. " I sacrificed myself, because I love you. You're my child Claire, isn't that the job of a mother? To protect your child from everything?"

"It's just I blame myself everyday for your death."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for something that it wasn't your fault. I made the choice, no one forced me to. The witches weren't happy but I don't care. I'll be damned if a little voo-doo juju tells me what to do in relation to my daughter." She scoffed. There was the trait about Muratore women, they were so brave and loyal, it is one of qualities that Claire admired about her mother.

"I was so alone, I missed you everyday... I had to adjust myself, trying to protect myself from Klaus..." Claire countered with tears in her eyes.

"Claire you have to understand, that everything I did it was to protect you." Ava grabbed her face.

"I know, I'm sorry mama..." Claire whispered. Ava embraced her child, rocking her back and forth while she whispered nonsense on her ear.

* * *

Matt was in the town square talking with Bonnie and Caroline about his dead sister, Vicki. "I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me."

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie looked at him.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." Matt replied firmly.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie sighed.

"I've have enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt replied an turned to walk away.

"I feel so sad for him." Caroline whispered "It took a lot for him to send his sister away."

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"So much strength for a man." Caroline mused.

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie groaned as she grabbed her bag, it opened by itself stumbling to the floor, when she was about to gather her stuff the grimoire shot open.

"Ok, did your grimoire just-" Caroline began

"I think so." Bonnie nodded and grabbed her grimoire readin the page.

"Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies."

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie informed her.

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline frowned.

"Ghosts." Bonnie noted.

* * *

Claire and Ava were back at the Salvatore Boarding House, with the sudden visit of her dead mother, Claire hadn't had time to think about Damon or to wonder where he is. They were just talking and laughing, doing all kind of mother and daughter stuff. Claire had changed her night dress to new clothes, she was wearing a caramel blouse, black skinny jeans with a brown belt, black leather jacket and brown high heels. Her hair was done in curls and she wore pink lipgloss.

"You know, I will never understand the new century clothes. It seems a bit revealing to me, for what I've seen you wearing. At least know you are more covered." Ava huffed.

"The world has moved on mother, a lot of things changed." Claire chuckled. "Besides I love fashion, can't help it."

"Oh I know, I always remember when you were a little girl you loved to play dress-up." Ava smiled at the memory.

"And father used to tell me that I was the most gorgeous little girl he has ever seen." Claire smiled fondly.

"And he was absolutely right. He would be so proud to see that you are a grown woman right now. And a very beautiful one." Ava kissed her forehead.

"I miss him mother, I wished I could see him just like I can see you." Claire whispered.

"He has found peace my dear, he died human so it's only fair that he deserved the right to rest in peace." Ava told her.

"You're right. I'm glad he's in a better place." Claire nodded. They heard a phone ringing, it was Claire's phone. She grabbed and saw million of texts and calls from Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. She wanted to smack herself mentally, because she just disappeard and didn't say anything to anyone.

"I'm guessing your lover is worried about you." Ava replied walking over her.

"How do you know, I have a lover?" Claire creased her eyebrows, she didn't mention to her mother that she was dating.

"I'm a ghost remember? I can see and hear everything." Ava reminded her.

"Right. I forgot, but I also have texts from Bonnie, she must be aware from the ghost situation by now." Claire noted.

"You two will have to fix that later, who knows what will happen if all the ghosts are wandering around, among the living." Her mother sighed. "Right now I just want to know who is the lucky man who has my daughter's heart."

Claire smiled brightly thinking about Damon, her mother was certainly right. He did stole her heart, as corny it sounds, she is so in love with him and she is convinced that he is the one.

"His name is Damon. And he couldn't be more perfect even if he wanted to." Claire smiled.

"My oh my, my baby girl is so in love! And for what I've seen he is very much in love with you too." Ava told her.

"Yes and we are really happy, despite everything he is the one who understands me, knows me, respects me and he made me believe in love again." Claire sighed in hapiness, this was so out of character for her. She wasn't used to talk about feelings and love, but with her mother it seemed so simpl, she was her confident and with her she just could be herself.

"And what about Nikklaus?" Ava questioned carefully.

"What? You can't seriously think that I have feelings for him, other then hate." Claire scoffed.

"Claire, I know this not because I'm a ghost, but because I'm your mother. And mothers always knows these kinds of things." Ava replied.

"Maybe so, but I love Damon. There is only space for one man in my heart and that's Damon Salvatore." Claire replied firmly.

"I believe you my dear, but I also believe that you feel something for Nikklaus. There was a time where you did love him."

"No, what Klaus and I had it wasn't love. It was lust and bloodlust, he does not know what love is mother. It wasn't real." Claire shook her head.

"I just want the best for you my dear, whether it's with Damon or with Nikklaus. You deserve hapiness in your life Claire." Ava cupped her cheek. Claire took her hands and kissed them, she missed her words of comfort.

"Claire, it's time to get to the real world."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline walked down to the cellar of the old witch abandoned house "So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline looked around.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." Bonnie explained.

"Hmm. There's not chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline titled her head to the side.

"They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back." Bonnie replied.

"Right. A pinky swear?" Caroline looked at her best friend.

"Caroline..." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just making sure." Caroline held up her hands in defense.

"Did you try to call Claire again?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, but she's not picking up." Caroline huffed looking down to her cellphone.

"Well, try harder. I really need her for this spell." Bonnie sighed. The blonde nodded and tried to get a hold of Claire.

* * *

Jeremy walked into the restrooms of the Grill, with Anna following him behind. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why did you tell me to lie?" Jeremy questioned.

"Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us." Anna replied.

"What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that." Jeremy told her

"I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea." Anna shook her head.

"The witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?" Jeremy looked at her eyes to search the truth.

"What?" Anna frowned "No! I'm all alone, Jeremy. I told you that."

"Swear to me." Jeremy replied.

"I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me." She grabbed his hand.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok." He walked away from her to stand in front of the mirror.

"Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you." She told him firmly.

"I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this." He bent down and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Ready?" Caroline finished to light the last candle "Do you need to do-" Bonnie was chanting softly under her breath "Right. Ok." The blonde nodded. And a gust of wind began to brush around the house.

They heard someone coming, the two friends looked at each other. Caroline walked towards the entrance of the house and she was about to vamp out to scare off the intruder, when Claire came out from the shadows.

"Oh my God, Claire! You scared the hell out of us." Caroline breathed.

"Sorry, I've been MIA guys. Something unexpected happened." Claire told them.

"We were calling you nonstop. What happened?" Caroline questioned.

"I'll explain later, I'm aware of the ghost situation and I'm here to help you Bonnie." Claire walked over to the younger witch.

"Good, we need to fix this and fast. This is the spell." Bonnie showed her the spell on her grimoire and Claire nodded. They joined hands and started to chant the spell as Caroline just watched from distance.

* * *

"I'll grab Jeremy." Alaric told Elena, once they were inside of the Grill.

"I'll be right back." Elena replied and walked towards the restrooms. Alaric was walking to the bar and Damon joined him.

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." He huffed.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble." Damon told him.

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me." Alaric hissed "Alright? We're not friends. I don't like you."

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon mused.

"Yeah, and?" Alaric looked at him.

"I think he's still a little pissed." Damon nodded.

* * *

Bonnie and Claire were continuing to cast the spell more louder this time, as the wind was more powerful around the house "Hum, guys I don't like this-" Suddenly the two witches felt two pairs of hands holding them "Oh my God. Is that you-" Caroline began.

"Grams." Bonnie whispered.

"Mother." Claire breathed.

* * *

Elena walked into the restroom and was surprised to see her brother with his ex-ghost lover kissing "Anna?"

* * *

Stefan was walking on the street with his smug face when he saw the reflection of a blonde girl on the reflection of the car behind him. "Lexi?"

* * *

Alaric and Damon were drinking up the bar when Mason appeard next to them with a glass of whiskey. "Mason." Alaric frowned.

"God, I miss whisky." The dead wolf replied, he drank the whiskey and smacked the glass on Damon's head.

"Told ya." Damon turned to Ric.

* * *

"Hi." Lexi grinned.

"You're dead." Stefan replied perplexed.

"Well, technically, so are you." Lexi shrugged.

"Then how can I see-"

"See me? Yeah, I have no idea." Lexi retorted "And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point." She sighed "You're off the rails. Big time."

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?" Stefan spat.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?" Lexi mused.

"I don't want your help." Stefan snapped.

"You know, you say that every time. 'I don't want you help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone'." Lexi mimicked his voice.

"Well, maybe you should listen this time." Stefan scoffed.

"Or maybe I should do this." Lexi smacked his head against the window of the car, knocking him down unconscious.

* * *

"Wait, you're Claire's m-" Caroline started.

"Mother, yes. Ava Muratore, you must be Caroline and you're Bonnie. Nice to meet you both." Ava smiled.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that one of the most powerful witches is here." Bonnie whispered. "I can't believe you're here!" She turned to Shelia.

"Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears." Shelia told Bonnie and looked over at Caroline "Nice to see you again, Caroline."

"Hi, Ms. Shelia." Caroline was a bit intimidated by the two olders witches.

"I've see you honored your promise to Emily, taking care of my grandchild Claire." Shelia nodded.

"Of course, I promised to teach future witches like Bonnie." Claire replied. Then Shelia turned to Ava who was still holding hands with her daughter.

"You have a extraordinaire child Ava." Shelia smiled and Ava thanked her with a nod, Bonnie was still overwhelmed by the two witches.

"A fine mess you've made, Bonnie." Shelia told Bonnie and Claire "The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I didn't have a choice." Bonnie replied "I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go."

"I understand." Shelia nodded "But you and Claire cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of both of you. When you did the spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedge the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"I'm aware of that now." Claire nodded.

"How do you know this?" Bonnie turned to Claire.

"My mother covered it, already." Claire told her.

"And, witches talk." Shelia cut in "Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie whimpered.

"That's Original vampire business, not yours." She countered. "I don't want you getting in the middle of that."

"And we're here because you both upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door." Ava added.

* * *

_"How do we do that?"_ Elena was on the phone with Caroline as she glared at her brother and Anna.

"Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman." Caroline replied.

_"Talisman... my necklace?"_ Elena quizzed.

"It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie and Claire need to destroy it."

_"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that."_ She scoffed.

"What! Are you kidding?" Caroline hissed.

_"I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back."_ She hung up.

"Elena-" Jeremy began.

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do." Elena looked at Anna.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeremy defended her.

"You're right, it's yours." Elena snapped at Jeremy and Anna disappeard all of the sudden "How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie." Jeremy begged.

"Don't worry." Elena narrowed her eyes "I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help you send the ghosts away." She walked out of the room and bumped into a blonde girl, she looked up to see Lexi.

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena." Lexi smiled.

"Lexi?" Elena asked.

"Mm-hmm... Come with me." Lexi told her.

"Where?" Elena questioned.

"Ripper detox 101. Crash course." Lexi replied and grabbed her hand.

"I-"

"I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help saving Stefan's life?" Lexi looked at her and Elena sighed.

"Let's go." They walked out of the Grill.

* * *

"I'm never gonna find that damn necklace." Damon huffed, checking his phone.

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason asked as he downed the alcohol down to his throat. "Cheers."

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon spat.

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason replied.

Alaric gave a huge laugh "Good luck with that. Unless your name is Claire and you can start fire with your mind , it's not happening."

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon questioned the dead werewolf "You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason nodded. "To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least now while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon scoffed.

"Not necessarily." Mason told him "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that-" He stopped and looked at him "What do you know?"

"I know you and your hot little girlfriend need to apologise." Mason narrowed his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me." Damon hissed.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologise!" Alaric snapped.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do. Claire and I had a mutual goal that's why she helped me kill you."

He laughed loudly and nodded his head. "Good enough. Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shove. Come alone."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon frowned.

"Don't tempt me." Mason looked at him and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Stefan was tied to a chair on a cell as Lexi and Elena were watching him from the door "Klaus really did a number on him, huh?"

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity." Elena replied.

"Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty." Lexi looked at her.

"I can handle it." Elena nodded as Lexi kicked his chair to wake him up. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He woke up and looked at her confused.

"How you feeling?" Lexi asked with a huge smile.

"What is this?" Stefan wiggled against the chair "Let me out of here!"

"Shh." Lexi shushed him "Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head."

"Elena. Get ride of her, please." Stefan begged.

"No." Elena replied firmly.

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation." Lexi replied.

"This isn't going to work, Lexi." Stefan shook his head. "You can't do this."

"You heard the not pretty part?"

"I heard you." Elena nodded.

Lexi looked Stefan straight into his green eyes "What are you doing?" He growled when he felt his hands disiccate "What are you doing, Lexi!"

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life." Lexi beamed.

* * *

Mason was down at the old Lockwood cellar with a latern as Damon arrived with a shovel on his hands.

"I'm surprised you showed." Mason replied.

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon shot back.

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Mason mused.

"How do you know so much?" Damon questioned.

"There's not much to do on the other side, but sit around and watch other people screw things up."

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked him.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason told him and he took the shovel from him to smack against the wall attempting to break it but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come one, give me the thing." Damon grabbed the shovel "Move." He told him and smacked the shovel against the wall as it crashed down making a small entrance.

"Go for it." Mason told him.

"You first." Damon looked at him.

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason scoffed.

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon sneered and Mason went first with Damon following behind.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline was on the phone with Elena as Bonnie and Claire were trying to find the necklace. The blonde hung up and looked over at them "What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Um... Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace." Caroline told her.

"You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?" Bonnie frowned.

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna." Caroline sighed and told her the truth.

"What?" Bonnie whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Claire looked at the younger witch.

"He kissed her?" Bonnie asked.

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably things that she's here to stay. But you, me and Claire, Bonnie, we're going to find the necklace. Ok? Ok." Caroline told her firmly.

* * *

In the town square everyone was gathering for the ilumination night, as Jeremy was searching for Anna.

"Anna!" He called "Anna!" He suddenly bumped into a man. It was Frederick, one of the tombs vampires who tortured Stefan a long time ago "Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that." He apologised.

"No problem, buddy." Frederick purred.

* * *

Carol was searching for someone too as she spotted Alaric and walked over to the history teacher "Have you seen Tobias Fell?" Carol asked "He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony."

"No." Alaric shook his head.

* * *

Stefan was still struggling as he was becoming weaker by the second, he looked over at Elena with pleading eyes. "Elena." He rasped "Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me."

"Don't listen. Shut him out." Lexi told her.

"I am helping you, Stefan." Elena nodded.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." Stefan told her.

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right now." Lexi cut in.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop." Stefan begged.

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them." Lexi looked at her.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stefan rasped and she looked at him "Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you." She hissed.

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway." He growled "I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste."

"You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." The blonde explained as she shoved a stack on his chest and pulled out "Think of it as a regime. Day in day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved."

"I will rip you apart, Lexi!" Stefan yelled.

"You can't. I'm already dead." Lexi mused and she staked him again.

"I can't..." Elena shook her head and ran off the cellar and Lexi watched her leave.

Elena was outside to get some air and try to breathe when she saw an ambulance carrying a body bag and she walked over to see what was happening.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Claire were still trying to find the necklace but with no luck, the female hybrid walked into her and Damon's room to search in the closet. And Caroline sighed in frustation "Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere is this room." Caroline scoffed, Bonnie's phone began to vibrate she walked to see who was calling and when she saw that it was Jeremy she refused to answer. Caroline answered for her "What do you want, Jeremy?"

_"Caroline? Did you find the necklace?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?" Caroline frowned.

_"Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically though the founding families."_ He told her.

"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it." Caroline replied.

_"Who?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Well, who do you think?" Caroline scoffed. The young boy turned to look at Anna with a suspicion look.

"I didn't." Anna shook her head.

_"She said she didn't take it."_ Jeremy informed Caroline.

"Oh, and you believe her." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't take it, Jeremy." Anna hissed.

_"You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her."_ Jeremy nodded.

"You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything." She hung up.

* * *

Damon and Mason were making walking through the hidden part of the Lockwood cellar, as the vampire was growing suspicious by Mason's intentions by the second.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Damon replied "Your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk, but you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda." Mason nodded.

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon rolled his eyes and they reached a part where they had to choose right or left "Alright. Which way?"

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Mason suggested.

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked.

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left." Mason told him and Damon chose to go right "Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and suddenly a load os stakes fired through his body as he screamed in pain, feeling the wood sinking in his body "Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" He called, but he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Where is Anna now?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy replied.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back." Elena told him.

"I know, but-"

"But what? What, Jer?" Elena spat.

"I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." Jeremy admitted.

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is the past, Jer." Elena replied "Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" She looked over at Jeremy's shoulder to see Anna "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that." Anna showed him the necklace with a look of regret on her face.

"Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her and Claire to send the ghosts away."

* * *

Claire was driving her car while Caroline was on the passenger seat speaking on the phone and Bonnie was in the backseat. "Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the with house."

"Finally, we need to get done with this." Claire huffed.

"What's going on up there?" Bonnie asked looking to the window, as Claire and Caroline tried to look harder.

"It's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline explained as the two vampires saw Frederick one of the tombs vampire walking towards the car

"Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car." Caroline told her.

"What?" Bonnie hissed.

"And Claire is going to drive the hell away from here." Caroline replied

"No way! I am not leaving you !" Bonnie scoffed.

"Bonnie we need to take care of this once and for all, Caroline is a vampire. She can handle herself, right now is not the time to screw around." Claire told her firmly.

"And you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait." Caroline explained. "So you need to go with Claire and send them all back to the other side, ok?" The younger witch sighed but she nodded, the blonde climbed out of the car as Claire started her car and sped off.

Frederick looked over at Caroline and smiled, the blonde vampire changed her face and stalked towards him with a look of anger on her face.

* * *

Lexi was walking around Stefan as the younger vampire was sweating big time "Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there."

"Not anymore, Lexi." He growled and Elena walked in.

"You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." She shoved the stake into his stomach.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." Stefan spat.

"We're running out of time." Elena told her.

"You've got to get me more." Lexi turned to look at her.

"I can't." Elena shook her head.

"No! No... not until I break through." Lexi replied.

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door." Elena informed her.

"The necklace." She whispered "Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it hurting your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope."

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces." Stefan shrugged.

* * *

Damon and Mason were still walking through the Lockwood cellar, when they arrived to a part where an invisible barrier kept Damon out but Mason could pass.

"God! This is not happening." Damon groaned.

"What now?" Mason asked.

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in." He growled "Wait!"

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck." The wolf told him "I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, but-"

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." Mason countered.

* * *

Bonnie and Claire were setting the lights on the abandoned house, when Jeremy bursted into the room.

Her face was void of emotion when she saw him, he held the necklace and she snatched from his hands . She threw it to the fireplace as she joined hands with Claire chanting under their breath. And suddenly they felt two sources of power when Shelia and Ava took their hands and chanted along with them.

* * *

Carol was starting to open her eyes carefully, when she saw Caroline fighting off the tomb vampires.

When Frederick grabbed her throat ready to kill her, she struggled to get out of his grip and suddenly he disappeard within air.

* * *

At the old Lockwood cellar, Mason was staring at a wall in amazement "So?" Damon called. "What'd you find?"

"It's in-" Then he disappeard his lantern on the ground.

"No, no, no! No! Where'd you go? Mason, Mason!" Damon called with anger written on his face.

* * *

Anna was walking on the street, tears falling down on her face. When suddenly she saw her mother, she felt such joy in her heart "Mom?"

Pearl grabbed her daughter, hugging her tightly. They both cried together and disappeard from the place.

* * *

At the abandoned house the four wicthes were watching the necklace melt away. Shelia turned to look at Bonnie "You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you." She smiled as Ava turned to Claire "Mother." She whispered with tears falling down.

"It's ok baby girl. It's my time to leave, but don't you ever forget that I will always be there for you. I will always protect you and watch you." Ava told her, Claire hugged her mother not wanting to let go. The older witch kissed her forehead with tears in her own eyes. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mama." Then the two wicthes faded away, leaving Bonnie and Claire heart-broken.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the Lockwood cellar as Alaric arrived "You're here. It's about time."

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric scoffed.

"No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and aside from Claire you're pretty much the only one I trust." Damon replied.

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric sneered.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon huffed.

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon." He told him "You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do."

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him." Damon grinned at him, as Alaric shook his head and entered into the deep cavern.

* * *

"So what are you going to do, Elena?" Stefan's voice was weak "You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?"

"No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother, be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do."

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future." Stefan spat.

"I haven't given up Stefan." She turned to him "I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She touched his face "Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." She walked out of the cellar.

* * *

Claire was outside of the abandoned house as she dried her tears. She then remembered that her cellphone was off and she turned back on and saw the messages from Damon. She decided to call him, since she haven't seen him all day.

_"You have some serious explaining to do Mrs. Muratore"_

"Hello my lovely girlfriend, how are you? You are ok right? I missed you too, babe." Claire tried to joke so Damon wouldn't notice that she had been crying.

_"I was worried sick, Claire. I even thought of the worse..."_

"Where are you?" She asked quickly.

_"At the old Lockwood cellar with Ric, long story. Why?"_

"I need to see you." She whimpered.

_"Why? What is going on? Did something happened?"_ He asked frantically.

"I just need to see you, I'm going to meet you now." She hung up and sped off of the house towards the Lockwood cellar. When she arrived she saw Damon sitting with a worried face, he got up and walked towards her.

"God, you scared me. Where were you all day?" He questioned.

"I saw my mother." She whimpered.

"What? How?" He asked then he figured out. "You saw her as ghost, didn't you?"

She nodded her head and tears sprung on her eyes again, he quickly embraced her and sooth her hair.

"Shhh, it's ok babe. I'm here for you." He whispered.

"Damon, I was so happy. For the first time in centuries I felt like my life was whole again, I was able to touch her, hug her, talk to her... And now she's gone again." She sobbed. "I'm alone again."

"Hey, hey. Look at me!" He grabbed her face. "You are not alone, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Don't ever leave me, please Damon, don't leave." She begged.

"I won't. I promise, I'll be by your side every step of the way. I'll never leave you, Claire." He promised her kissing her cheek then her lips softly.

"I love you so much. She would had loved to meet you, and comment how handsome you are." She chuckled.

"I'm sure if your mother is half the amazing woman that you are, I would had loved her too." He smiled.

"She is Damon. She is an incredible woman and a perfect mother. She is so beautiful, strong, brave and amazing." Claire told him.

"It reminds me of a very beautiful woman that I have now in my arms, I guess is a part of Muratore women charm." He smirked and she laughed softly.

"Thank you for never leaving me." She whispered. He pulled away to look at her ocean blue eyes, she was so gorgeous, no woman should be allowed to be that beautiful.

"It's you and me Claire. **Forever**."

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait, but my computer is wrecked and now I'm using my sister's. Ok, now here it is chapter 7, what did you think about Claire and Ava's reunion? A little mother-daughter moment don't you think? And the last scene with Damon was so beautiful, they are just so perfect . I know some of you are asking for more scenes with Klaus and Claire but right now is not possible, all I can do is give you flashbacks. Starting on the next chapter, I promise that is going to have a little Klaus x Claire flashback ;) 


	8. Ordinary People

At the old Lockwood cellar, Alaric and Elena were walking around the caves with flashlights. "So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?"

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric replied with a small smile as Elena's eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?" Elena trailed off visibly scared.

"Elena." The teen heard a sinister voice behind her and she quickly turned around to see Claire with her eyes wide and her hands up.

"God, Claire!" Elena hit her on the arm. And the female hybrid cracked up laughing, Damon appeard behind her and put his hands on his girlfriend's hips. She was wearing white shorts with stripes that stood up to her waist with a black and gold belt, a black strapless top, a black leather vest with gold buttons and black leather boots. Her hair was done in a high ponytail and she wore red lipstick.

"Scaredy-cat." Damon smirked.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric huffed.

"So you both can't get in?" Elena asked.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire." Claire stated as she and Damon walked further into the cave.

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena questioned.

"See for yourself." Damon replied and they both stopped at the barrier "Well, this is as far we get to go." Claire and Damon sat on a rock but Alaric and Elena could walk further and see the cravings on the wall.

"What is all this?" Elena looked around.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf." Alaric explained.

"A werewolf." Elena flashed the light to see better.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style." Damon mused and Claire smirked. She was sitting on Damon's lap with an arm around his neck.

"I don't understand." Elena frowned "I thought that the Lockwood came here with the Original founders in the 1860s."

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric told her

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long. It's gets better. Show her, Ric." Claire replied.

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic." Alaric informed her.

"As in Vikings?" Elena questioned.

"This name here." He showed her the craving "Nikklaus."

"Klaus..." Elena whispered.

"And Elijah... and Rebekah." Alaric continued.

[Flashback- Old World]

_Rebekah was in a dark cave with a sharp blade on her hand caving into a wall, as Klaus stood behind her with holding a torch._

_"Rebekah, let me have at it!" Klaus replied._

_"Quiet, Niklaus!" Rebekah snapped "Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger."_

_"Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus shook his head._

_"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." She hissed._

_"He will find out. He always does." Klaus muttered._

_"That is because you always tell him." Rebekah replied._

_"I cannot help it, he frightens me." Klaus replied fearful._

_"He frightens us all." Rebekah nodded "That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?"_

_"Right." Klaus smiled._

_"Here." She held the blade so he could take it "You finish it and Ill help mother with the meal."_

_"Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister." He teased, he went to put the torch away and held the other hand and she stabbed into his palm, he winced in pain "Bekah!"_

_"It's just a little blood." She shrugged "Be a man about it." She smiled and walked out of the dark cave._

[End Of Flashback]

"These are the names of the Original family?" Elena asked.

"Caved into a cave that's been there since way before the founding on Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter." Alaric explained.

"Ok, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes." Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"That's what I said." Damon nodded.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric flashed the light on the wall.

"What's the name?" Elena questioned looking at the carving.

"Mikael." Alaric noted.

"Mikael... as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena trailed off.

"Yep." Claire popped the 'p'. "And we like to call him..."

"Papa Original." Damon finished for her. As Alaric continued to take photos of the carvings.

* * *

Alaric and Damon were looking at the photos that he had taken as Claire was teaching Elena how to fight a vampire.

"These images tell a story... To learn the story, I have to decipher these images." Alaric replied.

Elena went to attack her with the stake but Claire easily caught her hand, and grabbed the stake. "That's the best you can do? Very sloppy."

"Hey! I'm new at this." She huffed and tried to kick her on the stomach but Claire caught her leg and threw her on the floor.

"'Ghost of Christmas Past' Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon informed them as he watched the two females fighting.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked as she tried to go behind Claire but the female hybrid quickly turned around and caught her arms from behind.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "Which probably means the wall will leads us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost."

Claire caught Elena and slammed her against the wall with her back to Claire "Bang! You're dead..." she let go of her and Elena walked over to Alaric and Damon.

"These images at the very least might tell us what the weapon is." Alaric shook his head.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena looked at them.

"Fine! Fine." Damon hissed "If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, if the story is about the Original family living here... then you go straight to the source." Elena shrugged.

"Hmm, good luck. Dealing with crazy blonde bimbo." Claire mused.

"You could always come with me." Elena suggested.

"Yeah... no." Claire pursed her lips into a straight line. "You need to train harder Elena, your attempts of attack are pathetic." She replied bluntly.

"How am I supposed to attack a vampire then?" Elena huffed.

"You need to see how they fight." Claire stated, then she looked over at Damon. "Damon, drag your sexy ass over here."

"I rather not go." Damon smirked.

"Is the big bad vampire afraid of having his ass kicked?" Claire cooed. Elena and Alarick cracked a smile as Damon glared at her.

"Please, we both know that I can handle your ass anyday." He smiled deviously, putting an alternative meaning behind his words.

"You perverted vampire." Claire shook her head, he walked to stand in front of her.

"No witchy ju-ju business." Damon shot her a look and she winked at him. He lunged at her and she dogded him easily, she caught his arm and twisted behind his back. He called out in pain and dropped to his knees. She let go of him but he was quickly on his feet again and grabbed her leg and pulled her down she went to kick him where it hurts but he easily caught her leg again and twisted. This time was her turn to call out, the younger vampire grinned in satisfaction. But she wasn't done with him yet, she grabbed hiss throat and threw him across the room, he got up and she went to punch him but he caught her hand, she blurred behind him and kicked his legs as he dropped to the floor again but he grabbed her arm and twisted kicking her legs, she fell to the floor and he grabbed her throat slamming her on the floor.

"I win." He smirked, their faces only inches apart from each other. He got up and offered a hand to help her, she took it but she pulled him down with his back facing her as she grabbed his hands from behind, she vamped out and whispered in his ear.

"Never take your enemy for granted." Then she licked his ear and he turned around quickly, she was smiling down at him and he leaned up to capture her lips. When she pulled away, she turned to look at Elena.

"See what I mean?" She questioned but Elena was to stunned for words right now.

* * *

Rebekah was doing her cheerleader moves onto the field when she looked up to see Elena in front of her, the blonde Original rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You! Goody!" Rebekah groaned.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena replied.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off Stefan until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably start taking a page out of my book, if I'm honest." Rebekah shot back.

"I'd much rather talk about this..." Elena pulled out from her bag the picture with Rebekah's name written in Runic "You know, I'm curious as to why you and Klaus have spent 1000 years running from your father..."

"I should get back to the girls." Rebekah replied with fear clearly in her voice "Homecoming's right around the corner."

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena shrugged as she put the photo back in her bag.

"You're bluffing!" Rebekah scoffed, turning to look at the brunette.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena mused challenging her.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" Rebekah announced.

"So then tell me." Elena looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah questioned.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?"

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah replied as she turned in her heels.

[Flashback- Old World]

_"Come on Henrik!" Rebekah called to her younger brother "Our brothers are fighting again." She giggled as she walked over to Nikklaus and Elijah who were fighting with swords._

_"Oh look, our sister has arrived." Elijah replied "Watch my fast approaching victory."_

_"On the contrary, Elijah." Klaus divided Elijah's belt in two parts "Just come to laugh at you."_

_Mikael and Esther approached their children, as they had a look of fear on their faces when they saw their father "Relax, Mikael." Esther tried to calm him down "Niklaus means well."_

_"That is precisely my problem." Mikael sneered and he grabbed the sword from Elijah's hand and turned to Nikklaus "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?"_

_"Father, we were just having fun." Klaus replied in a small voice._

_"We fight for our survival!" Mikael yelled "And you find time for fun! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!"_

_"Father it was nothing-" Mikael took the sword from him and threw the young boy to the floor, where he pointed the sword to his throat._

_"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" Mikael growled._

_"You've made your point, Mikael!" Esther growled trying to protect her son from his father's blind rage._

_"Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." Mikael scolded and he turned to leave._

[End Of Flashback]

* * *

Elena was walking to Alaric's apartment as she was on the phone with Damon. "She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first."

_"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheel-chair."_ Damon retorted.

"I've got this, Damon." She assured him "If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion." She sighed "How does he look?"

_"Hmm... Pasty and pouty."_ Damon looked through the bars of the cell at his baby brother.

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later." Elena hung up.

Elena walked into Alaric's apartment to see the teacher pinning the pictures. "Rebekah will come around."

"Are you sure?" Alaric questioned "I mean, a thousand year old vampire, is not the art of patience." Elena looked down at ther phone and saw a text from the Original vampire.

**Come over for a chat. Rebekah.**

"She's a thousand year old vampire, who's just joined the cheerleader squad... This is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this." She showed him the text and nodded confidently.

* * *

Damon opened the door of the cell and stood in the doorway watching his brother "You know, if you are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade. I think we can skip the routine visits." Stefan rasped.

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-recovery-plan. When Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you out, break you down and make you feel again..." Damon shrugged.

"We should all listen to Elena, right?" Stefan chuckled "I mean, her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? It's family day out of vampire rehab. So I'm paying a visit to my baby brother." Damon smirked.

"Go away." Stefan spat.

"Nah... Thought we could hang out, old brother bonding." He cooed "How've you been Stef?"

"You know, Klaus may want to keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah."

"Liar, liar pants of fire, brother." Damon smirked "Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and don't worry Claire is out there she can easily take Barbie Klaus... So, if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder."

"Got me." Stefan smirked.

"Yep." Damon grinned.

"You got me. You're good. Congratulations. You can go now." Stefan told him.

"You really have given up." Damon nodded.

"Actually, this is my happy face." He put a fake smile as Damon pulled out his chains, releasing him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan frowned.

"Screw this Lexi-plan. Think we could both use a drink." Damon replied. His phone started ringing, and he pulled out to see the ID, Claire. He cursed under his breath, because he knew that she wouldn't be too happy about Stefan. But he answered it anyway.

"Hey, babe." He replied sweetly.

_"Yeah... What did you do, Damon?"_

"What? Nothing." He creased his eyebrows.

_"I can always tell when you're lying, Salvatore. Spill."_

"I released Stefan from the cell." He sighed.

_"What? Why would you do that? You know that Elena is going to give a case about this right?"_

"Is not fair, leaving him there to starve himself. I got this under control Claire, I know how to deal with my brother." He told her firmly. "And don't breathe a word to Elena, please."

_"I hope you know what you're doing..."_

"I do. So where are you, anyway?" He asked.

_"I'm at Ric's helping him with the photos and stuff. I was just checking in."_

"Hmmm... Everything is fine kitten, I'll call you later." He replied.

_"Wait! Where are you going?"_

"We're going to a bar outside of town, have a few drinks." He shrugged.

_"A bar? Really Damon? Well, I hope you'll behave yourself."_

"Don't I always?" He smirked.

_"I mean it, Damon."_

"Geesh, no need to get your panties in a twist." He scoffed. "I love you my sexy vitch."

_"Vitch? Only you Damon Salvatore. I love you too."_ Then she hung up the phone.

"That woman has you whipped. It's not even funny." Stefan smirked.

"Oh shut up, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena walked into the Boarding House, with music blastering in the room and she saw Rebekah with two glasses of champagne, smiling at her. "Hey! What's up?"

"You invited me over..." Elena told her "To talk."

"Alright girls, have at it." Rebekah called and some girls walked in wearing homecoming dresses "Ok, now twirl now please." And they did.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"I need a homecoming dress." Rebekah shrugged "So, what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not here to help you shop." She scoffed. "I'm here to know, why you don't want me to wake up Mikael?"

The blonde vampire rushed over to a blonde girl and bared her fangs towards her neck, as Elena quickly tensed. "I said pick one... Elena"

"The red one." Elena gave in.

"There." She stroked the girl's head. "It wasn't so hard, was it?" She looked over at Elena.

"Go away." She ordered the girls "Remember nothing." Then she turned to Elena, she picked a glass of champagne and walked over to her "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to lean. Is that clear?" She spat and Elena nodded slowly, then she walked past her.

* * *

Back at Alaric's apartment, someone knocked at the door and Claire walked over to open it, to reveal Bonnie. She hugged the younger witch and smiled "Hey, Bons"

"Bonnie!" Alaric beamed "Come on in."

"Got your message." She nodded and walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, great. I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed..." He told her.

"Explains why, we've been here for hours." Claire trailed off.

"Brought you the necklace that wouldn't die." She held Elena's necklace and Claire took it.

"That's great Bon." She smiled.

"You ok?" Alaric looked over at the younger witch.

"Been better..." Bonnie shrugged. And Claire snatched an arm around Bonnie, trying to confort her.

"Listen, Jeremy is an idiot." Alaric replied "I know this with certainty, because I was once Jeremy. Trust me, he'll learn... eventually." He nodded, and Bonnie smiled.

"That's why I like you Ric. Damon should take a page from your book." Claire smirked.

"Well, don't tell him that. We all know how crazy and reckless he is about you." Alaric chuckled and she just shrugged with a small smile.

Then he grabbed one of the photos "I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know." He showed the photo which was similiar with the necklace.

"It's the same design." Bonnie noted.

"So your grandmother and Claire's mother said that this necklace belonged to the witch, who put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right?" Alaric questioned and they nodded. "This symbol is repeated, all across the wall. I was trying to figure out what it meant... Now, I know." He wrote down on the post-it and put it on the picture showing them and it said 'Witch'.

* * *

Rebekah walked into Stefan's room as Elena stood in the doorway with a annoyed face "How fun is this..." Rebekah smiled.

"We shouldn't be in here." Elena replied.

"Course we should!" Rebekah replied going through his drawers. "Come on, like you never wanted to snoop..." She held one of Stefan's boxers "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed from the 20s."

"Are you gonna root through Stefan's stuff all night long, or are you going to tell me your story?" Elena crossed her arms across her chest.

"You really are no fun..." Rebekah sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena questioned.

"My parents had just started a family." Rebekah replied as she continue to go through Stefan's stuff "When a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't been discovered yet." Elena told her.

"Not by anyone in your history books." Rebekah scoffed "But my mother knew two witches Ayanna and Eugene, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Elena asked.

"To us they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." She nodded.

"You make it sound so normal." Elena repliede.

"It was." She smiled.

"Once a month our family would retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home."

[Flashback- Old World]

_Rebekah was in the house of the ancient with Ayanna as she observed the necklaces and talismans hanging from a rope, she went to touch one carefully, but when she touched it burned her hand._

_"Ayanna, it burned me!" Rebekah whispered._

_"That is not yours to touch." Ayanna gave her a coy smile._

_"Mother!" Niklaus's voice blastered around the forest and the house._

_"Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong." Rebekah noted and she ran out of the witche's house to see Nikklaus holding their younger brother dead in his arms "Henrik!"_

_"Mother!" Nikklaus shouted._

_"One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price..." Rebekah continued._

_"No! No!" Esther ran over to his dead son, with the witch Eugene close behind. "What happened!"_

_"The wolves." Nikklaus sobbed "I am sorry, I am so sorry!"_

_"We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther begged to the two witches who had a mournful look on their faces._

_"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." The witch Ayanna replied, as the witch Eugene patted Esther's shoulder-_

_"No! No!" Esther cried._

[End Of Flashback]

Rebekah continued her story "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours..." She sighed and turned to look at the brunette who had a sorrow look on her face "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Elena's phone started to ring "You better get that. It'll be Damon or Claire checking up on you."

"Hello?" Elena answered.

_"Hey!"_

"Damon, where are you?" Elena asked, hearing the music on the background.

_"No idea... But I'm pretty I'm overdressed... Still standing?"_

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena nodded. "I can't talk right now."

_"I'll be at the bar."_ Stefan told Damon and walked away from him.

"Is that Stefan?" Elena asked.

_"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit... Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."_ He told her.

"Damon! How could you let him out?" Elena scoffed.

_"I got this, Elena."_ Then he hung up.

* * *

"What are we drinking?" Damon turned to Stefan.

"For me something a little bit warmer, a little blonder..." Stefan looked over at a blonde bartender who walked over at them with a seductively smile. "Hi!"

"Hello..." Damon looked at her name tag "Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey and my brother here would love..." He began to compel her "A shot of you."

"What's the catch, Damon?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me." He smiled as Stefan grabbed Callie's wrist and sunk his teeth into it

"Hi Callie." Damon smiled flirtatiously at her.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were playing a drinking game as the younger Salvatore was winning, as the blonde bartender was sitting on Damon's lap "I'm surprised you're not having fun here with this little blondie"

"I don't think that Claire would appreciate very much, if I was having fun with another woman..." He scoffed.

"I get it, brother. I'm sure she's a handful." Stefan mused. He flipped the coin into the empty glass, winning again "Drink up."

Damon grabbed the bottle of whisky but it was already empty, he looked over to the pretty bartender with a sexy smile "Get us a bottle of this?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled as she grabbed it and walked away.

"You been on this 'bunny diet' for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that Saint Stefan of all people is good at a drinking game."

"Oh 'bunny diet' gave me a lot of time to practice." Stefan smirked and Damon hummed in respose.

"Wallow in despair." He flipped a quarter "drowning guilt." Flip "Regret my existence." Flip "It's precision born out of tragic boredom." He flipped the coin into the glass again winning again "Drink up, brother."

"All that effort wasted to try to tell you how boring you are and now you finally agree with me?" Damon smirked.

"Damon, you are worse than Elena." Stefan scoffed "Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding... What do you think: I'll break down and you can pull me back form the edge, is that it?" Stefan questioned.

"I happen to like the edge, Stefan." Damon nodded "Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. Can't just be." He replied as Callie came back sitting on Damon's lap again and handing him a bottle of whisky. "Although, who am I to judge?" Damon flipped a coin into the glass winning this around. "Drink up, brother." He offered Callie's wrist to him.

* * *

"Have you had your refill of snooping yet?" Elena scoffed. "So we can go on with the story..."

Rebekah got up from the bed and walked towards the table she was sitting picking up a picture of Elena and Stefan "Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple..."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is..." Elena shook her head.

"I know exactly who he is." Rebekah smirked "He's a vampire. We're predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the homecoming dance?" Elena cocked an eyebrow "You know what? I'm just gonna go..."

"You haven't even heard half of the story." Rebekah called, trying to make her stay. Her fear of being alone was taking over.

"And you're not going to tell it... You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Elena rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." Rebekah called and Elena stopped in her tracks. "It belonged to the Original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena turned to look at her.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah replied.

[Flashback- Old World]

_The fire of the torches were surrounding the wall as Mikael, Esther, Ayanna and Evangeline were talking about the next full moon. As Rebekah was hiding hearing their conversation._

_"Please, Ayanna! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon." Mikael begged. "And Evangeline you know better than anyone the importance of family."_

_"I will not!" Ayanna shook her head. "It is a crime against nature."_

_"Ayanna is right. We can't interfire with the balance, you know that." Evangeline looked at Esther._

_"We have already lost too much. We cannot lose anymore... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children." Esther looked at the two witches._

[End Of Flashback]

Rebekah turned to her "I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" She walked out and Elena followed her.

As they walked down the stairs, Elena continued to keep asking questions "So, vampirism was a form of protection?"

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked.

"A curse..." Elena trailed off.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." Rebekah told her.

"Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena questioned.

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

[Flashback- Old World]

_"Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever..." Mikael replied trying to convice them._

_"That would cost. This magic you speak of breeds consequences. This is the making of a plague, Esther." She looked at Esther._

_"The spirits will turn on you." Evangeline warned them._

_"Please. Ayanna, Evangeline." Esther begged._

_"We will have no part in it." Eugene told them firmly and Ayanna nodded in agreement, they both walked out._

_"They will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love." Mikael whispered._

[End Of Flashback]

"In her hands?" Elena questioned "How could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah replied.

"What?" Elena looked at her.

"The witch of the Original family. The Original witch." Rebekah told her. "Where do they keep their best vintage?"

"But if your mother was a witch, then..."

"Am I?" Rebekah asked "No, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature." She replied "You can either be one or the other, never both. I guess that Claire Muratore is the exception, since the witches from her bloodline can overpower others witches, Evangeline knew this but she never told my mother that. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Elena asked as Rebekah pulled out a bottle of wine from Damon's stock.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." She explained.

"He killed you?" Elena whispered.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." She was void of emotion as she topped up the bottle and threw the stopper to the fire.

[Flashback- Old World]

_Nikklaus was already awake as Rebekah woke up and looked around confused, then she saw blood in her dress and she panicked._

_"Rebekah..." Nikklaus whispered._

_"Blood!" She gasped "What happened?"_

_"You will be alright." Nikklaus embraced her sister "We will be alright." Then Mikael entered with a young girl by his side._

_"What are you doing?" Nikklaus questioned._

_"We must finish what we started! You have to drink if you want to live." He slit the girls wrist with his sword._

_"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual." Rebekah explained._

_"Drink!" Mikael ordered his only daughter but she hesitated "Drink!" He roared, Klaus tried to stop her, but the older man just pushed him aside angrily, Rebekah couldn't resist the temptation anymore, she tore into the girls wrist, gulping her blood down and she could feel something growing inside of her._

[End Of Flashback]

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witches Ayanna and Evangeline were right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back..." She paused "For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became out enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks." She replied "Until my mother found a solution."

"There were other problems." Rebekah continued "Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out..." She talked about the vervain "Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion."

"And the spell decreed that the tree gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it down. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And we that the predatory species was born..."

* * *

Damon was dancing with two women on top of the bar as Stefan was drinking from a woman, taking large gulps as a small brunette stopped and looked at Stefan shocked.

"Nothing to see here!" Damon appeard in front of her. "Just run along, ok?" He compelled her and she nodded. He went to pull Stefan away from the girl "Hey, hey, ease up! Ease up!" Stefan pulled away from her "She is giving us her employee discount..." He smirked and put a scarf around her neck "And now, just run along." He compelled her. They both walked towards the bar again.

"Alright!" Stefan chuckled "Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hmm?"

"I thought you could use a hug, Stefan." Damon smirked.

"Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And certainly Claire isn't too fond of this too, and we both know that you care too much of what she thinks." Stefan taunted, and downed his shot.

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you." Damon shrugged.

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says." Stefan told him.

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you get mad enough and you can do something about it." Damon snapped.

"Damon, he can't be killed." Stefan replied slowly.

"Maybe I can help with that." A man dressed in his suit approached them "The Salvatore boys, I presume?"

"Mikael." Stefan noted.

* * *

Elena had gone to the old Lockwood cellar to join Alaric, Claire and Bonnie. The doppelganger had filled the other brunette about Rebekah's story and how she'd become a vampire.

"We filled in what we could." Alaric put the post-its on the wall "A vampire. Werewolf. Slaughter. Mayhem, etc..."

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires, which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Elena explained.

"Ok. So tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind." Alaric replied.

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected tot he witch's death?" Elena looked at the picture.

"We don't know." Bonnie shook her head. "We haven't gotten that far." Then reality hit the female hybrid like a million bricks, it all made sense now.

"Oh, I think we did." Claire nodded her head. "The witch set the hybrid curse on Klaus, trying to prevent him from turning to a werewolf, leaving him all alone, being the only hybrid. We all know Klaus is terrified to be alone, so where does him fit into this?" She questioned looking to Elena, trying to make the young girl ratiocinate to find the logic.

"Oh my God." Elena whispered putting everything together "Rebekah doesn't know the real story."

"No she doesn't. She has her dearest brother to thank for." Claire replied firmly.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Rebekah was sipping Damon's bourbon as Elena bursted in into the house. The pretty blonde narrowed her eyes when she saw her.

"I thought, I told you to leave." She scoffed. "Twice."

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena blurted out.

"Nik was there." She replied "He told me."

"He lied to you." Elena shook her head.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"The cave where you carved your families names is covered in symbols..." Elena showed her the pictures "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampire, and this..." She continued "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

"Her necklace." Rebekah whispered.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original witch." She replied firmly "Not Mikael. Klaus."

"No!" Rebekah shook her head frantically "No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him." Elena argued "Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werwolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about you father, so that he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah scolded and grabbed the pictures "They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!"And threw them to the fire.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena walked closer to her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah growled.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!"

"Shut up!" Rebekah grabbed Elena's throat and growled on her face "Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She released Elena and she dropped to her knees sobbing violently.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were leaving the bar and they compelled everyone so they wouldn't remember anything "I'll give you 10 points for flair."

"At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from..." Stefan mused.

"Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your break through, though." Damon eyed him.

"I didn't have a break through, Damon-"

"Uh, uh." Damon chuckled "My brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time." He smirked "Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing."

"So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right." Stefan nodded "You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself."

"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say..." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?" Stefan spat

"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot." Damon blurted out.

"Aww, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing." Stefan mimicked his brother's words.

Damon's jaw clenched and he punched Stefan on the face, he dropped to the floor but tried to get up to fight back but the older Salvatore just kicked him leaving there.

* * *

Claire walked out of the bathroom wearing her nightdress as she saw Damon laying on their bed shirtless with his hands behind his head. "At least you didn't got your ass drunk." She noted.

"We got Mikael." Damon announced with a smug smile and Claire smirked, she walked over to the bed and sat on his lap. And Damon kissed her bare shoulder, holding her body closer to him.

"How?" She asked.

"No idea." Damon shrugged "I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day." He sighed.

"I'm not going to yell at you." She kissed his neck and stroked his hair.

"Why not? I went behind your back. Freed Stefan. And you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. Just now he's a dick on our side."

"I'm not mad." Claire rolled her eyes. "Today was a very long day." She yawned "I just want to go to bed."

She went to her side of the bed and pulled the covers on top of her, she turned to look at Damon "You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it." He mused.

"Well, Elena's theory is that they must had craved from the white oak before they burned it down." She explained.

"So I was right." Damon smiled smugly "After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael."

"Lead us to more than just that." Claire snuggled closer to Damon "Elena thinks that we got Rebekah on our side, too."

"Really? What did she learned from her?" Damon questioned running his hands down at her legs.

"She basically told me, that she's just a girl." Claire replied "That she lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her." She looked at him "And I guess I can retaliate with her, I was just a little girl when I lost my mom too. That kind of pain it will haunt you forever because nothing is more important than the bond of family."

"Well... You should tell that to my brother." Damon scoffed.

"I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon." Claire shook her head. "I don't know if Elena shares the same opinion. But honestly, I think you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves Elena, it's because he loves you." She stroked his jaw "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?"

"Sure." He smiled as he pecked her lips softly. She closed her eyes falling into sleep as he continued to watch her lovingly. She looked so peaceful, delicate and graceful. He would make sure that he would protect her from anything, because he wasn't sure if he deserved such an incredible and beautiful woman like Claire but he would make sure to never let her go.

* * *

**Here it is the new chapter! So sorry for the waiting, I hope you haven't given up on this story just yet. I know some of you have been asking me for scenes with Klaus and Claire, so guess what... Next chapter we'll have Klaus x Claire reunion! Hope you're excited and the next chapter could be a little sad for Dlair fans :'(**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, you guys are amazing :')**


	9. Homecoming

At the Boarding House, Stefan calling Klaus to tell him about Mikael, as the father of the Original family was laying on the floor with a dagger on his chest.

_"Portland is fantastic."_ Klaus replied _"Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a break ground for werewolves."_

"Your father is dead." Stefan announced.

The line was silent for a few moments_ "What did you say to me?"_

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked.

_"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_ Klaus demanded. Stefan was explaining him what happened.

**[One hour earlier]**

Stefan was coming up with a lie to try to bait Klaus, as Elena, Damon and Claire were following him into the library. Claire was wearing a burgundy blouse, black denim shorts, black thights, black leather with the sleeves rolled up, black boots, a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver necklace. Her hair was straightened and she wore red lipstick [Oufit in the profile]

"Alright. Let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan told them.

"And you what? Vervained him?" Elena questioned.

"No. We vervained him! This guy is an Original. We need to make it realistic." Damon argued.

"Ok. Fine. We vervained him." Stefan narrowed his eyes "And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." Elena trailed off.

"We drove it through his heart." Stefan finished.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Claire asked.

"Good point! You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him... Last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon looked at him.

"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan scoffed.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Elena told them.

"Then I shall be dead." Mikael suddenly announced.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him." Mikael nodded.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Claire argued.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned down." He pulled out the bottle of white oak ash and the dagger.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Not here." Mikael answered "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"You leaving this in my heart." He replied firmly "You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying." He looked at the three vampires then finally Elena "So, it falls on you." He handed her the dagger and the human girl took it carefully.

"Y-You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena stammered.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust." Mikael told her.

**[Present time]**

_"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."_ Klaus hissed

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan replied.

_"If you're lying to me, Stefan, you compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life. Is what you are saying the truth?"_ Klaus growled.

Stefan did saw Elena stab the dagger into Mikael's chest, so he wasn't lying "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

_"I want to talk to Rebekah."_ Klaus demanded.

"That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan looked over at Rebekah and handed her the phone.

"Hello, Nik." She answered with a small voice.

_"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"_ Klaus asked confident that his little sister wouldn't lie to him.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good..." She nodded "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

_"I'll be home soon."_ Klaus told her.

"Good." Rebekah breathed "I'll see you then, brother." She hung up and handed the phone to Stefan "He brought it. He's coming home." Then she walked out of the room.

"Now, was that easy or what?" Damon smirked.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena sighed as she undaggered Mikael.

* * *

Rebekah was paiting her toe nails as she was waiting for Mikael to wake up, she saw his fingers twitch and suddenly he gasped and he coughed violently "Finally." Rebekah huffed "Took you long enough."

"Rebekah." He looked at his daughter.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it." She hissed "Nothing you say matters to me."

"I see." Mikael nodded "Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me." She gritted her teeth.

"You were never what I was after." Mikael told her.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." Rebekah growled.

"He blinded you, Rebekah." Mikael replied "He killed your mother!"

"I know what he did, and he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer, none of us were! You did this to is when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him." She spat with hatred in her voice.

"Rebekah-" Mikael called, but she turned her back on him and walked out of the room.

* * *

Elena was trying to find a dress on her closet for Homecoming as Bonnie sat on her bed inspecting the pictures of the carvings that Alaric took at the old Lockwood cellar "I hate everything in my closet." Elena huffed "I have nothing to wear to Homecoming."

"So, don't go." Bonnie shrugged "Let's stay home and order takeout and overanalyse ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric."

"We have to go." Elena shook her head "Caroline will kill us."

"Ha, Caroline actually has a date..." Bonnie trailed off.

"You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?" Elena walked over to her bed to sit in front of Bonnie.

"I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What's done is done." Bonnie replied firmly.

"You have to talk about it." Elena told her "He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too."

"You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad."

"Bonnie-"

"And you shouldn't have to be." She cut her off "He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it."

* * *

Claire was trying to find a dress on her wardrobe for the Homecoming, Elena was helping her and Damon was taking care of the weapons that they would need it for tonight.

"This dress will look amazing on you, Claire." Elena nodded, holding a blue strapless dress with glitter.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I mean I have so many dresses but I still can't find one that fits perfectly for the event." Claire huffed in annoyance.

"You're kidding right? Your closet is like a freaking clothing store, how can you not find a dress?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"You may be a vampire Damon, but you still have a man retarded mind." Claire scoffed, as Elena giggled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Me on the other hand, have no idea what I'm wearing tonight." Elena sighed.

"You can borrow one of my dresses, we kinda have the same size. So I'm sure you'll find something in my freaking closet who looks like a clothing store." Claire mimicked Damon's words and Elena nodded her head.

"You sure, you don't mind?" The human girl asked.

"Of course not." She shook her head, then she went to help Damon with the weapons. He went behind her and kissed her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I miss you..." He whispered as she smiled. She turned around and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a smoldering kiss. He lifted her from the floor to sit her on the counter and stood between her legs. They pulled away when they heard someone clearing their throat, Elena looked kinda awkward and unconfortable.

"Sorry, didn't mean to-"

"No problem, Elena. It was a good thing, you showed up or we would be having sex on the counter right now." Claire replied as Elena blushed with embarassement.

"It's not like we didn't do it before." Damon shrugged, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Anyway." Claire cut him off quickly, she didn't need him to spread their sex life. "Did you find a dress?"

"Yes, I put it on your bed." Elena told her and Claire nodded, she went to help the two vampires with the weapons.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena suddenly announced.

"Oh, really? Because those original vampires are usually so reliable" Damon scoffed.

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother" Elena ignored his comment.

"I wasn't counting with the Original bitch anyway..." Claire shrugged.

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother." He smirked "Wolfsbane is ready."

Elena went to stand on his side to help with the wolfsbain "There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong..."

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon smirked.

"Really?" Elena looked at him "What is it?"

"And how am I just hearing about this 'secret plan' now?" Claire creased her eyebrows.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret..." Damon told them as Stefan walked into the room.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan replied.

"You have your own ties." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." Stefan scoffed.

"You could not go." Elena suggested.

"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at High School Dances, it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen..."

"Inspiring, young Stefan." Claire mocked as the younger vampire glared at her.

Elena narrowed her eyes at Stefan's comment and she went to grab a wolfsbain grenade, but Claire slapped her hand and tried to take it.

"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me" Elena replied stubbornly.

"Elena, if this thing blows up in our faces just remember only two of us heals quickly" Claire replied carefully and Damon nodded his head in agreement.

"Please tell me you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?" Stefan mused walking into the room again.

"Never you mind, brother." Damon waved him off "The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan scoffed.

"You're the one that we should be worried about." Elena snapped "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart."

"You do have a reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. If I'm taking odds on how his thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." He replied cynical and walked out again.

"And I thought that Damon was the only dick." Claire muttered. The dark-haired vampire smirked and pecked her lips.

* * *

At the Mystic Falls High, Tyler and Caroline were decorating on the VW bus for the Homecoming dance.

"Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun?" Caroline asked and he passed it over to her "Thanks."

"Hey, can't we ditch the decorating and go grab a bite?" Tyler suggested hopefully.

"Oh, I have a thermos in my bag." She told him.

"I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them." Tyler replied.

"Ok, first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating on me, so probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut." Caroline narrowed her blue orbs.

"Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, ok? For me?"

"So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?" Caroline questioned.

"Matt said he'd ask her." Tyler replied.

"What? You set her up with Matt?" Caroline scolded.

"She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?" Tyler looked at her.

"The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!" The blonde growled.

"Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't overthink this." Tyler argued.

"This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!"

"I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands." He smirked "If I'm sired to anybody it's you."

* * *

Rebekah was getting ready on Stefan's bedroom, as she stood in front of the mirror. Elena was leaning against the doorway.

"Getting a head start, huh?" Elena asked.

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Rebekah looked over at the brunette.

"Ever?" Elena looked surprised.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running." She sighed "Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?"

"No" Elena answered "But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair."

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

Rebekah walked over to a table to grab a silver bracelet "Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town."

"Just be careful." Rebekah looked at her "I've been running a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can." She felt tears sprung in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked softly.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never though that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She whispered. "No tears, I don't want to ruin my make up. How do I look?"

"You look amazing. But you're missing one thing" Elena held up her mother's necklace.

"My mothers necklace?" She brathed.

"You should wear it tonight. May I?" Elena asked as Rebekah nodded, she clipped the necklace around her neck. Then suddenly Elena drove a dagger through Rebeka's heart "I'm so sorry, Rebekah." The Original vampire fell to the floor dead. "I can't leave anything to chance either."

* * *

Elena was sitting on Stefan's bed, feeling guilty as Damon and Claire covered the Original's body with a blanket.

"In the back!" Damon gushed "Harsh."

"I'm impressed Elena. Didn't know you had it on you." Claire smirked.

"It had to be done." Elena sighed "Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you, it's very... Katherine of you..." He smirked as Elena shot him a look.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon."

"It was a compliment. Sort of." He shrugged.

"For a moment, I thought you would say it was very 'Claire of you'." Claire scoffed.

"Well, the difference between you and Kat. Is that you stab your enemies on the front." Damon replied.

"Ouch." Claire faux mocked. "So are you saying that I like to stab people?"

"You don't?" Damon challenged.

"Touch Salvatore." Claire smirked.

"Guys, back to the matter. Stefan's right." Elena whispered "Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me."

"Elena, you just daggered somebody." Claire replied "So, I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah, but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem. I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." Damon smirked.

"Do you trust him? Mikael?" Elena questioned quietly.

"Nope." Damon and Claire answered at the same time.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No. Not as long as he is under Klaus' control." Damon replied.

"Then we need a better plan." Elena told them.

"I know what to do. You're just not gonna like it." Damon looked oevr at the human girl.

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

"Because when this all goes down, I don't want you either of you having any part of it." Damon shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Do you trust me?" Damon mused

"Yes." Elena answered without hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He grinned.

"Elena, could you leave so I can talk with Damon alone, please." Claire replied not looking at her. The doppelganger nodded and walked out of the room.

"Before you say anything-"

"You ask Elena if she trusts you? Why do you think I don't?" Claire cocked an eyebrow.

"What? No. It's not like that, I'm assuming that you trust me." Damon argued.

"Of course, I trust you. But why do you always feel the need to keep things from me? You do know that the last time you did that, it backfired right? Since our track of records of school dances don't end well for us."

"Claire, Stefan isn't the only one who Klaus has an advantage. He can compel you or knock you out with that Zophole stuff, I'm just trying to prevent complications." Damon scoffed.

"No! He doesn't. Because you know damn well, that I'm drinking vervain and zophole to build a tolerance. So don't try to turn this on me." She held her hand.

"I'm not trying to turn this on you. And I'm not trying to go behind your back or to play the hero. I don't want you involved because I don't want to see you hurt. Klaus is smarter then we think, he knows that you probably injecting vervain and zophole so he can't catch you off guard, but who gurantees that he's not aware of that? Huh? He'll go after you, because you're more stronger than us..."

"Whatever Damon. I can't deal with you right now." She shook her head and turned to leave.

"Claire! Wait-" But he only heard the door slam as he punched a wall in frustation.

* * *

Claire was on speaker phone with Caroline so Elena could hear their conversation, as the female hybrid was getting ready for the dance "So, what does that mean? Is it cancelled all together?"

_"You wish. No, Tyler is moving the party to his house."_ Caroline replied.

"Kegs and beer pong for Homecoming?" Elena mused "That's... different."

_"You just tell me that you both are coming. And Claire is still performing."_ Caroline sighed in frustation. They heard a knock downstairs, Elena went to see who was at the door.

"Don't worry, Care." Claire replied. "It's no party without the Pretty Reckless performing."

_"Thank you, thank you. I love you!"_ The blonde gushed.

"Love you too." Claire laughed and hung up.

* * *

Elena opened the front door to reveal Matt dressed in his suit, looking handsome. They both looked at each other awkwardly. "Elena-"

"Matt... Hey." Elena smiled.

"Hey."

"Hum... Slight problem with your Homecoming date." She bit her lip.

"What happened?" Matt questioned.

"How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena suggested.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie entered the Lockwood Mansion to see everyone from their school, dancing and drinking.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline scoffed "What? Is that Claire's band outside?"

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked looking around to see some unfamiliar faces.

"This is weird." Caroline replied "Where is Tyler?"

* * *

Claire stepped out from the bathroom already dressed for the party, as she checked her make-up on the mirror. She was wearing a magnetic strapless dress that stood around her thighs and black Laboutins. Her hair was curled to the side, she wore red lipstick. She grabbed her purse and her black coat, when she was walking towards the door and stopped when she saw Damon leaning against the doorway.

"You look... Wow." Damon's eyes almost widened with the sight of her. She looked so beautiful, it still amazed him of how she can manage to leave him speechless.

"Thanks." She repleid avoiding eye contact with him, she was about to pass by him but he blocked her.

"Wait. Don't leave mad." Damon pleaded. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving this house, mad at me not knowing if I would see you again."

"Why wouldn't you be seeing me again?" Claire frowned.

"The last time we had a huge fight, you stormed out of the house and Klaus kidnapped you." He replied. "You can't leave, not knowing that I love you. And no matter what happens tonight, I will always love you."

They stood silent for a moment, "I just want you to trust me. To tell me everything, because this can't be us Damon. We can't keep fighting like this, because one day it will get to the breaking point."

"I trust you. I trust you with my life, you know that. Just please... I need you to understand why am I doing this." Damon grabbed her hands. "I don't want you to hate me, because I don't know if I could deal with you hating me for eternity."

"I understand." Claire nodded. "And I could never hate you, even if I tried."

He smiled at her and pulled her for a passionate kiss, she grabbed his hair as he put his hands on her hips.

She pulled away, "I need to get going. Or Caroline will rip someone's head."

"Yeah, you go deal with barbie then." He pecked her lips and slapped her butt.

"Damon!" She scolded. "I'll see you at the party." She kissed his lips again and then she turned to leave.

"Save me a dance, beautiful." He called after her.

* * *

Matt and Elena walked together into the mansion, as they scanned the crowd. "So much for Homecoming."

"This is weird. Us being here together..." Matt trailed off. Caroline was walking towards them with a not very happy face.

"There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal." Elena told him.

"Hey." Caroline sighed "Klaus is here."

"What?" Matt hissed.

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be ok to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise." The blonde looked at them.

"I've learned to not be surprised by anything Klaus does." Elena shrugged. "I'm going to find Bonnie."

"What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah." Caroline questioned.

"Plan's changed." Matt replied "I need a drink." He walked away from the blonde. Just then Claire arrived at the mansion and spotted Caroline.

"Hey, Care." She smiled.

"Claire! Oh my god, you look amazing." The blonde grinned.

"Thanks, you too." Claire nodded. "So what is going on?"

"Well, Klaus is here." She told her, the female hybrid assumed that the younger vampire wasn't aware of their plan to kill Klaus, so she acted like she was surprised.

"You're kidding." Her eyes went wide.

"I wish. We have Tyler the sired dreak hybrid to thank." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you're performing right?"

"Yup." Caroline clapped her hands excitedly and dragged the brunette to the garden.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the party, Claire's band was playing some instrumental songs. Claire walked over to the stage, she grabbed the mic and cleared her throat.

"Hey, everyone. How you're doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered loudly and clapped their hands and began to scream 'Pretty Reckless'. As Claire smiled at them, feeling the energy. She pulled her coat of her her and grabbed the mic again.

"So this song, is for the cool kids." She smirked, one of the band members handed her a guitar and she started to play the music along with the band.

_She lives in a fairy tale _

_Somewhere too far for us to find _

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_ Of the world that she's left behind_

_ It's all about the exposure the lens _

_I told her _

_The angles were all wrong now _

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_ When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_ And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle _

_Well go get your shovel_

_ And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra_

_So one day he found her crying _

_Coiled up on the dirty ground _

_Her prince finally came to save her _

_And the rest she can figure out_

_ But it was a trick_

_ And the clock struck 12 _

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_ Or the wolves gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground _

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_ Well go get your shovel_

_ And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_ Because your real life is tragic _

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real _

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_ You can't feel it with your heart _

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true _

_You can see it with your eyes _

_Even in the dark_

_ And that's where_

_ I want to be,yeah_

_Go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_ To bury the castle, bury the castle _

_Go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

(She started to clap her hands along with the crowd)

_Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra_

_ Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa..._

"Thank you, you are all amazing!"

* * *

Elena was walking down the stairs hearing the band as Stefan and Klaus were walking around the garden.

"Quite the Homecoming." Stefan announced.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Klaus smirkked.

"So, what now? Stop running?" Stefan looked at him.

"Hmm... Now I reunite my family." Klaus nodded.

"Your family... You mean the people you cart around in caskets?" Stefan mused.

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." The Homecoming Queen was walking around the crowd "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?"

"I had no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan told him honestly.

"Oh, be honest with me now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus shot him a look of disbelief.

"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me." Klaus ordered.

"Alright, perhaps there's something in it for me... My freedom from your compulsion?"

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon is destroyed, you'll have your freedom. I'll be my pleasure to give it back." Klaus smiled at him.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was pouring himself a glass of blood as Mikael entered the room "Did my daughter go to the dance?"

"Yep." Damon lied smoothly "You missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?"

"I did." Mikael nodded.

"I'm not going to take your word for it. No offence to your honour and all-"

"None taken." Mikael assured him as he pulled out the stake from his jacket pocket.

"Fancy. May I?" Damon reached but the Original put it out of his reach.

"It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an Original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offence."

"I'd offer you a drink, but Katherine tells me you're more of a 'vampire on the rocks' kind of guy." Damon mused and he took a sip from his drink.

"Well, technically you could still offer." Mikael shot him a look.

"Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me is the smooth acquainted taste." Damon scoffed.

"I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." Mikael told him firmly.

"Change of plans." Stefan announced entering the room "Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep."

"I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment." Mikael replied.

"Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?"

"Didn't depend on that." Damon assured him.

"But you do have a plan, right?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you." Damon replied as Mikael sped over to Stefan and sunk his teeth into his neck, drinking his blood to the point he fell to the floor unconscious "You couldn't just break his neck?"

"Well that certainly occurred to me." Mikael nodded as he dried his mouth. Damon grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

* * *

"My mom would seriously freak is she saw all these people here." Tyler mused as he stood walking with Klaus.

"You mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler frowned.

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is your girl Caroline, there is Matt, there is Elena. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen half of these people in my life." Tyler answered.

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That's my friend Mindy, picked her up long the way in Kansas." He pointed to a woman with short bob hair "Did you know that there's an entire blood like of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler questioned.

"And they love a good party." Klaus smiled "And they're like you sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends."

* * *

Claire was trying to find something stronger than a beer to drink, but with so such luck. While her band was playing some songs on the stage, she decided to take a break and drink something. She was looking around trying to see if Damon was here, but her eyes fell on Klaus. She quickly turned to leave but he was already in front of her.

"Hello, my dear. You look absolutely ravishing, tonight." Klaus grinned, eyeing her smouldering body.

"Hmm, flattering will get you nowhere." Claire scoffed, she went to leave but he blocked her again.

"Oh, c'mon love. Where is the rush? This is party." Klaus smiled, then he held his hand to her. "Will you give me just one dance?"

"I won't give you a dance not here and not in hell." Claire hissed, she tried to leave again but this time he caught her arm.

"Now love, I didn't want to start to kill people." Klaus tsked her. "It will spoil the mood of the party."

"You think, I'm worried?" Claire scoffed. "Be my guest. Or better yet, why I don't help you choose the unfortunate fella?" She knew that she was being insensitive, but she didn't give a flying fuck. She was only worried about the people that she cares about, she didn't have to worry about silly little humans. She never had, it was just who she was.

"That's one of the things, I absolutely find amazing on you. Your sense of humour, love." Klaus grinned cheekily. "But you wouldn't be saying that if it was Damon's life at the risk."

She wasn't smiling anymore, and she wanted to rip his head right now. The bastard just knew how to affect her. "I would give anything to see you suffer and die right now."

"A lot of people would." He smirked. "So how about that dance?" He held his hand and she took it, the song had switched to a slow one, to Claire's dismay. He put his other hand on the small of her back and the other to hold her hand. They began to sway towards the music, twirling her around and grabbing her.

"Did you miss me while I was gone, love?"

"You're really asking me that?" Claire narrowed her blue eyes. "Enough of the flirty comments, and all that crap. I have a boyfriend who I love very much, and he's the only one who gets to that with me."

"I still can't understand what do you see on that pesky Salvatore." Klaus shook his head.

"Everything I don't see on you." She retorted.

"Is that so?" Klaus mused. "What is it that you don't see on me?"

"I really don't want to go there with you. It's not worth it and isn't going to change the way I feel for you." She growled.

"All that hate that you feel for me, is the proof that I still have an effect on you." Klaus whispered.

"Yes, a bad one." She spat. "I just wished that you would disappear from my life."

"You can hate me, that means that I'm always on your mind. You can love me, that means that I'm always on your heart." Klaus replied. "So, I will never disappear from your life, Claire." The female hybrid stared at him for a few moments and then she pulled away from him. She turned to leave and this time he let her go. Klaus spotted Elena at the top of the stairs and he walked towards her.

"Where is your date?" Klaus questioned.

"Getting me a drink." She answered, she stiffened with his presence. He offered her his beer but she shot him a look.

"Well, seems I have you to tank for Mikael's demise." Klaus smirked.

"He came at me." Elena lied "I didn't have a choice."

"Still I'm impressed." Klaus mused "It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"It wasn't the first time." She retorted

"Right. Elijah." Klaus nodded "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Elena lied again, trying to act cool. "I just don't like you."

"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed." Klaus hissed.

* * *

Damon was walking towards the Mansion, when someone blocked his entrance "Invite only, Vampire." The man hissed.

"Here's my RSVP." Damon ripped his heart from his chest and dropped beside his body "Hybrid."

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Matt demanded as he saw Caroline's unconscious body on the floor.

"It's just vervain." Tyler shrugged "She'll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible."

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Something's going down against Klaus and this party is full of hybrids like me that can't let anything happen to him." Tyler answered quickly.

"What do you mean can't?" Matt frowned.

"I can't explain it." Tyler shook his head "I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way."

"By attacking Caroline?" Matt hissed.

"I'm protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out." He told him as he walked out of the room, he was walking down the stairs when he bumped into Damon, he grabbed Tyler and threw him to an empty room.

"As the host you should know these hybrids don't make the best friend impressions." Damon growled.

"Whatever move you're making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to." Tyler tried to warn him.

"Tell someone who cares." Damon narrowed his eyes and he went to attack Tyler, the hybrid tried to bite him but Damon threw him across the room. They fought for a while when the vampire had the upper hand and pulled the white oak stake about to shove into Tyler's chest, when suddenly they both fell to the floor holding their heads, calling out in pain. It was Bonnie who was giving them an aneurism.

"What's the hell is wrong with you? You weren't suppose to witchy migraine me!" Damon growled.

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" Bonnie shot back.

"He tried to bite me!" Damon sneered as he put the stake back into his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh my God, is that the-"

"Shh!" Damon shushed her "They're everywhere!" He was talking about Klaus's hybrids.

"Why do you have it?" Bonnie questioned.

"'Cuz, I'm the only one who can get inside of the house!"

* * *

Klaus was playing beer pong, when one of his hybrids minions walked over to him "You have a visitor."

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus smirked.

"He said his name is Mikael." The hybrid replied and Klaus froze on his spot.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do." He told them as he walked towards the front door.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael greeted his son.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't." Klaus smiled evilly.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael suggested.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." He hissed,

"They can't kill me." Mikael told him.

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game." Klaus replied "All I have to go is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf." Mikael announced "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael grinned as one of Klaus's hybrids handed Elena to Mikael "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus challenged him.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it!" Elena pleaded.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael replied firmly.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus growled.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" He yelled "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus sneered.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael spat.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her." Klaus scolded "Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael laughed quietly "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael stabbed Elena on the back and she fell to the floor.

While Klaus watched the scene completely shocked, he could a shot of pain going through his body as Damon tried to stab him with the white oak dagger. Elena got up from the floor with a smile on her face, only it wasn't Elena but Katherine.

"Katherine..." Mikael hissed as Claire appeard next to Katherine with wolfsbain grenades.

"Kaboom." They both smirked and threw the grenades to the hybrids, disabling them for a moment. When Claire saw that Damon was about to kill Klaus she raised her hands and started to chant under her breath. She walked closer to him and had a solemny look in her face.

"I'm so sorry, Damon." She whispered as he called out in pain. Then suddenly Stefan pounced on his brother, pinning him to the ground.

"What are you both doing?" Damon growled. Claire kneeled down beside him, but Damon just glared at her menagincly.

Klaus picked the stake and tackled his father to the ground, he drove the stake through his heart and watched him burning to ashes.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon spat.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus replied looking at Stefan "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Stefan was free of his compulsion. He looked around and only saw Claire sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. Damon had already disappeard of the mansion.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Damon was completely angry as he poured a drink for him, trying to calm down. Elena approached him never seeing the vampire this angry before.

"How did this happen?" Elena demanded.

"We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you wouldn't be in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!" Damon yelled.

"I don't understand. Stefan and Claire wanted Klaus dead more than anything. That's what we were counting on" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"We blew it." Damon hissed.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who could blame her! Klaus would've crushed her." He stopped for a moment "I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over." He suddenly threw the bottle of whisky to the fire.

Elena walked over to him and grabbed his face between her hands. "We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

"We've never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" Damon whispered.

"Then we'll let him go." Elena's voice was small but full of confidence "We'll let him go."

"What are you going to do about Claire?" She questioned.

"She bretayed me. I could expect this from Stefan, but not from the woman that I love." Damon growled.

His phone started ringing on his pocket and he pulled out to answer "Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now, Katherine."

_"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what you tell you. You had a good plan, Damon. And that's high praise coming from me."_

"That's not very comforting at the moment." Damon scoffed "You're going back into hiding?"

_"At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon."_

"Take care of yourself, Katherine." Damon hung up the phone. Claire was on the doorway, she heard their entire conversation, she knew that Damon didn't want to see her right now, he was pissed with good reason, but she had to stop him from killing Klaus.

When Damon was about to leave the room, he saw his girlfriend on the doorway with a guilty face. Elena choose that moment to leave the room to let the two of them talk.

"What the hell you're doing here?" He hissed.

"I need to explain what happen, Damon." Claire whimpered as she walked over to him.

"Explain what? Uh? The fact that you bretayed me so you could help Stefan save your ex-lover's ass?" He screamed in her face.

"Damon, you need to understand..."

"I had enough of your lies! I begged you to trust me, but you had to do it your way, like always." Damon growled loudly.

"I did this for you, Klaus couldn't die because-"

"You did this for me? You're fucking telling me, that you saved Klaus's life. You did it for me?" He scoffed.

"I-"

"I want you out of this house, out of my face and out of my life!" He scolded.

"Damon, no. Don't do this again, please." Claire begged him. "This can't happen again..."

"You did this! You caused our relantionship to fall apart. You're the one to blame, because you were such a lying bitch."

Claire stopped and just stared at him, she could see the hate on his eyes. Never Damon had looked at her, the way he was looking at her now.

"Damon, if I leave this house... I won't come back ever." She replied slowly. "Think about of what you're doing, do you really want to end this?"

"It ended the minute you saved Klaus." He hissed with his back on her.

"Ok." She nodded, drying her tears. "I'm sure you'll have Elena here to replace me." Suddenly Damon turned around quickly and grabbed her throat slamming her against the wall.

"Don't to that ok? Don't try to blame Elena for the shit you've done... She is not a part of this." He sneered dangerously close to her face.

"Really? You think, I didn't saw you two earlier? The way she grabbed your face giving you longing looks?" She growled.

"You're crazy." He shook his head.

"Maybe so. But, I'm not stupid." She scolded. "She looks at you differently, she has feelings for you. I tried to ignore because I thought that I was just being insecure and jealous. But she sees you more then a friend, but you're just to damn blind to see it."

"I'm not doing this with you anymore." He backed away from her. "Get out. Now."

"Gladly." She growled, she sped upstairs to pack her stuff to leave. As Damon stared at the fireplace, he punched a wall ignoring the pain as he let his tears to fall freely on his face. He had lost her, for good this time.

* * *

"He doesn't know where it all went wrong." Katherine sighed as she looked over at Stefan.

"He doesn't need to know." Stefan replied.

Katherine stopped her car "Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible..." Katherine tried to get his attention "Stefan?"

**[Flashback- At the boarding house]**

_Stefan was laying on the floor, he woke up to see who he thought that it was Elena staring at him, she handed him a blood bag. Claire suddenly entered the room to join them._

_"Stefan!" Katherine called._

_"Elena?" Stefan groaned._

_"Not exactly..." Katherine replied "Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party..."_

**[Flashback- At the party]**

_"You seem nervous." Klaus looked at her._

_"I'm not nervous." Katherine lied, narrowing her eyes "I just don't like you."_

_"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed."_

_"It won't be for lack of trying." Katherine shot back._

_"Ah, you've be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, kill me and you're killing him, too. I'm pretty sure that will break Claire's heart." Klaus smirked as Katherine's eyes widened, the doppelganger quickly pulled her phone to text Claire._

**[Present time]**

_"How did you and Claire know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan asked._

_"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to..." Katherine shrugged._

**[Flashback- At the boarding house]**

_Stefan was finishing up a blood bag as Katherine and Claire looked down at him, waiting "If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him." Claire told him._

_"So pull the plug on the plan." Stefan shrugged._

_"And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Ok, look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one solution." Katherine replied._

_"What's that?" Stefan questioned._

_"Care, Stefan." She replied as if it was just that simple for him "Care enough to save Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Unless you care enough to do something about it." Katherine told him._

_"He is your brother, Stefan. This isn't about me, or the fact that I may loose him forever. It's the fact that your only family is going to die if you won't help me to stop him from killing Klaus." Claire added._

**[Back at the present time]**

"You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to save Damon's life?" Stefan asked looking at her.

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to save yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the 'old you' better." Katherine replied.

"Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have." Stefan replied not buying her excuse.

"You and I both know that that's not true." Katherine smirked "I loved you. I loved Damon too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it just keeps trying to fight it's way back on. Sometimes I let it." She admitted.

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to." Stefan shook his head "Not after everything I've done."

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next." Katherine looked at him.

"What's that?" He asked

"Get mad."

* * *

"Rebekah, where are you?" Klaus asked on the phone "Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion." He smirked, he hung up and saw that he had another call "Stefan! Miss me already?"

_"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom."_ Stefan replied.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man on my world, more of less." Klaus shrugged with a small smirk.

_"Thing is, it came at too high a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."_ Stefan told him.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old." Klaus smiled as he walked over to one of the trunks with the coffins.

_"You know what never get's old?"_ Stefan asked _"Revenge."_ As Klaus opened the trunk to see completely empty.

"No." He hissed.

_"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?"_ Stefan smiled smugly as he looked around the coffins.

"What are you doing?" Klaus demanded.

_"Just enjoying my freedom."_ Stefan smirked.

"I will kill you and everyone you ever met!" Klaus growled-

_"You do that, and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousands years... Were you prepared for this?"_ Stefan questioned as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Claire wasn't sure where she was driving and she didn't care anyway. She just wanted to get the hell out of this damned town and never look back. She fought so hard to protect her relantionship with Damon but the whole thing just backfired. He hated her now, she didn't have anything left in Mystic Falls, it just hurt her a lot after everything they both went through it just ended like this.  
But she wouldn't cry anymore, this wasn't who she was. She had to held her head high and move on, she was going to leave this town the way she arrived to it, not caring about anything or anyone and crush who would stood in her way. Klaus wanted her to show her destructive self, well guess what Claire Muratore is back.

Her phone was ringing, she looked at it and saw that it was Stefan calling. She surely wasn't expecting a call from the younger Salvatore.

"Not a really good time, Stef." She huffed.

_"How bad do you want to destroy Klaus?"_ He questioned.

"He is the reason why me and Damon are over for good. He has been hauting me for the last centuries and he has a control on my life. What do you think?" She narrowed her eyes.

_"What if I told you, that I had the most important thing of Klaus?"_

"And what is that?" She asked.

_"His family. I have the coffins"_ He told her.

"No fucking way." Claire beamed. "Are you serious right now?"

_"I couldn't be more serious. I want revenge for everything he took away from me."_ He nodded.

"Where this balsy Stefan has been?" Claire questioned.

_"He came out to play. So I just need your help, to bring him down. I know you hate me just as much or more as me, let's join forces. So you're in?"_ Stefan asked.

"You bet your ass, I'm in."

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Stefan and Claire decided to team up against Klaus! Dlair fans, please don't hate me. But they needed to be apart for a while, so I can develop more Klaus x Claire! It was pretty heartbreaking their scene, it made me remember the chapter "Klaus". Damon and Claire are over- for now. Like I said Claire is going to change in the next chapter! We are going to have a badass vamp/witch on the loose, she's going to be like she was before she fell in love with Damon, or maybe worse. I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing :')**


	10. The New Deal

**[Bonnie's dream]**

_Bonnie was walking around in the old witch abandoned house, she began to hear whispers around her, leading her down to the basement._

_She looked around and saw four coffins, the whispers were leading her to one of the coffins. She opened the lid and inside of the coffin she saw Klaus laying there, she stiffined seeing his body there she was about to turn and leave, but she caught glimpse of Elena's necklace in his hands._

_She was about to reach it but suddenly she heard a rustling sound behind her, she turned to see who was the intrunder but a flashing light took over her._

Bonnie's eyes bursted open as she began to breathe heavily, she looked around and saw that she was in the safety of her room. This was the strangest dream, she ever had. Why would she dream about Klaus and Elena's necklace? Could it be that Elena's necklace is the answer to drive Klaus to his death?

* * *

Claire was laying on the beach working on her tan, with a bottle of Jack Daniels beside her. She was wearing a orange trikini that hugged her body in the right places, her hair was done in a casual updo. (Oufit in the profile). Brazil was one of her favourite places on the world. The sun, the beach, the boys and the famous ' gua-de-coco' were the best thing that this country could offer. It was no secret that she loved the good life. After all the shit that happened in Mystic Falls, she deserved a well deserved vacation.

"Posso lhe servir mais alguma coisa, senhora?" (Can I serve you something else, lady?) A tall, muscled and tanned guy asked her. Along the years the she learned several languages and portuguese was one of them.

"Por acaso, pode. Chega um pouquinho perto, gostoso." (As a matter of fact, you can. Come a little closer, hottie) . She purred, the man grinned cheekily as he moved closer to her, she trapped him in a daze with her eyes and whispered.

"Vo n o vai gritar." (You will not scream). She compelled him and he nodded, then with her razor sharp teeth into his neck and drank his sweet and tasty blood. She had to admit brazilian blood was too damn good, she sucked him dry and they dumped his body into the sea. It was a real shame that she had to kill him, but oh well that's just life.

She heard music coming from the bar that was near the beach and she went to check it out. Everyone was dancing and singing along with the music. The traditional dance was the 'samba', she recognized the music right away, Mais Que Nada from the Black Eyed Peas with Sergio Mendes.

_Oaria raio Oba Oba Oba _

_Oaria raio Oba Oba Oba_

She began to move her hips to the beat of the music, as everyone started to whistle and clap their hands.

_Mas que nada Black eyed peas came in to make it hotter _

_We beat the party starters_

_ Bubblin up just like lava _

_Like lava heat it like a sauna_

_Penetrating into your body armor _

_Rhythmically we message ya_

_ With hip hop mixed up with samba _

_With samba so yes yes yall _

_You know we never stop_

_ We never rest yall _

_The black eyed peas are keeping it funky fressh yall_

_ And we wont stop until we get you, til we get you_

A green-eyed man grabbed her hips from behind moving her body against his and she put her arms around his neck enganging him into a sensual dance.

_Oaria raio Oba Oba _

_Oba Oaria raio Oba Oba Oba_

She climbed up to the bar as everyone surrounded her and she let her hair loose, falling down on her back.

_Peter piper picked peppers but _

_Tab rocked ryhmes 1,2,3 for several times_

_ Heavy rotation made by every kind _

_Of radio stations blessing every mind_

_ And we crossing boundaries like everyday _

_Tu papi papi pair to th _

_We got we got tab magnification tab magnafied_

_ Like every day_

_ So yes yes yall_

_ You know we never stop we never rest yall yall _

_The black eyed peas are keeping it funky fressh yall _

_And we wont stop until we get you, til we get you _

_Sayin_

Two blonde girls climbed up to the bar too and started to dance along with Claire, moving their hips and arms.

_Mas que nada Sai da minha frente_

_ Eu quero passar Pois o samba esta animado_

_ O que eu quero e sambar_

_ Este samba que e misto de maracatu_

_ E samba de preto velho_

_ Samba de preto tu_

When the brazilian chorus started to play, Claire showed her 'samba' endowments. Moving her body just like the brazilian girls on the bar.

_Mas que nada, we gonna make you feel lil hotter _

_Peas and Sergio Mendes heating up sambaaaa_

_ Badabababababaaaaaa_

_ Sergio play your piano sergio play your yo yo yo yo Piano_ (echoing)

Check it out

The bartender played the piano as Claire put her hands on her hair and rolled down to the floor.

_Oaria raio Oba Oba Oba (la la la la la)_

_ Oaria raio Oba Oba Oba (la la la la la)_

_Oaria raio Oba Oba Oba_

_Everyone singed along with the music along with Claire_

_Este samba Que e misto de maracatu samba de preto velho _

_Samba de preto tu (la la la la la)_

When the music ended everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Claire then walked over to the bartender and looked into his eyes.

"Bebidas grátis, para todo o mundo. Por conta da casa." (Free drinks for everyone, it's on the house.) She compelled him and he nodded. He announced that everyone was getting free drinks and the people went crazy.

While Claire was sipping her cocktail, her phone began to ring inside of her purse. She pulled out and checked it the ID, it was Stefan calling. She huffed in annoyance, he better not ruin her mood and her awesome vacation right now.

"What's up, Stef?"

_"What do you mean, 'what's up?'. I've been trying to call you for days."_ She could hear in his tone that he was pissed.

"Lighten up, Steffy. I'm on my vacation, you should get one too." She smirked.

_"There is no time for vacations right now, we have serious things to deal with. Where are you. anyway?"_

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She chuckled.

_"Try me."_ He scoffed.

"Rio de Janeiro." She answered.

_"You're in Brazil? You're telling me that you are on the other side of the world?"_ He cried.

"Geez, don't need to get your panties in a twist. I needed to get away from Mystic Falls, I needed some fun and excitement." She shrugged.

_"Well, fun time is over. You need to get in Mystic Falls, like now."_ He replied seriously.

"You mean, I need to fly my ass back to America to deal with all the supernatural shit..." She scoffed.

_"Yes, you have to take this seriously Claire."_ He huffed.

"Oh, don't worry. They're going to see me again." She smirked.

_"So, that means you're going to come, right?"_ He questioned.

"Hell, yeah. I'm coming home."

* * *

At Mystic Falls, Elena and Bonnie were sitting at a table on the Grill, as the doppelganger explained her friend what happened this morning when she thought she was being followed.

"I think I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time" Elena replied nervously.

"You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there, and he knows you tried to kill him" Bonnie told her.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There's been no sign of him, nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity" Elena ran her hands across her hair.

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare on repeat" Bonnie replied.

"The same dream?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Four coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird"

"What if it's not just... Some dream? What if it's, like, you know, a witch dream?" Elena questioned.

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. What about Stefan and Claire? There has been any sign of them?" Bonnie changed the subject.

"They betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone and I don't know what to say about Claire." Elena shrugged.

"I still find it weird, to why Claire would help Stefan save Klaus. It doesn't make any sense." The witch shook her head.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Elena sighed.

"How is Damon handling that?" Bonnie asked. "You know about Claire?"

"Damon is... Damon" Elena answered. "You just can't talk about Claire to him, is a touchy subject."

* * *

Damon was sitting on the bar with Alaric, as he was drinking many bottles of alcohol and the teacher was grading papers.

"Alright, you have your choice... Bloody Mary, screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle" Damon replied as he drank the alcohol and then took a sip of orange juice.

"Come on, Ric. I can't drink all this by myself. I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked" Damon smirked as he eyed the bartender. "Oh, man. I can't believe you're making me drink alone"

"I'm busy" Alaric replied.

"It's the eve of Klausageddon. You're doing homework?" Damon scoffed.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an hour late for his shift" Alaric looked at the watch on the wall.

"Kids today. Where are their values?" Damon asked as Alaric showed him Jerem's work paper.

"That's his midterm paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it" Alaric huffed.

"Ooh. Somebody's getting grounded" Damon grinned.

"Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy... As in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bartender questioned.

"Yeah" Alaric nodded.

"He was fired last week" She told him.

"Oops" Damon smirked as Alaric turned to look at Elena.

* * *

In the woods, Jeremy and Tyler were hanging out as the human boy was shooting cans with one of Alaric's crossbows. "Nice shot!"

"So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asked.

"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass." He told him "The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." He grabbed another beer and put in on top of the rock.

"Profound." Jeremy mused "If Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me."

"So what's the deal with that?" The hybrid looked at him curiously "He is like your guardian now?"

"Sort of, yeah." Jeremy nodded "I think he feels responsible for us."

"Do you like him?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like him." He aimed his crossbow towards the can but Tyler stood in the way "You wanna move out of the way?"

"I'm a hybrid, Gilbert." He told him "You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow." The hybrid scoffed "Go ahead!" He challenged "Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me."

Jeremy acepted his challenge as he aimed the crossbow higher and he pulled the trigger, before the arrow could hit Tyler, he caught it on his hand easily.

* * *

At the Grill, Damon was playing darts as Elena was on the phone trying to get a hold of Jeremy.

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me" Elena replied angrily as she hung up the phone.

"Uh-oh, someone is mad..." Damon slurred. He had too much to drink and Elena had noticed this.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just... I'm worried" She sighed.

"Why? He lost his job at the Grill, I think he'll survive, Elena" He told her.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody. He's not really talking to anyone" Elena replied concerned.

"Just a typical teenager" Damon shrugged.

"Who's seeing ghosts and who's lost everyone that he cares about" Elena shook her head.

"Not everyone. He still has you..." Damon replied as he aimed the dart, throwing forward to the board

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'm not ok?" Damon looked at her.

"Well, you're a day drunk. And you've been kinda depressed and I know that it is because of-"

"I'm not depressed 'Lena. And it sure as hell isn't because of her." He stumbled towards her.

"Just get a grip on yourself ok?" Elena put her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements" Damon smirked.

"Don't mind me" A familiar british voice replied behind them. They turned to see Klaus with one of his hybrids.

"Klaus" Elena whispered.

"You're going to do this in the Grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He smirked, then he turned to his hybrid. "Get a round in, would you, Tony?" It was the man who was following Elena this morning.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town. Long enough for happy hour" Damon scoffed.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out" Klaus replied.

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find" Damon smirked.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word" Klaus told them.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena questioned.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan" Klaus suggested.

"Stefan skipped town along with Claire the second they saved your ass" Damon sneered.

"Oh yes, the beautiful Claire. Well, you see, that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine" Klaus informed them.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem" Elena retorted. Klaus stepped closer to her but Damon stood in front of him.

"Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart" Klaus smiled. "I find it amusing of how protective you are here over my precious doppelganger. Here, I thought that the love you had for Claire was undying."

"You don't get to talk about her." Damon clenched his jaw.

"Oh, I've hit a nerve." Klaus taunted, then he turned to Elena. "Find me Stefan." He turned to walk out of the Grill.

"I'm going home to see if I can catch Jeremy." Elena replied. "You'll be ok here?"

"Yes, Elena. I'll be fine..." Damon rolled his eyes she shot a look at him and then she walked out of the Grill. Damon walked towards the bar again and ordered his usual bourbon on the rocks.

"Hello Damon." A feminine voice said beside him. He tensed hearing her voice, he wasn't ready to face her yet. But he turned to look at Claire, there she stood in all her glory, looking gorgeous as ever with her devious smile. She was wearing a black strapless top with golden studs, black skinny jeans and black and golden high heels. Her hair was wavy and she wore red lipstick. (oufit in the profile)

"Did you miss me?" She smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"This a public place. I can be here if I want to..." She answered. "How about, I buy you a drink? For old time sake."

"Screw you." He spat, he rose from his seat and went to walk out of the bar, but she caught his arm.

"You already did. Countless times, so no biggie." She shrugged. "I'd hate to pay a visit to Elena and I don't know rip her head off, or better yet. Give her my blood, kill her and then you'll have two vampire girlfriends." She grinned.

He glared at her but he sit next to her anyway, she smiled and ordered two glasses of bourbon.

"Never pegged you for a heartless bitch, did you went to the same school that Katherine did?" He smirked.

"Ouch." She put her hand on her chest. "I'm not sure if I'm the one who you should compare to Katherine..."

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls, Claire?" He snapped.

"I missed you." She told him, the truth was that she did really missed him, but Damon wasn't buying anymore.

"Did you? I thought you would be riding into sunset with Klaus, and his hybrids behind." He scoffed.

"Ugh, I'm trying to avoid Klaus. I came back because I have business to take care of." Claire told him.

"What kind of business?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked.

"Enough of the mind games, tell me why are you here." He demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything. We're not together remember? Now, I need to go meet someone." She rose from his seat and turned to leave but this time he caught her arm.

"You did miss me, after all." She smirked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you meeting?"

"My long lost lover." She replied sarcastically. "It's none of your business, pretty boy."

"Did you know that Stefan stole Klaus's family from him?" He stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Really? Well, Stefan gets brownie points for that." She replied. Damon walked over to her to stand in front of the beautiful brunette.

"You did know. Didn't you?" He scoffed.

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged. "But, I'm a lying bitch. So you can never tell." Before he could respond she already left the bar, leaving him more confused then ever.

* * *

Bonnie entered the old witch house, she walked around and nobody was there. When she head down to the basement she could hear the whispers. She didn't saw the coffins there, like she did in her dreams.

"Hello, Bonnie." A dark voice came from behind her.

Bonnie turned around to face the younger Salvatore with a small smile on his lips. Suddenly another dark figure appeard next to Stefan.

"Stefan, Claire. You followed me here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful." Stefan replied putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What do you want me with?" She looked scared.

"No need to look so scared Bon, we're not going to hurt you." Claire told her. But the younger witch tried to keep a safe distance between them.

"She's right." Stefan nodded as he walked slowly towards her "We need your help."

"Why would I help you?" She snapped "Elena said you both saved Klaus's life."

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times, daggered." Stefan informed her "Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help Claire to keep them hidden."

"Are you two out of your mind?" Bonnie looked at them "You're just gonna make him angrier."

"Right now, I could care less of how Klaus is going to react, the game has changed and so did the rules. We have his family, so we're on the winning team." Claire smirked.

"And his family is his one weakness. As long as we have that, we can ruin him." Stefan elaborated.

"I don't have enough power to hide four Originals!" Bonnie hissed.

"That's the point. We're witches. I mean I could hide the coffins myself, but we all know that the dead witches would try to screw up my juju, 'cuz they don't trust me. But if you have my back, they'll back off." The hybrid explained.

* * *

Att the Gilbert House, Alaric was cooking dinner as Elena was settling the table while they talked about Jeremy. "So, you're ready?"

"Vampires, hybrids and Originals. No problem." Elena replied "My rebellious brother... I'm worried."

"Proof that you're still human." Alaric replied as the front door opened and Jeremy walked in, going to the kitchen to grab some food from the fridge.

"Just in time! We're cooking." Elena told him.

"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy told them, opening the fridge.

"Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family." Alaric looked at him.

"Why?" Jeremy creased his eyebrows.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena scoffed.

"Ah... Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside-"

"Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric questioned.

"I don't know... Does it matter?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena informed the young boy.

"He can still hear you." Jeremy hissed "He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?"

"What is with the attitude?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting." Jeremy rolled his eyes, he went to walk past her but she blocked him.

"Oh, no." She shook her head "You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler."

Jeremy turned to look at Alaric for support but the teacher shook his head "I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry."

"Alright, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then." He called out to the front door "Yo, Tyler! Come on in!"

"Jeremy!" Elena huffed as Tyler walked into the house.

* * *

Over at the Boarding House, Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He could sense a presence in the living-room, so he turned to face Klaus.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus questioned.

"I'd say we're overdue" Damon answered.

"Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming" Klaus smirked.

"You know me... Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure" Damon told him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother and girlfriend would betray you?" Klaus questioned.

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you" Damon taunted.

"Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus looked at him.

"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just... never know what they're going to do" Damon chuckled as he took a sip from his drink.

"Drink?" Damon offered.

* * *

Jeremy handed Tyler a glass of water as they hybrid thanked him "This is weird." Elena replied "Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen."

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler suggested about to get up.

"Oh, stay." Jeremy stopped him "You're not doing anything."

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena replied sarcastically as Tyler chuckled.

"It's not like that Elena." He shook his head.

"Tell me, Tyler... What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Alaric asked curiously as he sat beside him.

"Compulsion, that's just mind control, like hypnosis..." He trailed off "And being sired is... It's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I own him for that." Tyler explained them.

"What if he asked you to jump of a bridge?" Alaric asked.

"He wouldn't!" Tyler scoffed "And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

"Ok, so what if he asked you to rip out your own heart?" Elena questioned.

"Again, he wouldn't."

"What if he did?" Elena pressed.

"I don't know! Then I'd rip put my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand." He snapped,

"You're right, Tyler. I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him." Elena hissed.

"You're over thinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler told her firmly.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon poured two glasses of bourbon and handed one to Klaus.

"Cheers, mate" Klaus smiled.

"Down the hatch" Damon replied as they both downed the alcohol.

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I" Klaus informed him.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can... Bond over our mutual loathing of my brother and the fact that we're pinning over for the same girl. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"My family. The originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot" Klaus answered.

"Of course he did. Ah, such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you" Damon smirked. "Besides, maybe you should ask Claire... She paid me a visit at the Grill."

"And why should she know about Stefan's whereabouts?" Klaus questioned.

"Oh, I don't know... I just think she knows a lot more then she's telling, don't you find odd that she skipped town at the same time as Stefan stole your family?" The younger vampire mused.

"You know, your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you. There'd be no point in killing you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Oh, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" Klaus spat as he pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed a number. "There he is! So, that thing I told you to go... Why don't you go ahead and get on with it."

* * *

Jeremy put his phone into his pocked as he walked over to the table again "What was that about?" Elena questioned.

"It was nothing." Jeremy waved her off.

"I got to go." Tyler announced "Um, thanks for the food offer, but-"

"Next time." Alaric replied as Tyler got up and left "That was illuminating."

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house?" Elena sighed.

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't think even Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic." Alaric replied.

"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer..." She turned to look at her brother but he wasn't there anymore "Jeremy?" His ring was on the table.

"That's his ring." Alaric replied and Elena picked it up.

"Where did he go?" Elena asked.

They walked outside to the porch, to see Jeremy standing in the middle of the road "Jeremy?" She called but he wouldn't answer "What is he doing?"

Suddenly a car was driving with a huge speed towards Jeremy, Elena and Alaric ran towards him.

"Oh my God! Jeremy!" Elena called.

"Jeremy!"

"Jeremy move!"

Alaric quickly shoved Jeremy out of the way as the car run him over, and Elena ran to help Alaric. She quickly checked if he was wearing his ring.

"There I go again." Klaus's hybrid slave called from the car "Bumping into people..." He quickly drove away.

Jeremy quickly got up and ran over to his sister to check if the teacher was going to be fine "He's gonna be alright. Are you ok?" Elena looked at him.

"I don't understand." Jeremy sounded confused.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena questioned.

"It was Klaus!" Jeremy realized.

"You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside. Help me." She told him as they both carried Alaric's lifeless body into the house.

* * *

Klaus was walking around of the new mansion he bought it with one of his hybrids "Compel the men to open up this wall." He told the woman "We need sun, I want a fortress not dungeon..."

Then Tyler walked into the room, "Here he is! The man of the hour!" Klaus exclaimed.

"So everything went ok?" Tyler questioned.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges. Message lands the same." Klaus shrugged.

"You said you are sending them a warning."

"And I did. An effective one!" Klaus replied firmly "Elena's family suffers, she is motivated to get me what I want."

"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone." Tyler frowned.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, ok?" He put his hand on his shoulder "End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?"

* * *

Elena was walking around on the porch as she dialed Bonnie's number so she could speak with the witch.

_"Elena, hey."_ Bonnie answered.

"Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress?" Elena told her.

_"Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can! If not for yourself, then for your family-"_

"That isn't going to happen Bonnie... He tried to kill Jeremy." The doppelganger replied.

The witch paused for a moment_ "What do you want me to do?"_

"We need to find Stefan and Claire" Elena replied. "Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try."

_"You don't need a locator spell..."_ Bonnie informed her.

* * *

Damon and Elena were walking towards the old witch abandoned house, where Bonnie had told her that it was the place where Stefan and Claire were hiding.

"Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo" Damon replied.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know" Elena told him.

"That's why I hate witches. So fickle, passive-aggressive" Damon scoffed.

"Are you sure, you're talking about the witches?" Elena looked over at him.

"Don't go there Elena..." The vampire warned her. She nodded her head as they both walked into the house.

"Stefan?" Elena called.

"Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free" Damon called, suddenly he began to burn as he cried in pain, he quickly rushed to a shadow. "Really? Still?" He questioned the dead witches.

"What?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!" Damon growled.

"Then wait outside." Elena told him.

"Elena-"

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." She replied stubbornly, Damon quickly rushed out of the house.

"Stefan?" Elena called, walking into the basement.

"Go away!" Stefan ordered as he stepped out of the shadows "You shouldn't be here Elena."

"I need your help. Bonnie said that you and Claire would be here." She replied.

"Well, Bonnie sucks as keeping secrets." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back." She told him.

"Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?" Stefan scoffed.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants." Elena countered.

"Elena, stop talking." He ordered "I'm not giving Klaus anything."

"Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!" She cried.

"Not really my problem." He shrugged.

She felt anger inside of her, so she reached her hand bacwards and slapped him across the face, he moved his head to the side "And you can go to hell!" She spat as she turned to leave.

* * *

"That didn't go over well." Damon replied as he watched Elena walk out from the house.

"Don't even start, Damon." Elena hissed.

"Let me talk to him!" He told her and she turned to look at him.

"You can't get in!" She growled "The witches won't let you!"

"Here." Damon handed her his car keys "Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine." He turned to walk towards the house, he quickly rushed inside he moved to the shadow so he could avoid the sun and moved again reaching downstairs where his brother was sitting on a chair with a sarcastic smile.

"Wow! That was impressive." Stefan mused sarcastically "But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now."

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk." Damon told him as the sun began to burn him again.

"Ok, lets talk." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?" Damon sneered. He quickly grabbed Stefan as they moved around the house, when suddenly the older vampire threw his brother outside of the house. He quickly kicked him, sending him flying on the other way. He snapped a branch of a tree and shoved into Stefan's stomach.

"That is for screwing up my plan!" He pushed the branch further into his stomach "You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? It doesn't make sense!" He scolded "Answer me!"

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me." Stefan struggled to talk "I'm doing the same to him."

"But I had him, Stefan!" Damon growled "Why did you and Claire screwed it up!"

"We did it to save you!" Stefan hissed as suddenly someone threw Damon off of Stefan. They both looked over to Claire who had her hands on her hips.

"Now, boys. Play nice." She looked at them.

"No. No way! You both didn't do this for me!" Damon growled at them.

"He was one step ahead of us." Stefan informed him "If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you..."

"I want you to get it through your head." Damon got up and shoved the stake into his gut "Stop saving me!"

"What do you mean 'stop saving you?'. He's your fucking brother! Of course he would save you. And I_ loved_ you, you son of a bitch! Did you expect me to let you die?" Claire yelled angrily. Damon just stared at her blankly, what had hurt him more right now wasn't the fact that she was hating him, it was the fact that she said that she_ loved_ him - Past tense.

"I didn't know-"

"Of course, you didn't know! You didn't give me a chance to explain..." She roared. She turned in her heels to get back at the old witch house but he stalked after her.

"Claire, please wait!" He called after her.

"Now you want to talk? Well, screw you!" She growled. He quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him.

"Please, just hear me out for five minutes." He begged.

"Why should I? You didn't let me talk, to explain myself..." She scoffed.

"I know, but you need to hear to what I have to say... Just five minutes and I'll leave you in peace." He looked at her.

"Better make it quick." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, for not letting you explain... I was so pissed at that moment, that I couldn't see anything in front of me. All this time I've been blaming you and Stefan for saving Klaus, when you were just trying to protect me, I don't deserve your forgiviness and I'm idiotic bastard for not believing in my own girlfriend, and I'm sorry for calling you all those names. I didn't mean it any of them, I was just blind in rage and wanted to make you hurt like I was hurting." He paused for a moment. "You have every right to hate me, because I promised you that would always protect and trust you but I didn't. You trusted me but I didn't trust you like I should..."

"I cried Damon. I fucking cried! I tried to have sex with several guys, to get over you. But it was no use, no matter what I did you would always find a way to get back into my bloodstream." She felt tears sprung in her eyes.

He grabbed the sides of her face, "I don't deserve you or your forgiviness... But, I needed it."

"I guess, it's a little to late for that..." She scoffed. She went to walk past him but he pinned her against a tree.

"I just need to know one thing..." He whispered. "Did I lost you forever?" She stared at him trying to hold her tears, she was not going to shed one more thing for him. She was done being emotional. She wanted to tell him yes but it would be a lie, she still loved him... But she couldn't be with him right now, he had hurt her too much.

"You lost me... For now." She answered him.

"I just want you to know, that I'm not going to give up on you - on us." He cupped her face, his eyes flicked down to her lips, he moved closer and smashed his lips against hers.  
She kissed him back for a few moments, when she snapped a branch of a tree behind her and shoved into Damon's gut. He called out in pain as he twitched his body, she leaned down to look at him.

"Well, you fucked up royally, this time. So I wouldn't hold your breath for it." She scoffed as Damon fell to the floor trying to pull the branch from his stomach and she walked away carelessy.

* * *

Alaric came back from the dead as he groaned feeling sore, he looked up to see Elena entering the house "Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?" Alaric questioned.

"Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you ok?" She asked concerned for him.

Alaric twitched his body as he started to cough violently, sippiling blood "Something's wrong! The ring!" He rasped as he fell to the floor.

"Ric." Elena called as she quickly went to call the paramedics.

* * *

Damon was walking around outside of the witch house as Stefan was leaning against the door "Do you know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?"

"You have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"Deflection. That's not going to work on me! I invented that." Damon scoffed.

"We're done. Can't you just go away?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that." Damon replied

"I didn't owe you anything."

"Fine. Next question, why did you steal the coffins?" Damon asked.

"Because Klaus's family is the one weakness I can use against him." Stefan told him.

"Use against him to do what?" Damon growled "You're not going to kill him, you know how I know? Cause there was only one way to kill him and you and Claire blew that to save me."

"You're wrong Damon. Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan walked closer to him.

"Fair enough. But whatever you and Claire are doing I want in." He replied.

"We don't need your help."

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house." Damon scoffed.

"You heard him." Claire announced walking over to the brothers. "We don't need your help."

"If you're going after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than Stefan. Come on, what do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason."

"You want in?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Ok. But just you, me and Claire. Elena stays out of it." Stefan told him firmly. The younger Salvatore looked over at Claire for support and she nodded her head hesitantly.

"Deal." Damon nodded.

"Follow me." Claire called, and Stefan went to follow her but Damon didn't move.

"Wait. I'm not so... welcome in there." Damon told them.

"Don't you worry Damon. We all want the same thing." Stefan smirked as they walked down to the basement "Have a look."

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Look again." Claire told him with a smug smile "Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're helping me to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house..." Damon trailed off.

"... he won't he able to find them." Stefan finished.

* * *

At the Hospital, Alaric was sitting on the hospital bed, checking his ring when a beautiful doctor with brown hair and light brown eyes walked over to him, holding a his chart "Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Ah, I'm more of a walk it off kinda guy." He joked "Do I need to sign something?"

"Internal haemorrhaging, three broken ribs and a concussion. I have no idea how you're on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests." She told him.

"I actually have some place I need to be, but... thank you... Dr..."

"Fell." She answered "But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith."

"Well... I appreciate your help Dr. Fell." Alaric smiled.

"Mr. Saltzman... what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?" She questioned him playfully but yet curiously.

"Hmm... a little of both." Alaric smirked as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Someone knocked at the door of the Boarding House and Elena went to open to reveal Klaus "Thank you for coming."

"I trust you have news of Stefan." Klaus walked into the house.

"I couldn't find him." She lied "But, I have something else..."

They walked down the basement to see Rebekah laying on the floor daggered "My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother?" Klaus looked at her "Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared."

"You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes up she'll come after me." Elena tolf him.

"I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan." He replied.

"I told you I don't know where he is." Elena huffed as Klaus pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's back.

"You're lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?" He gave her a knowing smirk "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want"

"He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster." Elena hissed "Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her... You can let yourself out." Elena replied as she walked out of the cellar.

* * *

Jeremy and Alaric were leaving the hospital, the teacher was fully healed now thanks to Damon's blood "So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?"

"I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking." Alaric answered.

"He said to say you owe him a drink." Jeremy told him

"That's funny. Id' rather have head trauma..." Alaric replied "Hey, Jeremy. You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

"You can talk to be about this stuff. You know that, right?" Alaric looked at him.

"What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks but, I just got to get used to it." He began to walk away.

* * *

Klaus was walking around in the room of his new mansion, as Rebekah was laying on the table still asleep "Here we are, Rebekah." Klaus replied "Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me... But that's all ruined now, isn't it?" He noticed her fingers began to twitch "I'm so sorry... Sister... We'll meet again one day." He shoved the dagger into her chest again.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie were in the witch house as they looked over at the coffins, she approached the one of her dreams "This is the one I dreamt about." She tried to open it, but it wouldn't move.

"Don't bother. It won't open." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean, is it locked?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish." He told her.

"I think it's closed with a spell." Bonnie replied.

"Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there." Stefan mused.

"You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer." Bonnie nodded. "Where is Claire? She should be here."

"Alaric called her to talk about his ring and she said that she would meet him at Elena's house." The vampire answered.

* * *

Claire was getting out of her car, walking towards the door of the Gilbert House. When suddenly she saw Elena and Damon on the porch. She quickly hide behind a tree as she heard their conversation with her super-hearing.

"I feel like a horrible person" Elena sighed.

"You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me... Estranged is bad. Dead is worse" Damon replied.

"Just can't stop thinking about what happened. The last time I asked you to compel him" She paced the porch.

"He found out, and he got over it. Again, not dead, Elena. He's so lucky to have you for a sister" He tried to comfort her.

"Thank you" Elena replied quietly.

"No problem" Damon shrugged.

"Not just for this, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" She told him sincerly.

"You should know this, Elena. Stefan and Claire didn't screw us over. They screwed us over, but they had a good reason" He informed her.

"What?" She frowned.

"They saved Klaus to save me. Then Stefan stole the coffins to get even" Damon explained.

"Damon, if they did it to protect you, then... I don't understand? I mean... Oh, what does it even mean?" Elena whispered.

"What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. I completely blewed it everything with Claire, because I didn't believe her." He growled

"And I wouldn't have to feel guilty." Elena shook her head.

"Guilty for what?" He frowned.

"For feeling the way I feel..." She replied quietly.

"Elena..."

"No, Damon. This is so wrong, I shouldn't feel the way I feel about you, but I can't help it. I considered Claire as friend, this isn't fair for her or for Stefan but, I..." Elena paused for a moment "But, you know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this". She walked closer to him and pulled him down for a kiss, he stood frozen for a while. She completely caught him off guard.

Claire just heard and saw everything, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He didn't even pull away from her. She quickly got into the car and sped off of the scene.

Damon finally came to his senses and pulled away from her, grabbing her hans.

"Elena, no." He pried her hands off of him. "What are you doing? You can't kiss me."

"I know... I'm so sorry Damon." She felt tears sprung in her eyes.

"I care about you Elena, I always had." He told her. "I even loved you once, but then Claire walked into my life and she made me fall for her. I love her so much, and I always will."

"I don't know what has gotten into me..." Elena sobbed.

"You're just confused, you still love Stefan. And Claire, she's the woman of my life. I love her more then I ever loved Katherine, I can't imagine my life without her."

"I feel so awful right now..." Elena whimpered.

"You need to get inside and sleep, tomorrow is a new day. So we can forget that this ever happened." He told her and she nodded. "Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon."

* * *

Claire climbed out of her car as she rushed inside of the old witch house. Stefan was making a bed, so he could sleep but he stopped when he noticed that Claire was upset.

"Claire? What happened?" He questioned.

"I can't believe he would do that to me..." She whispered.

"What? Who?" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"That lying bastard!" She roared, she began to tear apart everything she could find in her path as the lights flickered thanks to her magic.

"Claire! Stop!" The younger vampire tried to stop her. She continued to rip everything apart, he quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her arms. She struggled against his chest and he kept a hold on her.  
She suddenly stopped fighting him as she cried into his chest, he soothed her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Tell me what happened..." He whispered.

"I saw Damon kissing someone." She told him, she didn't tell him that it was Elena. She didn't want him to be heartbroken like she was.

"I'm sorry Claire." Stefan pulled away to look at her stormy blue eyes. "You know, I'm here for you if you need, right?" Despite of his new personality, he cared for Claire and he always had. He grew to like her during the summer when they were with Klaus. She was there for him when he was struggling with his humanity.

"Thank you, Stefan."

* * *

**Oh my god, Elena has just made a move on Damon! But thankfully he pulled away, a little late- might I add. Claire is heartbroken, so what is going to happen in the next character? One thing is for sure, she's going to be pissed as hell at Damon and Elena. Badass Claire is going to be evil to a whole another level...**

**Sorry for the fans of Klaus x Claire, they had no scenes in this chapter. But don't worry, they're going to have plenty of scenes on the next chapter! So, I'm kinda developing a Stlair friendship (Stefan x Claire), tell me what you think...**

**Thank you so much for your love and support, don't forget to review :')**


	11. Our Town

Elena was pulling her frustation on Alaric's punching bag, as she was punching and kicking letting all out of her system. Alaric walked into the room and saw her pratically attaching his punching bag.

"Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing." Alaric joked "You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about." She replied firmly.

* * *

Damon was walking out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Stefan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good morning." Damon mumbled with a grumpy face.

"You're late." Stefan informed him. "We're supposed to meet Bonnie and Claire at the witch house in ten minutes."

The eldest brother almost cringed hearing his ex-girlfriend's name, after what happen last night with Elena, he wasn't sure if he could look at her face without feeling guilt.

"Relax. You don't want your hair to fall out." Damon replied sarcastically.

"What got into in a such bad mood?" Stefan mused. "Oh, I know. Could it be for the fact that you were to busy entertaining someone last night that wasn't your girlfriend? Ups, sorry. Ex-girlfriend."

Damon stopped dead on his tracks and slowly turned around to face his brother, "What?"

"Oh, you don't know..." Stefan chuckled. "Well, Claire came to the witch house last night in hysterics, because she told me that she saw you kissing someone..."

"Damn it, damn it." Damon cursed. "She completely got it all wrong..."

"Did she?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "Just face it, brother. You completely lost Claire this time... I wouldn't try to get near her right now, she can set your ass on fire and rip your head off at the same time." Stefan didn't give him a chance to respond as he walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

Alaric was now holding the punching bag so Elena could punch and kick with more impact. "So, what's got you all worked up?" Alaric questioned.

"I didn't really sleep last night." She told him.

"Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying..." Alaric mused

"Are you ok?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine... I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries."

"Yeah, it's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you." She kicked the bag harder this time.

"Nice, nice, you're getting stronger." Alaric nodded aprovingly.

"I'm just channeling frustration..." She breathed "I need coffee." She went to pour some coffe into a mug.

"I guess Damon's compulsion worked." Alaric replied. "Jeremy was packing, when I left the house... Going on about his school in Denver."

"Have you, uh, talked to Damon today?" Elena asked curiously.

"No... Why?" Alaric questioned suspiciously.

"No reason." She shrugged.

* * *

At the abandoned witch house Bonnie and Claire were trying to use a spell, to open the locked coffin. They opened their eyes and saw that nothing had happen. Claire was wearing a white top with black and white images on it, black denim shorts, transparent thigts, black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, she wore red lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

Bonnie reached the coffin and tried to pry open "Why won't you open?" She snapped as the coffins disappeard

"Yeah, real thanks guys." Claire scoffed, talking to the dead witches. Then suddenly Claire could feel something different around them.

"Do you feel that?" She questioned Bonnie, and the younger witch nodded.

"Hello?" Bonnie called "Someone there?" Then they saw movement from behind them.

"You haven't said anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan asked Damon as they walked towards the witch house.

"No, I said I wouldn't." He replied.

"I know what you said." Stefan nodded.

"Why are you asking?" Damon scoffed.

"Because protecting the location of Klaus' family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better." Stefan told him as Damon grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"What?"

* * *

Bonnie walked towards the corner of the door with Claire behind, as she suddenly jolted when she saw Damon at the top of the stairs his finger on his mouth telling them to keep quiet.

Outside of the house, one of Klaus's hybrid slaves was leaving the house when he found Stefan in front of him, he changed his face ready to attack him but Damon sped over and ripped his heart out.

"These hybrids are bringing the neighbour down." Damon replied as he threw the hybrid's heart to the floor.

* * *

Elena was decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday as Bonnie ran over her. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She replied. "I... I got held up."

"It's okay. I just got here too. Could you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked and Bonnie handed her the balloons. "Thanks. Why are you running late?"

"I was working on some spells... You?" Bonnie lied.

"Working out with Alaric..." Elena sighed "So, I have something I need to tell you, Bonnie, and you're not gonna like it."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over." Elena told her.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own." Bonnie creased her eyebrows.

"I know." Elena lowered her head "I asked Damon to compel him..."

"You what?" Bonnie scoffed.

"I know Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore!" Elena argued "Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because you two haven't really worked out your stuff... and I thought that maybe you'd want to say goodbye." Elena replied as Bonnie looked over at Jeremy who was standing at his locker.

* * *

Claire walked down the basement with Damon following behind, she has been ignoring him all morning and he didn't blame her.

"Claire, can we talk?" He called after her.

"I'm setting you on fire..." She threathened him.

"Look, whatever you saw last night-"

"Damon." She turned to face him. "I am this close to burn this fucking house down with you in it."

"You need to listen!" He growled. "I didn't kiss Elena! She kissed me, but I pulled her away."

"You know what?" She looked at him with indifference. "That maybe could be the truth, but I'm don't give a fuck anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"I am done being Claire the 'pathetic heartbroken' girl. I am done crying over you, and I'm done people making me look like an idiot." She spat. "Because you and Elena can all go to hell for all I care."

"You don't mean that." He reached to touch her face but she caught and broke his hand. "Don't touch me. From now on, you are nothing but the shit underneath my shoe." She left him there with his hand broken. "Oh, and tell Elena to sleep with one eye open from now on." Then she walked out of the basement.

* * *

Damon was hitting the coffin with a shovel, with his supernatural strenght as Stefan walked into the basement "You're wasting your time. It won't open..." He replied as Damon threw away the shovel.

"Did you bury the body?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah." Damon nodded "Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one." Stefan replied.

"Alright, Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah." Damon looked at the coffins "And two others. Three sleeping Originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?"

"No idea." Stefan shook his ehad. "But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus and Claire agrees. So the sooner they can get this open, the sooner we will know if Bonnie's right."

"Oh you'd think spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one." The older vampire called out to the dead witches but nothing happened "Fine, don't help."

"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find out hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan told him.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are on it." Damon suggested sarcastically. "How about we keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the real thing we are trying to hide." He talked about the coffins.

"There is no such thing as 'peace' when we're trying to bring down the enemy here." Claire announced as she walked into the basement to join the brothers. "Klaus isn't getting the memo, we need to send him a more effective one."

"Claire is right. I'm not gonna play defence when I have what Klaus wants. He does what we say or I'll dump his family to the bottom of the ocean." Stefan spat.

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!" Damon scoffed.

"No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." Stefan told him firmly.

"You sure about that?" Damon questioned.

"Well, we don't know Damon. I guess there's only a way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Claire smirked.

"Couldn't say better myself." Stefan supported Claire.

"The only way to call someones bluff, is to be willing to loose everything if you're wrong." Damon hissed.

"We're done here. We're taking charge right now." Claire growled.

"You're both insane! Claire what happened to 'sometimes it isn't always about power, you have to use your head too.'" Damon stood in front of her, only inches away from her.

"I'm done being catelous, Klaus only responds to actions... Well, this is war. And, I'm not going to play fair." She sneered, then she turned to Stefan. "Let's go." She walked out and the younger Salvatore followed her.

* * *

Back at the school, Jeremy was putting some books on his locker when Bonnie approached him "Denver, huh?" She mused "So, were you going to say goodbye?"

"I wasn't sure you cared." Jeremy shrugged.

"Of course I care." Bonnie scoffed "I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town."

"I think this could be a good thing." Jeremy told her, duo to Damon's compulsion "Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there."

"That's what Elena said." Bonnie muttered "It's exactly what she said."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy looked at her.

"Nothing." Bonnie shook her head "I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all."

* * *

Caroline parked her car on the parking lot of the school, she looked over at Tyler who was waiting for her and she sighed. She climbed out of the car and he walked towards her.

"I can't talk to you." She told him as she tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let her.

"I know you're upset but-"

"Upset?" Caroline scoffeds "You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand and support you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire bond to Klaus?"

"There is nothing that I can do about it Caroline!" Tyler shook his head "That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put your first, before anyone, I can't, I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that." His voice filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, too." Caroline whispered, with tears in her eyes.

Tyler pulled a wrapped present, it had a bracelet in it and handed to her "Happy birthday." He replied as he walked away.

* * *

Klaus was closing Rebekah's coffin with one of his hybrids waiting for his next request "Sweet dreams, Rebekah. Show her to her room, would you, love?" He asked the hybrid woman.

"Sure." She nodded obediently.

"I didn't know you left town." Klaus mused as he saw Claire walking slowly into the house.

"Well, yeah... Thought I could use a change of scenery." She shrugged. "But I came back! And decided that I should pay a visit to one of my many lovers."

"How thoughtful of you, love." Klaus smirked. "I'm just hurt that you decided to visit Damon first."

"Don't be bitter Nikklaus." She tsked him. "Green isn't a particuly suitable color for you."

"Hmm... So care to enlighten me to why this sudden visit?" He walked closer to her.

"Well, you see a little bird told me, that he was holding hostage of something of your possession..." She traced his strong jawline with her manicured finger. "And I happen to be exchanging some notes with this particularly birdie."

Klaus grabbed her hand and stared her down, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You tell me." She shot back. "What does it look like?" He continued to glare at her, gripping her arm but she stood emotionless.

"I'm surprised you're still in town." Klaus announced as he felt Stefan's presence on the doorway. "I gave you your freedom, you could go anywhere."

"I live here Klaus." Stefan replied.

"Well, if you're playing that game, then, I was here first." Klaus retorted as Claire pulled away from his grip.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. We want them gone." Stefan demanded.

"'Cause, I don't feel like ripping their hearts out all the time." Claire mused as she walked around the house.

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around." Klaus told them "You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip other friends of their free will." Stefan sneered.

"Ok, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?" Klaus questioned, Claire walked over him and grabbed his bottle of bourbon as she poured into a glass.

"Help yourself, love." Klaus smirked, Claire winked and lifted her glass in a 'cheers' motion.

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or we will remove them ourselves." Stefan growled.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again." He smirked.

"And we're supposed to care because...?" Claire trailed off. "Look, we're not fucking around anymore. Get them out of Mystic Falls or you won't like what is going to happen to them..."

"But maybe we do care. We care so much, that we'll drop Elijah in the Arctic..." Stefan added.

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." Klaus challenged him.

"Try me, let's find out." Stefan dared him.

"Is everyone ok?" One of Klaus's hybrids stepped into the room.

"Everything is find, Mindy. Stefan and Claire were just leaving after failing to make their point..." Klaus replied replied and Claire gave him a small smile, then suddenly she sped over to the other hybrid and slapped her head clean off of her shoulders.

"Perhaps, this made our point..." Claire smirked as she cleaned her hand on the hybrid's clothes.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy... again." Stefan nodded as he and Claire walked out of the mansion leaving Klaus fuming with anger.

* * *

Caroline walked into her house, still upset over Tyler when suddenly Elena, Bonnie and Matt jumped out of nowhere and with balloons and a pink banner "Happy birthday!" Matt grinned.

"What are you guys doing?" Caroline smiled.

"Well, you blew off school." Elena replied "Missed our work of birthday art, so..."

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. Smores, camp fire." Bonnie beamed.

"Cake, like when we were little." Elena nodded excitedly.

"Except with tequila!" Matt grinned holding a bottle of tequila.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." Caroline shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie looked at her in disbelief "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." She replied "I'm dead. I'm going to be 17 forever... and the only point to get to 17 is to be 18. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not suck, Caroline." Elena shook her head.

"Yeah I am. But it's ok... you know, it's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." The blonde told them.

"Ok, well I think I have another idea." Elena smiled.

* * *

Damon and Alaric were walking towards the Town Hall for the council meeting "I thought Stefan and Claire saved your life..."

"They did." Damon nodded.

"And now they are willing to risk it just to see how far they can push Klaus?" Alaric questioned.

"It seems so." Damon rolled his eyes.

"So... Is his humanity on or off?" Alaric asked. "And what's up with Claire?"

"I think there is another option playing, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem." Damon replied. "As for Claire, I'm not really sure if she turned her humanity off or not, I mean that's the beauty of Claire we can never tell if she's faking or not... She's that unpredictable"

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"Because I can't predict how far Stefan is willing to go until someone gets killed... I know that Claire is pretty much going over to the last consequences."

"So, you suddenly care who lives or dies?" Alaric scoffed.

"I have a small list..." He looked over at Alaric.

"Talk about humanity dimmer switch." Alaric mused sarcastically.

"Screw you." Damon scoffed.

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Alaric sighed as they walked into the town hall.

* * *

Claire was sitting at Grill, drinking away as her phone began to ring. She looked at the ID and was surprised to see who was calling.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you." Claire answered.

_"I'm sure you weren't love."_ His thick british voice rang in her ears. _"But I have a proposition."_

"I'm all ears..." She replied.

_"I would you give me the honour to escort you to the council meeting?"_ He questioned.

Claire scoffed, "You're asking me to be your date at the council meeting?"

_"Yes I am, as far I know... You're a free woman now, so what do you say?"_ He asked with a hint of hope in his voice. She couldn't belive that he was asking her out, after all she was plotting against him to destroy him and helding his family hostage. Trust Klaus, for trying to make a move on her even if they were pratically enemies.

"I just decapited one of your hybrids and threatened you. And you still trying to allure me?" She asked in disbelief.

_"Well, we can put our divergencies in stand-by, so I can ask you to be my escort."_ He replied. She still wasn't convinced, this was Klaus. He was always up to something, so she had to keep her guard up no matter what. But suddendly a thought popped in her head and she grinned immediatly.

"Hmm... Why the hell not? It wouldn't hurt. I need to go change, so you can pick me up at the Grill in 20 minutes." She told him.

_"So, that's settled my dear."_ He gushed._ "I'll see you then, love."_ He hung up, she quickly texted Stefan as she payed her drink and walked out of the Grill.

**- I'm going to the council meeting with Klaus, how about we make another surprise for him? -Claire**

He quickly texted her back saying, **- I'm on it. -Stefan **

* * *

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Matt walked towards the cemetary in the woods with Caroline's birthday items.

"There it is." Elena smiled.

"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie shivered.

"No, Carline was right..." Elena looked over at her blonde friend "Technically, she is dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one."

"Ok." Caroline nodded "Here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion." Elena continued for her as she put candles on her cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie added with a smile.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offence." Matt added teasingly.

"Ah, none taken." Caroline chuckled.

Elena giggled "She was 17, and she had a good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever." She chuckled "Bonnie?" She looked over at her as the witch nodded and used her powers to light the candles "Nice. Ok, make a wish." Elena told the blonde girl and she closed her eyes to make a wish.

* * *

Klaus and Claire walked into the council together, as she grabbed his arm. She was wearing a bright one shoulder purple dress that stood above her her knees almost on her thighs, black pumps, a gold bracelet on her left arm with her white purse. Her hair was done in curls and she wore dark pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

Everyone just stopped to gawk at Claire, she completely stole all the attention from all the females in the room as the males were undressing her with their eyes.

"Every woman in this room, wants to be you and every man wants to be with you, my love." Klaus whispered in her ear. She gave him a sexy smile as they walked towards Carol Lockwood.

"Mayor Lockwood, you look ravishing tonight." Klaus grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Not as ravishing as our lovely Claire." Carol smiled at her. "I thought you would be here with Damon Salvatore."

"Damon and I are no longer together." Claire replied firmly.

"Oh... Ok, then." Carol nodded.

"I'm going to find something to drink..." Claire replied as Klaus nodded. She walked over to a waiter and grabbed a glass of scotch from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry voice replied from behind her. She turned around to face a very pissed Damon who was fuming.

"Well, right now... I'm drinking some scotch, to get through this council meeting, so cheers!" She smirked as she downed her liquor.

"I mean what are you doing here with Klaus?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "He asked me to be his date and I said yes."

"You're kidding." He scoffed. She narrowed her eyes and set the glass on the table.

"Actually, I'm not. So if you'll excuse me." She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Ok, you win Claire. Whatever game you're playing, if you're doing this to get back at me... Congratulations, you succeed it." He sighed.

"What we talked about touching?" She looked down at his hand.

"You didnd't seem to mind before..." He smirked.

"You know Damon not everything I do, is about you" She scoffed. "I'm going to say this one more time. Let. Go. Now." She ordered but he wouldn't budge. Then suddendly Claire felt a strong arm on her waist.

"Everything ok here?" Klaus questioned, glaring at Damon.

"Everything is fine." Claire pulled her arm out of his grip. Carol Lockwood was standing behind them with a worried face, she didn't want any problems.

"Look, what the cat dragged in." Damon smirked. "Nice shirt."

"Oh, thank you. Good to see you Damon." Klaus gave him a fake smile as the other vampire returned it. "Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor..."

"What do you say, Damon?" Carol looked over at the dark-haired vampire "Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin renovation."

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but you do realise that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon hissed as Claire had to hide a smile.

"Oh, come now, mate. Some would say that I saved him from all the nasty full moon business. I know, had to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic." Klaus replied.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town." Carol informed him.

"From who? Might I ask." Claire cut in "His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from."

"Now love, you see, I'd have no use from them if you and Stefan would kindly return my family." Klaus shot back, looking at her.

"Not gonna happen." Damon replied firmly.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protect, my hybrids get left alone and everyone will be happy." He placed a finger under Claire's chin to make her look at him, as Damon growled at the gesture. "All you have to do, love is to stop decapitating my friends."

"Well if they stop hovering around where they shouldn't be, I'll think about it." Claire retorted.

"Please Damon, just get your brother and Claire under control or the council will be forced to take action against them." Carol added.

"You do know, that I'm standing right here right Carol?" Claire growled. "Let's not step over the line, because I do have a habbit to lash out when I'm mad... Klaus would know." Claire had a smug smile on her face as she looked over at him.

"I can't believe you're siding with him." Damon turned to Carol.

"Oh, come on, mate, give peace a chance." Klaus through her a devilish smile.

* * *

Damon was staring at Klaus and Claire from distance. He hated that she was in another men's arms, Klaus of all people. Then the Sheriff walked over to him and they began to talk about Klaus.

"The Mayor is looking out for Tyler." Liz told him "For now we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid." Damon scoffed.

"I'm not going to let him hold this town hostage." Liz replied firmly "But I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross fire in a power contest between hybrids and vampires."

"Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriffy." Damon mused.

"I'm not kidding Damon." She hissed "Get Stefan and Claire to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt."

* * *

Claire had managed to escape from Klaus as she spotted Stefa walking around the Town Hall, she walked over him.

"Klaus isn't taking this seriously." Stefan stated.

"I'm not playing anymore, time to let another message." She growled as she walked over to the food table and grabbed a sharp knife as she handed him so he could hid it.

They stalked one of Klaus's hybrids upstairs to one of the rooms, the hybrid was shutting the door when he turned and faced Stefan and Claire, the younger vampire shoved the knife into his gut, he fell to his knees as Claire was about to finish him off sliding his head off. Suddenly she was slammed against the wall by Damon.

"Get off!" Claire growled as she shoved him away from her.

"What are you both doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders party!" Damon hissed.

"No, we told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen so we're going to say it louder." Stefan replied.

"You don't think there's 10 more where they come from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon sneered.

"Protecting Elena is your problem now. You see, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that!" Stefan spat.

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried Stefan, just like your brain! And you're falling into the deep edge with Claire." Damon scolded "You want to take out Klaus? You want to be the villain? You got to be smarter!"

"No, no, to be the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain!" Stefan hissed.

"He's right. I was serious when I said that wasn't playing anymore. Klaus is impulsive, we have to be twice as impulsive as he is." Claire growled. "Either you're in, or you back the hell off."

"I'm not going to support your crazy attempts to get revenge on Klaus." Damon scoffed.

"Then go deal with Elena the blood bag. While me and Stefan deal with the important stuff." She spat as she took off with Stefan behind.

* * *

Tyler and Caroline were standing out in the woods "I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you!" Tyler told her firmly "I won't let him."

"Tyler, it's ok." Caroline whispered "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on."

"I'm not moving on from anything." He shook his head "I love you."

"What?" Caroline looked at him in surprise, he pulled her for a passionate kiss, then he started to kiss down on her neck. Suddenly Klaus's words were replaying on his head, and he couldn't take anymore so he bit her neck.

"Ouch! What the hell! What just happened?" She touched the blood on her neck.

"Oh no." Tyler whispered.

"Did you just bite me!" She cried.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry." Tyler tried to retract his fangs.

"Oh my God! Just get away from me!" Caroline yelled "Get away from me!" And Tyler ran off into the night.

* * *

"Caroline!" Matt was searching the blonde in the woods with Elena.

"Great, we've been abandoned." Elena sighed "Ok, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him."

"Caroline!" Matt called.

"Come on Caroline we don't have anymore drinks!" Elena called "Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts." She teased, as she pushed Matt playfully and he pushed her back. Suddenly he was shoved against a tree.

* * *

Stefan sped over to Elena and covered her mouth with his hand, so she wouldn't scream and he dragged her away with him.

Claire was on the Town Hall as she lost track of Stefan, she pulled her phone from her purse and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

_"Stefan, where the hell are you? You just took off."_ Claire replied.

"I'm taking care of the source that allows Klaus to make more hybrids."

_"Does that mean what I think, it means?"_ Claire questioned.

"Yup. Let's see how long Klaus is willingly to sacrifice his 'blood bag'."

_"Wow, you weren't kidding about the whole better villain thing."_ She smirked.

"No, I wasn't. I need you to do something..."

* * *

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Elena demanded as her phone began to ring, she went to answer it but Stefan grabbed from her hands.

"Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now." Stefan informed his brother.

_"Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?"_ Damon frowned.

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something... What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan mused.

"What?" Elena whispered.

_"Stefan, leave her out of this!"_ Damon growled but Stefan had already hung up, then he threw her phone away.

"What are you doing? Stefan let me out of this car." Elena told him firmly "Do you hear me! Let me out of the car!"

* * *

Damon was walking down stairs, he spotted Claire who was stalking another hybrid. He quickly ran over her and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"This is twice today." She spat. "The next time, I won't be so forgiving."

"Stop stalking Klaus's hybrids, damnit!" He growled. "Did you know that my crazy-ass brother is trying to kill Elena to get back at Klaus?"

"Actually I did. I called him earlier, he told me that he was going to take care of the blood bag problem." She shrugged.

"Claire don't do this. Don't get Elena killed, just because your pissed at me." Damon looked at her.

"Like I told you before. This isn't about you, Damon. I told you that I could care less about you." She hissed. "Besides, this is all Stefan's doing. He was the one who came up with the idea." She walked away from him.

* * *

Damon dragged Klaus and Claire into an empty room as he closed the door behind him "What now?" Klaus huffed "You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square."

"Stefan just grabbed Elena." Damon informed him.

"Well, I see you both are getting desperate." He looked over at Claire and she growled at him.

"He's gonna try and use her against you." Damon told him.

"Do what we say, get rid of your hybrids." Claire ordered as she stood in front of the hybrid.

"Or what?" Klaus scoffed "Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"You sure about that?" Damon cut in "He and Claire just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party." He looked over at the female hybrid but she had a cold expression on her face "They operating on crazy right now."

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." He stated a matter-of-factly "He's bluffing."

"Well, I'm not." Claire announced. "Are you willingly to bet Elena's life on that?"

"I don't believe you two for a second. Stefan is to weak to actually kill Elena." Klaus growled.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if they say blink, I suggest you blink." Damon spat.

* * *

Matt was carrying a very weak Caroline on his arms to her house. "Sheriff Forbes!" Matt called.

"What happened?" Liz questioned as she saw her daughter weak and pale on Matt's arms.

"Tyler bit her." Matt told her. He walked into her room and placed the blonde vampire on her bed.

"Oh my God, sweet heart." Liz whispered "Careful. Oh, honey." She stroked her hair. "Caroline, honey, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry mom." Caroline's voice was weak.

"She keeps hallucinating or something..." Matt replied with fear on his voice "No one's picking up the phone!"

"It's alright, sweetheart." Liz soothed her.

* * *

Elena sat on the passenger seat terrified in the inside but trying to be calm in the outside as Stefan contined to drive the car "So what's the plan, Stefan?" Elena questioned. "What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer." Stefan explained "I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one."

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?" She scowled.

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire." He mused as he dialed Klaus's number on his phone.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena ordered "Stop the car, Stefan!"

_"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."_ Klaus announced on the phone.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus." Stefan ordered.

_"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."_ Klaus replied firmly.

"Ok, well, then I'm going to drive your blood source of Wickery Bridge." Stefan yelled.

_"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her."_ Klaus scoffed.

Stefan bit into his wrist and forced his blood down Elena's throat "What are you doing?" Elena yelled.

_"What's going on?"_ Klaus asked.

"I just fed her my blood." Stefan informed him "No more hybrids if she is a vampire."

_"You won't do it."_ Klaus growled.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus." Stefan smirked as slammed his foot on the gas pedal driving the car at a very dangerous speed.

"Stefan slow down! Stefan! Stefan stop it!" Elena screamed.

_"Fine!"_ Klaus growled _"I'll send them away, you win."_

"Stefan!" Elena cried "Stefan stop!"

_"Stop the car, Stefan!"_ Klaus roared as Stefan stopped the car, slamming his foot on the break almost on the end of the bridge.

Elena was trying to breathe, as her heart was pouncing on her chest. She quickly got out of the car. "Get back in the car." Stefan demanded.

"Stay away from me." She whispered angrily.

"Elena, get in the car." Stefan called.

"How could you?" She cried with tears in her eyes "My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that! You're the one who saved me!"

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it." Stefan replied quietly.

"What if he hadn't?" Elena questioned.

"He did." Stefan answered.

"Well, what if he hadn't?" She looked at him with tears in her doe eyes.

"He did Elena!" He scolded "He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" Elena rasped as she stepped away from him.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." Stefan replied.

"You had me!" She yelled as she turned to look at him.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him and Claire. You just... you haven't let yourself admit that yet." His voice was filled with pain.

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" She sobbed.

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Stefan lied as he walked away from her and got into his car, driving away.

* * *

Bonnie had called Claire to tell her that Caroline was bitten by Tyler, and she needed Klaus's blood to survive. The female hybrid didn't waste time to find Klaus, he saw him outside of the Town Hall and she walked over to him.

"What more do you want? I told Stefan that I would get my hybrids out of town." Klaus growled.

"I know. But this is something else. Caroline was bitten by Tyler, and she needs your blood to survive." Claire looked at him.

"What makes you think, that I'm going to give you what you want?" Klaus scoffed. "You decapite my hybrids, Stefan tries to get Elena killed and you two refuse to give me back my family..."

"I know that you don't own me anything. But I believe this was your doing, you told Tyler to bit her so you could get back at me." Claire spat.

"So, I guess we're even." Klaus smirked as he was about to leave but she blurred to stand in front of him.

"You know this just shows how you don't have any reedeming qualities in you, it just motivates me more to destroy you. Because you just didn't take everything from Stefan, you took from me too." She hissed, she turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

At the Forbes House, Matt walked over to the door where Klaus was standing outside "Tyler and Claire came to see me. Poor boy, he seems quite distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident."

"You made him do this to her." Matt hissed "He would have never done something like this."

"I'm here to help, Matt." Klaus told him "My blood will heal her, please ask the Sheriff to invite me inside."

Liz was standing on the hall "I know how this game works. You want something in return."

"Just your support." Klaus replied

"Come in." Liz told him.

Caroline was laying on her bed as Claire was tucking her in and stroked her blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Claire whispered.

"For what? It wasn't your fault." Caroline whimpered.

"It was. I riled Klaus up and he did this to get back at me." Claire shook her head. Suddenly Klaus walked into the blonde's room, Claire looked up to see the hybrid.

"You actually came." Claire noted.

"I would've of come even if you hadn't ask me." He replied softly.

"Is he going to kill me?" Caroline whispered.

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" Klaus looked at her.

"Yes." She answered, Klaus walked closer to her and unconvered her neck so he could see the bite.

"It looks bad. My apologies, you are just collateral damage, it's nothing personal..." He replied.

"Yeah, right." Claire scoffed.

Klaus looked over at Caroline's bracelet that Tyler gave her "I love Birthdays."

"Yeah, aren't you like... a billion, or something?" She replied weakly.

"Well, you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline." He told her "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by the trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No, I'm dying."

"I could let you die... " Klaus trailed off. "But then again, Claire would think that I have no reedeming qualities in me." He paused to look at the female hybrid who continued silent. "And that maybe truth, but not when it comes for her."

"You talk about her, like you actually love her..." The blonde whispered.

"But I do." Klaus nodded. "And deep down she knows that."

"This is about Caroline." Claire finally managed to find her voice. "I just want her to be ok."

"Very well." Klaus nodded "There is a whole new world out there waiting for you. Great cities, art and music..." He paused "Genuine beauty."

"And you can have a thousand more birthdays, Care." Claire continued. "Because being a vampire it isn't just being stuck in time, is also exploring the other side of eternity."

"All you have to do is ask..." Klaus countered.

"I don't want to die." Caroline looked at them with tears in her eyes.

He offered her his wrist as she leaned over and bit his wrist "There you go, sweetheart." Claire was stroking her hair softly "Have at it." She began to drink so she could heal herself. "Happy Birthday, Caroline."

* * *

Klaus and Claire had walked out of Caroline's house, they walked together for a while as she turned to look at him.

"Thank you." She breathed. "For saving, Caroline."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Klaus stroked her face. "I did it for you."

"All those things you said to her..." Claire trailed off. "Was any of that real?"

"Would it change anything if I told you yes?" He retorted.

"Probably not. I'd still hate you." She shrugged. "But then again, I can never tell with you."

"Likewise. This pretending that you actually turned off your humanity is believable. But how much do you believe yourself?" He questioned.

"Who says, I'm pretending?" She scoffed.

"The day Ava died. Was when I thought that you would turn off, but you didn't." He replied. "Because pain, heartbreak, sadness, anger and despair it's not stronger than your control. That's why I told you so many times to turn it off, because I knew that you wouldn't. Your control is what makes you strong and powerful, we can control the way we feel. Otherwise you would had break a long time."

"I don't want to feel, not anymore. So control is all I have." She whispered, she quickly sped off leaving him there.

* * *

Damon was walking Elena to her house as they stopped in the porch. "Thank you for picking me up." Elena breathed.

"No problem." Damon nodded.

"You know Stefan and Claire won this round for us today. They pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked... I didn't think he had a weakness, but he does, Elena and now we know it." Damon told her.

"Well, Stefan's methods sucked." Elena countered.

"Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and they beat him at his own game... I knew that Claire could be vengeful but Stefan surprised me, he was the better villain." Damon replied.

"Don't seem so impressed" Elena scoffed.

"Well, I can't help be a little proud." He smirked. "Claire knows that you kissed me."

Elena gasped, "She must hating me right now, and I don't blame her. I shouldn't had tried to kiss you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't. But even if you hadn't she would still hate me." Damon sighed.

"She doesn't hate you, Damon. She loves you, she's just hurt and confused." Elena told him.

"I think that she turned her humanity off. The way she looked at me with so much disdain, I neved had seen her this way."

"I'm sorry Damon." Elena replied quietly. "It's my fault that you two are apart."

"It's my faul too, if I had believed her when she told me that she was just trying to save me..." Damon looked at her. "I need to get going. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Damon." Elena replied as she walked into her house and he walked away.

* * *

Claire entered the witch house and saw Stefan looking out the window with his back turned to her.

"Would you had do it?" Claire whispered, referring about Elena. "If Klaus hadn't back down."

"I don't know..." Stefan answered. "Probably."

"You surprised me, never thought you could actually go with it." Claire replied as she stepped out from her heels.

"Me neither." Stefan turned to look at her. "How do you do it? To deal with the pain?"

"Pain is inevitable Stefan. Even if you don't know how to deal with it, you have to do it anyway." Claire told him. "But, I'm tired of pretending, of always being in control... I want to turn it off."

"Don't." Stefan walked over to her. "Don't turn it off."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because, you're stronger then this. Just the fact that you're pretending not to feel and being imune to all of this shows that you're better."

"Am I? Because, I don't even know if I believe this act I'm carrying, myself." Claire spat. Stefan grabbed her hands and pulled her to a hug.

"Jus don't do it." He whispered.

"You're stronger then this too, you know?" She looked up at him. "The fact that you're upset over almost killing Elena, shows that you're a good actor too." He didn't respond her because she didn't need him to, his silence was the answer she needed.

* * *

Caroline woke up from her deep sleep, feeling much better. And to see that her neck was healed, she looked over at her bed side table, a small box with a card on it. 'From Klaus and Claire' she opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond bracelet there.

* * *

A little while in the morning Elena was standing at the Wickery Bridge as Matt walked over her "You're not gonna jump, are you?"

"Thanks for coming." Elena smiled at him "I was just thinking about what you said, about is being stuck."

"I was buzzed, Elena." He replied "I can't be help responsible for being judgemental."

"I do feel stuck, Matt." She admitted "I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life and didn't fall in love with vampires."

"You're not that girl anymore." Matt lokked at her. "It's ok if you want to let her."

"Is it?" Elena whispered "Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, I disappointed them. My parents."

"My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl, you're doing a lot better than you think." He smiled, he grabbed some flowers from the floor "Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend." Then he threw the flowers to the water.

* * *

Alaric was sitting at the bar in the Grill, drinking so he could wash away the guilt from putting Jeremy on a plane "Thank God." Meredith Fell sat beside him "Someone else is here this late... I lost a patient... what's your excuse?"

"I put a kid on a plane." Alaric told her.

"Yours?" Meredith looked at him.

"No, it's a long story." Alaric sighed.

"Then you should probably buy me a beer." Meredith smiled at him.

* * *

Damon was out in the woods after Sheriff Forbes had called him earlier to meet her, about a attack that occured, they approached the crime scene.

"A hiker called it in. My guys got here first." Liz informed him.

"Another hybrid?" He questioned as he looked down at the dead man with a stake on his chest.

"That's what I thought at first." She replied "Brian Walters, the medical examiner."

"What's with the stake?" He creased his eyebrows "He's not a vampire."

"I know." Liz nodded as the cops were trying to find evidence or DNA "This was a murder."

* * *

**A murder on Mystic Falls! That's interesting... So Klaus x Claire fans, I hope you're happy, they had many scenes together in this chapter :'). Damon and Claire are still on the outs, as Elena just got her heart broken from Stefan and she's trying to see comfort on Damon. So I saw a review last night, that said Claire wasn't real and the love of Damon's life is Elena... I mean, I'm not judging any ones opinion! But you have to know that this is a Damon/OC/Klaus fanfiction, so if you're a Delena fan, you probably shouldn't read this story :|**

**My personal opinion, I'm not really a Delena fan (I was once before, but I'm not anymore) or a Stelena fan, even though I chose to put Stefan and Elena together to follow the show... I would like to see Damon with someone who wasn't Elena and the same goes for Stefan, because for me what is more important is the bond of family and the true love story on this show for me is the brotherwood between Damon and Stefan... Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing :')**


	12. The Ties That Bind

**[Bonnie's dream]**

_Bonnie was walking around the cemetary, looking down to graves with her ancestors names. Then she saw the locked coffin, she approached the coffin and tried to pry open._

_"I figured out how to open it." A british voice came from behind her, she quickly turned around to see Klaus "Can you?" He smirked at her, then before she could understand what was happening he attacked her, ripping her neck. Everything went black._

_Bonnie opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a closed place with darkness around her, she hit the coffin, screaming for help but with no use._

_"Let me out!" Bonnie screamed "Please! Oh my God, oh my God!" She tried to stay calm and she began to chant a spell but nothing happened._

_She fell silent for a few moments, when she heard someone approaching the coffin where she was locked in "Hey! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here!" She screamed desperatly as she knocked the roof of the coffin over and over again._

_The coffin opened, and Bonnie could see a woman dressed in black staring down at her as a bright light surrounded them._

Later Bonnie and Elena were in the basement of the old witch house, as the witch was explaining her the dream she had this morning "I've been having these dreams for days now." Bonnie replied "It's like the witches around trying to send me a message."

"I can't believe you guys kept this from me this whole time." Elena shook her head.

"Stefan and Claire thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get information out of you." Bonnie told her.

"So, these are the rest of his family?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, Elijah and two others" Bonnie informed her, she walked over to the locked coffin "This one... is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it... Only that I think my dream's telling me it'll kill Klaus."

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan walked in the room with Claire following behind. They stopped when they saw Elena there.

"I needed her to know about the coffins." Bonnie replied.

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"I need Jack Daniels to get through this day..." Claire mumbled. She walked out of the room, not glancing once to Elena. Claire was wearing a large beige blouse, a black short leather skirt, bege strappy heels, a bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace. Her hair was straightened and she wore pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

"So what are you going to do, Stefan?" Elena replied finally "Are you going to kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?"

"Don't tempt me, Elena." Stefan sneered at her.

"I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her." Bonnie spoke up.

"Find who?" Stefan questioned "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realised..." Bonnie handed Elena the picture.

"Oh my God, Bonnie." Elena trailed off shocked. Stefan took the picture from Elena's hand to see a beautiful woman and a small baby girl.

"Who is this?" Stefan looked down at the picture.

"It's my mom." Bonnie told him.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were at the Gilbert House, going through papers and filles trying to find Bonnie's mother.

"Los Alamitos?" Elena questioned.

"Too old." Bonnie replied.

"Honolulu?" Elena asked.

"I wish." Bonnie sighed. "How many of these are there?"

"A lot." Elena answered "I asked the Sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country."

"I know we haven't been able to really... That things have been weird because of Jeremy. So thank you for helping me with this." Bonnie smiled at her "I know you have a lot to deal with"

"There's nothing more important, Bonnie." Elena told her.

"It's surreal. Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid." Bonnie shook her head.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Elena looked at her "Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you."

"The coffin is spell shut." Bonnie replied "That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later." With that Damon walked into the house holding a paper.

"Sooner." He spoke "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Caroline. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah." He smirked as he handed the paper to Bonnie "A little compulsion helps to speed up the research process"

"This is her." Bonnie whispered as she looked at the picture of her mother.

"Yep... Road trip. I call shotgun!" Damon announced.

"Yeah... no" Elena shook her head.

"Why? I'm the one who found her" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"Ok, Damon, look, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience" Elena told him firmly. Damon just held his hands in surrender, leaving her to call the shots. Bonnie could feel the tension between them and she decided to find out why they were acting so weird.

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie looked at them. Elena and Damon looked at eah other awkwardly before they moved their heads.

"I need to get going." Damon cleared his throat. "Have a great trip." Then he walked out of the house.

Elena turned to look at her friend, bitting her lip nervously, "We kissed. Now it's weird."

"What do you mean you guys kissed?" Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"I know, I know Bonnie... I'm not proud of what I did, I'm a horrible friend." Elena whispered. "That's why Claire hates me now."

"Wow... I don't really know what to say." Bonnie trailed off.

* * *

Caroline walked into her house, when she went to the living-room she was surprised to see Tyler there waiting for her.

"What are you doing her?" She questioned.

"I came to apologise." Tyler replied.

"Apologise!" Caroline scoffed "You bit me! I could've died! I think we're way past apologies, Tyler!"

"That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no." Tyler told her as he walked closer to her "And then... it just happened anyway. Like, it was completely out of my control. That's why I had your mom call him." Bill Forbes walked into the room.

"Daddy?" Caroline whispered.

"Hi, Caroline." Bill looked at her.

"I thought, since he can resist compulsion, maybe he could teach me to resist the sire bond." Tyler informed her.

"Can you help him?" Caroline asked him hopefully.

"I'm going to try." Bill nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he made a mistake and now he wants to make good." Bill told her "And I understand that."

* * *

At the Grill Alaric was sitting at a table with Meredith, getting to know each other "Do you want anything else?" He asked "A beer?"

"I'd love one but I've got rounds in 15 minutes." She replied "And a drunk doctor is a bad doctor."

"Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are." Alaric teased.

"Angry." She smiled. "Thanks for lunch."

"Yeah, sure." Alaric nodded, he got up "So... Next time. Dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Meredith grinned.

"Cool. Take care." Alaric smiled as she walked away. He looked over at the bar and saw Claire drinking heavily. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the booth.

"Sipping your usual Jack Daniels, it's your thypicall Thursday huh?" Alaric joked as he ordered what Claire was having.

"You know me so well, Ric..." She lifted her glass in a 'cheers' motion. Then Damon walked over to them and sat beside Claire who ordered a glass of scotch.

"Whoah, you might want to go easy on the alcohol..." Damon smirked.

"I know how to hold my liquor Damon. So, I think I'll be just fine." Claire scoffed as she refilled her glass.

"Sure you do. Any particular reason why you're drinking whisky like it's water?" He questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Claire cocked an eyebrow.

"Touché ." Damon purred.

"But yeah, you just showed up... So if I want to deal with your annoying ass, I need all liquor all I can get." Claire nodded.

"Your banter, it's quite amusing." Alaric chuckled.

"So, Ric..." Claire poured another glass of whisky. "Who was the hot date?"

"My doctor." Alaric answered.

"She's a doctor?" Damon questioned, and Alaric nodded.

"You go, Ricky boy." Claire smiled cheekily as Alaric cracked a smile.

"What's the damage?" Damon asked, cutting in.

"No damage." Alaric shook his head.

"Come on, Ric, fact of life." Damon looked at him. "A girl that hot, that smart... damaged... You could just take Claire as an example." He moved his head to the glorious brunette and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've been called worse, honey." Claire shrugged as she downed her alcohol.

"Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day." Alaric spoke up.

"When it comes from an ex, it doesn't count." Damon shook his head as he took a sip from his bourbon.

"Oh really?" Claire scoffed. "Cuz' I'm pretty sure it does count... But right now, I'm going to shut up because when I'm drunk, no good things come out from my mouth."

"You don't actually need to be drunk, to show your inner and outer bitch right now..." Damon glared at her.

"You're right." She nodded. "It just comes naturally, what can I say? It's a part of my charm."

"I wonder what many of my ex's would call me?" Alaric mused aloud.

"Nothing. They are all dead." Damon downed the alcohol.

"Burn..." Claire chuckled.

"Hmm. Well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent." Alaric told them.

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon frowned and Alaric nodded again.

"Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead." Damon informed him.

"What?" Alaric gasped.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Claire looked over at them lazily.

"Ric's sexy doctor's ex." Damon replied. "He was murdered. That's why I left early this morning... Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire."

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that." Alaric replied.

"Well, red-flag number 2." Claire slurred, she was getting drunk by the second, and she didn't care. She was used to anyway.

"Who do you think killed him?" Alaric questioned.

"I don't know, but if I was a cop, then your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect." Damon nodded.

"Well, this was fun." Claire announced. She rose from her seat drunkly. "But Stefan just texted me, so duty calls."

"Are you sure, you're capable of dragging your drunk ass to the witch house?" Damon looked at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Claire smirked as she stumbled to the door of the Grill.

* * *

Stefan and Claire entered the Boarding House, to see Klaus sitting on the couch with Damon's scotch in a hand with blastering music.

"Ugh, I'm too drunk to deal with you right now." Claire scoffed when she saw Klaus. She collapsed on the couch.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, love." Klaus grinned.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Enjoying our stalemate." He answered.

"What do you want?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"The question is: what you want? My hybrids left town as you bith demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." Klaus replied.

"Well, see... Klaus... I'm not negotiating." Stefan went to sit on the chair next to the couch where Claire was laying on.

"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus looked at him.

"No, no." Stefan shook his head "You leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk."

"I can give you another chance. Just one more." Klaus sneered "Let's make a reasonable deal."

"Or what?" Stefan challenged him "You make one move and I will drop-"

Klaus cut him off, laughing loudly "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?"

"Actually. I happen to like crazy Stefan." Claire spoke up. "It's refreshing, not seeing his broody forehead. No offence, Stef."

"None taken." He shrugged a bit.

"I need to sober up. So if you'll excuse me." Claire got up and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were driving to see her mother, after 15 years ever since she abandoned Bonnie and her father.

"I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her." Bonnie replied nervously "Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her."

"You don't really talk about her." Elena replied.

"What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died." Bonnie shook her head "Can we talk about you and Damon, this time?"

"I'm not talking about it." Elena moved her head to the side. Bonnie looked over at her with a pointed look and Elena sighed.

"I kissed him. It's not gonna happen again." She replied firmly.

"I mean... Was it good?" Bonnie questioned sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter." Elena muttered.

"That mean, it was..." Bonnie shrugged. "I thought he loved Claire..."

"He does. He pushed me away, saying that he loves her more than anything." Elena replied in a small voice.

"Why did you kiss him?" Bonnie questioned and Elena glanced over at her. "I'm not judging you Elena, even though what you did was wrong... I'm just trying to understand." Her phone began to ring. "It's Stefan." She replied "I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address."

"Ignore him." Elena rolled her eyes "Bonnie, you're about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment."

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up." Bonnie argued.

"Fine." Elena huffed as she answered "What?"

_"Where are you?"_ Stefan demanded.

"Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house." Elena lied as Bonnie shot her a look "While we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses."

_"You're kidding me, right?"_ Stefan scoffed.

"No, Stefan, I'm not." Elena told him firmly "We need a night off from your insanity."

_"Klaus is getting antsy."_ Stefan told her _"He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster."_

"We're doing everything we can." Elena sighed "So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?"

_"Sure, Elena. Whatever you say."_ Stefan replied snarky as he picked up the file with Abby's adress on the table of the Gilbert House.

* * *

Klaus was in the Grill talking on the phone with one of his hybrids minions "How's life on the road?"

_"Scenic."_ The hybrid answered _"How's like in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?"_

"Boring." Klaus shrugged. "For now."

_"If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word."_ The hybrid told him.

"There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless." He chuckled "You're clear, what you need to do?"

_"I got it covered."_ The hybrid nodded.

They hybrid pulled up to a nice quiet house in the middle of nowhere, he got out of his car and walked over to the door. He knocked and a beautiful woman with caramel skin opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Abby Bennett Wilson?" The hybrid asked.

"That's me." She nodded.

* * *

Bonnie's car pulled out at Abby's house, as she and Elena were about to climb out of the car.

"Cute house." Elena noted.

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere." Bonnie looked around.

"You ready?" She looked at her friend, as they walked over to the front door. Bonnie rang the bell but no one answered then Elena was about to knock but she was interrupted by a strong voice.

"Hey, there." A caramel skinned boy walked over to them.

"Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson." Elena informed him.

"She's not home. Something I can do for you?" The boy questioned.

"It's ok, we can come back." Bonnie was about to leave but Elena caught her arm.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so familiar." The boy looked over at Bonnie, trying to recognise her.

"Abby is my mom." Bonnie told him firmly.

"Oh..." He looked surprised by a moment "I'm Jamie... You guys want to come inside?" He asked as he opened the front door "Right this way." They followed him to the kitchen. "You guys sure you don't want anything?" Jamie questioned as he looked over at Elena and Bonnie who were sitting on the table "We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something..."

"Water is fine." Bonnie replied.

"Cool." Jamie nodded.

"So, are we... like related?" Bonnie trailed off a little bit awkwardly.

"Oh, no." Jamie answered "Abby is not my mom."

"Good." Elena muttered.

"Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in." Jamie informed her "Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totally took her car." He chuckled "Twice."

Bonnie nodded, trying to cover the hurt that was evident on her"She sounds... great." With that the door opened and Abby walked into the kitchen.

"Jamie? Who's car is out front?" She questioned.

"That's mine." Bonnie answered nervously "I'm Bonnie. Your daughter."

Abby looked at her shocked but she recovered quickly "Hello, Bonnie."

* * *

At a cellar, Bill Forbes was chaining up Tyler as Caroline stood behind watching "How do you know this gonna work?" The blonde questioned.

"That's a process." Bill replied "It took decades to train myself to resist compulsion. Brain's like a muscle." He explained "The more you use it, the more you can do. A sire bond, at its core, is about one thing... gratitude. If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why."

"I was cursed." Tyler answered "Every full moon I had to change into a wolf. It was torture. Klaus took it away."

"He freed you from your pain and now you feel indebted to him." Bill mused "To break the sire bond you got to make yourself turn. Own your pain then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you will be free."

"But how can he turn?" Caroline questioned "It's not a fill moon."

"He doesn't need one. You're a hybrid now, right? I mean, you can turn at will now, am I right?" Bill looked over at the hybrid

"Yeah, but I don't know how to just start." Tyler shot him a confused look.

"You're making excuses." Bill scoffed

"You don't understand!" Tyler hissed "When I turn, I break every bone in my body!"

"You asked for my help. This is the only way." Bill replied firmly "How badly do you want your freedom?"

Tyler looked over at Caroline, just looking at her was the push he needed. "Ok." He agreed.

"Ok." Bill nodded as he backed away from Tyler, who began his transformation.

* * *

At Mystic Falls Hospital Damon was leaning against a wall while waiting for Dr. Fell to show up. When the pretty doctor Damon stopped her.

"We never got the change to officially meet, Dr..." He looked down at her name tag "Fell."

"You're Alaric's friends, right? Damon Salvatore..." Meredith replied and he smirked "I saw you at the council meeting. What are you doing here?"

"Strolling the halls." Damon shrugged a little "Waving to the newborn." She gave him a thight smile and turned in her heels.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Damon spoke and she stopped in her tracks. "Animal attack. Brutal."

"Ex-boyfriend and thanks." Meredith nodded "I'm still kind of processing it."

"Yeah, sure. I decided to come by to tell you that it wasn't an animal attack" Damon informed her and she stopped again "And then I realized... You signed the death certificate" Damon titled his head to the side, she walked into her office and Damon followed.

"Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire?" Meredith questioned as she shut the door.

"Wasn't he the guy that coined the phrase animal attack?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you even care?" Meredith looked at him.

"Because Ric likes you and if you are a psychopath, that would really suck for him..." Damon replied.

"You think that I killed my ex-boyfriend?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"I think psychopaths are incredible high-maintenance." Damon mused.

"If you care about your friend, go figure out how he came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch." Meredith countered.

"Fair enough." Damon smirked, he turned to leave but Meredith grabbed a syringe and stabbed him into his neck, knocking him out with vervain.

Meredith rolled Damon's sleeve and pressed the needle into his arm to take his blood, he began to twitch his hand and she quickly filled the vial, and took the needle from his arm and walked out of the office, leaving him there unconscious.

* * *

Tyler was trying to turn, he could feel his bones breaking as he was in a complete pain "I can't." He growled "I can't."

"Try harder." Bill replied firmly

"Can't he just rest for one second?" Caroline snapped.

"We're doing this my way, Caroline." Bill looked over at her "If you can't handle it, you should go."

"He's right, Caroline." The hybrid looked up to the blonde "Just go."

"What! No! Tyler-"

"Go, Caroline!" He growled

Caroline hesitated for a few moments, before she turned to leave them in the cellar.

When Caroline walked out of the cellar, Bill quickly grabbed an axe from the floor and walked towards Tyler who looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing?" Tyler questioned as Bill tried to hit him but it only caught him slightly "What the hell, man!" The wolf roared at him.

"Does it bother you?" Bill hit him again.

"Knock it off!" Tyler screamed.

"Good. Get angry. It's in you. You know it is!" Bill yelled as Tyler tried to ran for him, but was held from the chains.

"I said, knock it off!" Tyler growled.

"Your bond to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger." Bill walked closer to the hybrid "Either you turn or I kill you right here, right now."

Tyler walked back, kneeling down as he tried to change himself into a wolf. He had to do this for Caroline, he kept remembering.

* * *

Abby and Bonnie were sitting at a table in Abby's kitchen "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Bonnie."

"Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments. I just want to know the truth... Why you didn't come home?" Bonnie questioned.

"I had no magic." Abby sighed loudly "I was in a new city and I realised I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman... not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie." She shook her head "I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is way better at this stuff than I am."

"You don't know?" Bonnie whispered.

"What?..." Abby looked at her confused, when she understood and put her hand on her mouth "How?"

"We were doing a rough spell, and we exhausted ourselves. Her more than me." Bonnie whimpered.

"Well she raised you right. I'm sure, she would've been proud of you..." Abby replied. "Well, now you know my whole story."

"Yep." Bonnie dried her tears.

"How's about you tell me yours?" Abby looked at her daughter "What brings you to me?"

"It was a dream, actually. I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic..."

"Not spells, no." Abby told her "I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do."

"I don't think so." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie. Please. Let me help you." Abby begged.

* * *

Outside of Abby's house, Elena and Stefan were talking about how she tried to trick him in saying that she was in the lake house with Bonnie.

"So, what did you think, I wouldn't find out?" Stefan questioned.

"Honestly, I didn't care." Elena shrugged.

Stefan stalked towards her "This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena."

"Yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want." Elena sneered as Stefan snapped and kicked a chair against the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

Jamie walked over to them, after hearing the chair being smashed "Hey!" He called "Everything alright over here?"

"Hey, Jamie, go back inside, ok?" Elena turned to look over at him, trying to prevent him from getting hurt "Please, trust me, it's better off for you there."

"I don't think so." Jamie hissed.

"I'd listen to her." Stefan growled "Get back upstairs, man."

"I said, I don't think so." Jamie replied again, as Stefan grabbed his throat and began to compel him "Go back upstairs before I tear your damn throat out." He spat "Do you understand me?" Jamie nodded and turned to walk away.

"I don't think you realise how bad you've gotten!" Elena yelled.

"It's the way it has to be, Elena." Stefan told her firmly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Out villain the villain." She spat "I get it."

"You're not supposed to be here." Jamie sneered as he entered the room again, with a gun in his hand.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Elena gasped.

"What I was told. He's not supposed to be here." Jamie replied in a robotic way.

"Elena, he's compelled-" Before he could finish his setence, Jeremy shot him straight into his gut.

* * *

Damon walked into Alaric's apartment as he watched the teacher pressing some wights.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric questioned

"Ah, looking for a bunny." He mused as he opened a pot and turned to look at Alaric. "You're good for now."

"Still obsessed with Meredith?" Alaric asked as he pushed more weights. "I mean, don't you have an original vampire to worry about?

"Ah, ah, ah, do ten more of those. You're going to want to buff up if you start dating this one. Self defense and all" Damon smirked as he poured a mug of bourbon.

"What is your problem?" Alaric demanded.

"Your doctor vervained me. And then she bloodjacked me" Damon scoffed.

"What? I mean, when did you even see her?" Alaric frowned.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which, by the way, very sensitive subject" Damon looked at him.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing, huh?" Alaric huffed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Damon questioned.

"I told you I'd handle this!" Alaric replied firmly

"I proved your theory... Diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome" Damon nodded.

* * *

Jamie was tying Elena against a post as Stefan was struggling in pain because of the wooden bullets.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena tried to wiggle from him.

"Stop moving." Jamie ordered.

"Jamie, let me go." She told him as she watched Stefan in pain "Jamie, he needs my help!"

"Jamie!" Abby called as she was grabbing Bonnie's body into a car.

"Bonnie?" Elena whispered as she saw Abby taking Bonnie "Bonnie!" Jamie ran towards Abby so he could help her.

* * *

Abby's car pulled over to the side of the road, as she climbed out to meet the hybrid who showed up earlier in her doorstep.

"So?" The hybrid looked at her.

"She didn't tell me where the coffins are." Abby told him "The vampire showed up."

"Did Jamie take care of him?" He lowered his voice.

"He did." Abby nodded "But she's not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried." And then Bonnie got out of the car.

"Well, you should try again." He growled as he zipped off the scene.

"What did you do to me?" Bonnie sneered.

"You'll be fine. But don't try any spells." Abby told her "Those herbs I used muted your magic?"

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie was looking around frantically.

"She's be fine too." Abby replied "Bonnie, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are."

"Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself." Abby informed her.

"I can't." Bonnie whispered "This goes beyond you and me." She saw Abby reaching into her pocket and pulled out a her phone, typing a message.

"All you need to do is tell me where they are." She told her as she looked down at her phone "Then we have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please." She begged as she handed her the phone.

**- Warn your friends.**

* * *

At the Boarding House, Claire was laying on the couch trying to deal with her huge hangover after getting herself completely hammered. Just then the door opened and Damon rushed into the room.

"Good, you're here." Damon stated as he walked over her.

"Nooo, go away." She covered her eyes with her arm.

"You need to get up. Now." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Damon, what part of 'go away' you don't got lost in the translation?" Claire hissed.

"We need to get over to the witch house, Klaus is close to get the coffins." He told her, and with that she sobered up a bit.

"What?" She gawped.

"Precisely, what I thought. Now if you could just move your hammered ass..." Damon huffed. "Or I'll move you myself."

"And I'll make créme brulée with your brain." She growled as she got up from the couch and went to the door, he rolled his eyes and followed her.

* * *

Damon and Claire headed down to the basement of the old witch house, they stopped when they saw candles around them. Then Klaus stepped out from the shadows.

"What took you so long?" Klaus purred, as he eyed Claire up and down. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to him.

"You know that the dead witches can't stand your hybrid ass... So why are you here?" Claire questioned, Klaus just smiled at her and walked around the room.

"Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less." Klaus replied as he dropped down holding his head in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart." Damon told him "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Not smart, at all..." Claire smirked.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own." Klaus groaned in pain "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back." He growled as the pain began to ease up "As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line!" He called out to the witches and the pain stopped. "Now... please... show me the coffins." He got up from the floor.

"No!" Claire growled.

The coffins appeard and Klaus smiled, as he ran his fingers across the coffins "Here we are." Then he noticed that one was missing "Where's the fourth?" He questioned looking over at Damon and Claire "Show me!"

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon replied.

"What did you do?" He sauntered towards Damon.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time to get all four... But I did have time to get one."

Claire was surprised that no one had filled her in with the coffins situation, she was pissed to say the least.

"I will tear you limb from limb." Klaus spat as he advanced towards Damon "And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest!"

"Let's cool it on the threats, shall we?" Claire announced as she stood between her two ex-lovers. "If anyone, is going to rip Damon's heart out. It's going to be me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Damon scoffed. She just gave him a deathly look and mouthed 'later' to him.

"I'm only going to say this one more time." Klaus replied slowly. "I want the fourth coffin. Now."

"Sorry. The same rules apply." Damon smirked "You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

Klaus went to attack him but Claire stood in front of him and Klaus titled his head to the side. "I don't like to be challenged, sweetheart. Step aside, please."

"No. You step back." Claire retorted. "He has leverage. If you kill him, you'll never now where the last coffin is."

"You actually still care for him." Klaus chuckled. "After everything he has done to you, you're still here defending him..."

"We're done here. Take your coffins and get the hell out." Claire replied firmly.

* * *

At the hospital Alaric was waiting for Meredith as she walked out from a patient's room "Want to tell me what you're up to." Alaric asked.

"You talked to Damon." She noted.

"Yeah, I did." Alaric nodded.

"He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain to sedate him for a quite a while." She informed him.

"Well, he drinks it everyday to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him." Alaric hissed.

"I'm not crazy, Ric." Meredith looked at him.

"Really?" He scoffed "Then what are you?"

The doors bursted open as the paramedics rolled in a man who was injured with blood everywhere.

"You really want to know? Stick around." Meredith ran after the paramedics.

"Is that Bill Forbes?" Alaric mumbled as he followed them.

* * *

Stefan was still screaming in pain as Elena tried to pull the wooden bullet from his body "I'm just trying to help!"

"Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out!" Stefan gritted his teeth.

"Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you." She hissed as she finally pulled out the last piece of the wooden bullet.

"You've changed." He muttered as he stared up at her "Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher."

"You're not the only one who changed, Stefan. We all had to." Elena replied quietly.

"It's good though." He nodded.

"There is something I have to tell you." Her voice was small " And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. It's because I feel guilty that you don't know. I kissed Damon" Stefan just felt his heart break, as he stared up at her with hurt evident on his eyes. Now everything made sense now, Elena was the girl who had kissed Damon, that's why she was so devasted.

"There. All done" She replied. He got up and turned to walk away but she followed him.

"Stefan... Say something. Please" She sighed.

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you. The car, the bridge, it was too far" He admitted.

"Thank you" Elena appreciated.

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive" Stefan turned to look at her.

"I know. I just...I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother without everything else getting in the way" Elena told him.

"Without me getting in the way" Stefan nodded.

"I didn't plan on kissing him" Elena tried to explain herself.

"You're better than this, Elena." Stefan replied as he got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Bonnie was waiting for Elena to show up as she stood in the dark road with her mother. "Elena in on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe." Bonnie replied.

"You think the hybrid will come back?" Abby asked.

"You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his." She nodded "You're willing to do all this for him... And he's not even your family."

"He is my family, Bonnie." Abby replied firmly "I know, that might be hard for you to heat, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I want to help you."

"You can't. You have no magic and I don't trust you." Bonnie frowned.

"When I put Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker I got. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back." Abby replied.

"I thought you said you didn't want it anymore." Bonnie whispered.

"I don't." She admitted "But if it's what you wanted... I would do that for you."

* * *

Tyler entered Bill's hospital room as the father of his lover looked up to him. "You're better." Tyler nodded.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be but I didn't have any say in the matter." He huffed, referring to the vampire blood.

"I didn't meant to hurt you." Tyler walked over to him "I lost control. Again."

"I knew the risks when I decided to help you." Bill replied "So... Was it worth it? How do you feel?"

"Different. A little more myself." Tyler replied confidently.

"Then we'll continue tomorrow." Bill told him.

"What are you talking about? I turned." Tyler frowned.

"Once." Bill stated "To break the sire bond turning needs to be painless... and from what I saw today we're still a long way off."

"I can't put myself through that again." The hybrid told him firmly.

"You will." Bill nodded "Because until you're capable of acting at your own free will, I'm not going to let you anywhere near my daughter."

* * *

Stefan walked into the Boarding House and saw his brother on the living-room in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, you're still alive? I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins" Stefan replied.

"Well, don't look so happy. I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one" Damon informed him.

"Probably a good choice" Stefan nodded.

"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mama to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers" Damon scoffed.

"Ah. Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night" Stefan turned to leave.

"Is Claire ok? She stormed out of the boarding house, earlier-" Damon was cut off by Stefan's fist on his face.

"I take it you and Elena had a heart to heart. If it makes you feel better, I pushed her away." Damon replied but Stefan just glared at him. "No? Ok. I take it you don't want to talk about it. Noted" He nodded as he pulled the dagger from his back pocket and showed to Stefan.

"So why don't we talk about this?" Damon told him.

"What did you do?" Stefan whispered.

* * *

One of Klaus's hybrids minions strolled the three coffins in a room in the mansion "You're got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?" The hybrid questioned.

"Not quite yet." Klaus replied. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" The hybrid asked, he felt a shot of pain going through his chest when suddenly he dropped to the floor.

Elijah stood there holding the hybrid's heart on his hand, as he waved his hair beautifully "So, Niklaus..."

"Elijah?" Klaus gawped at his angry brother.

"What did I miss?" Elijah questioned.

* * *

Claire walked into the Boarding House, when she saw the brothers in the living-room. She could feel the tension between them, and in that moment she realized that Stefan knew about the kiss.

"So, anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Claire mused as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of bourbon.

"Nothing much. I drank some bourbon, Stefan punched me because of what you already know, I drank again, undaggered Elijah..." Damon trailed off like it was no big deal.

Claire chocked in her drink as she stared at the older brother, "You did what?"

"I thought you would be happy... Last time he was alive, you were so hell bent on defending him-"

"That was before he betrayed us!" Claire growled. "You know what? I'm too tired to deal with this shit."  
Claire went to climb the stairs when Stefan stopped her.

"I need to talk to you." He replied and she nodded.

"Let's go upstairs." She told him.

"Ok, that setence just sounded so wrong." Damon replied as he made a disgusted face, with images on his head with his ex and his brother.

"I'm not really into the whole 'switching brothers' thing. That's more Elena and Katherine's style." Claire spat as she walked up stairs with Stefan close behind. They walked into Claire's room, as she closed the door behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan sighed.

"It wasn't my place to tell... I knew that eventually you would find out." She answered.

"I'm surprised Elena is still alive, after what she did to you." Stefan looked over at her.

She just shrugged, "It wouldn't make me feel better killing her, besides you would be heartbroken. Even if you don't admit..."

"I can't feel. Not anymore, it hurts too much." Stefan shook his head. Claire walked over to him and titled up his chin.

"I'm sorry. Because even though I considered Elena as friend and she betrayed me. She was your girlfriend and Damon is your brother, I can't imagine how that must feel..."

"Thank you." He embraced her and she sighed against his chest, then she pulled away.

"I'll be here for you, Stefan." She whispered.

"I'll be here for you too, Claire." Stefan gave her a small smile.

* * *

**BAMB! Elijah is back, in all his old school glory :'). Well, Claire was a little MIA in this chapter, but what did you thought about her last scene with Stefan? Aww, I think they starting to create a great friendship, some of you asked why Claire didn't hook up with Stefan. It would completely mess the storyline and their friendship, so no Stlair sexy time, sorry ;)**

**And that scene were she was with her lovers? Omg, she stood up to Damon... So it seems that Dlair isn't completely doomed, next chapters we're going to have more Klaus x Claire scenes! And Elaire reunion in the next chapter! (Elijah x Claire). So, I need you guys to help me to find a 'nickname' for Klaus and Claire, review some suggestions :D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, it really means a lot to me. I'm so happy, that you're enjoying this story :) . Love you all :]**


	13. Bringing Out The Dead

Elijah was standing opposite to Klaus, as the hybrid was surprised and a little fearful to see his older brother alive.

"You look surprised to see me." Elijah noted "So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?"

"You look like you could do with a drink." Klaus replied "And we have a lot to discuss, so shall me?" Helding his hand to lead him to another room.

Elijah felt his anger boil as he zipped towards his brother and shoved him across the room, smashing the doors into pieces and some furniture.

"Easy!" Klaus growled "I just finished renovating." He got up and brushed his clothes "You know you have ever right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family."

Elijah attacked him again, throwing into the room where the coffins were, as Klaus quickly opened the coffin where is brother Kol was locked, he pulled the dagger from his chest, holding towards Elijah.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" Klaus roared.

"Come on. Use it." Elijah challenged him "I dare you. You'll only have Kol to deal with."

Klaus clenched his jaw and to try to ease his anger, he decided to tell him that their father was dead. "Mikael is dead."

"What did you say?" Elijah questioned in desbelief.

"I killed him." Klaus told him firmly "With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins?" Elijah hissed "Finn for over 900 years." He looked over to the coffins "Kol over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Klaus answered in a low voice "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them and Claire is helping him. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah." He told him "Our mothers death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me..." Klaus digged the dagger into the ash

"What are you doing?" Elijah creased his eyebrows as he saw his brother putting the dagger back into Kol's chest, so he wouldn't wake up.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side." Klaus begged him "Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." He closed the lid of Kol's coffin.

* * *

Elena walked into her kitchen after her early morning run as Alaric was snooping around the cupboards "Morning." She replied

"Thought we had aspirin." He searched around the cupboards, trying to find something that could ease the pain.

"Yeah in with the vitamins." Elena told him, as she noticed the drained bottle of whisky "You're hungover." She noted.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night." Alaric muttered as he remembered the events of last night.

"I told you that you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here." Elena looked over at him.

"Oh I know." Alaric nodded gratefully "And I thank you for that, but I do feel guilty for whiskey dialling her at two in the a.m."

"No, you didn't." Elena shook her head.

"Oh, yes I did." Alaric chuckled.

"Oh, was she cool about it?" Elena questioned casually.

"Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." Alaric told her as they heard the ring bell.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes was waiting outside of the Gilbert House waiting for Elena to open the door as she was holding a zipped transparent bag that contained a stake.

"Sheriff Forbes." Elena greeted her "Hi. Is everything ok?" She looked over at the worried woman as Alaric walked towards them.

"This is unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it." Liz replied.

"Of course." Alaric answered.

"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah." Alaric nodded "Brian Walters. Why?"

"We've been investigating." Liz told them "Someone drove a stake through his heart." She showed them the stake as Alaric recognized of one of his own.

"That's one of ours." Alaric replied "I mean, this is one of the set from your parents lake house." He looked over at Elena she was as surprised as him.

"That's why I'm here." Liz informed them "I haven't told anyone, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." She glanced over to Elena "Yours."

"What?" Elena gawped.

* * *

At the Boarding House Damon was putting his leather jacket on, as he heard heels click on the floor. Claire was climbing down the stairs, she was wearing a white top with black stripes, a pink skirt with roses with a small black belt, a small black leather jacket, and black strappy high heels. Her hair was done in waves and she wore dark pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

"I presume you're meeting Elijah." She noted.

"Yep." He turned to leave but she walked over to him.

"Great. I'm coming with you." She replied and he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around to face her.

"Actually, you're not." He smirked.

"And who is going to stop me?" She gave him a smug smile.

"I need to talk with Elijah alone, Claire. So it doesn't envolve you in the equation." Damon scoffed.

She just narrowed her eyes, "You do know that I'm going anyway, right?"

He huffed in annoyance, she was right and he knew it, there is no stopping Claire when she's determined, he knew that perfectly.

"Fine." He gave in. She smirked and walked towards the front door with Damon behind.

* * *

Claire and Damon were alking around a field where they would meet Elijah. Then Damon's phone began to ring, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, it was Elena calling. He hesitated for a few moments because he didn't know if it was a very good idea to answer in front of Claire.

"If you're worried that I'm going to go all 'pyscho-jealous-ex' on you, don't worry. I'm over it." She spoke up. His heart just broke a little, hearing her say those words. Did that mean that she was already over him? But then again when Klaus had told her that she still cared for him, she didn't completely deny...

"Damon answer the damn phone or ignore it. It's annoying me." She snapped he decided to press 'answer'.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Damon. So, Sheriff Forbes came by this morning..."_ Elena replied somehow nervous.

"What did she want?" He questioned.

_"To fill us in about Brian Walters death and the weapon that killed him was one of my family stakes from the lake house and mysteriously enough it had my finger prints on it."_ She explained him.

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon questioned and that caught Claire's attention, she was hearing their conversation now.

_"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member"_ Elena replied.

"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons" Damon mused.

_"You're on speaker phone, dick"_ Alaric scoffed.

"I'm just saying, first suspect she's the right one. Don't get so defensive" Damon replied.

_"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!"_ Alaric told him.

_"It wasn't Meredith"_ Elena replied firmly.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night" Damon argued.

_"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic"_ Elena looked over to Alaric.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked Alaric.

_"A dozen. Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car"_ Alaric told him.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us" Damon scoffed.

_"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get under Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything"_ Elena trailed off. Claire wanted seriously to roll her eyes, she didn't understand what Stefan saw in her, she was just a annoying little brat desperate for attention.

"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifict, anyway got to go, tomorrow later" Damon told them.

_"Hey, where are you?"_ Alaric asked.

"Tea with an old friend" Damon hang up. Elijah was standing across them, dressed in his smart suit and with a new hairstyle.

"Elijah, my favorite Original." Damon mused. "Back from the dead. Clean up nice"

"I must say you look very dashing, Elijah." Claire smirked and Elijah cracked a small smile.

"You left something, in my jacket pocket" Elijah looked to Damon as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Oh, yeah. Dear Elijah, let's get together, thought of the destruction of your brother, XOXO" Damon recited his note.

"Damon" Elijah finished for him. "Claire could I have a word with you in private after?"

"Of course, Elijah. That's why I'm here." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was I right to undagger you or do we have a problem?" Damon cut in.

"I'm here, let's talk" Elijah replied.

"I'll start with an easy question." Damon nodded. "Any idea what Klaus killing weapon be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

* * *

At the old Lockwood cellar, Stefan and Bonnie were walking through the dark caverns to the tunel where vampires couldn't get in, and Abby was trailing behind.

"Slow down!" Abby called, struggling to catch up with them.

"Keep up, we don't much time." He replied firmly.

"Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"There always a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except one." They arrived to the place where the coffin was hidden.

"That's the one that's sealed?" Abby asked as she walked towards the coffin with Bonnie.

"Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about the most." Stefan replied as he stood outside of the barrier.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Abby looked over at him.

"Vampires can't get in. And neither can hybrids, that's why Claire isn't here." Stefan explained "Damon had to compel a couple of Lockwood gardeners to bring the coffin in."

"This is a bad idea." Abby sighed.

"Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty safe bet you're on Klaus' hit-list..." He looked between the two witches "So, I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing."

"I told you, I don't have any powers!" Abby snapped.

"And I don't believe you." Stefan retorted "The time's ticking. Won't be long before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us." He told them "So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left..."

He turned to walk away, as he walked towards the entrance he saw Elena standing there with a serious face.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned.

"Bonnie told me that you guys would be here." Elena answered "I need to talk to you."

"Well, there's nothing to talk about." He dismissed her "I'm just focused on getting this coffin open."

"Did you kill the medical examiner?" She asked suddenly.

He paused for a few moments and then turned to look at her "Why would you think I did that?"

"Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore." Elena held up her hands.

"Well, believe what you want, Elena." Stefan narrowed his eyes as he turned to leave again.

"I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan." She told him.

"But you had to ask me anyway." Stefan noted.

She stood silent for a bit "Stefan-"

"Did you ask Damon if he killed anybody lately?" Stefan questioned and Elena stood compeltely silent, he stared at her for a moment and then walked away from her.

* * *

Claire and Elijah were walking around the field, as Damon had left the two of them after plotting with Elijah so they could talk. She had to clear things with Elijah, she wanted to forgive him for saving Klaus. Because he did it so he could be reunited with his family again, and she could understand that. She would to the same thing.

"You seem troubled and sad, it doesn't suit you, it isn't you." Elijah spoke, and she smiled a bit. Trust Elijah for figuring her out without too much effort. He was pratically the only one who knew her too well.

"And why is that?" She shot back. He stopped walking so he could stand in front of her.

"You know when I first found you all those centuries ago, I knew that I would never find such potentiality like you." He replied.

"I'm not sure I understand..." She trailed off confused.

"You were a little girl, so fragil, innocent and pure. But I could also feel the power radiate from you." He elaborated. "And I knew that you were the powerful Muratore witch that everyone was whispering about."

"I believe your words were... 'A beauty like you shouldn't die'." She tried to interpret Elijah.

"I was just trying to be charming." He joked.

"Well, you charmed me." She winked at him. And it was true, the first time she had seen Elijah she was completely taken aback with his beauty and chivalry.

"When I turned you, you were dying... But even if you aren't, I would had turned you anyway." He told her.

"I didn't want to turn. I would had choose death." Her voice was low.

"I know." He nodded. "But you were born to be the powerful creature that you are now."

"I don't want to hear it, Elijah. I never asked to be what I am today. I didn't want to be a hybrid, I had no choice." She shook her head.

"And yet, you embraced it." He stated.

"Yes, I did." She nodded. "What good would had do to my life, if I hated myself for eternity? Forever is a long time and there is so much more than the negativity of life."

"Couldn't had said better myself." He agreed.

"I believe that I was destined to be what I am now. I know that if you hadn't turned me, that someone would eventually do it. But I'm glad that it was you, I couldn't imagine a better mentor." She smiled.

"And I couldn't imagine a better student." Elijah smiled as he grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Whatever is bothering you, just remember you protected yourself from the vampires who were after you, you met death, you survived your transformation and you faced the sacrifice with your head up... It can't be worse that all those things."

She felt tears sprung in her eyes, hearing those words just made her believe in herself again and that the reason she was here it was she believed that she could surprass everything. He pulled her into a embrace as he held her closely and soothed her hair.

"I wish, I could feel the same way about you... You're the only one who can understand me like nobody can. Love is supposed to be like that, isn't?" She questioned quietly.

"Love is a tricky, what is supposed to be, sometimes it isn't..." Elijah answered. "But, I guess that we're not meant to be, I just want you to be happy even if it isn't with me. Because I love you that much."

The tears fell freely in her face and she didn't move to hide them, she could show her vulnerability to Elijah because he had seen everything of her.

"I forgive you, you know..." She muttered. "For betraying us, I won't lie I was pissed off. But then I realized that you did it for love, because you love your family and that is the most important thing."

"Thank you, my dear..." Elijah breathed into her hair. "You never needed me, Claire. You managed to protect yourself before and after I found you, I was just there to make sure that you would stay strong and never give up."

"Thank you, Elijah."

* * *

At the Hospital Caroline was waiting in the hallway waiting for her father, as Elena was waiting for her outside.

"Are you Caroline?" Dr. Fell questioned the blonde.

"Yes." Caroline nodded as she looked over at her "Dr. Fell, hi. Elena told me you helped out my dad."

"I did." Meredith nodded "Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful?" She sounded offended "He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life."

"Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways." Caroline replied "He spend his whole life hating vampires, so..."

"So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him." Meredith understood where Bill Forbes was coming from "Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. My beside manner sucks on no sleep." She walked past her to see other patients.

"So, can I take him home?" Caroline followed behind.

"I signed his discharge papers late last night just to shut him up." Meredith informed her.

"Oh, I... He didn't call or anything." She creased her eyebrows, she was expecting a call from him to at least tell her that he had been discharged.

"That's gotta be hard." Meredith suddenly announced "When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself." Caroline looked surprised that Dr. Fell knew that she was a vampire "I make it my business to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity." She shrugged "I don't blab."

"Yeah, we've had our ups and downs." Caroline told her.

"Tell your dad I said 'you're welcome'." Meredith replied as she walked away from her.

"Thanks..." Caroline muttered she went to walk out of the hospital when she saw Elena leaning against a wall waiting for her.

"That was fast." Elena noted.

"Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged." She was looking down at her cellphone "And she seems perfectly nice by the way... a little intense, maybe..." She smiled a little "But... I think it's west, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho."

"He's my family. I have to look out for him." Elena told her. Caroline called her father, she held the phone to her ear when she heard a buzzing somewhere in the hospital.

"I hear it..."

"Hear what?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"My dad's phone." Caroline replied as she followed the sound and ended in front of a door, she opened it and walked into the room with Elena following behimd.

She froze when she saw her father laying on the floor in his pool of blood with a knife on his chest, she ran towards him and took a look at his face.

"Dad! Dad?" Caroline cried, shaking him as Elena walked over to them and saw Bill Forbes laying on the floor.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead!" Caroline begged, she refused to even think of the possibility of her father being dead "Daddy!"

"Caroline..." Elena whispered as she remembered what Alaric had told her about Dr. Fell stealing Damon's blood to heal other patients. "He has vampire blood in his system."

"What?" Caroline shriked. Then suddenly Bill gasped awake as Caroline looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Damon stood in Stefan's room holding two t-shirts as Claire sat on Stefan's bed reading a magazine. The younger Salvatore walked into his room and was surprised to see his brother there.

"Get dressed." Damon ordered as he showed him the shirts "We're going out."

"Yeah, sorry, not interested." Stefan walked past him.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black." Damon held the black shirt for him "Makes you look all villainy."

"How come you didn't tell me, Damon?" Claire questioned as she made herself more comfortable on Stefan's bed.

"Because you're going to stay out of it." Damon replied firmly. Stefan looked over at his brother like he was crazy as Claire cocked an eyebrow. Did Damon really knew Claire? Sure, he better not count with Claire not being involved, because that was not going to happen.

"Didn't we have this conversation this morning Damon? You can't stop me for going." Claire growled.

"Don't you have witchy stuff to deal with Judgey and judgey's mother?" Damon scoffed.

"I already talked with Bonnie, she's going to chanell me to help her and Abby to open the coffin. You know damn well that I can't get in the cavern." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"We're going to make a deal with Klaus, not threatening him and going crazy like you and Stefan did." Damon told her, she seriously wanted to rip his head off right now.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." Stefan cut in, he could sense Claire's anger so he decided that he should step in between the two of them before they started going to each others throat.

"He doesn't have to." Damon turned to his baby brother "All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop-up the top of the coffin." He explained.

"So, that's your... uh... plan?" Stefan scoffed as Claire just shook her head. "Stall Klaus?"

"If you and Claire hadn't go postal on his hybrids then maybe we'd have some options." Damon retorted.

"Bite me, you dick." Claire scolded as continued to read her magazine, Damon decided to ignore her.

"So you unleashed an Original to help him out?" Stefan questioned referring to Elijah, he didn't trust him. Not anymore, for pulling that stunt with Klaus.

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan." Damon told him firmly "You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. Perfect."

"I'm out of here. Not interested in discussing this with you guys." Claire announced as she walked out of the room.

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon." Stefan looked at him "He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus."

"Yeah, the way you've been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you or Claire." Damon countered.

"Well... I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" Stefan shot back as he took a sip from his mug of blood.

"Oh yes... This is about Elena, kissing me. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened and me and Claire would still be together. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up" Damon spat.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Caroline and her father were in his room as he walked around the room completely paroined.

"I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room." She informed him "You'll be safe here."

"My wound is completely healed." He replied.

"Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax?" Caroline suggested but he was too riled up to even sit down.

"I can't." He shook his head as he continued to pace the room "I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition."

"Well, maybe Dr. Fell can give you something." The blonde replied.

"She's done enough." Bill growled as Elena walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I called your mom." Elena looked over at Caroline. "Thanks" The blonde vampire smiled gratefully at her .

"Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?" Elena questioned.

"I didn't see anything." Bill told her "I tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind."

"Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood." Caroline told him and his face looked horrified.

"I'm not going to drink any blood." He refused to become the thing he most despised in the world.

"You have to." Elena stated "You died with vampire blood in your system... If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die."

"I understand how it works." Bill nodded "And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital." He hissed "I smell blood everywhere." He walked out of the room leaving Caroline completely desperate.

* * *

Elena walked into her house and then walked over to the kitchen to see Alaric putting his weapons on the table.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Taking inventory. Did you bring it?" Alaric asked.

"You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene?" Elena cocked an eyebrow as she handed him the stake that was used to kill the medical examiner.

"You're right." Alaric nodded "It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer." He inspected the stake. "Which means, Meredith knew where it was."

"That doesn't mean she stole it." Elena looked at him.

"This is from the loft." Alaric showed her another stake "These are from the duffel in Damon's car."

"Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters." Elena realized.

"Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith." He sighed "And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho."

"Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him?" Elena argued it didn't make sense, she was trying to save him so why would she try to kill him?

"I don't know what to think either." Alaric shook his head "You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignoring all these facts."

"So what should we do?" Elena questioned.

"Well... Get this to the police." Alaric held the stake that was used to kill Brian Walters "Then you should probably be with Caroline." The teacher told her.

"I'm sorry, Ric." She looked at him with sympathy "Please be careful."

* * *

Damon and Stefan were ringing the bell of the Mikaelson Mansion, as Elijah opened the door to greet the two brothers.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah announced as the two brothers walked into the Dinner room where Klaus was waiting for them.

"Damon. Stefan." Klaus smirked "Elijah tells me you seek an audience... Very bold." He replied "Let's discuss the terms of out agreement like civilised adults, shall we?"

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah told them as he led them to the table.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus." Stefan spat. "In fact, I didn't want to come in here at all... But I was told that I had to, so you would hear us out."

Klaus looked over at him a cheeky smile on his face "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throat and pull out your insides, Stefan. The choice is yours..."

Damon shot a look over at his brother, he didn't need his younger brother to screw the plan up. Stefan clenched his jaw but decided to seat with them and eat. While the four vampires were waiting for the food to arrive, they noticed that it was a fifith plate on the table.

"So, why there is another plate on the table?" Damon questioned, as far he knew it was just supposed to be the four of them.

"Oh, Elijah didn't tell you..." Klaus gave them a coy smile. "We're having one more guest, as matter of a fact here she is now."

The four vampires turned their heads to see Claire walking into the room, looking deadly gorgeous in her attire. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a v-neck detail, it had a small opening between her breasts not too large to be inappropriate showing some cleavage, and the dress was backless with some strips on her zipper and red pumps. Her hair was falling down on her back in huge waves and she wore red lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

She looked absolutely stunning and the four men couldn't take their eyes from her. Klaus was gazing at her hungrily, Elijah was looking at her respectfully but still appreciating her, Stefan was looking at her like a proud brother and Damon was glaring at her but at the same time scanning her body shamelessy. Even though the chances of Claire not showing up were very small, he still had a small hope that she wouldn't try to come but he should know better that underestimating her. He was pissed at her but now he was concentrating in the fact that she looked drop dead gorgeous, with her dress rocking her killer body and he couldn't do anything about it. He was even more pissed off that Klaus was eye-fucking her and that was one of the reasons to why he didn't want her to show up at this dinner.

"Gentlemen... What did I miss?" She questioned with a small smile as she sat between Damon and Stefan.

"Actually we were just about to get starting." Elijah told her. "You look ravishing by the way, but then again it is part of your charm."

"Oh, Elijah... Never fail to make a woman feel supplemented." She smiled at her creator.

"My brother is right, you look stunning." Klaus smiled at her. Damon was watching their exchange of compliments and he truly found it pathetic that the two Original brothers were fishing for her attention.

One of the waitresses arrived with their food and began to serve them, a pretty little brunette served Damon some wine as another waitress served Claire some red wine too.

"Thank you, love." Damon cooed as he eyed one of the waitresses. Klaus looked over at Stefan who refused to touch his food as he had his miserable face.

"You lost your appetite." The hybrid mused.

"Eat." Damon ordered as he looked over at his younger brother "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Stefan took a bite from his meal.

"That's the spirit." Klaus smiled "Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together, blessed with such beauty among us" He smiled over at Claire and she smirked a little, she was already used to his flirty little comments and smooth moves "Is this what you had in mind what you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon ate some of his food as he winked at Elijah that didn't go unnoticed by Claire.

"Well, Elijah and I have had out share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." The two Originals brothers exchanged a look.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way?" Stefan mused as he looked around "Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus replied firmly.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement until dessert." Damon scoffed.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan retorted as Claire smirked a little more.

"Indeed." She muttered as she took a sip from her wine. She shared the same opinion with Stefan, she wasn't in this dinner for pleasure, they needed the damn coffin open so there wasn't time for fake chit chat.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon told him.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were sitting at the blonde's porch of her house. Her father was inside of the house with her mother dealing with the fact that Bill Forbes was preparing to die.

"Did you heard back from Tyler?" Elena asked quietly.

"No. And I've left messages from him everywhere." Caroline shook her head "So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?"

"He doesn't know what to think." Elena shrugged a little.

"What about you?" Caroline looked at her friend.

"I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this." She replied honestly "He deserves to be happy. But yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom."

The blonde nodded, understanding what she was saying and she paused for a moment before replying "My mom's sitting in there with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old." She smiled a little "Is there any chance that Tyler did it?"

"What?" Elena looked confused to why her friend would suspect of Tyler.

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus. And, I mean, he does everything that he's told..." Caroline trailed off.

"No, no. I don't think Tyler did it." Elena replied.

"I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm... I'm going to force him to feed." She told her firmly, refusing to acept her father's fate.

"Hey... He doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice." Elena replied softly.

"I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life." Caroline tried sustain her tears.

"Of course you do, he's your dad." Elena stated.

"What was the hardest part for you?" Caroline asked, referring to the death of her parents "When you lost your Dad?"

"Realising all the things he wouldn't be there for. The things that... that you just need your Dad for, you know?" Elena whispered quietly. Caroline nodded close to break down as Elena embraced her and tried to soothe her friend. The blonde vampire looked up to see Matt standing in front of them with a mournful face.

"Hey."

"Hey." Caroline sobbed as she pulled away from Elena to wrap her arms around her ex-boyfriend, holding each other tightly.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Mansion the dinner was quite tense between the five vampires. Claire was feeling very uncomfortable because she could feel Damon and Klaus's eyes penetrating her, but she would maitain her attention on Elijah and Stefan.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged but before he could continue, Claire had already beat him to it.

"Maybe you should ask Damon." She replied bitterly. The dark-haired vampire glared at her but she just smirked at him.

Klaus laughed a little as Elijah continued to look confused "I'm sorry, you've missed so much... Uh, trouble in paradise for both couple." He referred to Claire and Damon too.

"I suggest you to stop right there, Nikklaus." Claire hissed as she poured more wine in her glass. The hybrid just held his hands in surrender.

"It wasn't my intention to upset you, my dear. Just was trying to explain Elijah, that our lovely Elena was taken quite the comfort in Damon..." He trailed off, she gulped her wine as Damon was trying to avoid eye contact with them. Elijah was pretty much aware of the tension between her childe and Damon, he was already aware that they weren't together when he met them at the field.

"One more word about Elena, and this dinner is over." Stefan replied with a snide smile and Klaus put his finger on his lips in a quiet motion.

"I think we should probably keep this conversation in the 'do not discuss' pile." Damon suggested.

"You're probably right." Klaus chuckled "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelg nger is still so strong. And we can't forget about the appeal of the Muratore women" He eyed Claire from across the table and she narrowed her eyes. "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia and Marina?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah questioned.

"Well, given their affection for Claire, Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova and Muratore line." Klaus mused, the female hybrid was actually interested to know more about her ancestor.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah." Damon lifted his glass "Please, do tell."

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Marina and her best friend Tatia, they both were exquisite beauties. Every boy of their age desired to be their suitors, even though Marina had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah explained.

"Ah, I'd said there's one who loved her just as much." Klaus smirked.

"But then, there was Tatia... She wasn't used to share the attention with anyone let alone with her best friend." Elijah continued to explain. "So, she began to fight for both my attention and Nikklaus, given Marina was more naive then Tatia she sacrificed her love for Nikklaus for Tatia's sake."

"So you both loved the same girl." Stefan mused. "Talk about history repeating itself..."

Suddenly Claire couldn't take it anymore and she began to laugh loudly, the four vampires were looking at her oddly.

"I'm sorry." She said between laughs. "It's just the irony of this story... No wonder Petrova women have a thing for brothers." They looked at each other awkwardly and the eldest Original cleared his throat.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud with Marina and Tatia, as she took them..." Elijah paused "Klaus and I would later learn it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine the night where our mother perform the spell which turned us into vampires... Marina was kept hidden from us." Elijah replied with a sad smile. "Even though Marina was more infuated with me, Tatia would try to make Nikklaus's head against me because she couldn't bear to see me with Marina."

"So for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?" Elijah looked over at his younger sibiling.

"Now, that's what I call one hell of a screwed love square." Claire nodded her head as Stefan chuckled a bit.

"But in the end we recognized the secret bond of family" Klaus replied firmly.

"Family above all" Elijah replied as he lifted his glass to his brother.

"Family above all" Klaus smiled as they toasted.

* * *

At the old Lockwood cellar, the two Bennett witches were performing the spell with their hands clasped to try to open the coffin, even though Bonnie had Claire's help since she was channelling the Muratore witch, Abby's contibute was more important because they were tied by blood

"You're not trying!" Bonnie sighed in frustation "We've been at this for over an hour."

"The spirits are angry with me..." She replied quietly "For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again."

"I had all those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted me to find you because you're my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it." Bonnie spat "You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I used to pretend? That you were dead." Her voice break a little "It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me."

"There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did." Abby whimpered with sorrow in her voice, she would never forgive herself for abadoning her daughter.

"Yes there is. You can help me." Bonnie reached for her mother's hands and they began to chant again. This time it was more stornger as the candles around them started to flare. They stopped their chanting as Bonnie tried to open the coffin again, it was more loosen but not enough to open it "It almost worked. I have to call Claire, tell her that we're getting closer. I'll be right back." She quickly walked out of the cavern.

Abby nodded as she was glad that the spell was working, and seeing Bonnie so happy. She looked around the cavern and suddenly she heard a noise from behind her, she turned to look at the coffin. She approached it slowly about to touch the soft wood but the lid of the coffin bursted open and Abby let a sharp scream.

* * *

Claire was looking down at her phone and saw the text from Bonnie, she smiled a bit as she shared a look with Damon. She handed him the phone discretly and showed him the text, he gave her a small smirk and she put the phone away. They had finished their meals by now, Claire suddenly felt dizzy and she tumbled to the side holding her head.

"Whoah, are you ok?" Stefan quickly grabbed her, Damon held her hand as Klaus and Elijah were alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded her head. "I think I had to much to drink, that's all." She lied.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes, Elijah. You don't need to worry about me." She gave him a assuringly smile.

"Very well, then. So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of the proposal?" Elijah suggested.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever." Damon replied with a small nod "Me, Claire, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah nodded and looked over at Klaus, who didn't look to happy.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelg nger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. And let's just say that Claire is an added bonus." He winked at her and she scoffed "I will never leave them behind." He got up from his seat and paced around the table "Let's say I do leave Elena here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before Claire turns her instead?" He looked at the female hybrid, it was no secret that Claire and Elena weren't in friendly terms right now. But she would never turn the doppelganger into a vampire to her amusement, besides it would hurt Stefan and she cared for him.

"You see, both of you truly believe that you can protect her." He glanced between the brothers "And even Claire, even though she doesn't need protection from anyone for the fact she's a powerful hybrid, but since the two of you like to play the heroes... And let me tell you something, that is simply a delusion. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert and Claire Muratore, is the two of you..."

The female hybrid was pressing her hand around her glass, to keep her anger in check. She had enough of Klaus comments about her, Elena and the Salvatores. Especially about her and Damon, he was always trying to sabotage her relantionship with Damon and that made her pissed. Damon seemed somehow upset too, he couldn't even look at her. "I'm going to get some air." He announced and walked from the room.

"I'll deal with this." Elijah replied as he rose from his seat and followed Damon out.

Claire was massaging her temples trying to ease up her anger and because she was feeling more weaker by the second, she knew that it was because of the spell that the Bennett witches were performing, but she tried to disguise so they wouldn't notice.

"All this talk and anger has made me thirsty." He walked over to a blonde waitress "What do you say, Claire. Stefan. Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" He sunk his teeth into her neck and began to drink her blood.

* * *

Matt and Elena were walking towards the Gilbert House, talking about Caroline's situation with her dad.

"Thanks for walking me home." Elena replied gratefully.

"Are you doing ok?" Matt questioned concerned for his ex-girlfriend "This has to bring up a lot for you." He referred to her parent's death.

"We've all lost a lot." Elena shrugged.

"It's this town, it's messed up." He told her. "None of us, should live like this."

They walked into her house, as she flipped the switch but it wouldn't turn on "That's weird."

"Electricity must be out." Matt stated, they both walked into the kitchen as Elena reached into her cupboards to grab two flashligts.

"Here." She handed him a flashlight as she turned her own on, she reached over to another cupboard "I think I have some candles over here." Suddenly she pointed her light on the floor to see a huge pool of blood "Oh my God!"

"What the hell!" Matt jolted seeing the blood around them, they grabbed two sharp knifes in case it was needed. They followed the footprints of blood through the house, leading them to upstairs. They stopped when they saw a very injured Alaric with a knife on his gut.

"Ric! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She panicked, she tried to pull out the knife but Matt stopped her.

"No, leave it in!" Matt yelled "Leave it in! He's lost too much blood. I'm going to call 911." He turned so he could call the ambulance.

"Ric, look at me." Elena grabbed his face "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Alaric moaned in pain

"Oh my God, there's a lot of blood, Matt." Elena stammered.

"I know Elena, I know!" The human boy tried to calm her down.

"You have to kill me." Alaric's voice was weak.

"What?" Elena gawped, she wouldn't kill her guardian.

"Elean, y-you have to kill me." He rasped, because if she killed him he would come back, she was a supernatural being too.

Elena quickly understood "Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up. He's right." She nodded. "If he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed."

"But, how do you know this is supernatural?" Matt questioned confused.

"That's what he's saying we don't, but... I'm a doppelg nger." She muttered and grabbed the knife that she had with her "That makes me supernatural."

"Elena! No, this is messed up!" Matt cried.

"He's dying, Matt!" Elena told him firmly, as she pushed down the knine into his chest, killing him. She just had to pray that she was right.

* * *

Klaus finished feeding from the waitress and dumped her lifeless body to the floor "Delicious. Aged to perfection."

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, was to try and drive a wedge between me and my brother, or between Claire and Damon." Stefan replied as he glared at the Original as Claire kept quiet, not saying a word.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. And Damon too" Klaus replied "Because of your stupidity you're going to lose your brother and Elena."

Damon and Elijah entered the room as he stood on Claire's left side and Stefan on her right side as she sat on the table in front of Klaus "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made out offer, now you counter." Damon told him.

"Ok." Klaus nodded "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now if to be rid of you lot. Vampires. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan?" Stefan asked in disbelief with a pang of jealousy on his voice "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus smiled.

"Of course. And all is right in Klaus's little twisted world." Claire spoke up. "All this to continue the Petrova bloodline." She announced "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelg nger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Very nicely deducted, my love." Klaus smirked at her. "So smart that you are... Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, and maybe it will give you a new perspective of who do you truly want to be, love." He looked between Claire and Damon. The dark-haired vampire looked like he was ready to murder him "What do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?"

Stefan walked slowly towards Klaus as the hybrid extended his hand to shake, the younger vampire clasped his hand.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan replied, Klaus suddenly snapped and twisted his arm, kicking under his leg and put his hand on the fire. Damon was about to rescue his brother but Elijah held him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon rasped. Claire sped over to them and tried to Klaus off of Stefan, but he quickly grabbed her arm with his free arm and twisted sending her flying across the room, since she was feeling weak it took her a while to recover.

Damon managed to get free of Elija's grip and blurred across the room to help his ex-lover to stand, he gently titled her head to make sure that she was still conscious. He looked over to Klaus who was still burning Stefan's hand.

"Stop!" He demanded.

"Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus ordered as he pulled Stefan's hand from the fire.

"I'll get it." Damon replied but he looked over at Claire, he didn't want to leave her with them.

"Go, I'll be fine." She told him firmly, he nodded and turned to walk away.

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest." The hybrid replied "And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

* * *

Caroline walked into her room to see her father looking over at her trophie remembering the times when everyting was normal. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." Caroline smiled back.

"Your first day at regionals." He stated proudly.

"Yep." She chuckled a bit "I was afraid to join the squad, but you talked me into it."

"You had nothing to be afraid of, you were so much better than all those other girls." He chuckled, he felt more weaker as he sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned quietly.

"I'm tired." He told her honestly.

"Can I get you anything? Or erm... Do you want me to call Steven?" Caroline asked referring to his boyfriend.

"No, no, we haven't spoke in a while." Bill shook his head "Just call him when it's over and the dust is settled, would you?" She kneeled down in front of him and took his hands.

"Listen, listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind. You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you're the stronger person I know." Her voice was weak.

"Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs." He replied quietly "Becoming a vampire is wrong, people aren't supposed to chest death, it's just what I believe. Please respect that."

"God. How can you hate who I am so much!" She yelled backing away from him.

"Oh, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you, I love you." He grabbed her face to look at her "You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be."

"Please don't leave me, daddy." She begged "Please... Please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave." He hugged her, and stoker her hair affectionately.

"Shh." He soothed her "Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's ok." He whispered and it was true, now Caroline could compreheend when Claire saw her mother again, she was okay with dying if it meant that her daughter would live. Bill looked over at his shoulder to see Liz standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "This is life. This is what it means to be human."

* * *

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan growled

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus cooed as Stefan pushed him away from him. Claire was stumbling towards them, she was really about to pass out. The younger Salvatore quickly went to help her, her eyes met Klaus's mixed ones and she could see that he was feeling guilty for hurting her. Just then Elijah walked into the room again with Damon and a pretty waitress holding a covered plate.

"Elijah?" Klaus frowned. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well, where are your manners brother? You forgot dessert." He announced as he removed the cloth from the plate to reveal two silver daggers.

"What have_ you_ done?" Klaus growled suddenly afraid.

"What have you done?" Elijah retorted "You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're going this on my terms now." He replied firmly as Kol their younger brother walked into the room with a unpleasent face.

"Kol." Klaus stammered as his eyes widened seeing his younger sibiling.

"Long time, brother." He smirked sarcastically as Klaus turned to speed away but he was blocked by his older brother Finn who stabbed a dagger into his hand.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus managed to get away from him, only to see Rebekah standing in front of him with a deathly face "Rebekah?" He gasped as she stabbed a dagger into his gut as he fell backwards into Kol's arms.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah told the three vampires. Damon quickly went to collect his brother and Claire so they could leave this house of horrors.

* * *

The three vampires were walking around the forest towards the old Lockwood cellar, as Claire was struggling to stand in her feet as she was growing more tired.

"Are you sure, you're ok? You look like, you're about to pass out." Damon looked over at his ex-lover.

"I'm fine." She muttered. "I don't need you two, asking me every two seconds."

"It's only normal, we're worried about you." Stefan replied, the truth is that both Salvatore cared deeply for the blue-eyed hybrid in such different ways. Stefan saw her as sister, she kinda remembers Lexi his best-friend, and he was grateful that she was the one who was there for him on his ripper phase, but Damon would always love her even though, they probably won't find their way back to each other, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't love another woman like he loved her.

"And I appreciate that. I really do, but I'm still-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she collapsed to the floor.

"Claire!" Damon quickly grabbed her in his arms, as he put his jacket around her.

"She's tired, the spell must had been to powerful to take her down." Stefan told his brother. "You were right about Elijah. Awaking him was good."

"Wow, acknowledging my job well done. Are you going soft Stefan?" His brother smirked.

"So I guess, I should thank you for saving from Klaus?" Stefan questioned as they began to walk again towards the cellar.

"Shut up." Damon replied.

"Not until, I understand all the times you saved me." Stefan shot back. "You could've of let me there... Klaus would've killed me, and Elena would try to get you for herself."

"I didn't do this for you." Damon lied. "Do you think that I like having Elena lusting after me? I don't ok? She's one of the reasons why Claire won't forgive me... If you haven't turn in such a dick, she wouldn't be coming after me." He growled as his phone began to buzz and he saw that was Elena calling, he quickly ignored the call.

"I love her Damon." Stefan sighed a little.

"And I lover_ her_, Stefan." He referred to the unconscious woman in his arms, he turned to walk into the cellar.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Mansion the tension was clearly present on the air as Klaus's siblings were still very angry at him.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah mused as she picked a vase and threw it against one of his expensive paitings.

"I wanted it to be for all of us." Klaus replied "A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah nodded.

"You're staying behind." Finn told him firmly as he teamed with his other sibilings.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelg nger wench. Always and forever." Rebekah spat.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus growled.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah retorted.

"I'm the hybrid!" Klaus yelled "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah told him, but suddenly the door opened and a beautiful woman walked into the room in her 10th century clothes as she looked over at the stunned vampires.

"Mother?" Rebekah whispered but Esther walked over to Klaus who looked terrified of her.

"Look at me!" She ordered as he looked up to face his mother with tears in his eyes "Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to kill me." He whimpered quietly.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." She told him firmly then she turned to face her sons "I want us to be a family again."

* * *

**So sorry for the waiting! So what did you think about Elaire's reunion? I just love them *-*, the dinner was surely interesting especially when Klaus told them the story of Tatia and Marina, do you think that Klaus only has feelings for Claire because she reminds her of Marina? Just so you know, she's not Claire's doppelganger... I do think that love squares are way cooler then love triangles, don't you think? The next chapter, there is going to have so much Dlair and Klaus x Claire scenes! Thank you for your reviews, alerts, favs, follows, everything! Love you guys :)**


	14. Dangerous Liaisons

Elena was in the hospital, she went to visit Alaric after being stabbed. Even though he did come back to life he was still injured. She walked out of his room to meet Matt on the hallway.

"How's Mr. Saltzman?" Matt asked.

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house." Elena sighed. "So I talked with Bonnie earlier. Her and her mom are fine... Have you talked to Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be." Matt told her. "Any word on who was behind all these attacks?"

"No. Sheriff Forbes said that there's no real suspects at all." Elena answered. "How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all this."

"Honestly... I'm kind of lucky. The only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the Grill." Matt nodded.

"Thank you for everything today. Really" Elena looked at him.

"Get home safe" He told her

"Thanks" Elena smiled. He turned to walk towards his truck as she opened the door of her and climbed inside. While she was reversing her car, suddenly she bumped into something. She quickly got out of the car to check what was it, but nothing was there. Then she turned around to come face to face with Rebekah.

"Drive much?" Rebekah glared.

"Rebekah..." Elena gasped. The Original vampire grabbed her neck and slammed her against her car.

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt." Rebekah growled, she was about to pierce her fangs into her neck but suddenly Elijah held her by the neck. "Elijah."

"Leave" He ordered, releasing her but she just stood her ground not moving.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah titled his head to the side.

"You're pathetic" Rebekah spat as she looked between her brother and Elena. "Both of you." Then she sped off of the scene.

"Well..." Elijah turned to look at Elena. "I believe we have a little catching up to do."

* * *

Claire was sleeping soundly on her bed, when she felt a presence hovering over her. And she opened one eye to see Damon laying beside her with a small smirk.

"Morning sleepyhead." He smiled.

"The hell you're doing in my bed?" She groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Oh, c'mon it wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged a little and she smiled a bit.

"Cute." She noted sarcastically. "Any reason why you decided to take residence on my bed?"

"Just checking how you were doing, you did pass out last night." His voice now changed from mocking to concern. She uncovered her eyes to look at him, he was genuily worried about her. But she didn't want to read too much into it.

"Brought you, breakfast." He handed her a mug of blood, and she took it.

"Wow, I guess I have to pass out more often." She smirked as she took a sip from her drink. "Thanks, Damon."

"No problem." He smiled, she moved to sit on the bed when she noticed that she was pratically naked. She was only wearing her panties and a loose shirt.

"Who changed me last night?" She questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"I did. And I loved every second of it." He grinned.

"Of course, you did." She replied sarcastically. "You're one of sick perverted." She got up from her bed as he made himself more comfortable in her bed, enjoying the view.

"Now, get out. You had enough of a free show, for one day." She replied as she walked over to the mirror.

"But, I don't want to." He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Damon..." She warned him and he held up his hands, not wanting to have a headache in the morning.

"I'm going." He got up from the bed, but walked over to her to stand behind her. "But just so you know, Stefan and I we're going over to Elena's. She said that Elijah talked with her last night."

"About what?" She frowned.

"About who was in that coffin."

"Hmm... I'm going with you guys." She told him.

Damon cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You want to be in the same room with Elena?"

"If I wanted to break her pretty little neck, I would had done it a long time." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, we're waiting for you downstairs. So hurry up." He replied, then he nibled her ear playfully. She shoved him away from her and sent him a deathly look.

"Asshole." She hissed, he just smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

The Salvatores were already in Elena's kitchen along with Claire. Even though the two brunettes couldn't even look at each other, they decided to let her divergies to the side for the moment. Claire was wearing a black transparent top that showed her black lacy bra, a purple skirt with zippers and black high heels. Her hair was done in curls and she wore pink lipgloss. (Oufit in the profile).

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena explained.

"As in the Original witch?" Stefan questioned.

"What?" Damon hissed as he looked over at them "How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

"I don't know." Elena shook her head. "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus..."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan huffed.

"Well, not anymore..." Elena told them all "At least not according to Elijah."

"Well, this is bullshit." Claire scoffed as she sat casually on the counter with Damon beside her.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds..." Stefan began to pace the kitchen slowly.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon questioned.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." She answered as the doorbell rang "I believe him." She nodded as she went to answer the door. She opened but no one was there, she looked down to see a small card with her name on it. She grabbed and walked back into her house.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked.

"It's an invitation... 'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration.'." She read the card.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"The Original Family." Claire informed them.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a home warning gift?" Damon scoffed

"There's a note on the back..." Elena replied as she read the text "'Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther.'"

* * *

At the Mikaelson Mansion the Originals were preparing themselves for the ball. Finn and Kol were now dressed in a more modern way, 21st century. Kol was admiring himself on the mirror as Rebekah was paiting her nails still sulking for Elijah telling her off about going after Elena.

"Rebekah?" Kol called "Tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." The blonde grinned tauntily, as he rolled his dark eyes.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" Klaus hissed as he stalked towards his baby sister.

"Here we go." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart!" He threatened her menagincly.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol scoffed "Don't you have another tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol taunted him, knowing that comparing him to their father was a bad combination.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house!" Klaus shot back as he walked over to Kol with an agry face as the other vampire stood up ready to fight him if was necessary.

"Then perhaps we should go outside-"

"Enough!" Esther announced as she walked into the room, dressed in her 21st century clothes and her hair in a more stylish manner "Niklaus... come."

Klaus glared at his brother then turned on his heels to follow his mother out of the room "Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?"

"You put daggers in their hearts." Esther told him firmly "You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want out family to be as we were?" Klaus questioned.

"You need to give them time, Niklaus." She replied "I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same."

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me." He frowned, it was still a little hard to believe that his mother decided to forgive him for killing her.

"Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing this evening? Who is this infamous woman that I've heard Elijah talk about so much?" She asked, the Original witch knew perfectly who she was, after all she was one of the witches who helped to open the coffin but she didn't want her son to know this. "I believe her name is Claire, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus lowered his head "She doesn't want anything to do with me, so I doubt that she would want to be my escort. Besides, you're lucky I'm even going."

"I whish you'd reconsiderer. It's going to be a magical evening, and I'm very excited to meet this Claire..." Esther smiled at him as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena replied and both Stefan and Claire agreed, but Damon wasn't having it.

"Well that's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once." Damon scoffed.

"No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan replied and Claire nodded her head, she was with Stefan on this, they had to know what Esther was planning.

"And I assume that you of course, agree with them." Damon turned to look at the female hybrid.

"You assume right." Claire smiled but he just scowled at her. Then he turned to look at his brother "Can we just do back in time to where the old Stefan cared is Elena lived or died?"

"That's your job now." Claire spoke up, she really did her best to control her jealousy when it came to Damon and Elena but she just couldn't understand, Elena was the reason why they aren't together but Damon always seemed hell bent on protecting her, considering the fact that she wasn't his to protect.

"Stefan and Claire have a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena cut in.

"You can't protect yourself." Damon turned to look at her.

"Ok, fine. Then I'll go." Stefan offered.

"You two pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." He told them firmly as he snatched the invitation from Elena's hand.

"Hey!" She protested.

"End of story." Damon told her firmly.

* * *

After the discussion about the Original's ball, the Salvatores and Claire returned to the Boarding House. They stopped at the door when they saw another invitation and a wrapped box on the porch. She picked the box and the invitation and walked into the house with the brothers following behind.

"Can only imagine from who must be." Damon mused sarcastically but she just ignored him.

'Save me a dance. My mother is looking forward to meet the woman who stole my heart Fondly Klaus' She read the card, then she opened the box to reveal a beautiful crystal gown. She had to admit the dress was flawless and definitely her type, then she saw a diamond bracelet similiar to the one they gave to Caroline on her birthday.

She noticed on the card that he wrote that Esther wanted to meet her too, she was pretty sure that this desire of Esther meeting her had a lot more to it, maybe she wanted to talk with her about the same reasons she wanted to talk with Elena.

"What does it say?" Damon questioned curiously. He was convinced that Klaus was trying to impress her so he could try to hit on her again, but if it depend of him it wasn't happening.

"Esther, wants to meet me too." She answered.

"What? Not you too! What she could want with you?" He growled.

"I don't know Damon, but I plan on finding out." She narrowed her eyes.

"Am I the only sane person around here?" He scoffed. "She tried to kill Elena, who says that she won't do the same with you?"

"Cuz', I can't be killed that easily, even if she wanted to she could've had done it and I helped Bonnie and Abby to open the coffin... Need more reasons?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"So, no matter what I say, you're going anyway right?" He looked at her.

"We're not together, you have to stop controling what I do or question my actions..."

"Doesn't mean I don't worry about you." He replied softly. She studied him for a bit and sighed. She knew that this was going to bit her in the ass later but she didn't care, she had to get him out of her back.

"Well, rejoice in hapiness because I decided that I'm not going after all..."

"Really?" He creased his eyebrows. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He wasn't buying, she couldn't had changed her mind so quickly.

"I'm not going, I need to talk with Bonnie anyway and it's much more important that whatever Esther wants to talk with me." She told him firmly, he eyed her for a moment to see if she was lying but she seemed telling the truth, he nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

The party at the Original Mansion was going smoothly, everything was beautifully decorated as everyone was enjoying the music and the drinks that were provided.

"Hello, Carol." Damon was dressed in his tux looking devilishly handsome as he walked over to the Mayor holding two glasses of champagne, as he handed one to her.

"Hello." She smiled as she acepted his glass of champagne.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" He questioned sarcastically, it was no secret that Damon hated the Original's more than anything and it pissed him off to no end that Carol was siding with them.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing a cup of sugar from..." He trailed off.

"I'm trying to protect this town." She informed him "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured that I'd enforce it." Just then Kol walked over to them with a huge smile.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embrace us just as much as we plan to embrace it." He smiled widely at her when he looked over at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself "Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Kol shrugged as he turned to walk way, Damon's gaze stopped at the door when Claire walked into the Mansion. Despite of wearing the dress that Klaus gave her which he was not happy about it, he couldn't deny that she looked absolutely breathtaking nearly took his breath away, she could use a paper bag and still look beautiful, she was a vision to any male present in the room. She was wearing a white crystal gown that stood tight to her sides, diamons earrings, diamond bracelet and white heels. Her hair was done in a formal updo pinned at the top of her head with a few strays of hair falling on her face and She wore red lipstick (Oufit in the profile).

When Claire was about to search for Esther, a young handsome man stood in front of her with a smouldering smile, it was Kol who was smiling at her.

"Kol Mikaelson. And who is this stunning creature?" He eyed her up and down, she rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this Casanova who clearly was flirting with Caroline before coming to talk to her.

"Claire Muratore, I would say pleasure to meet you but then again I believe that you Originals don't take lies to kindly." She retorted. He was taken back with her, not only she was a ravishing little thing but had a fire on her.

"Sassy. So, you're the woman that has my two brothers wrapped around her little finger." He mused, he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of the palm.

"You know what it would be more sassy?" She purred as she moved closer to him as he moved even more closer not leaving any space between them, she leaned over to him to whisper on his ear.

"Me, setting your Original ass on fire." She moved away from him. Damon was watching the scene from distance and growled at himself, not only he had to compete with Klaus and Elijah for Claire's affections but now he had the younger Original hitting on her too, which only made him hate they more. He noticed that he wasn't the only one who was gazing at her, since he moved his head to the side to see Klaus gawping at her.

"Excuse me, Carol." He quickly walked over to her as he stood in front of her with his head titled to the side.

"Fancy meeting you here." Claire smiled, she knew that she was screwed because she wouldn't hear the end of it from Damon for lying to him.

"I could tell you the same thing... Aren't you the pretty little liar." He growled.

"Shove it, Damon. You knew damn well that I needed to come, so please save your lecture for someone who cares." She turned to leave but was blocked by Klaus who was now smiling at her.

"I knew that you would look stunning in that dress, but never thought that you would be this perfect, my love." He grinned.

"Well, I figured that it would be a shame to let this dress to waste... Thank you, by the way. It's gorgeous." She told him honestly.

"Anything for you." He smiled at her, Damon gritted his teeth and cut between them.

"I need to talk to you, privately." He turned to look at her.

"If you're going to yell at me-"

"No, no. No yelling, just want you to give me the honour to escort you." He offered his elbow so she could take it.

"Sorry to interfire mate, but I don't really think that she wants to be with you right now." Klaus scoffed. "I'm still expecting that dance, sweetheart" He offered his elbow. She was screwed. She had two handsome men waiting to escort her, she hated these kinds of situations. She was mad at Damon for yelling at her but deep down she wanted to acept his arm but then again Klaus was looking at her with such innocent eyes and she actually was considering going with him.

Then she saw her white knight coming to her rescue, she was here deciding between her two ex-lovers when she had a very handsome Elijah looking flawless on his tux.

"Claire, words can't describe how glorious you look tonight." Elijah took her hand and kissed it like his brother had. She melted into his touch, he never failed to make her sweep a little, he was truly charming. "May I have the honour to escort you?"

She looked over at Damon and Klaus who were fuming, then she turned to Elijah with a cheeky smile. "Yes, you may."

She walked away holding Elijah's elbow, she could always count with him to save her from situations like that.

"Thank you so much, for being my guarding angel when I need you to." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're very much welcome, my dear." He kissed her forehead and she sighed content.

* * *

Elena was at the bar fixing a drink for herself when Finn Mikaelson came up beside her. "Elena Gilbert, I presume?" He questioned and she nodded "You're here to see my mother?"

"Is she here?" Elena looked around the room to see if the witch was watching them.

"Her request did not include your friends. Only the female hybrid Claire Muratore" Finn informed her.

"What does Esther want with Claire? And they're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once." She told him referring to when Vicki tried to kill her so she could return to the world of the living.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." Finn told her firmly just then Elijah was gathering the attention of everyone along with his family "Excuse me." He went to join his sibilings.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah announced "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance..." He replied as Esther stood at the top of the stairs.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon muttered to Stefan and the younger brother nodded in confirmation.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah smiled as they all descenced the stairs, Elena was quickly going to meet Esther but Stefan caught her arm before she could, Claire was scanning the room and didn't saw Damon around so she took that opportunity to sneak away. When she was about to walk towards the stairs, a tall and dark figure was hovering over her.

"Going somewhere?" He titled his head to the side.

"Damon, don't make me start a scene..." She replied in a low voice.

"Go ahead, be my guest. You're still not meeting Esther." He widened his eyes to make a point.

"Don't you have Elena to take care? I'm pretty sure, she's already with her." Claire retorted.

"Elena is dancing with Stefan right now." He pointed to the couple on the dancefloor. She huffed in annoyance, now it was pratically impossible to dodge him. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him, she jerked away from him.

"Don't pout. You have such a pretty face." He smirked at him. Then he held his hand to her. "It would be rude not to dance, you know."

"Why should I? You've been nothing but a pain in my ass all night." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you haven't been a picnic either. But after you ditched me for Elijah, it completely hurt my feelings." He pouted.

"I'm not in the mood..." She hissed.

"Just one dance." He caressed her face, she wouldn't tell him this but she did missed his touch.

"Since it is tradition." She sighed as she took his hand, he wrapped her arm around his and they walked together to the dancefloor.

Everyone in the room started their waltz, Damon made sure to pull her closer to him so it wouldn't have any space between them.

"You look stunning if it wasn't obvious." He told her.

"Happy to know you still notice." She smirked a little, hearing him say that she looked stunning just made buried feelings come to the surface and she didn't want that, she was not ready to trust him again.

"I never stopped noticing." He gazed at her as they twirled around. Their eyes locked, neither of them dared to look away, she noticed that he leaned down a bit but she moved her head to the side before he could do something that they aren't ready for.

"Please, don't ruin the moment. Don't make me regret letting my guard down around you." She whispered as she stared at him.

"I won't." He nodded once.

* * *

Surprisingly enough Caroline had end up on Kol's arms who was trying to flirt with her all evening "I'm glad you came, you completely took my breath away the moment I saw you" He told her.

"Well, I figured if it was going to have caviar is better than casserole." Caroline told him as she eyed Rebekah and Matt who were dancing together.

"Nikklaus informed me about your father..."

"Don't. Seriously" She stopped him, she didn't need hhis fake sympathy over something he didn't know about.

"Very well." Kol nodded "One to a more mannered subject then, like how ravishing you look in that dress..." He smiled at her. She looked embarassed and moved her head to the side so he couldn't see her expression.

"You know, you're quite the dancer."

"Well, I've had training... I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline told him as matter-of-factly.

"Impressive."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were dancing closely together, as the doppelganger couldn't help but glance over at Damon and Claire who looked lost in their little world. She snapped out of it and looked up to see at Stefan.

"He dances, and I even didn't have to beg." She mused.

"Well, Mayor Lockwood pratically dragged me here. I couldn't exactly say no." He shrugged a little.

* * *

Matt and Caroline were now dancing together, as she was mad that he had been dancing with Rebekah "What are you doing?" She hissed "Why are you here with the She-Devil?"

"What was I supposed to say, no?" He shot back "And why the hell are you here with Kol?" He questioned as he glanced over at the handsome Original.

"Don't even get me started." She huffed.

* * *

They had switched partners so now Claire had ended up in Klaus's waiting arms as he held her closely. He had been waiting to dance with her all night, but of course Damon had beat him to it before he could ask her.

"Finally, I got you for myself." Klaus purred in her ear, which sent shivers down in her body.

"You did ask me to save you a dance." She told him.

"In fact I did, but I'll admitt that I was a little bit nervous that you would keep your attention on your lover boy." He replied bitterly.

"You know, you and Damon have to stop trying sweep me off my feet, I'm not some trophy or object that you two are competing for." She replied firmly.

"I never had seen you as a trophy or object, I know that you like to think the worst about me... But I assure you that I could give you so much more that Damon could ever give."

"Is that right?" She mused. "I don't need gifts, jewelery, and all those extravagant things that you like promising me to get."

"I know." He nodded. "I wasn't talking about material things."

* * *

Rebekah was now dancing with Damon, the dark-haired vampire couldn't help but stare at Claire and Klaus who seemed to be enjoying each other company as Rebekah was focused in Matt and Caroline.

"Stop staring." Damon told her. "It's creepy."

"Says the man who hasn't moved his eyes off my brother and Claire all night." She scoffed. The Original blonde took a moment to look over at the female hybrid who seemed to smile at his brother's words. "Of course, she looks beautiful... Nik gave everything she's wearing." She had a pang of jealousy in her voice.

"You're no dog, yourself." He replied.

"Is that suposed to be a compliment?" She looked up at him. He just shrugged and he noticed that Stefan and Elena weren't dancing anymore on the dancefloor, on top of that Claire wasn't dancing with Klaus as she was MIA too.

* * *

Elena, Claire and Stefan had walked outside of the Mansion so they could talk about her meeting Esther , the younger Salvatore had filled the female hybrid about what they're going to do "If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know." Elena informed him. "But I can't get to her with two bodyguards."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan questioned.

"Damon won't let me or Elena anywhere near Esther without protection..." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So..." She added, as she saw the look on his face, he wouldn't admitt but he did care about a lot more then killing Klaus "What am I wrong?" She asked with a small hope in her voice.

"No, you're not wrong." He continued with his lie "What do you need me to do?"

"Make sure that me and Claire can get into the room with Esther." She told him.

"You sure you can do this?" Stefan looked over at Elena.

"I can do this." She nodded, the two brunettes turned to walk back into the party but Elena stopped to look at the man that she loved "When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed."

* * *

Back at the Mansion Rebekah was now standing with Kol as they watched the humans dance and drink, which she rolled her eyes at.

"Where's you date?" He questioned in a taunting voice.

"Flirting with his ex." Rebekah answered clearly jealous.

"You've changed, Bekah." Kol replied "You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"I'm not settling." Rebekah narrowed her eyes "I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules." He looked at her like he wasn't ok in disobeying their mother, but of course he wouldn't be the rebellious of the family if he didn't break the rules. "I'm in."

* * *

Upstairs Damon walked into the library as Claire stood there waiting for him as she sent him a text to meet with her.

"I got your text." Damon replied as he walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

She paused for a moment as she was actually feeling guilty for what was about to happen, considering the fact that they were making progress, but she knew that he wouldn't understand. Suddenly Stefan appeard behind him and snapped his neck, knocking him out.

"Better hurry up, he won't be down for long." Stefan told her and she nodded, but before she could leave the room she kneeled down beside his unconscious body and whispered into his neck.

"I'm sorry. But it's for the best." She quickly got up and walked out of the room to meet with Elena in the hallway so they could see Esther together.

* * *

While Elena was waiting for Claire in the hallway, Elijah rushed over to her. "Elena." He called "I understand my mother requested to see you and Claire." He replied.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded her head slowly "Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." He told her, as he was still having a hard time to believe that his mother has forgiven his brother so easily.

"Do you think that it's an act?" Elena questioned.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask." He mused as he looked over at her. "Since, I couldn't find Claire, I can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" He asked, he knew that he could trust his childe to tell him the truth if he had asked to but he didn't know if Elena trusted him as easily as Claire did.

"Of course." Elena nodded her head assuringly "I'll find you later, ok?"

* * *

Elena and Claire were walking through the hallway as the doppelganger saw Claire with a rigid posture and her body language tense. She knew that it was because of Damon, that she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry about Damon." Elena replied timily, this was the first time they were talking since what happened between Elena and Damon.

"I'm sure you are." Claire scoffed, the last thing she needed was Elena's sympathy.

"I know that it's not going to change anything, but I'm really sorry for kissing Damon." Her voice was low with a shameful look on her face.

"Ok, just stop." Claire turned to look at her. "Just because we have a mutual goal, doesn't mean that we're friends again... I'm not talking about Damon. Not with you."

The olive-skinned brunette just nodded her head, not saying a word or daring to look at the female hybrid.

* * *

Esther was burning some sage in the room, so she could talk with the doppelganger and the female hybrid without anyone hearing as Finn was holding a sharp dagger. They heard the door knock twice.

"That must be the girls." Esther told him as his son walked over to the door and opened it to reveal two beautiful women standing there.

"You're both alone." Finn noted as he moved aside to let them in "Wise choice."

"It's only sage." Esther announced seeing Elena a little confused "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard... I'm sure Claire understands it" She turned to the strong witch and she nodded her head in confirmation "That'll be all Finn, thank you." He turned to leave the room "You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please." The two brunettes sat on the couch with Esther.

"How are you alive?" Elena questioned "Are you a ghost? Or-"

"Not exactly." Esther answered "When I died the witches Ayanna and Evangeline preserved my body with a spell. They were close friends of mine and an ancestor of your friend Bonnie and of course an ancestor of you, Claire." She informed her looking over at the hybrid.

"So, Bonnie and Abby wouldn't be able to open the coffin without my help?" She understood everything, since one of her ancestors helped to preserve Esther's body, it was only logic that a Muratore witch was needed too.

"I'm afraid not. They complete the Bennett bloodline. However it was needed a Muratore witch to side along with the Bennett's" Esther explained "I drew power from them, their and yours ancestors who were with me on the other side."

Elena seemed to perceive everything too "So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" She questioned.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." Esther replied "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asked with a hint of hope in her voice. For some reason, Claire wasn't as excited as Elena about ending Klaus for good. If it had been 2 months ago she would had rejoiced, but now things seemed to be different. She didn't hate him as much as she did, and that only made her confused.

"On thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help..." The Original witch got up from her seat and began to pace the room. "I understand that Rebekah shared the story of my family... How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena nodded.

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood." Esther told them "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena asked, he was an Original hybrid "He's immortal."

"It will take time." Esther explained "Magic, and your and Claire's assistance."

"What do we have to do?" Claire spoke up.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." Esther informed them "But in truth I've gathered them together to preform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelg nger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." She held the dagger that Finn was sharpening before "Will you do it or shall I?" Elena was pulling out her glove ready to her wrist to the witch "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the host in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?." Claire creased her eyebrows, as she grabbed Elena's arm from walking over to the witch. Sure, she would considerer killing Klaus but that didn't mean that she wanted Elijah to die along with him.

"Elena said herself Klaus can't be killed. But tonights spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go." Esther replied firmly without an emotion on her face.

"What?" Elena hissed.

"I love my family, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

"And so am I! My mother died so I could live because the witches wouldn't allow to have two Muratore witches alive because one of them is a hybrid!" She yelled. " How can you say that you love your family, if you want to kill your own children?"

"I'm acquainted of what Ava did, she did what she tought it was right and that's what I'm accomplishing. I understand your upset about Elijah's fate, since you feel loyal to him for being your creator."

"I'm not loyal to him just because he started my undead life! I'm loyal to him, because he was there in my darkest moments, he promised my mother that he would always protect me no matter what..."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm sorry, Claire but there's nothing you can do. Elena has already contribuited with her blood to bind them as one and I need your help to complete the spell."

"If you think that I'm helping you to kill him, you have another thing coming..." Then she turned to Elena. "I knew that you were a sneaky little wench but never thought that you were this despicable."

"I need to this Claire. You were willingly to do everything to help us kill Klaus and don't hate Elijah dead, but that's the only way." She told her.

"You're all crazy. I'm out of here." She stormed out of the room. Elena went to follow her but the witch grabbed her arm.

"Let her go." She told her. "I shall deal with her when the time is right."

* * *

Outside of the Mansion, Claire was trying to calm herself, she took an amount of fresh air as she stroked the horse, when she was human it used to be her favourite animal.

"You like horses?" Klaus questioned behind her as he approached her.

"My dad used to teach me how to ride a horse when I was human." She smiled a bit remembering the times when she was truly happy "I was so scared but he was always telling me that the horses were the safest animals in the world and they could keep secrets because they are very loyal."

"Very true." He nodded as he patted the horse's main softly. Then he turned to look at her. "You seem upset."

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She shrugged him off, she was trying to forget Esther's words that she spoke to her.

"As you wish, my dear." He smiled. "You know Marina shared the same passion for horses like you." She looked over at him and saw that he had a genuine smile on his face, he talked about her like he actually did love her, it was refreshing to see a different expression on his face.

"Do I remember her to you?" She couldn't help but ask, if he's so interested in her because she reminded him of his old love.

"Not for the reasons, you assume." He shook his head, then he made a bold move. He grabbed her hands caressing them, she looked down at their hands but didn't pull away.

"Marina was very beautiful and strong just like you." He began. "She defended her beliefs and protected the people she cared about, there are so many aspects that you two have in common... But what made me fall in love with you was your passion for life, your desire to see the bright side of the world and your determination... I know that you believe that you're not that innocent little girl anymore, but you are. Not once you turned off your emotions, because you still believe in the bright side of everything, you still believe that one day things are going to be different." Her eyes were glowing, she was so moved by his words that she didn't know what to say to him.

"Why?" She whispered. "I tried to kill you, I had so much hate for you, I would sleep at night wishing that you would be gone... And you still don't give up."

"I will never give up on you." He kissed her hands. This was becoming too much for her, she needed to get away from his piercing gaze, he was making her feel things that she wasn't supposed to feel.

"I need to get back inside. I'm sorry." She rushed back into the Mansion.

* * *

Stefan was waiting for his brother to wake up as he leaned against one of the bookshelves in the library. He heard him groan as his eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused.

"Easy, buddy." Stefan cooed as Damon was trying to get up to his feet "Don't want you doing anything stupid." Suddenly the older vampire lunged to his brother.

"Where's Claire and Elena?" He demanded.

"They are exactly where they belong, talking with Esther." Stefan told him.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Ah, don't blame me. This was all Claire right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon." He shoved his brother away from him.

"Wait. Hang one." Damon hissed. "I'm the problem here?"

"You're a liability, brother." Stefan told him firmly.

"I'm trying to keep Elena alive and protect Claire, Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"My emotions?" Damon scoffed, this was getting pretty ridiculous. "How is this even happening right now?"

"Maybe because you care too damn much." Stefan hissed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Rebekah was walking around the parking lot with Matt towards his truck, as Kol was waiting to finally get the chance to kill the human boy.

"So... what are we doing out here?" Matt questioned confused.

"Just taking a break from the polite chit-chat." She told him.

"It's freezing." He noted "Let me grab my coat." He went to grab from his truck as she gave him a look.

"This is your car?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep." Matt nodded "If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't." He grabbed his coat and put around her shoulders to protect her from the cold.

"Oh... I'm a vampire. We don't-" But he just gave her a look saying that wasn't up for discussion, she was taken back seeing genuine concern in his blue eyes and she suddenly felt guilty of what was about to happen "Thanks. Lets go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need."

* * *

Claire was sitting at the porch of the Mansion as Klaus walked over to her and sat beside her, she just stared ahead not acknowledging him.

"I didn't see you inside." He replied quietly.

"Too much people, I needed to be alone for a bit." She answered, the truth was that she didn't want to face Elijah, she wouldn't be able to look at him in the eye.

"I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and she went along with him without protesting. He led her to his art room showing his drawings, paitings and sketches.

"What did you want to show me?" She questioned

"One of my passions." He told her.

"Wow." Claire looked around the room, admiring the paitings "These are amazing... I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain."

"Yeah, well that their mistake." He chuckled a bit. Then she figered her diamond necklace that he gave her.

"What about these?" She asked curiously "Where'd you steal these from?"

"Well, that's a long story." Klaus smiled at her "But rest assured it was worn by a Princess almost as beautiful as you." She just shook her head and looked down at the sketches on the table

"Wait a second." She whispered as she averted her gaze to look at him "Did you do these?" She asked completely amazed by his talent.

"Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice..." He smirked "Have you been?"

"You could say yes, I've been pretty much all over the world. I love travelling." Claire smiled fondly, she did love to explore the world and what was out there.

"Name your favourite city." He replied and she had to pause for a moment, she loved so many cities it was hard to pick one.

"Although I'm a sucker for beaches and sun. I would have to say Paris." She answered.

"The city of love?" He cocked an eyebrow amused.

"No, the city of fraternity." She corrected him, it was true that Paris was known to be the city of love but for Claire it represented family, community... She valued family so much, it made her remember her parents.

"It amaze me of how much do you love the meaning of family." He mused.

"And there it is... Your father didn't love you, so you assume that nobody else will. That's why you compell people, or you sire them or you buy them off." She took her bracelet and handed him back. " But, that's not the way it works, you have to connect with people so you can try to understand them." She walked out of the room.

* * *

Claire was about to leave the Mansion after her intense conversation with Klaus, she wanted to see more then the crazy pyschotic hybrid who ruined her life and she believed that she had seen a change in him but he still had to surprass his demons.

"Claire." A velvet and deep voice called from behind her. She turned to look at a very angry Damon. "Did you get what you want?"

No, she didn't get what she wanted. She felt like shit for having Stefan to break his neck so she could see Esther, it was all a waste of time and energy but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Actually, yes." She lied.

"Good." He nodded. "Tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on" He grabbed her arm but she jerked away from him.

"No, Damon. Let go of me!" She moved away from him. "I'm sorry ok? But we had to cut you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't had been a plan. You shouldn't be here" Damon hissed.

"Do you think I like to fight with you?" She asked. "I don't. But you wouldn't understand so Stefan and Elena came to me for help and I agreed, you would have tried to be the hero, and you would have ruined everything."

"Of course Stefan doesn't give a crap about Elena anymore. But here I am trying to protect you because I can't stand the thought of something happening to you." Damon growled. "I don't even know why I bother anymore..."

"So, you're mad because I refuse to act like a damsel in distress, so you can try to save me?" She scoffed.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon snapped.

"Well, maybe that's the problem." Claire sneered, then she saw his face fell at her words and she regret it immediatly. She was mad and caught up in the moment, she didn't mean to tell him that. "Wait, Damon, I didn't m-"

"No, I got it, Claire. I care too much. I'm a liability." His voice was thick with hurt. "How ironic is that?" Just then Claire looked over at Damon's shoulder to see Caroline approaching them.

"Have you guys seen Matt?"

* * *

Matt was walking around upstairs when he heard his name being called he walked over to the porch, he turned around to see Kol there "Good evening, your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met."

"Matt Donovan." He went to offer him his hand.

"Kol Mikaelson." He tightened his hand a little too strong as he saw the pain on the human's face.

"Hey, hey. Easy on the hand, guys a quarterback." Damon called as he shoved him over the balcony, then he jumped to follow him as he beat him and then snapped his neck. He turned around to see Stefan behind him

"Damon!" He scolded. "Are you crazy?"

The door of the mansion opened to see the Original's walking out to see what was happening. Claire and Elena followed behind. When the female hybrid saw the scene she just shook his head at him.

"Maybe, a little." He shrugged as he glared at Claire. "Far be it from me to cause a problem." Then he turned in his heels to walk away as everyone watched.

* * *

After the eventful night at the Mikaelson's, Caroline arrived at her house holding her phone to her ear, leaving a message for Tyler.

"Tyler, it's me." She sighed "I'm grateful for what you're doing, but... I miss you... and I really wish you were here."

* * *

Claire walked into the Boarding House, she had hoped to find Damon so they could talk. She wanted to tell him that she didn't mean what she said. But decided that it was best to let him cool off for a bit. She walked into her room to see a small wrapped box laying on her bed, and she picked it and opened to reveal a beautiful drawing of her face with a horse, then she saw the little note at the end of paper.

**'Thank you for your honesty. -Klaus'**

She sighed in frustation she didn't have the energy to deal with Klaus right now, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Care. Can I crash at your place, tonight?"

_"You don't have to ask."_

* * *

Matt was sitting at the bar in the Grill as Rebekah walked over to him timidly. "Hi. What are you doing?"

"Well, let's see... Uh, I went to a dance, got my hand crushed and I found out that I don't have health assurance. So, I just needed a minute alone." He told her.

"I thought, I could buy a drink as an apology." She replied sincerly.

"Maybe, you could just leave me alone..." He gave her a firm look.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic." The blonde told him.

"Look, Rebekah you're really fun, pretty and all... But I really need you to leave me alone." He hissed as he walked away from him.

"Burn." Damon slurred as he stumbled to seat next to her with a bottle of bourbon "Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence."

"Shut up, Damon." She huffed "Knew I should have killed him..." She mumbled "Mother wouldn't let me."

"Well... never let people tell you what to do." He poured himself a shot and another to Rebekah "Besides... You would have broken him in seconds."

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" She questioned.

"No. I'm just saying tat you should find someone a little more durable. That's all." He shrugged.

"And who could that be?"

* * *

Before they knew what was happening, the two vampires were engaged in a hot make out session. They were ripping each other's clothes as Damon kissed her neck hungrily and she moaned in pleasure soon they fell into his bed where they ravished their bodies all night. As Damon tried to forget a certain brunette who was haunting his thoughts.

* * *

**So, I hope you're aren't hating me too much... I know some of you requested to finally reunite Dlair back, and did reconsiderer it. But it isn't right yet, I know that you think that Damon hooking up with Rebekah is going to destroy Dlair but you'll never know what may happen after that. So Klaus and Claire are getting pretty close! She's starting to acept that she may actually have feelings for him, and she's trying to understand him. Good news to Klaus x Claire fans! Next chapter is going to define them as for Dlair... Shit may hit the fan but doesn't mean that you have to loose hope! Cuz' their kinda of love is eternal :) . And what do you think Esther has planned for Claire? It can't be good...**

**Thank you so much for reviews, means the world to me... Keep sending your love and support to motivate me :')**


	15. All My Children

Elena was turning and tossing on the bed unable to sleep anymore, she couldn't shake off the conversation that she had last night with Stefan. She quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her cellphone so she could dial his number. Since he wasn't picking up the phone she decided to leave him a message.

"Stefan, hey... Uh, it's me. I really need to talk to you, please call me back.

* * *

Claire was sitting on Caroline's bed as the blonde vampire was taking a shower. She looked over at her phone laying on the night table, as she contemplated calling him or not. In the end, she decided to at least try so she grabbed her phone and dialed Damon's number. After a few rings, he finally picked up the phone.

_"What?"_ His voice was cold and detached.

"I tried to call you last night." She told him. "We need to talk."

_"Sorry, I've been busy."_

"If you're mad at me, you need to get over it." She creased her eyebrows, he had no right to be mad at her after what he did, sure she wasn't properly innocent too but at least she was trying to make things right.

_"Oh, I'm over it."_ He replied firmly then he hang up the phone. She looked at her phone surprised, but she wasn't ready to face the fact that he might actually be over it.

* * *

At the Boarding House Damon was walking Rebekah to the door after their night of sex, he knew that this was going to bite him on the ass because Claire would find out eventually, but he wasn't really worried about her right now.

"So, let's not make a big deal out of it." Rebekah replied.

"My thoughts exactly." He nodded.

"Besides, I expect you to come call me soon enough." She told him cockily.

Damon chuckled a little, sure she was hot and all that but he wasn't interested in the Original blonde in anyway, he just needed to get Claire out of his mind and she was just there.

"Let's not hold our breath." He smirked as he opened the door for her, what they aren't expecting was to see Claire on the other side of the door. The female hybrid's face fell when she saw Damon shirtless and a messy Rebekah who had a smug smile on her face. She walked past her leaving the two ex-lovers by themselves.

Claire was wearing a grey loose shirt, dark skinny jeans, a caramel suede jacket and black platform boots. Her hair was done in a high ponytail and she wore light pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile).

She walked into the house without saying a word to him as Damon closed the door behind her and sped upstairs so he could put on a shirt, he returned to the living-room buttoining his shirt.

"Did you stop taking vervain?" She finally spoke. It had to be the most logical answer, she did not want to believe that there was another motive.

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't believe this..." She shook her head. "Did you slept with her to get back at me?"

"Yes, of course. Because, everything I do is about you..." He scoffed as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Damon why are you doing this? Are you so pissed off at me, that you had to screw that piece of shit for an Original?" She walked over to him.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." He replied firmly. She just stared at him with so much hurt, she couldn't even look at him. He knew that she hated Rebekah more than anything and he took that opportunity to hurt her. She had enough of his shit, she had enough of suffering over a man who clearly didn't give a fuck about her anymore, he had told her that he loved her and the next minute he was screwing that bitch.

"Don't worry, I'm not dealing with this shit anymore." She spat as she turned to leave, but then she stopped and looked at him. "Just so you know, Esther is planning on killing her entire family." She informed him. "She has linked all of them together with a spell, thanks to our lovely Elena and her blood contribuition by the way. What happens to one, happens to all of them."

"That's great." He replied not caring at all. "Klaus will finally be dead, we win." He smirked as he sipped his bourbon. Then he noticed her face expression, she had her brows furrowed. "Why are you looking like someone shot a panda bear?"

"Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them!" She growled. "Incluiding Elijah, don't you get it?"

"Am I supposed to care about Elijah?" He creased his eyebrows.

"Right. You care more about whoring around with crazy bitches." She gave him a fake smile, she turned to leave but he blurred to stand in front of her again.

"Don't do anything to screw this up, Claire." Damon hissed.

"Who is going to stop me?" She retorted.

"He's right, you know." Stefan announced walking over to them. "Klaus has to die, they all do."

"See? Is democracy in action." He shrugged.

"I'll burn this damn town to the ground if either of you stand in my way." She growled at them, meaning every word that she said. She walked past them and the brothers didn't tried to stop her.

* * *

Elijah walked around in his mother's study to find anything odd, after his chat with Elena last night he was supposed to feel more reliefed but the truth he wasn't. It wasn't because he didn't trust her or his mother but something certainly wasn't right. He found a burning sage which only made his suspicions deepen.

* * *

Downstairs in the Mansion, Rebekah walked into the room still wearing her dress that she had last night at the ball. As Kol had a knowing smirk on his face and Klaus was drawing one of his sketches.

"Well, well... There's our girl." He announced, she tried to past him but he blocked her.

"Get out of my way, Kol." She hissed.

"Out all night, what a scandal." He mused. "I trust you did better than that commoner... Matt? Was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing will come out of it, it will be your teeth." She threatened him. As Klaus cracked a smile, amused by their sibilings interaction.

"Don't start, Nik." She told him firmly.

"I didn't say anything." He replied innocently.

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment..." Kol announced as he sat on the couch.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Klaus told him.

"It's not fun to go alone." Kol pouted "It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart. And who knows we might bump into that smouldering brunette, Claire. And maybe Caroline too!" He gave his brother a knowing smirk

"Ok." Klaus nodded as he got up from the couch "Why not? I didn't nearly have enough to drink last night, with you trying to murder Rebekah's date..."

"Yes please go, this house has already men rolling in it." Rebekah gritted her teeth.

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol shot back as Rebekah threw him a shoe which he dodged.

"Good riddance, both of you."

Elijah walked into the room holding a burnt sage in his hand as he walked over to his sister "Rebekah."

"Not you too, Elijah." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behaviour?" He questioned.

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" Rebekah frowned. Then he handed her the sage

"Burnt sage." He told her "She was doing a privacy spell."

"You know she fancies such things." Rebekah shrugged a little "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn." Elijah shook his head "He hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true." Rebekah replied "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" She countered. They heard someone walking into the house towards the living-room, Claire walked in slowly eyeing Rebekah with a deathly look.

"What are you doing here?" The Original questioned in a bored tone.

"I'm here to speak with Elijah." She replied like it was obvious. "Why else would I be here?" The Original blonde knew what she was doing and if she wanted to play the same game, she would too.

"How's Damon?" She asked. "I trust things were a little bit awkward between you two when I left." Elijah was looking back and forth between the two vampires and he knew what his sister was trying to do, and considering that both women had quite the temper this wouldn't end well.

"Rebekah leave, please so I can speak with Claire privately." He told him firmly.

"Now that things are getting exciting?" She pouted, then she turned to look at Claire. "You didn't answer my question, Claire."

The female hybrid chuckled darkly as she stalked towards the Original and stood in front of her. She could smell Damon all over her and it made her stomach sick.

"You are crossing dangereous grounds right now." She spat slowly. "Do not test my thin patiente or I will rip that fake blonde hair of yours."

"Did I mention how passionate Damon is in bed? Very insatiable, know I understand why he is so cocky and full of himself." Rebekah countered.

"Rebekah..." Elijah tried to warn her.

"I feel really sorry for you." Claire shook her head. "Damon had to be really drunk to fall in bed with a cheap whore, who is desperate for attention because I really doubt that if he was sober, he would try to go anywhere near you, not even with a ten pool foot." She titled her head to the side. The blonde's eyes darkened as she vamped out and grabbed her throat and threw her against the room.

Claire quickly got up at her feet and sped over to the blonde vampire and punched her square on the face, as Rebekah was sent flying across the room.

"Hearing the truth is a bitch, isn't it?" Claire smirked, Rebekah tried to lunge at her again but Elijah grabbed her from the waist.

"Let me rip her apart, Elijah!" The blonde yelled as she struggled against him.

"Leave immediatly, Rebekah." He stared her down. But she wasn't moving "Now!" The blonde vampire looked over at the hybrid one more time. "This isn't over." She told her as Claire winked at her, and Rebekah left the room. Elijah turned to face Claire with a disapproving look on his face but she just shrugged.

"I'm not going to say, I'm sorry because I'm not." Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to." He told her and she smirked, he knew her too well.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were in the witche's room trying to test the sage burning spell that Esther had used last night at the ball.

"You should I had seen her face, Bonnie... She was pissed." Elena sighed, talking about Claire. She was so mad and she didn't blame her, she was only protecting the people she cares about "I mean, I didn't want to give her another reason to hate me. Is it working?" She asked when Caroline walked into the room.

"It's not working." She announced "All I can hear is the cat-fight between you and Claire!"

"I don't know." Bonnie muttered "It's a tricky spell."

"When Esther did it she kept the sage burning. There was a lot of smoke." Elena informed her.

"Alright." She nodded as she light the sage again "I'll try it again." The witch replied as Caroline walked out of the room again "Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning."

"And all this time you let me vent about my problems?" Elena looked over at her friend.

"I don't want you to worry." Bonnie shrugged.

"Ok, well, what did she want?" Elena questioned.

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby, Claire and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power, incluiding Claire's ancestors too. I think she thought she was being polite." Bonnie answered.

"Ok, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" Elena lowered her voice.

"Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie creased her eyebrows.

"I just keep thinking... Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the exact same position and I'm just going to let him die? It just doesn't feel right..." She trailed off as Caroline stormed into the room again.

"Ok. First of all, this privacy thing is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this." Caroline told her firmly.

"There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night." Bonnie sighed.

"What?" Elena widened her eyes.

"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her."

"What about Claire? Doesn't she need her too?" The doppelganger questioned.

"She said that she had to deal with Claire in another way..." Bonnie trailed off.

* * *

Elijah and Claire were walking around the woods, the Original vampire could feel her tense body language and nervous face on Claire.

"I know that something is bothering you." Elijah announced, as he glanced over at her.

"You trust me right? You believe me when I say that just want the best for you?" She stopped to look at him.

"Of course. Why are you coming to me with this conversation?" He creased his eyebrows.

She sighed a little and looked up to meet his warm brown eyes, "You're already aware that last night Esther wanted to speak with me and Elena alone, right?"

"Yes, I just found it odd that mother requested to speak with you too. But I figured that she just wanted thank you for helping the Bennett witches to open the coffin..."

"Well, it wasn't about that. She asked to see me because she said that she needed my help for a spell." Claire's voice was low.

"What kind of spell, Claire?" Elijah looked down at her oceanic eyes.

"She used Elena's blood to bind you and your brothers as one, to kill Klaus... All of you have to die too." She gulped. "And she said that she needed my contribuition to complete the spell along with Bonnie and Abby."

Elijah stopped for a moment, his suspicious had been right... Elena had been dishonest with him and their mother was plotting their death.

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I wasn't going to help her kill Klaus if it means that you had to die with him too." She replied thruthfully. "I should had told you last night and I should've had stopped Esther... Before I knew it she had already cut Elena's finger to use her blood." She whispered. "I was so caught up with my own drama, that I couldn't even have the decency to warn you about your mother's intentions." She lowered her head ashamaded, this man has completely done everything to protect her and help her and yet she didn't told him right away and that made her hate herself because Elijah didn't deserve what was happening to him and she had had done absolutely nothing to stop it.

He lifted her chin to she could face him, she was expecting to see an angry face or a disappointed look but he had an understanding look which shocked her even more.

"Thank you for your honesty." He nodded.

"Wait... So you're not mad, that I didn't tell you sooner?" She frowned, how he can be so understanding and forgiving it was beyond her.

"You told me the truth, that's all matters to me. Sooner or later, doesn't matter. You didn't try to lie to me and I'm very grateful for that." He squeezed her hands assuringly.

"I don't deserve your compassion, you're just to good for me..." She shook her head.

"Yes you do, my dear. You forgave me when I betrayed you for saving Klaus, and yet you understood my true motives." He kissed her forehead, and she embraced him tightly. She refused to loose Elijah, he was one of the most important persons in her life, she was not going to loose the only parent figure that she had in her life. She was going to stop Esther, because she was Claire Muratore and she was raised to never give up.

"If you excuse me, I believe a conversation between me and Elena is in order."

* * *

Damon was drowning himself in alcohol to see if he could numb the pain for screwing things up evven more with Claire, if he thought that he had lost her before he was pretty sure that they were done for good.

"Join me in a victory drink." Damon grabbed a glass of blood.

"We should wait until, Klaus is dead." Stefan told him as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so extra broody? Did you see how we stood up to Claire? I like having you in my team." Damon smirked.

"You think she is going to screw it up, don't you?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Given the fact that she threatened burning this town to the ground if we tried to stop her, someone have to knock some sense into her... Oh, and don't think for a second that Elena isn't going to join 'The save-Elijah' team." Damon downed his drink. "But since you two have become buddies, I think there's a chance that she might listen to you instead of me."

"Is it because of your little sleepover?" Stefan retorted. He knew what happened between his brother and Rebekah and he seriously wanted to punch him again for being a complete dick, he cared about Claire like a sister and he hated to see her so hurt.

"Before you try to punch me again, it's not my fault that she decided to get jealous... We're not together, so what is the big deal?" He huffed, he knew that sleeping with Rebekah had destroyed any chance of them getting back together and the guilt was eating him alive but there was nothing he could do know.

"Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I'd say is 100% your fault." Stefan sneered. "You just screwed any chance that you had to get back together with her, because you wanted her to hurt just like you were hurting... When I thought that you couldn't be more of a dick, you do this."

"I don't need you to lecture me about Claire ok? You know nothing about what I feel for her!" Damon growled.

"Whatever Damon..." Stefan held his hands up. "Claire is a very vengeful person, I'm sure you can join the dots."

* * *

At the Gilbert House, someone knocked at the door soflty, Elena walked down the stairs to answer the door. She opened it to reveal Elijah dressed in his suits.

"Elena." He greeted her.

"Elijah." She breathed.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something." He told her and she quickly agreed.

* * *

Elena and Elijah were driving towards the woods, they got out of Elija's car and began to walk around.

"Forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah mused.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena replied looking around.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was an field where wild horses use to graze." He explained her.

"That's incredible." She smiled.

"Come." He told her and she followed him.

"Do you know this place too?" She questioned.

"I do." Elijah nodded "Below us is a carven I used to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena began to feel the guilt in her conscience and hearing Elijah's words only made it worse.

"I admire you, Elena." Elijah announced "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I ask about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face."

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Elena denied.

"I can hear your heartbeat." He told her, hearing her heart jumping in her chest "It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena whispered.

"What? Elena?" He hissed, he already knew everything due to Claire's confession but he needed to hear from the human girl that was standing in front of him.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in the coffin was going to kill Klaus." Elena told him "When we found out that it was your mother... We didn't know what to think."

"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again."

"When she asked me, I thought maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." She looked at his brown orbs.

"She want to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah asked confirming exactly what his childe had told him "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah." Elena's voice broke a little "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned in my life on this Earth... be careful what you wish for." He replied as he opened a hole on the ground with his foot and grabbed Elena so they dropped into the cavern.

Elena was trying to find signal on her phone but it no sucess. She was trapped here and Elijah had disappeard.

* * *

Damon was trying to get a hold of Claire and Elena but they weren't answering their phones, he had to stop them to try interfire on the plan to kill the Originals. So he decided to call Alaric to see if he knew something.

_"I haven't seen Elena since this morning and Claire I saw her today at the Grill, but she left quickly."_ Alaric informed him.

"Neither of them are answering their phones." Damon huffed.

_"Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having."_ Alaric shot back.

"Let me guess, Claire told you." Damon scoffed.

_"Yeah, she told me."_ Alaric nodded.

"Well, did she also tell you that she is trying to stop this Original murdering thing because of her precious Elijah." Damon growled. "And Elena is having an attack of conscience."

_"Hey, listen, I'm not going to judge either of them for having a conscience."_ Alaric told him. _"It's understandable why Claire wants to protect Elijah..."_

"Yeah, yeah because he is her hero and blah blah... Well, you don't have to judge them. Just tie Elena up, lock her in her room, till this is all over. And I'll deal with Claire." Damon told him.

_"Well, I wouldn't even if I could and I can't because I'm busy."_ Alaric retorted.

"Busy doing what?" Damon frowned.

_"Don't worry about it..."_ Alaric replied in a vague tone.

"Are you with sexy, psycho doctor?" Damon questioned.

_"Bye, Damon."_ Alaric hang up and turned to look at Meredith "Sorry about that."

"Does he still think I'm a serial killer?" Meredith questioned as she smiled a little.

"He's a little judgemental." Alaric nodded.

"Speaking of. Your x-rays were inconclusive. Your knife wound was already semi-healed. It's impossible to tall anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall. Left handed, right handed." She explained him Alaric "No clue."

"Well, what about my head?" Alaric questioned "Why can't I remember anything about the attack?"

"Your CT scans were clear. Maybe you were compelled to forget." She lowered her voice, vampires had the handy trick of being able to hear very well.

"Wait. You think the killer's a ... vampire?" Alaric creased his eyebrows.

"There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion." She looked over at Klaus and Kol who approached the bar.

"Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large." Klaus chuckled as Meredith and Alaric both shot a look to the Originals "Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?"

"Right." Kol nodded as he eyed Meredith giving her a dashing smile but she just ignored her.

* * *

Elena was trying to find some kind of exit in the cavern as her breathing began shallow, she walked around the cavern when Rebekah appeard in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" She mused

"What are you doing here?" She questioned slightly afraid of her.

"Not much." She shrugged "Unless you try to run. In witch case, I get you kill you."

* * *

Stefan walked into the Boarding House after he went searching for Elena, he was becoming worried about her, he had no idea where she could be.

"I can't find her anywhere." He replied as he walked into the living-room to see Elijah sitting by the fire while Damon stared at him.

"Hello, Stefan." He greeted him.

"He has Elena." Damon informed him.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So... if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah told them firmly.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead." Elijah replied "Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan questioned as he walked closer to the Original.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken." Elijah informed them.

"Broken?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, he means." Damon made a cutt motion with his fingers over his throat meaning that they had to kill the witches from the bloodline.

"You want us to kill them." Stefan stated.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah told them as he got up from his seat to collect his coat.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon mused sarcastically.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." He turned to leave but Damon's voice stopped him.

"What about Claire?" He questioned.

"Knowing my mother, she's certainly going to find a way to channel her. With Claire's consent or not, and as you can imagine she is absolutely out of question... I have no interest in putting my childe in harm's way and I'm positive that you don't too." Elijah answered. He walked out of the house without another word.

* * *

Stefan was in the basemet of the Boarding House, grabbing a blood bag from the cooler as he held it staring at the bag. Damon walked down the stairs to see his brother brooding because of the blood.

"Clock's ticking." Damon announced "You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?"

"We need to call Bonnie." Stefan told him firmly "There's got to be way to for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

"A) What if she's with Esther? B) What is she can't cut her off? C) I don't know how any of this stuff works. D) Neither do you!" Damon scoffed.

"You got a better plan?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Worst case scenario, simple mechanics... Can't draw power from a dead battery." Damon suggested as Stefan looked at him in disbelief.

"Kill them." Stefan stated.

"It if comes to that." Damon shrugged as he grabbed the bag from his hands and took a sip from the blood before handing it back to Stefan.

"There's got to be another way." Stefan shook his head, he knew that Claire and Elena would hate them for it. Especially Claire, since she values and takes very seriously the witch loyalty but then again Elijah would survive.

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan." He smirked a little as he held up the silver dagger, the one he got Grace to take out of Elijah when they made the plan to bring him back and end Klaus.

"You want to dagger Elijah." Stefan muttered.

"They're all linked." Damon told him "One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved." He shrugged but he was forgetting about a very important element. Claire would not agree with this.

"Claire will lash out if you try to dagger Elijah, I don't think we need to give her another reason to hate you more..." Stefan trailed off. "Besides, we don't know if that'll effect Klaus."

"Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem..." Damon narrowed his eyes. "And as for Claire, we'll find a way to deal with her, and he wouldn't be dead-dead just dagger-dead."

"Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it." Stefan reminded him and his brother smirked a little.

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot."

"And what about Claire? We don't know where she is..." Stefan looked at him.

"I got that already covered too."

* * *

Claire was driving towards the Boarding House, she had received a call from Elijah filling her in about Rebekah keeping Elena hostage so Damon and Stefan could find a solution to stop Esther.

When she was about to enter the Boarding House, her phone began to ring and she saw that Caroline was calling.

"Hey, Care."

_"Hey! Where are you?"_ The blonde questioned.

"I was about to enter the house. What's up?"

_"I was wondering if we could go to the Grill, grab a drink or something, since everyone seems to be MIA..."_ Caroline suggested.

This was a very unfortunate moment to go to the Grill with Caroline, with all this Original problem going on and she didn't know what Esther was up to, surely the witch was going to advance with the plan of killing all the Originals and she knew that she was going to try to find a way to use her powers to help her.

"I don't know Caroline..." She trailed off, but suddenly something clicked in her head. It was too much of a coincidence that Damon and Stefan weren't around, with Elena being kidnapped she was sure that they were finding a way to rescue her and suddenly Caroline calls her to invite her over to the Grill. They were trying to distract her. And that only made her more angry, that the Salvatores were going behind her back, but they should know by now that she was always one step ahead of everyone. So she would play along with their scheme, because she had a plan of her own.

"You know what? The hell with it... I'll meet you in a few."

_"Great! See you later."_ She hang up and Claire quickly walked back to her car to meet Caroline.

* * *

At the Grill, Alaric was on the phone with Damon as Klaus and Kol were still at the bar drinking completely oblivous to everything.

"Yeah, no, they're still here." Alaric replied, looking over at the two Originals. "Yeah, they've drank their way through half of the Grill's liquor supply."

"Good, it will be easier if they're wasted." Damon nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Alaric questioned.

"Divide and conquer. First, we need a little blond and brunette distraction..." Damon answered as Caroline and Claire walked into the Grill and Alaric understanding everything he hung up.

While the two beautiful women walked over to the bar, Claire noticed that the blonde and Alaric shared a look.

"I remember her from the last night." Kol replied as he pointed to Claire. "Now I understand why you are so obsessed with her, she's a feisty little one. She looks delicious along with the beautiful Caroline."

"Say another word, and I'll tear up your liver." Klaus growled as he kept his eyes on Claire.

"Claire." Klaus purred as he gave her a pleasent smile and she just crossed her arms over her cest.

"Klaus." She greeted. Kol looked over at the female hybrid eyeing her body shamelessy then turned to look at Caroline who gave him a disgusted look.

"Hello Caroline." Kol smirked.

"Oh, it's you." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus suggested with a small hint of hope in his eyes, Claire and Caroline exchanged a look. The truth was that Claire didn't have time to have drinks with Klaus and his lunatic brother, finding the two Originals at the Grill completely put a kink on her plan...

"I don't really have the time to hang out with pyshco Originals right now..." She scoffed.

"And, I rather die of thirst. But thanks!" Caroline flipped her blonde hair to the side as she went to walk over to the pool table. Claire needed to get out of the bar, real fast so she turned on her heels to walk out of the Grill. She quickly texted Caroline telling her that she had to leave.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus questioned his brother, watching the female hybrid walking away.

"She certainly looks good, walking away from you." Kol mused as he drank his liquor.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus smirked and quickly began to follow her out. Caroline read the text and she panicked seeing that Claire was already gone, she tried to go after her but Kol took that opportuity to walk over her, offering a drink.

"C'mon love, I promise it'll be fun." He grinned.

* * *

"Claire." Klaus called her as he ran after her in the street. She cursed under her breath for not thinking of the possibility of Klaus following her.

She turned to look at him, "Not now Klaus. Today has been a complete no-no." She turned to walk over to her car.

"I know what happened between Rebekah and Damon." He announced and she stopped in her tracks. It still was a touchy subject to her and he had to bring that up.

"I don't want to talk about that, and tell your sister that the next time I find her she'll loose her head." Claire growled. He caught her hand to make her look at him and she tried to break free but he wasn't letting go.

"I'm so sorry that he hurt you, you didn't deserve what he did to you. As matter of fact he doesn't deserve you, he never did." Klaus replied softly. She stopped for a moment to process his words, if he had told her that a few weeks ago she would had narrowed her eyes at him but now she wasn't sure of what to think anymore.

"Yes, and you're saying that because it's not like you're not glowing inside with this situation..." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not going to lie love, it certainly gives me more hope and right that I can be a better man for you." He smirked as he kissed her hand. "I just want you to give me another chance to prove you that there is more to me than a crazy pyscho hybrid, as you put it."

Claire just stared at him not really convinced by his words, he was trying to charm her... She was already used to that, but now he was trying to use a different approach but she had to admire his effort, she would always turn him down and reject him but yet he would never give up as much she tried to push him away.

"Talk to me, love. Get to know the real me. I dare you." He sat on the bench looking at her expectantly and she finally sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright." She smiled a bit, then she sat next to him crossing her legs. "You do know that I'm hard to impress, Nikklaus."

"I know. And that only makes me want to impress you more." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She looked over at him.

"Your hopes, your dreams... Everything you want in life." His eyes were fixed on her and she had to admit that his eyes were beautifully glowing in the dark.

"My hopes and dreams? How clich ..." She shook her head. "I just want to be happy, simple as that."

"I believe that everyone wants to be happy... C'mon love, you have to give more than that." Klaus titled his head to the side.

"Fair enough." She nodded. She paused for a moment to think of a better answer. "I want to feel free, feel that sensation that I can do everything without worrying if tomorrow is going to be better than today, I want to be able to live in the moment again without thinking about the 'What if...'"

"You don't think that you can feel free again?" He questioned.

"No. I feel like I'm stuck inside on my own mind. I spent so many time hating and blaming everyone for life always sipting in my face when in reality my actions was what led me to feel a prisioner on my own life."

* * *

Caroline was up at the bar ordering some drinks, so she could get away from Kol and his inceasant flirting. Now Kol was watching Meredith play pool and he began to walk over her.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company." He spoke "What's your name, love?"

"None of your business" Meredith retorted.

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol" Kol smiled.

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"And why would I do that?" He mused, she turned to walk away and he followed her. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" Kol smirked as he touched her face and she tried to get away.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost" Alaric replied cutting in between the two of them.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." Kol scoffed as he turned to face Alaric but he felt a piercing pain through his back as Alaric stabbed him and he began to turn grey, falling on his arms dead.

"Next time, take a hint" Alaric hissed.

* * *

At the cavern, Rebekah suddenly began to turn grey and she dropped to the floor dead. Elena looked at her confused but she decided to take that chance to run away from the dead Original, as she tried to find a exit in the dark cavern.

* * *

Outside of the old witch house, Esther and the Bennett witches were preparing for the ritual when suddenly Finn dropping to the floor as his features turned grey like the rest of his sibilings.

"Something's wrong." Esther muttered.

* * *

The two hybrids were still talking when suddenly Klaus felt a pain going through his chest, like someone had stabbed him. He quickly got up from his seat and put his hand over his chest.

"What is it?" Claire got up too and walked over him, grabbing his arm as he held onto her waist for support "Klaus, what's wrong?"

"I don't know..." He rasped, struggling to stand up. She quickly grabbed him before he could fall, to be honest she was a little concerned for him as he looked to be in a immense pain. She thought that she would be reliefed to see him in pain but the truth was she wasn't, for some reason she didn't understand.

They stared into each other's eyes as he could see the concern that she had for him, he grabbed her hand tightly. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, when she remembered that the Originals were all linked so someone had tried to kill one of them. Klaus suddenly stood up as he looked over at the Grill.

"Kol."

* * *

Alaric was dragging Kol's dead body through the dark alley of the Grill where Damon and Stefan were waiting for him.

"Here, grab him!" Alaric replied as he handed the Original's body to the brothers.

"Tell your sexy doctor, good work." Damon smirked.

Suddenly Klaus appeard and undaggered Kol as he slammed Alaric against the wall knocking him out. Stefan went to lunge at him but the hybrid knocked him out as well. Then he turned to Damon anger glowing his eyes. Claire was at the top of the stairs when she saw Alaric and Stefan on the floor and Klaus and Damon glaring at each other.

"I should have killed you months ago. So I could have Claire all to myself and you wouldn't be able to hurt her." Klaus spat.

"Do it." Damon challenged, he had already lost the woman that he loves so he had nothing to loose anymore, "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"Knock it off, you two." Claire growled as she walked over to them.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus hissed as he stalked towards the younger vampire but Claire stood in front oh him with her hands on his chest to push him back.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Klaus was about to lunge at Damon but Claire didn't move away so she was boxed between Damon and Klaus.

"Leave him!" Elijah ordered as he stood at the top of the stairs staring them down. "We still need them, Niklaus."

Suddenly Claire felt something inside of her, as if someone was trying to pull something inside of her and she put her hands on her head and dropped to the floor, letting out a piercing scream as she convulsed on the floor.

"Claire!" Klaus, Elijah and Damon yelled at the same time as they kneeled down beside her, Klaus was holding her in his arms. Damon quickly went to her but Klaus moved her away from him.

"Don't touch her! This is all your fault." Klaus growled and Damon ignored him as he grabbed her face to look at him.

"Claire! Claire! Look at me!" He demanded and she just screamed histerically as he grabbed her head. Elijah was begining to panick as he saw his childe in pain and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Claire, sweetheart. Can you hear me?" Elijah grabbed her hands so she could look at him, she just convulsed in the floor as her eyes turned black. He knew what was happening, that had happened to her in the sacrifice... His mother was drawing power from her against her will.

"What did mother do?" Klaus seemed to catch up his brother's logic as he remembered that he had seen her this way before "What did she do, Elijah?"

"Make it stop! Please, please! It hurts." Claire cried loudly as tears fell on her face. Damon just held her closer to his body soothing her. Elijah quickly pulled out his phone for his jacket pocket, showing to the Salvatore boy.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." He threatened, he couldn't bear to see his childe in so much pain so he decided to sped up the process. Stefan was begining to wake up as he watched the scene with the four vampires.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon looked up to the clock, then to Elijah.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah replied firmly.

* * *

Rebekah woke up and began to look around to see that the doppelganger had escaped. She quickly got up and began to chase after her through the tunnels.

"You can't hide, Elena!" Rebekah called out. And Elena continued to ran, trying to find a exit. She tripped and fell to the floor.

"Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be the Salvatores trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day" Rebekah spat in a cold voice.

Elena got up and began to run again, suddenly she stopped and recognized the wall where had the Vikings writing on the wall with the coffin, as Rebekah appeard behind her and grabbed her.

"Boo!" Rebekah announced. Elena headbutted her square in the face. "You little bitch!" Elena quickly entered the cavern as Rebekah tried to follow her there but was unable to.

"What is this?" Rebekah hissed.

"Sorry. No vampires allowed."

* * *

"How do we even know they are going to be at the witch house?" Damon questioned as he stopped his car in the middle of the forest.

"We don't." Stefan answered "And if they're not we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart and Esther tries to explode Claire's brain" Stefan told him firmly.

"You know if we skip this out, Esther completes the spell, Klaus die. You get your revenge, it's what you wanted the whole time." Damon looked at him. "The only colateral damage is..."

"Elena and Claire." Stefan sighed.

"You know what they both choose." Damon glanced over at his brother.

"Elena would get herself killed to save a friend, and Claire would kill to save a friend..." Stefan nodded.

"Yep."

"If we do this it will wreck them..." Stefan trailed off.

"They'll hate us." Damon stated. And Stefan nodded is head in confirmation, Damon sighed and looked at him. "The thing is, just one of us need to be hated... Just one of us, needs to do the actual deed."

Stefan chuckled a little as he titled his head to the side, then he looked up to face his brother. "So who's gonna be, brother?"

Damon pulled out a coin from his pocket and showed to his brother, "Heads, I'll do it. Tails, you'll do it."

"So much for the all act of 'I-don't-care-what-she-thinks-about-me-anymore'." Stefan mused as Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Pottle kiddle, brother." He flipped the coin and pulled out his hand to show the result.

* * *

Elena grabbed a flashlight and began to search for an exit as she was still trapped inside of the cavern, when she was walking she flashed the light around the tunels.

"Elena!" Rebekah sang as she approached her holding a canister of gasoline. "Let's pick it up where we left off." She started to throw it into the cavern, on the floor and splashing on Elena's coat.

"What are you doing?" She questioned horrified.

"Thought I'd shake things up a bit." Rebekah shrugged as he continued to splash the gasoline into the cavern.

"Are you insane?" Elena spat as she moved away of the gasoline.

"I prefer spontaneous." Rebekah replied sarcastically "It's probably why Damon likes me so much, since he went to me to find comfort after he got his heart broken from that slutty little hybrid..." Rebekah threw the canister at Elena but she ducked in time, as it hit the wall instead of her "Here's what's gonna happen." She lit a match and threw it into the caven, starting a fire.

"You're gonna come outside." She lit another match and threw it into the cave "Or you're going to stay in there and burn. The next match is landing on you." Rebekah gave her a sinister smile. "So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" Rebekah began to record Elena with her phone.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you." Elena shrugged.

"You should be very careful what you say to me." Rebekah growled at her.

"You're still wearing her necklace." Elena noted seeing the necklace that was hers once.

"Do you want it?" Rebekah questioned "Is that your last request?" She snatched the necklace from her neck and threw it to Elena "Here. It's all yours."

"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah." Elena replied softly, trying to reason her "She told me that she she just doesn't have another choice."

"Spare me your pity, Elena." She spat "We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word." She lit another match and looked at her.

"You're not gonna do it."

"And why is that?" Rebekah spat.

"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I pretended to like you and then I stabbed a dagger through your back. That's why you slept with Damon, so you could get back at Claire too. You're tormenting me because I hurt your feelings" The match had burned out and Rebekah threw it to the floor.

"The tough act doesn't suit you." Rebekah glared at her.

"I never said I was tough." Elena whispered "But we both know that I'm right."

* * *

Esther was in the circle ritual with Abby and Bonnie as they waited for the full moon so they could start the spell.

"They're coming, Mother!" Finn informed Esther as he heard the three vampires approcahing with a hystericall Claire with them.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough." She shook her head then she turned to the two witches "Go! Quickly!" She ordered and they walked back inside of the witch house, while Klaus who was holding Claire in his arms, Kol and Elijah approached them "My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me." Finn stood in front of his mother protectively. Klaus had a crying Claire on his arms but she suddenly she stopped screaming and just convulsed in his arms.

"It's ok. They can't enter." Esther replied as she walked closer to Finn. Kol tried to walk over to them but the fire light up keeping him away.

"That's lovely." Kol scourned "We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic are you, Finn?"

"Be quiet, Kol." Esther ordered firmly "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah hissed.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther told him without any emotion on her face as she eyed the female hybrid. "It wasn't my intention to harm Claire in any way, but she decided to side with you and I needed her on my side. Whether she liked it or not."

"Enough." Klaus growled as he held Claire closer to his body "All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, stop drawing power from Claire or so God help me I'll send you back to Hell." He spat.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're not better. All of you." She looked at the three of them "You're a curse on this Earth. Stretch out over generations, even to the ones you claim to love." She looked at Claire then at Klaus who was fuming "Elijah turned that poor little girl into a atrocity against nature, Klaus transformed her into a monster. She was innocent and pure and you took that away from her." She spat. "And you Elijah, don't deserve the loyalty that she has for you." She turned to look at his eldest son. "If you have come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

* * *

Inside of the witch house, Abby was looking around at the house having weird feelings as Bonnie prepared herself for the ritual.

"This place has some serious vibes in it." Abby warmed her arms.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement." Bonnie walked down the stairs and didn't see hher mother behind "Abby." She called, then she turned to face Stefan. "Stefan? What's going on?"

"They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther." He informed her in a low voice. "And Esther is channeling Claire against her will, she could kill her if continues to take that much power from her..." Bonnie looked at him incredulously, she had no idea that the older witch was channeling Claire without her consent.

"Oh God, Stefan, I-I can't stop her. She's channeling us!" Bonnie told him breathless.

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her... I have to find another way."

"No... Stefan, no!" Bonnie tried to escape him but he blocked her. "What are you going to do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead. Incluiding Claire!"

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Stefan trailed off, because if he killed one of the Bennett she would loose her powers. Since only witches from Claire's bloodline had the power to be both vampire and a witch.

* * *

Abby was upstairs looking around the house a little scared, then suddenly Damon appeard behind her and grabbed her. He bit into his wrist and fed her his blood.

"This will only hurt a second." Damon replied as he snapped Abby's neck.

* * *

"No!" Esther yelled as she felt the power leave her, the three Originals looked at her confused "Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She begged.

"Mother!" Finn called as he grabbed her and sped away from the scene, as the torches no longer had fire. Suddenly Claire stopped convulsing and her eyes returned to her oceanic blue eyes. Klaus and Elijah seeing this they quickly went to her side and they sighed in relief, the female hybrid looked at them confused when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Back at the cavern, Elena was sitting on the floor with her flashlight as Rebekah looked over at her "You can come out now." She called "Seems like the Salvatore brothers took care of the problem."

"How did they do that?" Elena questioned.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire..." Rebekah answered.

"What?" Elena's eyes widened.

"Quite clever, actually." Rebekah nodded "They needed to sever the witch line and, well, no witch line besides the Muratores can have a vampire and a witch. In any case, you're free to go." She turned to leave but then stopped to look at her. "Oh and, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying" She smiled then took off.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was washing his hands in his bathroom and then dried them. He looked at himself at the mirror and sighed, he glanced over at his phone and grabbed to see if he could call her. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings... At the five he gave up and decided to let her a message. He just gave her one more reason to hate him, he felt so empty inside like he had nothing to live for, he looked at his ring and sometimes wondered if he was worth it to live his eternity without the woman that he loves.

"Is Elena safe?" Damon turned to see his brother in his room, waiting for him.

"Elijah kept his word, Rebekah let her go." Stefan answered.

"And Claire? I can't find her anywhere."

"I think she's still with Elijah and Klaus, and I think it's best that she doesn't see you right now..." Stefan trailed off as Damon's face hardened a little bit, hearing that she was with the two Originals. But it was probably best if she wouldn't see him right now, she would probably try to burn him alive.

"Good, all's right in the world, again." Damon nodded as he put his mask of indifference again.

"I lost that toss coin, Damon." Stefan announced as he looked over at him. "Should had been me, to turn Abby... Why did you do it?"

"Because, I'm not blind... I see what has been going on around here." Damon replied. "You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. You're barely over your last ripper fete and all you want is to be the old Stefan"

"That part of me is gone for good." Stefan shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" Damon titled his head to the side. "How has been since you had a drop of human blood?"

"How did you know?" He questioned.

"Spend 146 years with someone and you kinda start to pick up on their tails." Damon shrugged. "Answer the question, how long has been since your last drink?" He took a sip from his bourbon.

"Since the night, I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge." Stefan moved his head to the side.

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about." Damon told him. "Why add to the list? Anyway, you're welcome." He turned to leave.

"You know you're not fooling anyone, either." Stefan told him and he stopped in his tracks. "You still love Claire, Damon."

He turned to look at him, "I do. I thought that we would be together forever... But I screwed up." He lowered his head. "But, it's for the best." He nodded. "She deserves someone way better than me." Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Claire was laying on a bed asleep. Elijah was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching her chest rise and fall, she looked so peaceful and quiet. Suddenly she began to flutter open her eyes and she looked around the room confused. She had no idea where she was and she felt strangely tired more than usual.

"My dear, you need to rest. You had quite the depletion today." Elijah replied softly as he caressed her face.

"What happened Elijah? Where am I?" She questioned.

"You're in Nikklaus's room, we took you here after you passed out." He explained her.

"I need to know what happened, Elijah." She replied firmly as she just ignored that he told her that she was in Klaus's bed. He nodded and began to explain her from the begining... She heard everything that he had said, when he finished she just stood silent.

Damon had killed Abby to save Elena and to stop Esther from draining her power. He turned Bonnie's mother. She was having a hard time to process it, she did not know what to feel. She wanted to feel anger, even rip his head off but then again he saved the Originals from dying- meaning Elijah is alive. But he turned her friend's mother into a vampire, she knew what was like to become something she didn't want, and worse than that she had lost her powers, she was no longer a witch anymore.

Claire could understand what Bonnie must be feeling, it will be a long process for Abby to learn how to be a vampire. At this point, she didn't know what she was feeling towards Damon anymore. That was the beauty of Damon Salvatore, he could give you so many feelings at the same time.

"I don't know what to think anymore..." Claire shook her head.

"It's understandable, my childe." Elijah grabbed her hand. "I need to leave Mystic Falls, Claire."

"What? Why?"

"I can't be here anymore, I don't have a family, my mother isn't my mother anymore... And I think that you are better off without me." He told her.

"No! Don't you say that! I need you, Elijah. You have me! You'll always have me." She grabbed his hand.

"And you will always have me, my dear." Elijah kissed her hand. "I promise. But I need to do what is best for me."

She didn't want to let him go, Elijah was the only stable thing in her life. She felt like he could always count with him for everything, he would always be there for her. And she couldn't be selfish with him, he deserved to be happy so she to let him find his own way.

"I understand." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I want you to be happy, and if leaving Mystic Falls it's the answer... Then you should go."

"You won't suffer forever, Claire." Elijah told her. "There is going to be a day when you're going to be truly happy."

She quickly pulled him for a embrace as she let the tears fall on her face, he soothed her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I want you to find someone that will love you unreservedly and will treat you like the amazing man that you are." She whimpered. He pulled away from her to look at her.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered and she nodded. "Be the strong woman that I know that you are."

He quickly got up from the bed and fixed his suit, then looked at her. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He walked over to the door, his hand on the doorknob as he glanced over her and she mouthed 'Thank you' and he mouthed back 'You're welcome'. Then he walked out of the room, Klaus was standing in the other side as he was about to walk into the room, the two brothers shared a look as Elijah finally walked down the stairs.

"Can I come in?" He questioned.

"It is your bedroom..." Claire dried her tears.

"I couldn't help but overheard your conversation with Elijah." He walked over to his bed. "Since you care about him a great deal, I take it that you're upset."

"Understandement." She answered.

"I just want you to know, that you can talk to me..." He trailed off.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Would you rather, I had taken you to the Boarding House?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Good point." She nodded, what was even more weird was the fact that she wasn't freaking out about being in Klaus's bedroom, she even felt kind of comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Tired. But, I can't sleep." She sighed. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. You know that I will always take care of you." He replied softly. This side of him was scaring her shitless, she had never seen affectionate Klaus, just back at the 1800's, but then he wasn't sure if any of that was real. He was trying to show her that he could be the man that she wanted, but then there was Damon. She still loved him, and no matter how much Klaus could change, nothing would change the fact that Damon will always be her great love but now she realized something. Nothing would change the fact that Klaus was her first love, she spent so many time denying it, telling herself that it wasn't real but now looking into his coloured mixed eyes, she could see the love that he always claimed that he had for her.

"Why do you that? How do I know that all of this isn't an act?" She whispered.

"What I feel for you is real. It was always real, the only time when was an act, was when I told Elijah that you meant nothing to me and that you were a mean to an end."

She remembered that day, she cried so much and she had ran away from him. She never looked back.

Claire had noticed that he was leaning in, and for the first time of her life. She didn't know what do, she was feeling so many things at the same time, her head was filled with thoughts. But she remembered that she had told him tonight, that she wanted to be able to feel in the moment again without worrying with tomorrow. His face was now only inches apart from hers, giving her the option to pull away, but she didn't. She closed the distance between them, their lips met and he kissed her passionately. She felt like her undead heart was jumping in her chest as she kissed him back. She pulled him closer, grabbing his hair as he put his hands around her waist. He was a fantastic kisser, she had to admitt. He moaned into her mouth and she assaulted his luscious lips. Suddenly he pulled away and stared at her eyes as she breathed heavily. He had pulled away first. Then he smiled at her and she just looked at him, trying to study his face. For a moment she could see the Nikklaus that she had fallen in love in 1864.

"You need to rest. You're still to weak" He told her as he caressed her face sweetly, she still hadn't said anything and he pecked her lips. "Goodnight, Claire." He got up from the bed and walked out of the room leaving Claire staring at the spot that he had just been.

She just kissed Klaus and she liked it.

* * *

Klaus was now in the parlour looking at the pictures that he had drawn of Claire and grinning like an idiot. He was thinking about the kiss that they shared, it was truly magical. She was still a wonderful kisser since the last time he remembered. He was so happy right now, that all thoughs of his mother trying to kill him and his sibilings leaving him vanished from his mind. As he just pictured one particular face on his head. Until Rebekah walked into the room looking at him.

"I thought you'd have gone by now." Klaus announced as he glanced at his sister. "Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too"

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." She replied as she looked at him.

"Well, I'll be your pair." Klaus smirked.

"There's something I need you to see" She replied as she pulled out her phone to show him the video of her torturing Elena.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer." Klaus chuckled as he took the phone.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." Rebekah showed him.

"What is it?" Klaus creased his eyebrows.

"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree" She explained him.

"And?" Klaus narrowed his eyes. "We burned that tree to the ground."

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar." Rebekah informed.

"This can't be right" Klaus shook his head.

"A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

* * *

**OMG, they finally kissed! Klaus x Claire fans, I hope you're happy :) ... Wow, so many things happened in this chapter! I just love Elaire scenes, too bad is leaving for a while :'( . And I know some Dlair fans aren't very happy about the way I've been handling the pair, and I understand that... But in the end of the day this story is about a love triangle so both pairs have to have some dynamic. Doesn't mean that I like one couple better than the other, and of course it isn't over for Dlair, they still love each other very much, so you have nothing to worry about. Let's see how much the kiss did effect Claire.**

**Thank you for your reviews and opinions, it's very important to me. I just hope you won't give up on this story, so many things are going to happen and I'm positive that you're going to like it :D. I hope you can understand that it is not easy for me to keep both shippers of Dlair and Kluratore happy. (Yup, their nickname, I just decided it).**


	16. 1912

**[Mystic Falls, 1912]**

_At the town hall two men, walked out of the building after their council meeting. The Sheriff Gerard Forbes and Zachariah Salvatore were talking._

_"Will you get home alright, Mr. Salvatore?" Sheriff Forbes questioned, concerned for his friend. "I can send for one of the police vehicles."_

_"Oh, a winter chill never hurt another, Sheriff Forbes." Zachariah shrugged him off._

_"I'm less concerned about the cold front, more for your safety." Sheriff Forbes told him._

_"One council men's murder doesn't make an epidemic, Gerald." Zachariah shook his head. "Good-night."_

_"Good-night." Sheriff Forbes nodded and turned to walk back to his home._

_While Zachariah held into his coat, as he walked towards his house. He heard a noise, so he turned around to see what it was but saw no one, he turned back and a sharp knife was shoved into his gut as he fell to the ground dead._

**[Present time]**

Sheriff Forbes and the mayor Carol Lockwood were walking towards the Police Station as they talked about the recent murders that was happening in the town.

"The mystery is not going to get solved any faster with you yelling at me, Carol." Liz told her firmly.

"We have two council murders and an attempted murder on our hands. If you have a suspect, it is your duty to keep me in the loop." Carol looked at her.

"No, it's my duty to make sure I don't accuse an innocent person of being a serial killer." Liz countered as she opened the door of the building for Carol.

"Just, tell me who it is, Liz." Carol ordered as they walked into the Police Station.

* * *

Alaric woke up and he looked around confused to see that he was locked inside of a cellar. Suddenly memories from last night came rushing back into his brain. He saw Liz standing outside with Damon and the two of them were having a heated conversation.

"I didn't do it!" Alaric told her as he clasped onto the bars of the cellar looking to the Sheriff and his best friend.

"You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?" Damon scoffed.

"No, I'm detaining him." Liz told him "The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you."

"Dr. Fell is the one who shot me!" Alaric scolded.

"Because you came at her with a knife!" Liz shot back.

"Yeah, with the knife I had found hidden in her things!" Alaric was pissed to no end, that he was being arrested for something he didn't do it.

"Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims?" Damon spoke up "I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death."

"Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting." Liz answered him.

"You think I stabbed myself!" Alaric looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, I think I don't know what to think." She announced "I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

"She is setting me up!" Alaric told her firmly "I'm being framed here!"

"Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that." Liz shrugged.

"Well then we'll find some." Damon told her in firm tone.

"No, just stay out of this, Damon. You getting involved is only going to make matters worse." Liz shook her head.

"Listen, Liz-"

"Don't make me out you in that cell with him!" Liz threatened him.

* * *

Elena and Matt were jogging around the neighboorhood as the brunette was way ahead of him.

"Are we running a marathon?" Matt questioned out of breath.

"If you can't keep up " Elena trailed off.

"Elena you can't outrun your problems" Matt told her as he stopped running but she continued. "Well it looks like you're going to try" He noted. "I talked to Bonnie." Elena suddenly stopped running and turned to look at him.

"What did she say?" She questioned.

"They're at her mom's house. Abby's going to complete the transiton" Matt informed her.

"She decided to become a vampire?" Elena her creased her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Matt nodded. "Caroline's going to help her through it. Teach her control and stuff."

"Did Bonnie say " Elena began. "Is there anything I can do?"

"She knows it's not your fault, Elena" Matt shook his head. "She's just .upset."

"Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life." Elena looked at him. "It's absolutely my fault." And she turned away.

"You're going to make run more aren't you?" Matt breathed. Elena's phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Who is it?" Matt asked.

"Sheriff Forbes, everything okay?" Elena asked. She paused for a moment and then her eyes widened. "He what?"

* * *

Elena quickly ran to the Police Station after Sheriff Forbes informed her that Alaric was arrested for going after Meredith with a knife. Damon was walking towards her.

"Were you just with..."

"Ric's fine." He nodded. "Sheriff wants me to stay out of it."

"But you're not going to, are you?" Elena looked at him.

"Sees just as good a plan as any" He shrugged.

"Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something." Elena told him firmly.

"Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat or maybe her tongue" Damon suggested. "You know, I could chew it up in little, tiny pieces, and feed it to the squirrels."

"Stop it, Damon." Elena hissed.

"Guess me staying out of it sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" He smirked. "I saved your life last night. You're welcome."

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie." Elena retorted.

"I know you're right." He sighed. "Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagne?" Damon mused.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Elena shook her head as she turned to leave.

"I'm mean. Claire is still hating me. The earth is back on its axis."

"You know that act that you're carrying on, is getting old. You're still hurting over her, and you keep pushing people away, you're going to end up alone one day." She turned to look at him.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Mansion, Claire was already up as she was trying to get a hold of Bonnie but the younger witch had her cell off.

"Hey, Bonnie. It's me Claire, I know what happened to Abby. I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because it isn't going to change anything. But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me." She hung up the phone. She couldn't begin to imagine what they were going through, if Abby decided to go through with the transition, she was going to loose her powers. And she felt like shit because, she hated that in order to save her, someone else had to loose their life. Like it happened with her mother and now with Abby. She didn't think that she was that worth it, everything was just falling apart and she didn't have the power to hold it up.

She noticed that she had a voice message from Damon and suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to her memory. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed Klaus, it still felt surreal. And the worst thing in all this, that she didn't regret it. And she also felt guilty about it, she didn't have a reason to feel guilty. Damon was no longer her boyfriend, they were over and he had already moved on by sleeping with Rebekah, if this had happened to the old Claire she wouldn't feel a bit of remorse and she would feel good about herself for getting back at him. But this wasn't the case and she didn't kiss Klaus to get back at Damon, although he did deserve it.

The female hybrid decided to listen to his voice message, even though she was still very confused about her feelings for Damon.

_"Claire, it's me. I just wanted to check if you're ok after what Esther did to you. I understand that youu probably don't want to see my face right now and I just gave you another reason to hate me. But, I didn't have a choice, Elena was about to die and Esther was draining all the power from your body and you were about to die for good and I couldn't let that happen. I hope you're feeling better, and that dick is treating you right."_ She stopped listening to the message and threw her phone to Klaus's bed. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

She heard a knock at the door and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. Klaus walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I just came to see, how are you this morning." He replied. It was so strange to see this side of him, the caring side. She was used to see his destructive side, she never thought that he could actually feel something, in her eyes he was always the monster who destroyed her life.

"I'm fine. I just need to get going." Claire told him.

"You're going back to the Boarding House?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Klaus. I am, I live there." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just figured that you weren't ready to face the Salvatores just yet, given what happened last night..."

"I know what you're doing... And it's not going to work." She scoffed, she walked towards the door but his voice stopped her.

"Do you regret it?" He asked quietly. She turned to face him and trying to figure out the emotion that he had on his eyes. She knew that he was talking about the kiss, she could tell him yes, even though it was a lie. But she spent so many time denying that she felt something more for him than hate.

"No." She answered. His eyes lit up and she could see that he had hope, he was so vulnerable right now that it amazed her. "But, one good kiss doesn't change the way I feel about you. It doesn't erase all the things you made me go through."

"I understand." He nodded. "You have every right to hate me. But something did changed."

"And what is that?"

"You didn't regret the kiss and you're not trying to set me on fire for kissing you. That has to be something, am I wrong?" He looked at her.

"I don't know, Klaus. Are you?" She retorted. She opened the door and walked out of his room leaving the male hybrid to contemplate her words.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Stefan was in his room trying to write something in his diary, but he was feeling on edge because he needed blood but he was trying to resist. His was tapping on a table with his ring so he could calm his nerves.

"Dear Diary." Damon stood in the doorway and Stefan stopped the noise. "A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever."

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned not in the mood for his brother's sarcasm, as he got up from his chair to put his diary on the shelf.

"I was hoping we could hang." Damon told him as he walked into the room "You know, a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually 'hang out' we team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers." He smirked as he walked over to the shelf with books.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Digging up clues." Damon replied as he went through Stefan's old journals "Most of the Originals are gone, but we have a 'who done it' in town." He told him. "Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?"

"Vaguely." Stefan shrugged "Why?"

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month..." Damon trailed off.

Stefan rolled his eyes fed up with Damon's annoyance "Your point being?"

"I'm trying to remember what year it was." Damon mused.

"1912." Stefan answered him.

"So much for vaguely." Damon scoffed as he threw an old journal to his brother and Stefan caught it. He opened the journal and began to read the events that happened in the year of 1912.

"1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Fall's had a serial killer on its hands." Damon told him.

It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral.

**[Flashback- 1912]**

_Everyone was gathered at Mystic Fall's cemetary in honor of Zachariah Salvatore who was brutally murdered. Stefan was dressed in his smart clothes according the event. Two beautiful brunettes women walked over to him with mournful faces._

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore." One of the two women replied "I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah."_

_Stefan nodded "His nephew, actually. Miss...?"_

_"Lockwood." She answered "Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert." She introduced the other women._

_"As in Jonathan Gilbert?" Stefan asked looking over to the Gilbert woman._

_"My late grandfather." Samantha replied "Did you know him?"_

_"Crossed paths." Stefan told her vaguely "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be..." He trailed off "Inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death."_

_"He was murdered and he wasn't the first-"_

_"Samantha, don't be a gossip." Marianna hissed at her friend._

_"Why not?" Samantha replied in a low tone "He should know. He's a founding family member like his." She told her. "Be careful, Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town."_

_The two women walked away leaving a confused Stefan behind, he turned around to see a black crow on a stone tomb staring at him before flying away._

_"Have you been eating the relatives again?" A very familiar voice announced behind him, and Stefan turned to see his brother, Damon._

_"Damon." The younger Salvatore's eyes lit up when he saw his brother, it had been a very long time since he saw him and he missed him._

_"It's been a very long time, brother." Damon nodded, although he wouldn't meet his eyes._

_"It's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came." Stefan told him._

_"And miss the funeral of, what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?" Damon narrowed his eyes._

_"I see you're still mad at me." Stefan noted, lowering his head ashamed. He didn't blame him, he was the reason why his brother was now a vampire._

_"Why would I be mad at you, Stefan?" Damon retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm "You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking others peoples' blood."_

_"Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan looked over at him, he knew was Damon's rage could be like, endless it seemed, could he be taking it out on the town of Mystic Falls because once a long time ago they took the one woman he loved from him._

_"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember?" Damon spat. "May father rest in peace."_

_"I'm not like that anymore, Damon." Stefan promised him, he didn't drink human blood anymore. He resorted to animal blood with Lexi's help._

_"Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible." Damon turned on his heels and began to walk away._

_"Damon, wait." Stefan called and the older vampire stopped "Lets grab a drink, catch up." He suggested and Damon turned to look at him. "I've missed you brother."_

_Damon did missed his brother too, they were so close before all this. "Sure." He nodded. "Why not?"_

**[End Of Flashback]**

"What do you say, brother?" Damon asked "You wanna go get drunk?"

"Ah, I get it, I get it. You're bored!" Stefan chuckled "Claire is not answering any of your calls and your best friend is in jail... You don't have anything better to do with yourself."

"Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder." Damon looked at him and then walked out of his room.

* * *

Claire walked into the Boarding House still in her clothes from yesterday, she wanted to go straight to the shower but no such luck when Damon walked into the room.

"Hey, I've been calling you-"

"I know that. I did get it by your 1000 voice messages." She replied sarcastically. She did not have the energy to deal with Damon right now and she was still very confused about Klaus and for some reason she couldn't look at Damon in the eyes.

"You're mad." He noted. "Are you going to give me a speech of how Bonnie and her mom are hurting and I should be more compassionate about it?"

"No, I'll leave that for Elena. I mean, I'm sure she had that already covered it." She went to walk past him but he quickly blocked her with his body.

"What do you want me to say, Damon? Do you want me to thank you for turning Abby?" She questioned even though it was retorical question. "Well, thank you for turning Abby into a vampire so you could save Elena's ass once again."

"I did it for you, damn it!" He growled. "Yes, I also did it for Elena. Because Rebekah was going to kill her if we didn't stop Esther, but the main reason why I did this, it was for you! Esther was drawing so much power from you to the point of your death. And not your 15 minutes of death, it was your death for good as in forever."

She continued to stare at him not saying anything, she did know that he did all this to save her but she felt the need to blame someone, so she could stop feeling so horrible about herself.

"I am not Elena. I don't need you, or Stefan or everyone for that matter, to save me every 5 minutes. I am not some little human who needs protection!"

"And there it is. You still think that you are invicible, and that you can fight everyone, but not even you have that much power." He hissed. "I am not sorry for turning Abby, in fact I would do it again if it meant that your life was in danger. And if one day came between you and Elena, I would let her die any day as long you would still be alive. I will always choose you, don't you forget it."

He didn't give her a chance to talk as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. She hated him. She wanted to hate him. She hated the fact that he would always find a way to get under her skin, hell under her bloodstream and loose control of everything. But then again, she couldn't condemn him because of that, because if it were someone that she loved she would absolutely everything to protect that person. And that was one of the aspects that she loved about him and hated at the same time. They could be so much alike in so many aspects but at the same time so different.

She walked up to her room and she crashed into her bed, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Stefan walked into her room and looked at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She sta up on her bed so she could look at him.

"I'm assuming that you heard our conversation." She nodded.

"It was hard not to, with Damon almost screaming. I was afraid that you two would try to kill each other." He answered.

"Believe me, I've been further to do that." She told him.

"I know things, I've been a little tense between us because of yesterday." He began. "And me and Damon not caring if Elijah would die, and I realized that it was very selfish of me. Because I care about you and I didn't think about how this would affect you."

"I understand where you were coming from, you want the Originals dead. Especially Klaus, but Elijah is very important to me. He was there in my darkest periods and I didn't even knew it."

"I know." He nodded. "It's ok if you want to stay out of it. If you don't want to help us to kill the Originals. But, you need to know that eventually they are going to die. It may not be me, but it certainly going to be Damon."

"I can deal with Damon, don't worry. I'm going to find a way to unlink them, every spell has a loophole and Esther's spell is no different." She replied.

"I hope you're right." He looked at her. "I want you to know that you can trust me and you can talk to me. I know something has been bothering you and it's not just because of Elijah. I can stop being Stefan, obsessed with killing the Originals and be Stefan, the friend."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Carol Lockwood was sitting inside at the Grill with Rebekah, they were talking about the trees of Mystic Falls. But the blonde beauty was trying to find a specific one, the white oak that could kill her and her family.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor." Rebekah smiled at her warmly "I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community."

"A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records." Carol informed her "Back before any of them had actual jobs."

"I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for." Rebekah told her.

"It probably got cut down." Carol shrugged "Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s."

Just then Rebekah caught the eye of a blue-eyed Salvatore, who was entering the grill with his brother.

"Oh, She-Devil at nine o'clock." Damon muttered to Stefan, as he gave her a flirty look as Rebekah followed him with her eyes, then she turned to the Mayor.

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?" Rebekah questioned curiously.

"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's." Carol answered and Rebekah began to form a plan in her head.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were sitting at the bar drinking, the younger Salvatore was trying to calm his nerves and his cravings the best he could, so he decided to drink.

"So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon questioned as he looked over at his brother who started to tap on the surface of the bar with his ring "Come on, knock it off." Damon ordered and Stefan stopped the tapping as he pored himself a drink.

"You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend 'moderation' a visit."

"They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon." Stefan changed the subject, he wouldn't let his brother know that he was starving for blood "That's what they all have in common."

"But why them? Huh?" Damon questioned confused "Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah announced as she stood behind the two Salvatores with a small smile.

* * *

Claire was completely bored out of her mind, ever since she came back to the Boarding House. She was already showered and dressed in fresh clothes. She was wearing a white loosen top, black skinny jeans, black peep toes boots and a black leather jacket with golden studs. Her hair was straightened and she wore red lipstick. (Outfit in the profile)

Damon and Stefan had gone to the grill, something about solving the mystery of who is the 'murderer of Mystic Falls'. It was funny, this town was damned with all this supernatural shit and now they have a actual serial killer.

She was still weak because of Esther attempt of draining her body, she couldn't pratice magic for at least a few days. Claire wanted to kill that witch bitch, she almost killed her because she caught her off guard. But, that was not going to happen anymore if Esther tried to draw power from her again she would be ready for her. Her phone began to ring, and for a moment she hoped that it would be Bonnie calling her but when she saw the ID, she rolled her eyes.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" She announced to the phone.

_"Ouch. You hurt my feelings, sweetheart."_ Klaus replied in his thick british voice.

"It's what I do best. So, any reason why you decided to call?" She questioned.

_"Do I need a reason to hear your beautiful voice?"_ He shot back.

"Smooth." Claire chuckled. "Why are you calling?"

_"I really wish you would stop avoiding me, Claire."_ He answered.

"Who says, I'm avoiding you?" She cocked an eyebrow.

_"So, you're not?"_

"I don't know am I?"

_"I called you three times before and you didn't answer it, so I don't know... Are you?"_

"Touché, Nikkalus." She announced. "I give up, you're better than me at being cryptic."

_"I know."_ She could pratically see his smug face. _"I was wondering if you could come over."_

"What for?"

_"Why don't you came over and find out?"_

She paused for a few moments, "I'm not playing anymore. Why do you want me to come to your house?"

_"Would you believe me if I told you that I miss your company? When you're not trying to kill me or plotting with your friends against me, you can actually bear me."_

"Who says, I'm not plotting your death right now? Your awfully sure. You know I can be unpredictable."

_"Of course, I know that. But we actually stood in the same room for a whole night and we didn't start to kill each other."_

The arguments that he had, it actually made sense. The whole summer, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Klaus or even breathe the same air as him. But now it wasn't the case anymore, she didn't hate him as much as she did before. And that worried her, because she was terrified if she started feeling something for him, other than hate. It would make her a hypocrit, when did this happen?

"Not good enough."

_"Oh, come on love. Give me a chance to show you that there is a lot of me that you don't know... You did yesterday, and it wasn't that bad."_

He was right, she actually did enjoy it. She saw him in a complete other light and she never knew that Klaus could be different. She finally made up her mind, after a few moments of thinking.

"Ok. I'll come over."

* * *

"So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah questioned as she sat with the two brothers at the bar.

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon shrugged.

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah tried to bait them into telling her about the tree.

"You're full of a lot of questions." Damon mused as he looked over at her.

"I'm just researching the town history." She smirked a little "I grew up here after all."

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives. If you want more sex... Just ask for it." Damon smirked as he took a sip from his drink and Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah retorted.

"Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile." Damon looked at her cockily as Stefan had enough of the two flirting vampires and he got up from his seat taking the bottle of alcohol with him.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive." Damon told her.

"I'm not jonesing." Stefan argued as he looked at his brother annoyed.

"So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asked curiously as she moved over to sit next to Damon.

"Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires."

"Maybe it was a vampire." Rebekah shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan looked at his brother.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother." Damon scoffed "But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there was one other vampire." Stefan trailed off "Remember Sage?"

"Oh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex." Damon took the bottle and drank directly from it.

**[Flashback- 1912]**

_Damon and Stefan were drinking as they stood outside of the circus, the green-eyed vampire looked over at his brother a bit concerned._

_"Damon, you've had enough." He told him._

_"Hit a man when he's down." Damon slurred as they both walked into a tent hearing cheers from the crowd._

_As they walked inside they saw a man and a woman in a boxing ring, fighting each other. The beautiful red-haired woman got the upper hand and she punched him square in the face as the bruised man fell to the floor._

_"Who's next?" The redhead called looking at the cheering crowd "$100 to any man who can beat me!" ._

_She looked around the crowd and she caught eyes with a very handsome blue-eyed manand she smirked at him but he just ignored her._

_"I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know." Stefan glanced over to hsi brother and Damon scoffed a little._

_"You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore." Damon told him firmly as he walked away from him, then the readhead sauntered over to him a flirty smile on her face._

_"What's your name?" She questioned._

_"Not interested." Damon was about to walk past her but she stopped him._

_"Well, Mr. Not Interested." She looked at him "You seem to me like a gambling man."_

_"I'm afraid you have me all wrong." Damon hissed as she pulled out a $100 note from her bra, showing to him before sliding down into his pants._

_"Hmm. Well, that's too bad." She muttured as she walked away with a smile on her face._

**[End Of Flashback]**

"I knew Sage once." Rebekah as she continued to sit with the brothers "Trashy little thing."

"You really think it was Sage who was killing all those Founder's back then?" Damon completely ignored the Original and turned to his brother.

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan mused.

* * *

Klaus walked over to the front door and he opened it to reveal Claire standing in the other side of the door, looking glorius as usual.

"You look ravishing, my dear." He grinned.

"Aren't you the charmer..." She mused as she walked into the Mansion. "So, I'm here. What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping I could interest you in some wine and perhaps a little bit of music." He shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured into a glass for her.

"Red wine... You remember." She noted as she took the glass from him. It was her favourite wine back at 1864 when she met Klaus for the first time.

"I remember everything about you." He stated. "How you thought that a respectful lady should always bow at their husband in their presence, or when you hated being late at a very important event... And how you used to smile at everything, you would dance in the garden like a small child even when it was raining."

"Why are you telling me all this?" She looked at him warily.

"Just to let you know, that I know everything about you... When you were human and when you turned into a vampire." He answered.

* * *

Elena was standing outside of the hospital, leaning against her car as she waited for Meredith to arrive. She was going to confront her about the false accusitions she did about Alaric.

"I'm due in surgery, whatever case you're going to make against Alaric, make it quick" Meredith replied in a harsh tone as she walked towards the hospital with Elena following behind.

"I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything." Elena replied firmly.

"How do you know?" Meredith questioned. "Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?"

"I know enough." Elena replied. The pretty doctor stopped and turned to face her.

"Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her" Meredith scoffed.

"Okay, you're making all of this up" Elena shook her head.

"Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper." Meredith told her.

"How could you do this to him?" Elena questioned "He didn't kill anyone and you know it."

"You date a vampire, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer." Meredith hissed as she turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives." Rebekah tried to engage him back into the conversation about the trees in Mystic Falls "I heard they tore down half of the woods to build this town."

"Easy there, lush pants." Damon scolded as he grabbed a bottle of scotch and stood up with his brother. "It's been a hoot and a half, but it's boys night and you weren't invited." The brothers turned and walked away.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson Mansion, Claire was sitting in front of the fireplace when the song Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars began to play. She really loved that song and ironically enough, it described perfectly her relantionship with Klaus.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance, Nikklaus?" Claire questioned in a playful tone and he smiled a bit. He got up and walked to stand in front of her, as he held his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Muratore?" He asked in his elegant british voice.

"You may." She smiled as she got up from the couch as Klaus led her to the middle of the living-room. He pulled her body closer to him and she put her arms around his neck as she felt him breathe into her hair. They began to sway slowly to the melody of the music as the lyrics sunk into her head.

_I know everything you don't want me to _

_Your mouth is poison your mouth is wine_

In some way his mouth was poison but it was wine at the same time, the taste could make you feel dizzy and addicted. Everything about him was poison and toxic but in some way it brought her closer instead of distant.

_I don't love you but I always will_

The words kept replaying on her mind, she pulled away a little bit so she could look into his mixed coloured eyes. She could see him right now, she could see the Klaus she fell in love in 1864, she could see the charming and seductive gentleman who changed her forever. But she could also see the monster, the man who wanted to use her in some sacrifice, who drove her mother to death and who haunted her for centuries.

_I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you_

He gazed at her with a lustful look as he leaned closer to her, she didn't move away as her eyes kept moving down to his luscious lips.

_I don't love you but I always will_

Then finally their lips met as he cupped her face with his hands, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she moaned as their lips moved perfectly in sync. He moved her forward so she stubbled backwards until she hit a wall and she hooked her legs around his waist.

They pulled away for a few moments as their foreheads leaned against each other and Claire was trying to catch her breath. She just looked at him not saying anything, and he did the same thing. They didn't need to talk, the lyrics of the song had explained everything.

* * *

Damon was playing some darts as Stefan sat a table still trying to calm his cravings.

"So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is going it now? It's not that psycho Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." He threw another dart but Rebekah caught it before it could hit the board.

"That's a bit sexist." Rebekah replied "A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation."

"You just, uh... Don't give up, do you?" Stefan huffed as he looked over at the Original vampire.

"Why are you so grumpy?" She titled her head to the side.

"He's on a master cleanse." Damon cut in "Trying to be a better man and all."

"You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s." Rebekah told him.

"Don't rile him up." Damon scolded the blonde vampire as he took the bottle from Stefan "He's testy when he's being self-righteous."

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore." Stefan hissed.

"Oh, ok, fair enough. My mistake." Damon was holding Stefan's journal from 1912 "You used to be self-righteous." He replied as he opened his journal and began to read "Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to wast his."

"Ouch." Rebekah chuckled as she grabbed the journal from Damon's hands and began to read "His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile..." She shut the journal "Oh, judgy."

"Well, this is fun." Stefan replied sarcastically.

"You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon." Rebekah vented.

"I wasn't." Damon shook his head "The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all."

**[Flashback- 1912]**

_Damon was holding a small woman in his arms as he drained her body completely out of blood and he dropped her to the floor._

_"How sad." The redhead announced for behind him, and he turned to face her as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. "You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire."_

_"I was hungry. Now I am not hungry." Damon told her as he dried his mouth "My quality form is purely subjective."_

_"A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure." She lectured him._

_"I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for." Damon scoffed as he went to walk past her but she caught his arm._

_"We are all spoken for, in some way." She told him "But what is being a vampire if not to relishing in the pleasure of it?" She smirked as she began to walk towards the tent "Come along. Let me show you."_

_Damon followed her to see two men boxing in the ring "Look at the woman, they're beautiful, aren't they? Not them." She looked over at the hysterical ones "You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away." She ran a finger across Damon's strong jaw line as they watched the scared woman "Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over, it's making them beg for it."_

_"What if they don't?" Damon questioned._

_"You're a vampire, you take it." Sage told him as they caught eyes with a beautiful brunette across the ring "Her."_

_Damon took a step towards her but then he hesitated and turned to look at Sage who gave him a look, that said that she knew what she was doing._

**[End Of Flashback]**

"That sounds like Sage alright." Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know her?" Damon questioned curiously.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago." She answered.

"What? Creepy suicidal guy?" Damon scoffed, as he could still hear Stefan's annoying tapping on the table "You're doing it again."

Stefan suddenly stood up and grabbed his jacket, he couldn't be here anymore "Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here."

"Sure. First, admit you're jonesing." Damon told him.

"Damon, I'm not-" Damon quickly grabbed by his collar and gave him a deathly look.

"Admit it." He hissed.

"Ok, fine, I'm freaking out." Stefan admitted "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too."

* * *

"I need to get going." She replied quietly. She was embedded between Klaus's arms as they were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was the second time that she kissed him, hell made out with him and she was pretty sure that if she didn't came to her senses sooner, she would had sex with him.

"You don't have to feel guilty." He mumbled into her hair.

"I know." She breathed. "But, I'm feeling a bit hypocritical."

"Nothing in the world is right or wrong, love." He replied.

"Isn't it?" She challenged him. "I'm supposed to hate you and here I am between your arms like it's the most natural thing in the world."

"Love and hate are a very beautiful combination that is going to unravel the deep feelings that you're hidding in your heart."

"You think that I have deep feelings inside of me? How can you possibly know that?" She questioned curiously.

"Because you just started to show some of them." He replied

"You really think that you know everything about me, don't you?" She mused.

**"I know everything that you don't want me to."**

* * *

Stefan walked away from the Grill as Rebekah and Damon trailed behind, following him.

"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Rebekah questioned.

"Ah, he's an eternal guilty conscience." Damon replied.

"Funny." Rebekah mused "When I knew him in the '20s, he didn't have any conscience at all. One thing I liked most about him. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding?"

"Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother." Damon huffed. "Uh, I think I'm going to beed some help with this one."

"What can I do?" Rebekah asked strangely politely as Damon looked over at a woman who was locking her car and walked towards the Grill.

Damon quickly zipped over and stood in front of her with a charming smile "Hello."

"Hi." She smiled at him as she stared into his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"This may seem forward but you're just so pretty." He complimented her and she blushed heavily.

"Thank you."

"And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night." Damon compelled her, then his features changed and he sunk his teeth into her neck and began to drink her blood. Stefan smelt the blood filling the air and he quickly rushed to his brother and pushed him away from human and Rebekah caught her in her arms.

"Damon, stop!" Stefan growled.

"Sorry brother. It's dinner time, have a bite." Damon told him as Stefan was staring at her bleeding neck.

"What are you doing?" Stefan rasped as he tried to control himself.

"Tough love, Stefan." Damon answered him in a firm voice "You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do, It's time to get that monkey off your back."

"No." Stefan shook his head, breathing heavily "No."

"Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her." Damon threatened "You know she'll kill her."

"You know I will." Rebekah replied in a very low tone.

"Then her blood will be on your hands." Damon taunted him "Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. C'mon, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan growled, his voice was raspy "You know what blood does to me."

"Because you let it control you." Damon retorted "You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it."

"This is rubbish." Rebekah scoffed as she extended her sharp fangs when she was about to bite the woman, Stefan pulled the woman away from her and he began to drink from the bleeding woman.

"I got it from here. Go ahead." Damon dismissed the blonde vampire away.

"The nights just getting started..."

"Scram." Damon growled "No one likes a lurker."

"You're a real arse, you know?"

"So I'm told." Damon shot back as Rebekah began to walk way. Then he turned his attention to his brother "Alright, that's enough. Come on." He was trying to pry his brother off of her but he didn't move "You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come one!"

Damon finally pulled him off her but Stefan took a step towards him so he could drink some more of her but Damon shoved him away.

"I said that's enough!" Damon growled "Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me!" He bit into his wrist and fed it to the woman.

"What are you doing?" They heard Elena's voice from behind them as she stared at Stefan shocked. "Stefan?"

"Elena." He whimpered as he dried his mouth with his sleeve.

"What are you two doing?" Her voice was weak.

"Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment." Damon announced a little annoyed, he was a vampire in the end of the day and it pissed him that she wouldn't get it. "There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

"Elena, let's just go." Matt replied as he tried to move her but she stood staring at Stefan "Elena!" They walked away from the scene.

"So... that's going to take a little time." Damon trailed off. But Stefan just turned and walked away from him "Stefan, hey wait, Stefan! Wait!"

* * *

Claire did eventually leave the mansion but instead of heading to the Boarding House, she decided to visit the auditorium where she used to sing with her mother when she was human. She walked into the small building and quickly went to sit on the bench of the piano. She used to come here, just to think or to sing or even to talk with her mother. She liked to think that she was here and she would listen to her.

"I bet the witches are rolling on their grave after what I did, mother..." Claire announced. "But, hell they hate what I am so I think this doesn't make too much difference."

A pair of icy blue eyes appeard in her mind, she couldn't help but think about Damon. Their relantionship was so screwed up to the point that both of them had to seek confort with other people, with two pyscho Originals of all people. She did want to think that the only reason why she acepted to meet Klaus was to fill the hole that she had in her heart, Damon had broke her heart just like Klaus did in 1864.

"Mom, where are you, when I need you the most?" She whimpered. "I need you to tell me what to do..."

Her mother always knew what to say or what to do, and she missed her so much. She missed her affections, her wise words, her beautiful smile and her sassy attitude.

"I love him, mother. He made me believe in love when I thought that I would never feel again." She breathed as she tried to hold her tears. "But, Klaus just jumped into my life again and made me feel things that I thought that were no longer there anymore."

He was right about the fact that she did have deep feelings buried inside of her, he saw right through her.

"When I met Klaus for the first time, my whole world stopped. It was like we were the only ones in the room and in that moment I knew that something amazing would happen between us..." She paused for a moment. "I was so young and naive, that I believed that I had found my fairytale."

She began to remember all the things she experienced with Klaus and he showed her another side of the world that she didn't know that it existed.

"Then I saw his true colours and discovered his true intentions, and I saw my world fall apart right before my eyes." She continued. "I thought that everything we shared was a lie and everything that I believed was a fantasy of my head."

And she ran away from him, she ran away from the monster who she thought was her prince charming. She went through a lot, she had to change drastically to survive in a world where everyone wanted her dead for being a threat to most supernatural beings. And in the long run she had found Damon, who pulled her away from her darkness.

"And I finally met Damon." She nodded. "God, it was like seeing myself in front of a mirror. Everything about him screamed damaged and broken." They were both hurting over who they thought that was the love of their lifes. They were lost and they found each other, they were each other humanity.

"But, at the same time we were so different. We pulled each other from our darkness, and we make each other a better person." She let her tears fall freely on her face. "He just consumes me so much, the way he loves so passionately it scared me. That night when he killed that human girl after Rose's death, I could see in his eyes how deeply he could feel for someone and I wasn't ready to let someone into my life. I was so scared of loving someone again, that I did everything to push him away but he would always snuck up under my skin and no matter what I did, I couldn't shake him and I still can't."

Being with Klaus it made her feel powerful and in control of everything. Like she could be anyone and she could do anything but at the same time it made her question her life and her beliefs. As for being with Damon would consume her and he made her loose control and vulnerable, his love was challenging and reckless. He would always give her mixed feelings and just like Klaus he made her question life too.

But the difference between them was, that Klaus's love is powerful and toxic it could lead to something tragic or amazing as Damon's love is consuming and passionate that could lead to something epic or disastrous. Nothing about either of them was safe or pure, they both belong to darkness and power and she was drowning between them.

* * *

"They let Ric go." Damon replied as he walked into the Boarding House to see Stefan sitting in front of the fireplace "Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand."

"Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks."

"Uh-uh." Damon scolded him "None of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it."

"Why do you even care, huh? The whole 'broter-bonding-thing'. Is it because you screwed up your relantionship with Claire? Or about the fact that Elena has feelings for you? Because, you can stop! Go back to hating me, it was a lot easier."

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?" Damon hissed.

"I don't need your help." Stefan walked past him as he shoved him with his shoulder.

"You don't need my..." He scoffed "Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned.

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood." Damon answered. "The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterey." Damon remembered "I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you."

"You couldn't have." He shook his head.

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to." Damon replied, his voice was filled with regret. "But I want to now. And whatever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me."

"Why?" Stefan whispered

"Cause right now, you're all I got."

* * *

Elena was sitting in her living-room reading her ancestor's journal as Alaric walked into the room.

"Hey, I'm going to make some coffee." He announced.

"I'm good." She nodded. "I'm going to head to bed, in a few."

"Hey, listen Elena..." Alaric trailed off. "The, uh, the Sheriff told me about everything you did today. While I appreciate it, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me, ok?"

"If not for you... For who?" She chuckled.

"Still, I... I'm the one who is supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it."

"Ok, well... How about we just agree to take care of each other, then?" She suggested.

"Deal." He nodded. "What are you reading there?"

"Old family journal." She answered.

"Any juicy family secrets?" He questioned playfully.

"It's hard to tell." Elena sighed "I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter, who apparently went just as crazy as he did." She showed him the journal. "So, great genes, huh?"

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to." Alaric joked as Elena got up from the couch and began to walk out of the room.

"Good night, Ric."

"Night."

* * *

Damon was running his fingers across the keys of the piano as Stefan walked into the room with a book in his hands.

"So, I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s." Stefan informed him.

"So now you want to be helpful?" Damon muttured.

"Want me to go back at being mad at you?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you find?" Damon questioned-

"Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders." He showed him the book "But they did get a confession ten years later."

"They did?" Damon asked "Who?"

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha." Stefan told him "They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum."

"Then what?" Damon looked over at him.

"Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own." Stefan shrugged.

"Samantha Gilbert." Damon mused "That is very weird."

"Why?" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her." Damon answered.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, someone knocked at the door and Alaric went to open to reveal Meredith standing outside.

"I know what this looks like..." She began.

"Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't." Alaric growled "You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?"

"I did it for you, Ric!" Meredith retorted "I forged the coroner's note to clear your name!"

"Oh, people were right. You are a psycho!" Alaric went to slam the door on her face but she put her hand to stop.

"No! Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again! Please! You have no reason to, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in I can explain."

"So, you think Samantha Gilbert is alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?" Stefan questioned his older brother.

"It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?" Damon looked at him.

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean, she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations." Stefan told him.

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today." The older vampire argued "Doesn't protect her form old age."

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings." Stefan answered "Jeremy has one of them and the other's..."

"Alaric's." Damon realized.

* * *

"Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons." Meredith told Alaric as she showed him the pictures of the murder of Brian Walters and Bill Forbes.

"Yeah, but I was attacked." Alaric argued.

"With your own knife. A wound that could have been self-inflicted." Meredith told him.

"It's impossible! I would know if I was killing people." He replied firmly.

"Would you?" Meredith retorted "Have you had an blackouts, instances of lost time?"

"You're insane." He shook his head.

"No, but I think you might be." She replied seriously "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?" She questioned "I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago." Just then they both turned to look at Elena who entered the room.

"Elena." Alaric whispered

"Ric, I think she's right." She nodded as she held the book in her hands.

**[Mystic Falls- 1912]**

_Zachariah was walking around the field as he heard a noise. He turned to see who it was but saw no one there then he turned back again and he felt a sharp knife plugged into his gut. As he looked over to his attacker, Samantha Gilbert who didn't have the kind face that she normally had, she pulled out the knife as her hand was covered in blood with her ring._

* * *

**So, it's been a while since I updated. But here it is! It looks like Kluratore is getting closer and she finally admitted to herself that she has feelings for Klaus! I know some Dlair fans aren't happy, because their ship is still apart, but I promise that their time is going to come ;). The love triangle has just started my lovely readers :). Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are the best *-***

**So, I had a crazy idea (or not). I created a tumblr where you can send me confessions about the two fanfics "You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream" and "The Thin Line Between Love And Hate". About your favourite ships, character, anything that you want! So give it a shot, here is the link . And had already posted in my profile too! I'm going to wait for your confessions ;)**

**And don't forget to review, I love you all :3**


	17. Break On Through

Alaric was laying down in a MRI machine as Meredith and Elena were on the viewing room trying to find out anything out of ordinary.

"What are you looking for?" Elena questioned

"I don't know." Meredith shook her head "A tumour, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behaviour. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"Well, then we'll deal with that too." Meredith answered.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena asked curiously "That it was Alaric who was killing all those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring." Meredith told herr "I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies."

"But then, why did you protect him?" Elena looked at her.

"Because I'm a doctor." Meredith shrugged "I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like... I don't know, I just kind of want to help him." She replied as she turned to look at Alaric who was panicking "Everything alright in there?" She questioned over the speaker.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's ok." Alaric answered in a monotone voice.

* * *

After the scan, Alaric was getting dressed in a hospital room as Elena walked into the room.

"Meredith says that everything is normal." Elena informed him.

"Yeah, well, everything is normal because there is nothing wrong with me." Alaric replied firmly "I didn't kill Brian Walters. I didn't kill Bill Forbes. And I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach!" He looked down on the table to see his ring "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who... wore that ring."

"Look, I'm going to call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage." Elena told him.

"Take it." Alaric handed her the ring "I don't want it anymore."

"You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?" Damon announced at the doorway as he looked over at his best friend "Oh, you look terrible."

"Yeah, let me... let me check out of here." Alaric walked outt of the room, leaving the two of them. Elena glared at Damon before walking past him.

* * *

Bonnie was walking out of Abby's house to get a breather, ever since she's helping Abby adjusting of being a vampire, she didn't have time to rest a bit. Caroline was walking towards her with a beaming smile holding a mini cooler with blood bags.

"Hey." The blonde smiled.

"Hey."

"I'm totally lucky. The hospital just had a blood drive, so... I got some O negative, some A's. And my personal favourite B positive." She smiled at the witch.

"Yeah... I, uh, made her a daylight ring. She's standing there all morning, I don't think she's taking this very well." Bonnie shook her head.

"Well, it has been only a few days, since she turned. Your mom is still adjusting." Caroline gave her assuringly smile. The two best friends walked over to the new turned vampire who was staring ahead of her.

"Miss Wilson... Why won't you come inside?" Caroline suggested. "You know, have something to drink."

"I can't feel it anymore... My garden, is gone." Abby's voice is void of emotion. "I can't feel anything." And she walked away from them.

"I don't understand." Caroline creased her eyebrows.

"Witches, have a connection to the Earth... We can literally feel nature, life." Bonnie placed her hands on a small plant and began to chant under her breath. Then, she looked up to the blonde vampire. "When Abby became a vampire, she lost it." She stood up. "I don't know how to help her."

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Claire was already up and dressed, she walked to the parlour so she could pour herself a drink. She has been on edge lately, ever since what happened with Esther, she was feeling like she isn't having any control over herself. She was wearing a dark blue sleevless shirt with a white cross imprinted, skinny jeans, black Jeffrey Campbell shoes and a black leather jacket with spikes. Her hair was done in curls and she wore red lipstick.

The front door of the Boarding House opened to reveal Damon, who didn't have a very happy face and he walked straight to his liquor cabinet.

"Well, someone is in a mood..." Claire spoke up. Ever since she spent the night at Klaus's mansion, things had been even more tense between her and Damon. It was obvious that he wasn't happy that she had stayed with Klaus, but he wouldn't dare to say a word because he knew that it would only lead to an argument.

"Stefan finally is getting off that ridiculous diet of his cold turkey blood, then Elena being the do-gooder that she is, came to me with her judgy little eyes and Ric's alter ego is killing off the town. So, no my mood isn't one of the best right now..." He huffed as he downed his alcohol.

"Let me tell you, the brooding forehead doesn't suit you." She shook her head.

"You're telling me, I feel like Stefan." He shivered a bit and she rolled her eyes.

"About Stefan... I'm really happy that you're helping him embrace his nature, I know what you guys did last night." She nodded.

"He's my brother, besides he's basically the only person I have left..." He told her as he penetrated her with his gaze. She moved her head to the side, not because of his intense gaze but for the fact that she was feeling guitly. She still hadn't told him that she had kissed Klaus, twice. But then again, why should she? They weren't even together and he had slept with Rebekah just to get back at her.

"You still have me, Damon." Claire replied softly, and that caught his attention. "It may not be the way you want, but I still care about you ... I try so hard to hate you, but I guess it's no use. Neverthless, we can be friends." Because, I just kissed my psycho ex who now I have confused feelings for.

"Maybe, I don't want to be your friend... Maybe, I want things to get back how they were before." He took a step towards her, so they were only inches away from each other.

_Oh my God, I have to tell him. The guilt is killing me, what is wrong with me?_

The funny thing is that Claire doesn't feel guilty about things, but ever since she fell in love with Damon and she considered her feelings for Klaus, she wasn't the same Claire who came to Mystic Falls.

"Things will never be the way, they were before. I can't be more than your friend, besides I don't really know if you'll want to even be my friend after I tell you what I did..." She trailed off. He looked at her confused, he then noticed something in her eyes, that he didn't before. It was guilt, it was not a emotion that he had seen before on her.

"I don't really want to know..." He trailed off as he backed away from her.

"You need to hear it, anyway." Claire countered. She had to tell him, she couldn't pretend like nothing happened.

"No, Claire." He shook his head. "I don't. At least not right now." Whatever she had to tell him, he knew that it would only drive them more apart.

"We have to talk, eventually." She replied.

"I know that. But, not right now." He told her. "Besides, I have to go to that fundraiser with Ric."

"How is he? I haven't really talked with him, lately."

"You know, he's Ric. Only know he has a alter ego and when he's not drinking, he's killing the founders." He shrugged.

"I'll make sure to bring him a bottle of scotch to keep him sane." She nodded.

"Yeah, it'll make it less weird." He chuckled. "So, do you want to come to the fundraiser?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like, I have better things to do."

* * *

Damon and Claire went to meet Alaric and Meredith at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser, where they encountered Rebekah there with the Mayor.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ric." Claire replied.

"Yeah, well. Aparently, I'm a serial killer who goes around killing founders members." He replied sarcastically.

"I'll make sure, to bring you a Jack Daniels." She winked at him.

"You never fail to cheer me up." He chuckled and she smirked at the teacher.

"Rebekah's up to something." Damon announced, not really paying attention to their conversation "She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be."

"Well, she's like cockles. Keeps popping up out of nowhere." She rolled her eyes.

Alaric shook his head "Tell me again, why are we here?"

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon told him.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith questioned with a look of disbelief on her face. The three of them looked over to her with their eyebrows raised.

"Clearly, you're new around here." Claire mused as Damon and Alaric hummed in response. Just then, Carol Lockwood aproached them with a huge smile.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here." Carol smiled at him "Did you bring the sign?" She questioned as he looked at her confused "The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today."

"I-I don't have the sigh actually it slipped... It slipped my mind." Alaric sighed "I've been... busy."

"Well, it's not an emergency." Carol waved it off "We'll just, um, unveil it when the bridge is complete." She turned to walk away.

"Get me out of here." Alaric begged.

"My pleasure." Meredith told him as Damon's attention was elsewhere. Claire was confused to what had caught his attention, so she followed his gaze to fall on a glorious redhead who was smirking at them.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit." Damon told them as he continued to stare at Sage.

"Who is that?" Alaric questioned.

"Blast from the past." Damon answered as he walked over to the redhead, leaving them behind.

"Do you know her?" Alaric questioned the female hybrid who was still looking at the redhead.

"You could say that." Claire smirked.

* * *

"Damon Salvatore, my favourite student." Sage smiled seductively at him.

"Sage, my hottest teacher." Damon smirked. Claire sauntered over to the two vampires with a knowing smile.

"Well, slap my ass and call me Charlie. If it isn't Claire Muratore." Sage grinned as the two vampire shared a warm hug.

"Sage. It has been too long." Claire smirked.

"You two know each other?" Damon asked curiously, he didn't know that they were friends but by the looks it seem that were really good friends.

"Claire and I, go way back." Sage smirked. "We used to party together back at the 80's. She was pratically my wing woman."

"Yeah. Back when Sage was a naughty little girl who was into threesomes." Claire mused as the redhead vampire chuckled.

"If memory serves me right, you were the one who would make out with three people at the same time." Sage reminded her.

"Damn. Where I was at the 80's?" Damon smirked at them.

"But enough of digging some dirt from my past. What are you doing here?" She questioned her.

"I'm just passing through." Sage told her in a vague tone.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls." Damon shook his head as a certain blue-eyed blonde aproached them glaring at the redhead vampire and ignoring Damon and Claire's presence.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She announced as Sage smirked a little.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat up mean for sport." Damon told her.

"She always was quite common." Rebekah scoffed.

"Rebekah." Sage replied calmly with a smile "What a happy surprise." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here Sage?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage shot back.

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him." Rebekah pouted "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me." She shrugged.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." Rebekah retorted.

"I doubt that." The 900 year old vampire replied.

"No?" Rebekah titled her head to the side "Because he didn't seem to mention you." She told her "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." She turned on her heels to walk away from them.

"Careful, to not trip on your foot and loose your blonde head, sweetheart." Claire called after her as Damon and Sage bit back a laugh. The Original blonde gave her a deathly look and she just winked at her.

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch." Sage hissed.

"Amen, sister." Claire nodded her head.

* * *

Stefan was holding a blood bag as he walked over to the parlour so he could pour himself a drink, when Elena walked into the room.

"Hi." Her voice was quiet, as she watched him with the blood bag.

"Hey." Stefan's voice matched hers and he tossed the blood aside and turned to look at the girl who he still loved.

"I'm sorry... Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise I would have-"

"I just got home." He cut her off.

"I just came by to pick up this book that you found on my ancestor, Samantha." Elena informed him, holding the book.

"That's fine." He nodded a little as Elena began to walk towards him slowly.

"How are you doing?" Elena questioned, she was very concerned about him. "Damon said that you were-"

"Yeah, I'm I'm ok." Stefan answered quickly, wanting to cut off the conversation "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah." Elena sighed, a little hurt by his harshness "Well, if there is anything I can do to help..." She turned to leave.

"You don't have to read that, you know." Stefan spoke up and she turned to look at him "I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the blood of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric... then there is nothing you can do."

"Well, thanks for telling me, but I'm just gonna let you get back to... whatever it was you were doing." She quickly walked out of the house.

* * *

Damon and Sage were walking around the woods as Claire left them so she could answer her phone.

"So, you and Claire, uh?" Sage mused. "You just went from Katherine Pierce to Claire Muratore. I'm impressed, Damon. That is certainly a huge turn."

"That's right. Claire made me realize that I should never settle for less. We started to hook up, eventually things started to get more serious, I fell in love with her..."

"Good for you." Sage nodded. "I'm just stunned, never thought I would see the day when Claire Muratore would fall in love. She's a very complex person, but I'm sure you know that already."

"Don't I know it? When I met her, we were both in a dark place... She was so damaged and broken that I felt the need to fix her and along the way she fixed me too. I guess, we pulled each other out of our darkness." Damon replied.

"You are so in love with her." Sage stated. "And she is pretty much in love with you too, I can tell... So why aren't you two together anymore?"

"Well, nice deduced." He smirked. "Ever since that damned freak show for a Original-hybrid came to Mystic Falls, he did absolutely everything he could to drive us apart... He claims that he loves her and he she belongs to him just because she was with him first."

"Please, tell me is not Klaus Mikaelson." She looked at him.

"The one and only." Damon gritted his teeth.

"I knew that he was obsessed with her. She is a very powerful witch and vampire, that's like candy for a hybrid who craves power like Klaus." She told him.

"Yeah. And well, I have a inatural ability to screw things up. She doesn't want anything to do with me because I slept with Rebekah..."

"What?" Sage's eyes widened. "Rebekah? Be grateful that you still have your head attached to your neck. The Claire I know would had ripped you to shreds and then claw that Original's bitch eyes."

"The worst part is that I did it to get back at her. I was so pissed at her, because she had really hurt me and I wanted to do the same with her."

"Hmm... You should never seek revenge on her, she will get back at you ten times worse. That's the beauty of Claire, she never does anything halfway." Sage smirked.

"No wonder you two are friends..." Damon shook his head. "But enough, about me... So, Finn? Really?"

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever." Sage smiled remebering back when she fell in love with him "Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since." She looked over at him "Please don't tell me you and Rebekah are friends..."

"Ah, not unless you count the hate sex." He replied.

"Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore." Sage hissed.

"Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me." Damon turned to look at her "Can't figure out what it is though."

"Why don't you get inside her head and find out?" Sage questioned, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Cause it's impossible." Damon answered "She's too strong."

"I bet I could get in there." Sage smiled smugly.

"Sage, she's an Original, it's not gonna happen." Damon told her firmly.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Sage questioned "Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl." She grinned. "You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help."

* * *

Rebekah was walking around the catering table, seeing all the human food when suddenly she felt a hard body pressed against her from behind.

"Did I ever tell you, you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Damon purred in her ear.

"We're talking now, are we?" Rebekah mused as she tried to stay immune at his charming way "Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog."

"Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me." Damon looked at her. "Besides, I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it."

"You were mean." She pouted like a small child.

"You like mean." Damon told her seductively.

"No, I don't." She told him firmly.

"No?" Damon smirked a little "You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?"

"Maybe a little." Rebekah muttured.

"See? Mean." Damon moved closer to her "Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?"

"Not a chance in hell." She spat.

"Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party." Damon purred as she continued to look at him feeling her heart pounder on her chest "Fine." He leaned over to the table and brushed his body against hers purproseful and she shivered at his touch "Enjoy the rest of your day." He purred in his ear as he turned to leave her.

* * *

Sage was watching everything from distance as she smiled a bit, seeing the look on the Original's face. Then she felt a presence next to her and she turned to see a very angry Claire.

"God, I'm dying to rip that fake blonde apart." Claire gritted her teeth. "Following Damon, that gigolo who likes to jerk my chain."

"Easy there, put your claws away. Damon was only seducing Rebekah for the greeter good." Sage told her.

"How so?" She retorted.

"Looks like that Rebekah has been snooping around where she shouldn't be and she's trying to get something from Damon, and he asked me for my help to find out what is it... We have a little plan of our own, that you are very much welcomed to join." She smirked. The redhead explained her everything, how they would try to get the information out of the Original.

"Well, good luck with that. She's an Original, even though I could take her, she's still very strong." Caire told her.

"You've changed, Claire." Sage noted. "You used to be more spoteneous and care-free. And now you are feeling all kinds of emotions and you're in a messy love triangle with two gorgeous vampires who are swooning over you being one of them the crazy hybrid who stalked you for centuries and pretty much inflicted misery and pain in your life."

"You're not more shocked than I am, believe me." Claire shook her head. "Things had changed so much, I'm not the same person I used to be, not only I fell in love with one vampire but I think that I still have feelings for another one, who happens to be the crazy hybrid who inflicted misery and pain in my life."

"Love is a sketchy emotion, my friend." She told her. "Look, I'm not judging you. I just think that you are in a very dangerous situation, you have feelings for Damon and Klaus. Damon is the most intense vampire I know, even though back at 1912 he was a poor little vampire who didn't know how to enjoy his nature, but there was something about him that screamed darkness and danger, he had so much potential to become a great vampire. As for Klaus, we all know that what he loves most besides his hybrids, is power and control. That's why he was so obsessed with you, you were everything he wanted packed in one creature. In a funny way half of you has some of Klaus's attributes and the other half has some of Damon's attributes."

"You're actually right. I just don't know what to do... I'm so used to always know everything, to be prepared for everything and to be in control and always a step ahead of everyone. But now for the first time in my undead life, I don't know what to do." Claire sighed.

"You'll figure out. You always do." Sage winked at her.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Alaric was sitting at a table reading a paper about his police records and medical exams as the beautiful doctor walked over him and placed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey on the table.

"I really don't think you should be looking through that stuff." Meredith told him.

"Ah, it's the truth, restraining orders and all." He looked over at the papers "My life is a series of police reports."

"You don't strike me as an angry guy." She mused "Which sounds weird, given everything, but you don't."

"Yeah, well I was stupid when I was younger." Alaric admitted "But, listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming. I mean, this guy here, broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head..." He looked over at the list "This guy, hit his girlfriend." He pointed "This guy, ok, this guy was just a douche." They both laughed a little.

Alaric seemed to ponder for a moment, "Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate, I became a vampire hunter."

"Mm, semi-retired." Meredith teased.

"Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about." Alaric trailed off "Your cousin, Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slain... I did the slaying."

"The vampire thing, it's not my fight; I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgement to everyone else. Although, I have been kind of wondering who you never drove a stake through Damon's heart." She mused as he chuckled a little.

"I tried once." Alaric nodded "He killed me. Yeah, yeah, figured." He fingered his ring on his finger "The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on vampires in the first place."

Meredith reached for his hand, holding it comfortingly to let him know that she would always be there for him.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon walked down the basement to see his brother drying the blood bags from the freezer.

"Oh, c'mon." Damon huffed. "Slow down, brother." And when he didn't seem to stop, Damon walked over to him and pried the blood bag from his hands. "Control, remember? Doesn't matter whether is blondes or blood bags, same principles apply."

"What did you say to Elena, this morning?" The green-eyed vampire questioned.

"You're stress eating. Sublimating. You two really deserve each other with all your pining and moping." He dogded the question.

"I asked you a question, Damon." Stefan stood in front of him.

"What she already knows." He stated. "You're a vampire and you drink human blood, she just needs to get over it." He closed the freezer. "And you need to get over it too. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are." He turned to leave but Stefan caught his arm.

"Do me a favour, Damon... Next time, you talk with Elena. Keep me out of it, ok?" He hissed.

"Gladly." Damon scoffed. "Now unless you're interested in a sex-sanduich with Rebekah and Sage, I suggest you make yourself scarce."

* * *

Bonnie was cooking a meal as Jamie walked swiftly into the kitchen and looked over at the beautiful witch.

"Who are you, again?" Bonnie joked. She knew perfectly who he was, she was just messing with him.

"The guy who lives out back, you know the one not related to." He answered her.

"Right." She smiled a little.

"Caroline and I, had a little talk." He replied.

"That seems a code for Caroline lecturing you." Bonnie chuckled.

"Maybe, but I needed it. Abby was always there for me, now is my turn." He told her. "Can I do the fire?"

"Please, it can distract us from my crappy cooking." He smiled and walked towards the living-room, ehre he started to make the fire. Abby walked into the room a little taken back to see him in the house, ever since she turned.

"Jamie..."

"I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry about everything." He replied as he hugged her. She pulled him closer and then his scent clicked in. She was trying to calm down her cravings but the smell of his blood was so strong that she couldn't take it anymore, she sunk her sharp fangs into his neck. He screamed in pain as Bonnie walked into the room just in time to stop her mother from killing him.

"Abby!" She cried as she gave him a migraine and the newly vampire grabbed her head. Then she looked over at Jamie completely horrified.

* * *

Damon walked into the living-room to see Sage sitting on a piano bench with a man who was playing the piano. Claire was lounging on the couch with a glass of scotch on her hand.

"Didn't know you were going to join the party." Damon mused.

"Well, since you forgot to invite me, Sage was kindly enough to do that." Claire told him.

"I just thought that you didn't want to be with Rebekah in the same room-"

"I have to live in the same town as her, so no biggie." She shrugged.

"Ok, then." He nodded. The redhead vampire just looked at the exchange between the two of them amused.

"Remember this song?" Sage asked Damon as he placed the bottle of wine on the coffee table. He turned to her and smiled a bit.

"All right, 'Miss Master' seductress, where's our victim?" He questioned

"Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist." She smirked as she took the piano player's wrist and began to drink from it.

"Finn's gone, you know." Damon told her.

"I choose to believe otherwise" She pulled away from his wrist.

"He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call, he's gone." He countered as Sage narrowed her eyes, Claire chose to ignore their little conversation and continued to drink her booze.

"You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone, too" Sage retorted. "And looks like he's holding out for someone now." She referred to Claire.

"Uh-uh, you're not dragging me into your conversation about 'holding into someone in the name of love'. Hope's a bitch Sage, get out while you can." She raised her glass.

Before either of them could say anything, the doorbell rang and they looked between each other.

"The sweet chime of desperation." Sage whispered with a smirk. Just then the Original blonde walked into the room, holding a bottle of wine.

"I stole it from Nik who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one" She titled her head to the side. Then she noticed Claire laying on the couch and she scoffed a little. "Ugh, you."

"Hello, Bekah." Claire wiggled her fingers and winked at the blonde vampire who had a scowl on her face. She looked around the room and felt the tension in the air, she turned to look at Damon.

"Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"It just arrived." Sage mused as he approached the blonde vampire and took the bottle of wine from her hands. Claire quickly got up from the couch and walked over to the redhead vampire and put her hands on her waist as they started to dance. Damon quickly joined the two sexy vampires, as Rebekah looked bored and she decided to sit on the piano bench.

"How about a little memory lane, for old time's sake?" Sage purred in her ear, and the female hybrid smirked at her. She grabbed her face and pulled her for a passionate kiss which Sage gladly returned, Damon looked at the them with his mouth hanging open and his eyes filled with lust, they pulled away from each other and Sage smirked at the brunette.

"You're still a great kisser, since the last time I remembered." She purred, then she turned to Damon who still had a look of shock on his face and she shot him a look. He understood what she meant and he walked over to the Rebekah who was now drinking from the piano player's neck.

"How about a duet?" He purred as he grabbed the man's wrist and began to drink from it. Sage and Claire were watching everything from the couch, so far their plan was working.

When they both pulled away from the drained man, he looked at her seductively and she returned his gaze, he put his hands on the side of her face about to kiss her.

"What about them?" Rebekah whispered as she looked over at the two vampires who had their bodies curled together.

"I don't want them, I want you." He told her as he kissed her passionately, Rebekah was too caught up in her burning desire to kiss him to caught him in his lie, because she knew that he still loved the brunette hybrid.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Alaric and Elena were sitting in the kitchen as he put a yellow paper on the table.

"Listen, I want you to have this." He replied as she looked over at the document who had a series of numbers and password in it. "This is the list of my back accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go away."

"No, no, no. Don't even think like that." Elena shook her head.

"Elena, I need to know that you and Jeremy are going to be ok." He told her firmly.

"We all going to be fine." She looked at him as her phone began to ring, she pulled out to see Caroline calling. "Caroline?"

_"So, Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess the same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses."_ The blonde vampire informed her.

"Thank you so much." Elena sighed in relief.

_"I'm gong to hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie is leaving now so..."_ Caroline trailed off. _"Hold on."_

_"I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring."_ Bonnie informed the human girl, as Elena was surprised to hear her friend's voice.

"Ok, yeah, I'll get it." Elena stammered and before she could hang up, Elena added quickly, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything, thank you for going this-"

_"Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there."_ Bonnie told her in a firm tone, rejecting her apology. _"We have to work fast. I'll see you soon."_ She hung up.

"Good news? Bad news?" Alaric questioned from where he was sitting.

"Bonnie thinks she can help you with a spell." Elena told him as she turned to look at him.

"Well, it's worth a try." He nodded.

"She needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal." She informed him as Meredith walked into the kitchen.

"Well, there's uh, there's my wedding ring." Alaric cleared his voice a little akwardly because Meredith was now in the kitchen.

"OK, yeah, uh, that's a good idea." Elena nodded, Alaric was about to rose from his seat but Meredith stopped him.

"I think it's better you stay here with me." She told him firmly.

"Oh, you and your tranquillizers." He huffed and she chuckled a little. Then he turned to Elena. "It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a, uh, an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs."

"Ok." She nodded as she grabbed her keys and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Damon was now laying on his bed with a sleeping Rebekah beside him, words couldn't describe how guily he was feeling right now. He had slept with Rebekah again, but only this time it was to find out what she was plotting, and even though he knew that Claire had agreed with this, he knew that this was another stain in their 'working' relantionship. He heard the door opening and he turned to see Sage entering the room swiftly. She walked over to his bed and sat on the bed behind the female Original, she stroked her hair going through her thoughts.

Damon was about to say something, but she put a finger on his lips to shush him. She got up from the bed and motioned him to follow her. He put on his pants and followed Sage out of the room, she approached him and began to whisper something in his ear and suddenly a flashback popped into his mind.

**[Flashback]**

_"The White Oak Tree, there must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old." Rebekah informed Klaus._

_"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?" Rebak questioned Carol Lockwood."_

**[End Of Flashback]**

Damon's eyes shot open and he turned to Sage with a small smirk on his lips and she looked at him, waiting to say something.

"There's another tree."

* * *

Claire was in the living-room pouring blood into a glass as Damon walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did you find out, what Rebekah wanted from you?" She questioned.

"I did." He nodded, he walked over to the library and began to search for a book.

"What is it?" Claire crossed her arms over her chest and he turned to look at her.

"There is another white oak tree in Mystic Falls." He told her and Claire froze a little which didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

"Milling records?" Sage questioned as she walked into the room, breaking the tension between the two ex-lovers.

"Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber." Damon informed her. "It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere." He looked around the library and then he looked at Sage. "Get upstairs, make sure you keep her distracted."

She smiled a little as she walked out of the room and Claire walked over to Damon who was still trying to find the book.

"What are you going to do, if you find the book?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"You know the answer to that." He continued to go through the books, as he found one with the age of 1912 and he leafed the pages and stopped when he saw Wickery Bridge written there.

"You've got to be kidding me." A small smile creeped into his perfect lips.

* * *

Elena was walking towards Alaric's apartment, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Missed you at the house." Stefan announced and she turned to look at him "Alaric told me you'd be here."

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan." Elena sighed in frustation as she walked past him "You don't want to be around me."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control." He told her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Elena questioned him as she walked into the apartment with Stefan following behind.

"I, uh, I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert." He replied as he turned on the lights "Founding families were always pretty good about destroying records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

"So, she was a psychopath. I get it." Elena nodded.

"She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewellery." Stefan told her.

"Wait." Elena creased her eyebrows "So, you're saying that the violent behaviour can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" Stefan nodded his head slowly.

* * *

Damon had thrown the book into the roaring fire, so Rebekah couldn't find out. Claire and Sage walked into the room and the brunette vampire sat on the couch.

"Rebekah just left." Sage informed him.

"Happy. I hope."

"Did you found, what you were looking for?" Sage questioned as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came from an old white oak tree that was used to make Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time."

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?" Sage questioned curiously as she shared a look with Claire.

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"You see how this could be a problem for us, right?" She told him referring to herself and Claire as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why?" Damon scoffed "Because of your true love Finn?" He cocked an eyebrow and he turned to look at Claire. "And your precious Elijah?" Claire just glared at him, she got up and walked out of the room. "Let me tell you something, Sage. I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him."

Sage sped towards him as she gave him a deathly look "I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step."

"Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together." Damon told her, the redhead didn't know that they were all linked together, so if one died the rest will die along.

"Is that a promise?" She looked at him questionable.

"Yes." Damon nodded "It's a promise." He didn't know that Claire was behind the door as she heard everything he said to Sage.

* * *

Elena was searching for Alaric's ring in his drawers as Stefan was watching her with his arms folded.

"What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work?" Stefan questioned "What are you gonna do with him?"

"I'm not gonna do anything, Stefan." Elena scoffed "I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him."

"You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too last." Stefan tried to reason her.

"It's my family's ring that's doing this to him." Elena told him.

"You can't put that on yourself." Stefan shook his head "Not everything is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved."

"Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you?" Elena looked at him "Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you."

Stefan opened a drawer to see pictures of dead people there, he recognized all the victims. Brian Walters and Bill Forbes.

"What is that?" Elena whispered.

"Pictures of his victims."

* * *

Damon walked into the library, with new fresh clothes on as he found it odd, that neither of the two vampires were in the room.

"Sage, let's go, we have Originals to kill." He called, but no one answered. Then everything started to make sense to him. "Claire..."

* * *

Meredith was trying to find the things she needed to make coffee in the cupboards as Alaric wandered around the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" He questioned.

"I don't know where anything is in this house." She replied as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboards and began to pour some coffee into them "I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?"

"No cream." Alaric shook his head, his eyes were void of emotion.

"I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving." Meredith informed him making her way over to the fridge beginning to search through it with a pondering look on her face as she searched the insides.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow as she grinned a little and looked over at her shoulder.

"No mustard. I hate mustard." She teased him as he nodded but not finding the amusement in the situation.

"Do you ever feel remorse?" Alaric asked.

Her eyes widened a little bit and she turned to face him a little confused by his question. "I'm sorry?"

"Well..." He grabbed a sharp knife from the cutting board as he took slow steps towards the doctor "You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood." He growled "So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should."

Alaric stabbed her with the knife and she quickly dropped the hot coffee on his hand and he called out in pain. The mug fell to the floor, breaking into pieces as she ran out of the kitchen. She saw her purse on the table in the living-room, she tried to make run to upstairs but Alaric grabbed her leg. She kicked him the face and she jolted upstairs as Alaric got up and followed her.

She walked into the bathroom and locked all the doors, Alaric tried to enter but she stabbed him with scissors on his hand and he pulled away quickly and she locked the door. She tried to stop her bleeding wound.

* * *

Damon drove like a maniac to the Wickery Bridge as he saw a bonfire, he got out of the car to see a smirking Rebekah.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" Rebekah pouted "Sorry to disappoint you. Again." She walked away from the scene as he turned to see Sage and Claire.

"I can't believe you sold me out." Damon spat, looking at Claire who had a indifferent look on her face.

"What did you expect? I was only protecting the people I care about, and so was Sage."

"At least I knew, I could count wit Claire. But you chose to lie to me, Damon!" Sage growled. "Claire told me about the linking spell! If one dies they all die."

Damon's anger began to boil and he zipped over to Claire and pinned her against the hood of his car. "What you did was low. Lower than I ever thought you could go."

"No. What you did was low, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! You knew that killing Elijah would affect me, yet you didn't care anyway." She pushed him off of her. Damon scowled at her and then he turned to Sage.

"I should end you."

"I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me!" Sage scoffed. "You really think, I would risk Finn's life for one of your revenge fantasies?"

"Let me tell you something." Damon hissed "Your long lost love, had a suicide wish. Mama witch spelled them together and he was the one willingly to die! Guess Claire forgot to mention that, right?"

"He wouldn't do that!" She shook his head.

"He didn't want to live. Not for you, not for anyone." Damon spat "He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find a way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn." Then he turned to look at Claire. "And finish on Elijah." And he left the two vampires standing there.

* * *

Alaric began to wake up and he noticed that he was laying on his bed in his apartment, then he looked over to see Damon sitting on a chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was a little raspy.

"Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something to keep the killer in you at bay." Damon smirked.

"Did something happen?" Alaric questioned as he stretched his hand.

"Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing council members. So we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna stay in this loft, just for a little bit. You know it's like house arrest." He told him.

"Wait, where's Meredith?" Alaric asked worried for his girlfriend and Damon noticed his behavior.

"She'll be fine, Ric." He assured him.

* * *

Elena was cleaning the kitchen as Bonnie walked in holding a jar of herbs on her hand.

"Hey." She called "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena nodded as she looked over at her friend.

"Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold." She put the jar on the table "These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day." Elena picked it up and inspected the jar "I'll get you more. Abby and I are working on her garden."

"How is she doing?" Elena questioned.

"The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be ok. Eventually." Bonnie nodded "I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through."

Elena was getting teary, she was feeling so much guilt "I'm sorry, Bonnie, I I didn't want this to happen." She stammered "If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I..."

Bonnie quickly pulled her for a embrace as she soothed her back "I know."

"Please say that you forgive me." Elena begged.

"Of course I do." Bonnie muttured as she tried to hold up her tears.

* * *

Claire walked into the Boarding House to see Stefan sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled at her, she walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch.

"It's nice to see that you are accepting what you are Stefan, you're doing great controling your hunger." She told him, even though lately she has been a crappy friend, she wanted him to know that she was here and she would support him no matter what.

"Thanks Claire. It really means a lot." He looked at her and she squeezed his hands.

"Have you seen Damon?" She questioned. After what happened, she figured that he was still pissed off at her, for telling Sage about the binding spell. But she had to talk to him anyway, she was tired of fighting it was just pointless and unnecessary.

"He's upstairs in his room." Stefan replied and she nodded her head, she walked upstairs and stopped in front of his room. She knocked but the door was open, she walked into the room to see Damon changing his shirt.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold, and he didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm emotionally drained. So just hear me out." She sighed and he turned to look at her with his arms folded. "I did what I had to do, you can't accuse me to go behind your back because you were doing the same thing... I don't expect you to understand why Elijah is so important to me, but I expect you to at least respect my feelings." She told him firmly.

"These Originals did nothing but screwed us over, ever since they came into town they destroyed our lifes, Elijah may be important to you but at the end of the day, he's still an Original. And they can't be trusted." Damon replied. "Why are you so hell bent on protecting him?"

"Because if it was you, I would do the same thing!" She yelled. "I would go to the end of the earth to protect the people that I care about, and you better than anyone should understand this!" When he didn't say anything she continued, "What if I find a way to unlike them?"

He paused for a moment, in other circustances he would had said hell no. But this was Claire, and he would do absolutely everything for her and she was only protecting the people that she cares about.

"Ok." He nodded. "I consider Elijah untouchable."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief and she turned to walk away but he caught her arm.

"I respect your feelings too much, for you to ever think that I would do something that would hurt you." He whispered. She closed her eyes and then reopened them to look at his icy blue eyes.

"And I respect your feelings too, that's why I have to tell you something..." She gulped as she looked up to meet his eyes. "I kissed Klaus, twice. The night Esther tried to overpower me and the night when you were helping Stefan with his eating problem."

He just stared at her as he felt his heart breaking a little more, and her wors kept replaying on his mind. I kissed Klaus. Twice.

"Say something, please..."

"Do you want me to yell at you?" He questioned. "To kill the first person I find? I can't really be mad at you, that would make me a hypocrite."

She was taken back by his behavior, she was expecting him to yell at her and curse her but suprisingly enough he did not react.

"Why are you so calm?" She creased her eyebrows.

"I slept with Rebekah to get back at you, the first time. I wanted to make you hurt, and I realized that was the stupidiest thing I ever did in my life. I pushed you away, so I can't blame you for kissing him." His voice was weak.

"Damon, I-"

"If kissing him, will clear up your feelings and help you decide who you want, so be it." He told her, and he left the room without another word.

* * *

Damon walked down stairs holding something wrapped as he saw his brother still sitting on the couch nursing a glass of scotch.

"A little early in the day for you, isn't it?" Damon questioned.

"I'm just having a little toast." Stefan shrugging.

"To what?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"To control." Stefan answered.

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

"What do you have there?" Stefan looked over at the item that his brother had behind him.

"Well, dear brother of mine, I'm philanthropist, I make the world a better place." Damon smirked "Restoring bridges, landmarks and..." He unwrapped the item to reveal the Wickery Bridge sign "Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

"They think the wood burned." Stefan muttured as he looked over at his smirking brother.

"I sold my rage." Damon bragged "You should have seen me."

"We have a weapon."

"Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals." Damon replied, and he would start with that damned hybrid who was trying to take away the woman that he loved.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait! But, I've been in a family vacation, so no internet -.- . Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, the story is almost coming to an end and so much thing is going to happen in the next chapters! **

**So Dlair fans, the next chapter will certainly be for you, I know you had been waiting for scenes between Damon and Claire. But, Kluratore fans, don't worry because I didn't forget about you ;)**

**Please, review and give me your opion. By the way, 100 reviews! How awesome you guys can be? Thank you so much :)**


	18. The Murder Of One

At Alaric's apartment, Elena walked upstairs with breakfast for him. She knocked at the door and Damon opened it.

"Morning sunshine." Damon smiled.

"Hey, how's Alaric?" Elena asked as she tried to enter the apartment, but Damon blocked her.

"Indecent. But fine." He replied.

"So then, does that mean there were no issues last night?" Elena questioned.

"Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members." Damon told her.

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?" Damon questioned as he took the bag from her hands and smelled it inside.

"Oooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say, a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach." Damon smirked.

"They're not for you." Elena rolled her eyes as she snatched the bag from his hands.

"Sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all." Damon shrugged.

"Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?" Elena sighed as she handed him the bag.

"With pleasure." Damon replied as he was about to close the door.

"Please." Elena looked at him.

"Have a great day, thanks for coming by." Damon smirked.

"Dam..." Elena began but he closed the door. Damon walked over to Stefan and Alaric with the Wickery Bridge sign.

"Walking down the stairs, opening the front door..." Damon replied as he listened to Elena's moves. "And she's gone."

Alaric began to cut the wood into multiple stakes as Damon began to whittle them. And Stefan was inspecting the stakes to see if they were suitable to kill the Originals.

"This needs to have a sharper point." Stefan replied handing a stake to Damon.

"You got it." Damon nodded.

"We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle." Stefan countered.

"I said I got it. Stop micromanaging." Damon huffed as he began to sharpen the stake. Alaric was putting his coat on.

"Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm going to call the Sheriff." Alaric told them. The brothers looked at thim confused.

"I want to turn myself in." Alaric announced.

"No you don't." Damon scoffed.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed." Alaric hissed.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying." Damon shrugged.

"Hey, listen out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father, I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed." Alaric shook his head.

"Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill." Stefan replied.

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain." Damon smirked.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in." Stefan told him.

"Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on." Damon held the ring on his hand for Alaric to take it, the teacher looked down and frowned.

"That ring is the reason I've killed people." Alaric protested.

"It's also the reason you're alive." He replied. "You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it." Damon ordered and Alaric took the ring hesitantly and placed on his finger.

* * *

Claire was driving towards Bonnie's house, she heard from Caroline what happened with Abby. She couldn't believe that she had the gut to abandon her daughter again, what kind of mother does that? She couldn't even imagine Bonnie's pain right now, but she was going to be there for her.  
She got out of her car and walked towards Bonnie's doorstep, would she even want to talk to her? She didn't know but she had to try.

She was wearing a Asymmetric studded jersey top, Balmain skinny leather pants, Tarny studded Booties and a Denim jacket with studs. Her hair was done in waves, she wore red lipstick and her nails were painted red. (Outfit in the profile)

She knocked at the door and waited a few moments, just then Bonnie opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red, she difinitely had been crying.

"Hey." Claire trailed off a bit awkwardly.

"Hey." Bonnie's voice was weak, she tried to clear her throat so she could talk more strongly.

"I know what happened with Abby, the last thing I wanted was for Damon to turn her so he could save mine and Elena's life. I'm not going to say that I'm sorry, because it's not going to change anything... But I can be here for you, if you let me." Claire told her firmly. The younger witch couldn't take it anymore and she began to sob loudly, the female hybrid pulled her for a embrace which Bonnie hugged her back. Then, she pulled away and dried her tears. She opened her door wider and moved aside.

"Come in."

She nodded her head and walked inside of her house as Bonnie shut the door behind her.

"There is something I have to tell you." Bonnie replied. "About the linking spell."

* * *

Caroline and Elena were walking around the woods, as Elena told her friends about the killings that Alaric has been doing.

"Alaric Saltzman killed my father." Caroline replied in disbelief.

"I can't expect you to be ok with this." Elena shook his head with a sad expression "But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried."

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything ok?" Caroline growled as she walked faster and Elena tried to catch up with her.

"No, Caroline, it's not ok. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it." Elena muttured "But he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him... Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to be a vampire. And neither did Stefan or Tyler..."

"Or me..." Caroline's voice cracked, as she had tears welling in her eyes.

"Or you." Elena nodded "None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?" Caroline slided an arm over Elena's shoulder, pulling her close.

"Oh, Elena Gilbert, saviour of the cursed and the damned." Caroline smirked when suddenly Matt stepped out of the brush making his way towards them.

"Hey." Matt approached them "What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?"

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here." Elena shrugged and Stefan and Damon stepped out of the bushes and walked over them.

"Where's Bonnie and Claire?" Stefan questioned noticing that the two witches weren't present "I texted them too."

"Erm, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again." Caroline told them quietly "So, I think we should leave her out of this one." She looked at Stefan. "As for Claire-"

"I'm here." Claire announced as she walked over to the gang. "So, what's with the super society meeting?" She questioned a bit sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We found some white oak. Long story, wait for the movie." Damon shot back sarcastically and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hang on." Elena shook her head confused "White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan threw a bag to the floor to reveal white oak stakes inside. Everyone looked shocked but pleasent at the same time, except for Claire who had an unreadable face.

* * *

Finn was walking around the streets in a busy city, as Klaus appeard next to him walking along with him.

"Hello, Finn." Klaus smiled syly.

"Hello, Niklaus." Finn narrowed his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?" Klaus demanded in a serious tone.

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again." Finn told him firmly.

"Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance." Klaus replied as he looked over at his older brother.

"I have no wish to help you." Finn hissed "Only to see you dead."

"Right, well, that's the thing, you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid." Klaus informed him.

"Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus." Finn huffed in annoyance.

"Why? Why not come bother my big brother." Klaus mused "I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together."

"I have no wish to be unlinked." Klaus stood in front of him and put his hand on his brother's chest to stop him for moving.

"Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." Klaus threatened him.

"What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah." Finn retorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He replied with no emotion, Finn just shook his head and walked past him, he sped to alley with his supernatural speed to outwit his brother but he was stopped by his little sister, Rebekah who stood in front of him.

"Let's not make thing any worse than it has to be, darling brother." Rebekah told him firmly.

"You're siding with him?" Finn scoffed "Rebekah, he stored us in boxes."

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah hissed as Finn turned around to see Klaus behind him.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Finn challenged him.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish." Klaus smirked "Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you." He threw his brother against the brick wall to knock him unconscious.

* * *

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them." Stefan explained them. Claire looked over at Damon who looked like he was agreeing with his brother, she did know that she couldn't trust him where the Originals were concerned, so little did they know that they were going to be unliked very soon "We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for ever opportunity."

"Scenario number 1." Damon held up one finger. He walked over to Elena and grabbed her arms to put her next to Stefan "You get to play Klaus."

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied..." Stefan replied as he glanced over to Claire, she narrowed her eyes. Figures that she had to be the one to distract Klaus. "Claire..."

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" She titled her head to the side.

"Because he's obsessed with you." Damon rolled his eyes. "Plus, you two have bonded lately so..." The female hybrid shot him a deathly look which he ignored. "But right now you need to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking." He turned to Matt.

"How?" Matt questioned.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon shrugged.

"Clearly, she slept with you." Caroline replied snidely, as Elena and Claire had to bit back a laugh. The dark-haired vampire chose to ignore the annoying blonde.

"Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her." He grabbed Claire's arm, holding them against him "Grab her like this." He pulled her arms roughly. "Ow." She complained.

Stefan stepped in front of her about to stab her in the chest but then stopped "Gives me time for one shot."

Damon moved his hands from Claire's arms to her hips as he nibled her ear playfully and she shoved him away from her. "Dick." She muttured and he smirked.

"Got it?" Stefan questioned to the group which they all nodded. "Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for an opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them..." Damon glanced over to Elena.

"Don't worry about me." Elena told him firmly "Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

"Barbie?" Damon looked over at Caroline and the blonde nodded her head.

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus." Caroline told him as she shot a sideways glance to Claire.

"Busboy?" Damon glanced over at Matt who looked nervou about the situation.

"Do I have a choice?" He questioned.

"Good boy." Damon nodded. He couldn't help to look over at Claire with a questionable look on his face as she glared at him.

"Are you going to ask me, if I'm going to back down?" She questioned.

"I don't know, are you?" He retorted and she scowled at him.

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this." Stefan cut in between the two angry vampires "Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow." He handed her the crossbow "Matt, you play Klaus."

* * *

Klaus threw his brother into the foyer of his house with Rebekah next to him.

"Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it." Rebekah replied firmly.

"You can't force me to help you." Finn protested.

"Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?" Klaus looked over to the stairs, Finn turned to see Sage at the top of the stairs. It had been a long time since he saw the love of his undead life.

"Hello, Finn." She smiled at him.

"Sage." He whispered as he ran over to her and pulled her to a embrace.

"What do you know, true love prevails." Rebekah mused as Klaus checked his phones for texts.

**Let me know when I'm needed. - Kol**

"It does occasionally have its uses." Klaus muttured as he replied the text from his brother.

**I will. - Klaus**

"Easier than torturing him." Klaus replied as he but his phone back into his pocket-

"I have something to do." Rebekah told him "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus informed her "Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." She gritted her teeth "Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order."

* * *

At the Boarding House, Damon was hiding the stake in the pile of wood next to the fireplace as Alaric stood there watching him.

"I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?" Alaric questioned.

"Why? Where'd you put yours?" Damon asked him, before Alaric could answer they heard a noise upstairs "What the hell was that?"

Damon began to walk to upstairs to see where the noise might had come from, when he didn't find anything he turned to see Alaric thrown on the floor. "Ric." He muttured, he turned around to feel a sharp pain through his stomach and he groaned as Rebekah stabbed him with a knife.

"Hello, Lover."

* * *

Elena was walking around the town square as she tried to get a hold of Bonnie. She found it odd, that the witch wasn't returning her calls.

"Bonnie, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back, call Caroline or Claire. Just call someone, please." Elena replied leaving a voice mail and she hung up. She walked over to Caroline and Matt who were chatting.

"Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town." Matt mused.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

"Is it weird that Bonnie is not returning my calls?" Elena spoke up.

"Is it weird that Klaus's brother is in the middle of town square?" Matt questioned as he looked over at one of Klaus's sibilings and a redhead woman.

"That's Finn. I thought he left town." Elena creased her eyebrows. Caroline pushed her hair behind her ear, so she could hear better to their conversation.

* * *

"So, can you guess what I've dragged you out here?" Sage questioned him in a playfull tone.

"If memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods." Finn remembered, he was still astouned of how everything had changed.

"This statue was built where we used to rendezvous." Sage smirked as she turned to look at him "Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tall true lady friend."

"I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on." Finn told her.

"I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you, Finn. I don't want you to die." She told him in a pleading voice and that made his undead heart melt a little.

* * *

Stefan and Claire walked into the Boarding House, the younger vampire noticed her strange behavior since this morning and he knew that it was because she was still confused about her feelings for Klaus.

"You don't have to pretend with me, you know." Stefan told her. "I know that you're hesitating about killing Klaus..."

"No, I'm not hesitating, Stefan. Just drop it the subject already." She huffed.

"It needs to be done, Claire." He told her in a firm tone. "He has to die."

"I get it." She snapped. Before he could say anything more, his phone began to ring.

"Hey." Stefan answered.

_"Hey, where are you?"_ Elena questioned in the other line.

"Home, why?" Stefan questioned.

_"Klaus's brother, Finn is in the town square and he's with an ex-girlfriend or something..."_ She trailed off. That caught Claire's attention and she began to listen to their conversation.

"Ex-girfriend? The guy had been in a coffin for the last 900 years." Stefan creased his eyebrows. He looked over at Claire who mouthed 'Sage' and quickly he began to understand everything.

"It's Sage." Stefan told Elena.

_"We got an opportunity, so how do we do this?"_

"Listen Elena, do not do anything. Sage is very old and very strong, you don't stand a chance against her." Stefan told her firmly.

_"Then get Damon and Claire, and get down here."_ Elena told him. Suddenly the two vampires heard someone groaning and they looked at each other.

"Listen Elena, I'll call you later." He replied as he hung up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan questioned looking over at Alaric who was trying to get to his feet.

"Rebekah happened."

"I think we have a problem." Stefan muttured looking over at Claire who looked pissed off.

* * *

Rebekah was hanging Damon from the ceilling, clamping his wrists around the bear straps as he groaned in pain.

"I found them in the shed." Rebekah told him "What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenceless animal."

"You've got to admit, even for me, this is a little kinky." Damon smirked weakly.

"You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me, so your trampy friend Sage could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you." She ripped open his shirt "So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system." She replied as she ran the sharp knife across his chest and he winced in pain.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" Damon smirked a little.

"Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Claire." Rebekah smiled evilly "But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries." She sliced his throat with the knife.

"Well, look what you've caught... Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it wold be easier to hang him upside down?" Klaus questioned as he approached his little sister.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." She scoffed.

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter." He smirked.

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes and Klaus held up his hands as he walked away. Then she turned to face Damon with a sinister smile on her beautiful face. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Tick-tock." Klaus cooed as he entered another room to see Bonnie with her grimoire "I should hear chanting by now."

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that that easy, especially under duress." She glared at him.

"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." Klaus hissed closely to her ear which made her shiver in fear.

"Even Claire?" She taunted him which was a bad move, since he looked like he was about to rip her head off right there.

"I suggest you to get on with the spell before I loose my temper."

"This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough." She shook her head as she started to pace the room.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie..." He walked over to her "Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying hard enough." He shot her a look but she seemed unfazed "Very well." He pulled out his phone to make a call "Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City?" He asked and Bonnie looked at him confused "And how's our friend? May I see him?" He walked over to Bonnie to show a video of Jeremy playing with his new dog, the human boy seemed happy.

"There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy." Klaus purred in her ear "Oh, isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" He questioned as he hit another button to return his call to Kol "Thank you, Kol, we'll be in touch..." He hung up "So, Bonnie, how about that spell?"

* * *

Elena approached Stefan and Claire who were standing outside of the Grill, the female hybrid looked a little restless as she argued with Stefan.

"Hey. How is he?" Elena quickly made her presence known between the two vampires.

"Hey. He's just banged up. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric..." He answered "Matt text me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move."

"Dammit, Stefan!" Claire growled. "That crazy ass bitch has Damon, our next move is to find him."

"No, we need to stay on point." Stefan argued but she didn't back down "See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan."

"Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance!" Claire snapped.

"Look, Claire, I understand that you're concerned about him, but if he even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind!" Stefan tried to reason her.

"Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you." She retorted.

"She's right, Stefan." Elena agreed with the hybrid. "She could kill him, for all we know!"

"I know what my brother would want." Stefan replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What he would want and what we should do are two very different things, Stefan." Claire's eyes were livid right now. She couldn't understand how Stefan could be so indifferent to his brother right now, Damon would do anything to save him and he knew that. So why wasn't he doing the same thing?

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" He stared her down and her expression didn't change "Fine, I'll figure it out myself." He walked away with Elena following him in a tow.

* * *

_Damon was coughing loudly as the traps were hurting his wrists badly and he was covered in blood. He heard footsteps, so he lifted his head to see a figure, as he tried to clear his vision he saw Claire walking into the room._

_"What are you doing?" Damon's voice was barely audible "Rebekah will be in here any second."_

_"Let her. She will save me some troube to hunt her down." Claire growled as she reached into the traps freeing him, before he could hit the floor she grabbed him._

_She dragged him through the hallway, she was about to use her vampire speed but he collapsed to the ground bringing her with him._

_"I need a minute." His voice was raspy and weak, she tried to move him but he was doing a lot of pressure._

_"Hey, hey. Look at me, we're going to get out of here ok?" She grabbed his face to make him look at her. "We're almost there, you have to get up Damon."_

_"I can't." He shook his head, as he was fading fast._

_"I'm not going to leave you." She told him firmly. "Damon?"_

_"I love you so much, Claire." He told her as he stared into her blue orbs. "I never stopped loving you."_

_"I love you too, Damon. Forever and Always." A tear rolled down on her face. He was almost passing out, he needed blood to survive. "Here, drink." She offered him her wrist, hybrid blood was very powerful and addictive it would help him. She placed her wrist on his mouth, he bit into it and began to drink her blood, never leaving her eyes. She caressed his face and smiled at him._

_Then he pulled away from her wrist and looked at her. He leaned in a little and closed the gap betweent them. They rested their foreheads against each other and he their lips stood inches apart, when he was about to kiss her suddenly everything disappeard._

He opened his eyes to see that Claire wasn't there and he was still hanged up in the ceilling. Then he realized that it was Rebekah messing with his head.

"You bitch."

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" Rebekah chuckled darkly.

"Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there." He trailed off weakly.

"Well, I hope you were nicer to Claire than you were to me." Rebekah spat venemously.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't seriously compare yourself to Claire, the difference between you and her is that I actually love her and you were nothing but a toy." He growled. "Besides, I couldn't had hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?" She just stood silent and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too." Rebekah stood in his face and she stabbed him with the knife in his stomach again and this time she twisted to make more painfully as he cried out in pain.

* * *

"What was that?" Bonnie questioned as she heard a scream echoing in the mansion, she turned to Klaus but he stood there careless.

"I wouldn't let it both you, love." Klaus told her.

"Well, it does bother me. You bother me." Bonnie hissed as he faked a hurt expression "The way you use people to get what you want, it's not right."

"You're being emotional, Bonnie." Klaus replied "I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back." He suggested as she put space between them "Isn't it obvious that I'm just going to continue to hurt people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are." He grabbed a briefcase, and opened to reveal four vials of blood "Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn." He bit into his wrist "Where do you wants us?" She grabbed a chalice so he could pour his blood.

* * *

"How many people have you turned?" Finn clenched his jaw, he had turned her because so they could be together and now she was turning people just for the hell of it.

"I don't know. A lot." She shrugged as he shot him a look of disappointement "Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me!"

"Exactly Sage, I turned you." Finn told her firmly "My passion overtook my morals."

"My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest." She retorted.

Stefan was hearing Sage and Finn's argument, he quickly pulled out his phone and began to text.

**Get ready.**

* * *

Bonnie continued to chant as she spilled the blood onto the table as Klaus observed everything anxious to be finally free of this linking spell.

* * *

"Finally." Sage smiled as the waitress placed the shots on the table, Stefan took that moment to leave the bar.

"To living life to the fullest." Sage raised her glass.

"To living life." Finn clincked his glass against her, they both downed their shots but then they felt their throats burn and they spit out.

"What the hell!" Sage growled as she drank water to get the taste of vervain from her mout.

"Vervain." Finn spat as she turned to the side to see Stefan at the door watching them, they quickly rose from their seats and followed him.

* * *

Bonnie was chanting more forceful this time as the blood had split into five circles, the spell was working.

* * *

The two vampires walked outside of the Grill, as Stefan bounced on Sage but she got the upper hand and he dropped the stake on the floor.

"Finn, the stake!" Sage told him as he ran down the stairs to grab the stake.

* * *

While Bonnie was still performing the spell, the flames had flared up. She was actually surprised that she could handle such a strong spell like this. When the spell was done, she closed her eyes for a moment trying to channell Claire.

* * *

Claire was inside of the Grill with Elena and Matt, the two humans were waiting for Claire to give them the ok to attack. The female hybrid closed her eyes for a moment as she felt that Bonnie was contacting her, she could feel the younger's witch power sending her message.

_It's done._

Those two words was all she needed to go on with the plan, she nodded at Elena and Matt and suddenly the door burst open and Elena pointed a crossbow to Finn, she compressed and shot a stake to Finn's stomach. The Original was about to attack Elena but Claire quickly stood in front of him and Matt threw her the stake as she grabbed it. She didn't waste time to shove the stake into his heart, with a cold expression on her face.

"No!" Sage cried as Finn's skin began to turn grey and Claire dropped his body to the floor. She pushed Elena and Matt into the Grill as Sage ran over to her lover's body and Stefan fled from the scene. Now that Claire took care of one of her problems she had to take care of another.

* * *

Rebekah walked out of the room drying her hands with a towel as she saw Bonnie walking out with her brother.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Rebekah pouted.

"Sister. Be nice." Klaus looked at her.

"Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class." She smiled at the witch as she walked away from them, Bonnie could see Damon being hanged up with straps with blood pouring down on his body.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped seeing the vampire, even though a small part of her felt so much hatred for him.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess." Klaus told her "Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire."

"Just get me out of here." Bonnie ordered and shot one last look to Damon, who looked like was about to pass out.

"Very well." Klaus nodded as he led her out of the mansion.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and Claire walked into the Boarding house, to find Caroline in the library waiting for them. The female hybrid was very angry and stressed about this whole situation, she knew that she had to save Damon, but a small part of her actually didn't feel bad because it is his own fault for mixing with Rebekah.

"Hey. How's Alaric?" Elena questioned.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home." Caroline answered. "Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?"

"He's dead." Claire stated as if it was nothing.

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus's dead body myself." Stefan spoke up. Claire's phone began to ring and she pulled out to see that Bonnie was calling her.

"Bonnie. Are you ok?" She answered. She figured that the younger witch was emotionally and physically tired because of the spell that she performed, it was a very strong spell. Even though, she couldn't help her to do it, she was very proud of her and she knew that Bonnie could handle it.

_"Klaus has Damon."_ She told her, and Claire couldn't help but tense at her words. Stefan had heard what the witch said and he looked at Claire in disbelief.

"Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead, we just killed Finn." Stefan growled.

"Klaus forced her to do a spell to unlike them." Claire told Stefan. She wasn't lying to him but she did let out that she knew about this.

"Where's Damon, Bonnie?" She questioned the witch.

_"At Klaus's mansion. It's bad, Claire, he threatened Jeremy. And my mom."_

"Figures." She scoffed. "Are you ok?"

_"I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just I have to to go."_ Bonnie sobbed.

"No, Bonnie just..." But she had already hung up.

* * *

Stefan grabbed the bag with the stakes and he walked over to the door with Elena following behind.

"Stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan." Elena tried to stop him.

"Don't worry, he's not going alone." Claire walked over to them.

"What we need is for Klaus to be dead." Stefan growled, but Elena grabbed her arm to make him face her.

"Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!"

"Anger gets things done, Elena!" Stefan growled. "Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me."

"Stefan, don't be stupid right now. It's better if I go by myself, you can't go like a mad man on a mission!" Claire told him.

"I don't care. This ends now." Stefan seethed and he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Caroline! Stay here with Elena, I'm going to save both Salvatores from the wrath of the Originals." Claire huffed.

"Ok, be careful. You can vever be too much careful with them." The blonde looked at her. "I miss well-adjusted Stefan." She added.

When Claire was about to walk out of the door, suddenly Stefan was thrown against the folder and Sage entered the house.

"Ding dong." She cooed, Caroline was about to attack her but the redhead vampire, but she trew the blonde vampire across the room.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." Sage growled as she turned to Stefan.

Elena was about to ran to the front door but Troy stood in front of her, blocking her exit.

"I don't think so." Troy sneered.

"Actually, you're here for me, Sage. I was the one who killed Finn." Claire announced as she walked over to the redhead vampire.

"I could expect this from anyone, but not from you." Sage spat as her eyes flicked with anger.

"I did what I had to do." Claire shrugged. She did feel a bit guilty for killing Finn, she knew how much Sage loved him and she took him away from her. But better the creepy Original die than Elijah, she would do anything for the ones that she loved, even if she had to take from someone else. "In order to save my ones."

"Oh, is that right? You know I like to go ten rounds right?" Sage smirked, she punched Claire in the stomach which sent her flying across the room. She groaned in pain and began to slowly get up to her feet, she didn't do any move to defend herself. Sage walked over to her and she was about to kick her but Claire jumped up to her feet and grabbed her throat squeezing tightly.

"I let you attack me once, so we can get even for me killing Finn. You may be over 900 years old, but I can top that and you know it." Claire spat and she let go of Sage. Before the redhead vampire could do anything, she felt her nose bleeding.

"Sage?" Troy called confused. As he held a struggling Elena on his arms, Stefan was looking at Sage strangely. Claire seemed pretty confused as well, to why the suddenly started to bleed out of nowhere. Sage tried to punch her again but Claire caught her hand and threw her to the floor.

"Troy, help me!" Sage ordered. The young vampire released Elena to help Sage, but he began to cough some blood as well.

"What is happening to me?" Sage gasped as she and Troy dropped to the floor, their skin began to turn grey and quickly they were drifted away into death.

"She just died." Elena whispered.

"So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn." Caroline trailed off.

"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or...?" Elena began.

"Hybrid bites don't look like that..." Claire shook her head.

"Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness." Caroline shrugged.

"No, that doesn't explain Troy." Elena creased her eyebrows.

"It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be." Stefan realized. "Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."

"Wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean " Caroline began

"If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would it'd just be dead." Elena concluded for the blonde vampire.

"Shit just got real." Claire spoke up.

* * *

Damon was still hung up in the roof of the Mikaelson mansion, then he heard footsteps approaching him. And Stefan walked into the room, holding the bag with the stakes that could kill the Originals.

"This was much different in my head." Damon muttured. As he was actually expecting that Claire would save him, just like in the dream that Rebekah gave him.

"Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this." Stefan called, and few moments after Klaus and Rebekah walked into the room.

"Oh good, a hero." He replied sarcastically. "What do you want?" Stefan dropped the duffel bag with the stakes to the floor, in front of Klaus.

"I'm here to make a deal." Stefan replied firmly.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon questioned.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Stefan explained, as Klaus looked over at his sister.

"That's impossible." She shook her head.

"Actually it's not." A voice echoed in the room behind them, they turned to see Claire walking into the room, Damon looked up to see the brunette beauty in the room and his lips twitched up a little bit. She actually came to save him. Claire looked over at Stefan's shoulder to see her ex-lover and she almost frowned to see the state that he was in.

"Finn's dead. I killed him, no pun intend." She replied in a low and deathly voice.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah gritted her teeth and Claire just shrugged her shoulders. The Original speed over to the female hybrid about to lunge at her but she just dogded her.

"Try and be less obvious." Claire narrowed her eyes. "Today has been a no-no. Do not piss me off more barbie, don't give me a reason to rip you apart after the stunt you pulled." She said referring to Damon.

"You raging bitch! I am going to end you." Rebekah growled as she slapped her across the face. Suddenly hell broke loose and Claire's eyes began to change, the lights began to fickle and the room was shaking. She grabbed Rebekah's throat and slammed the blonde vampire to the ground with a loud thud, Klaus and Stefan quickly speed over to cut in between the cat fight.

"Claire! Stop!" Stefan grabbed her as Klaus grabbed her sister who was struggling in her grip.

"Enough! Rebekah!" Klaus growled. The Original blonde stopped struggling and he let her go slowly as Stefan did the same thing.

"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan spoke up, looking over at Klaus.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" He questioned.

"Because there aren't." Stefan told him.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus walked over to Damon, to stand in his side. "Leave."

"No." Damon replied firmly.

"Go on. Leave." Klaus ordered him again.

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours." Rebekah pouted and Claire just gave her a 'shut-the-hell-up' look at the Original.

"I said, go home." Klaus grabbed his face to compell him. Damon tried to pull his wrists from the traps as he screamed in agony.

"Klaus, cut it out!" Claire demanded, as she watched Damon in so much pain. She could not compell vampires, so there is nothing she could do to stop him.

"Relax, love. This is a little experiment." He smirked at her.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Boarding House, after taking care of Sage and Troy's body to see Elena cleaning the carpet.

"Vampire disposal. Not my strong suit." Caroline chuckled. "They haven't come back yet?"

"No, they're still trading the stakes for Damon." Elena told her as Caroline sta down.

"All of them?" Caroline asked.

"No, not all of them. We still have uh- enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save." Elena told her.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Caroline frowned.

"I have no idea. You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose." Elena explained. "And Claire was turned by Elijah, so that makes him spared."

"Well, who turned Rose?" Caroline questioned.

"We don't know. But it can only link back to one Original and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him." Elena sighed as she looked up to see that her friend had a worried face now.

"Elena." Caroline whispered. "Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned one of us."

"Tyler." Elena suddenly realized. "If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die."

* * *

Damon was still struggling to get out of the straps, Claire had enough of hearing his agonizing voice with pain and she speed over to stand in front of Klaus.

"Stop this right now." She growled. "You made your point, stop hurting him. If you love me like you say you do, stop now."

"Don't try and manipulate me, sweetheart." Klaus looked at her.

"You will stop right now, or God help me. I'll grab one of the stakes and you'll lose one more sibiling." She spat, referring to Rebekah.

"Not if I kill you first." Rebekah sneered as she glared at her. Claire didn't so much of acknowledging the blonde's voice as she continued to look at Klaus.

"Very well." He gave in, then he turned to Damon who was still trying to pull off his wrists. "Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself." And he stopped struggling. "Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." Klaus said grabbing Damon's face and compelling him again. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven." Damon answered.

"Eleven! Really? So, not eight then." Klaus scoffed as he turned to look at Stefan.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah scolded him.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Klaus growled.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan questioned.

"What is wrong with you? Do you really have no appreciation for me?" He questioned. "I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself." He continued. "I have given your life purpose, as your friend." Klaus laughed. "I really think you should be thanking me." Then he turned to look at Claire. "And I did everything in my power to please you, I gave you the world and this is how you repay me? Do you have no appreciation for me whatsoever?"

"I never asked anything from you." She spat. "I was actually considering the fact to not kill you, after that night when Esther tried to kill me, you showed me a different side of you." She walked over to him. "And I'll ask you the same question, I've been asking myself since the first time I met you... Was any of it real?"

"It was as real as you and me!"

"And you go doing things like this and of course I have to wonder!" She yelled. Then out of nowhere Stefan rushed over to Klaus with a stake but he caught his wrist.

"Step down, or you both die." Klaus replied slowly and Stefan lowered the stake.

"There. Now you only have to get me the other two." Klaus replied, taking the stake from his hands.

"This is bullshit!" Claire yelled. Then she turned to Rebekah, "Stefan already told you that he's going to get the other three stakes. Release, Damon right now. Before, I burn your house with you two in it."

"You don't tell me what to do." Rebekah stood in front of her, seizing her up.

"You know what? You're right." Claire nodded. "Why tell you, if I can do it myself." She walked over to Damon and released him from the traps.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah growled. "I brought him here. I get to release him." She replied like a small childe who someone had stole her favourite toy.

Claire just ignored her and grabbed Damon by his shoulders to help him walk, even though she was strong he had a lot of muscle and sometimes was difficult to carry him.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them." Klaus growled at Stefan. "Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear." Rebekah grabbed the duffel bag and walked out of the room with Klaus following behind.

"Thank you." Damon whispered so she could hear. "For coming for me." She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

"I can't believe Finn is dead." Rebekah shook her head as she and Klaus stood in the parlour.

"Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah." Klaus narrowed her eyes.

"He was still your brother. Mind your tongue." She growled.

"Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man." He replied sarcastically. "He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death."

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" Rebekah creased her eyebrows as she walked over to him.

"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough." Klaus spat.

"Yes, because I was the one who followed that little peasent bitch's orders." Rebekah scowled. "Can't you see that she doesn't love you Nik? And tonight clearly proved it! She still loves that Salvatore and she's only trying to play you!"

"One more word about Claire, I'll put you to sleep." He growled at her. She gaped at him, after all this time he still was threatening her to dagger her.

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours" Rebekah told him.

"I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other." Klaus shrugged.

"So are you leaving?" Rebekah questioned.

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids."

"And if I choose to stay?" She looked at him.

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn." Klaus sneered before leaving.

* * *

Damon was already healed from the injuries that Rebekah caused him and he had changed his clothes. Claire was leaning against the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned and he turned to look at her.

"Good as new, nothing like a blood bag can't solve." He told her and she nodded her head. "What you did today, you were badass."

"Oh really?" She chuckled. "How so?"

"Well, you killed an Original. You almost broke barbie Klaus's neck and you called Klaus's bluff." He smirked. "That's pretty impressive."

"Why you sound so surprised?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not." He shook his head. "It's just remind me later to not get on your bad side."

"I will." She smirked. "I wasn't 'badass' because I felt like it. I was only protecting the people I care about, any of you would've done the same thing."

"No, not anyone." He disagreed, he walked over to her. "Because no one could be that amazing, strong-headed, brave and caring woman I fell in love with."

"Damon, don't-"

"And what breaks me more, is knowing the fact that I've probably lost you forever. And it pains me to realize that I just lost the best damn thing that happened in my undead life." He cupped her face.

"That's not true." She shook her head frantically. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know you didn't." He nodded. "Even when I screwed up so many times... But all this is my fault."  
He moved away from her.

"What are you talking about?" She creased her eyebrows.

"I'm talking about the fact, that you're also in love with Klaus." He turned to face her and her eyes widened as she heard what he said.

"What? No, Damon, I-"

"Hey." He grabbed her face and leaned his forehead against hers and he looked at her eyes. "I love you. I will always love you." He replied softly and tears began to welling in her eyes. "I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me... That you don't feel something for him." She just stared at him, as her mouth opened and closed for a few times, she was loss at words.

"I-I don't know what I feel..." Her voice cracked and Damon's face fell, he slowly backed away from her and he left the room, when she heard the door slam behind her she let her tears fall freely.

* * *

Damon had gone to Alaric's apartment so he could gather the other stake. Claire's words kept replaying on his mind, he just had to get away from her, it hurt too much to even look at her at this point.

"You're alive." Alaric noted as he opened the door to let his best friend in.

"Yeah, for now." Damon muttured. "I need your stake."

"Sure. It's right behind these books." Alaric replied as he grabbed the books from the shelf to gather the stake.

"A book shelf? Really?" Damon scoffed. "At least, I was trying to be clever about it..."

Alaric suddenly froze when he noticed that the stake wasn't there "Where the hell is it?"

"Ha, ha. Look harder, Ric." Damon told him.

"It's not here, Damon." He told him seriously.

"Maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on." Damon suggested as he helped him search for the stake.

"No, I didn't forget!" Alaric shook his head "It's... I-I put it right here!" He pointed to the place "A stake doesn't just just vanish into thin air, Damon."

"Who else did you tell, Ric?" Damon questioned.

"No, I didn't tell anybody, Damon. I was the only-" He suddenly stopped talking as he realized that it was his alter ego who had come to the surface.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon." He looked at him as Damon's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires? Possibly mine?" Damon growled as his friend nodded his head.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

* * *

**And chapter 18 it's done! What did you think about Claire's 'I'm-a-mad-woman-in-a-mission' atittude? Sorry for the Kluratore fans, they had just one scene together but don't worry more are about to come in the next chapters! And the next chapter is certainly going to let Dlair fans happy! I'm gog, I can't believe this story is almost coming to an end... Thank you so much for reviews and your love and support! Don't forget to review this one too, so I can know what you think :')**


	19. Heart Of Darkness

Elena walked down to the cellar of the Boarding House, holding a bag with the stuff that Alaric would need it. They had locked him in there so they could prevent his alter ego, because right now he was a threat to all vampires.

"Alaric?" She called, looking at the window of the cellar. She was making sure that it was the sane Alaric before she could get into the cellar.

"Yep. Still me." He confirmed. She opened the door and walked into the cellar as she watched him sitting on the bed. "You know you shouldn't be here. It defeats the whole thing about being locked in a cellar."

"Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep." Elena told him as she threw the bag to the floor, he picked up one of the books and chuckled a little.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" He questioned amused.

"What? No, I grabbed..." She creased her eyebrows, then she realized who it was. "Damon. Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us still has a sense of humour." Alaric nodded.

"Are you sure, you... I mean, you don't have to be kept in here" She looked at him.

"Uh, no, this is, the right place for me to be, at least till you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter-ego to fess up, to where I, or he hid the white oak stake." He sighed.

"We looked everywhere. You, the other you, hid it well." Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" Alaric questioned.

"It's the only thing that can kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff." Elena shrugged, she couldn't help but feel a little afraid of how he's going to react. "Listen, Stefan is going to watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe, so Damon, Claire and I are going to go to Denver to pick him up." She told him a little uncomfortable.

"Why do you seem uncomfortable about going to Denver with Claire and Damon?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just..." Elena let out a breath. "Ever since I tried to kiss Damon, things between me and Claire are tense and I don't blame her, I was such a horrible friend to her... And I can't help to think that it is my fault that they're not together anymore."

"Elena look at me." He ordered and she looked at him. "You're not the reason why they're not together... Damon and Claire have a complicated dynamic, but they have a pretty intense love. I mean I never met two screwed up individuals like them but somehow they're perfect for each other. Yes, what you did was wrong and yes you shouldn't had do it. But you're just 18 and you're human, and human people do mistakes all the time. Whatever you might think you feel for Damon is nothing but confused feelings, you love Stefan and deep down you know it."

"Thanks Ric, I needed it that." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Stefan was watching the roaring fire in the parlour as Claire walked into the room with a bag. She dropped the blag to the floor and she sat on the couch. She was wearing a white t-shirt top with a lion face printed, laser cut leggings, black leather ankle boots and a white leather jacket with long sleeves and zippers. Her hair was done in waves and she wore pink lipgloss and her nails were painted red.

"Want to talk about it?" Stefan questioned as he sat in front of her.

"I just don't think it's best for me to go in this trip." She shrugged.

"Why not?" He creased his eyebrows.

"Things are way awkward between me and Damon, especially after last night. I don't think he wants to be around me right now." She told him.

"Do you love him?" Stefan asked all of the sudden.

"Stefan, I can think about that right now... Too much is going on, I just can't." She shook her head.

"I think this trip is going to help you to figure out what do you feel for him and Klaus... I just want you to know that whatever your decision is, I'm going to support you." He nodded. She smiled at him and pulled him for a embrace, it was moments like this when she knew she could count with her friends.

"Am I interrupting something?" A deep voice announced from behind them and they quickly pulled away to see Damon.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan questioned as she noticed that the doppelganger wasn't here with them yet.

"Checking on Ric." Damon answered, he kept looking at Claire as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with him. "Hear from Klaus?"

"Not yet, we'll have soon enough." He told him. "He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one..."

"Well, that's going to be disappointing for him." Damon mused sarcastically.

"I'll get out of Alaric. I just need some time..." Stefan nodded.

"I like that confidence Stefan." Damon replied. "I don't share it, but I like it."

"You don't think I could do it what it takes?" Stefan looked at him. Claire just poured herself a drink as she continued to see the banter between the two brothers.

"Well, you're good Stefan again, you're in control. You may had got the girl, but you lost the edge." Damon told him.

"You're grumpy because one of us actually got the girl?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow and his brother just glared at him.

"Speaking of..." Claire spoke up as Elena walked into the room and the brothers looked at her.

"Did you ever flown first class?" Damon questioned the human girl.

"Who did you had to compell for that?" Elena titled her head to the side.

"Please... I used milles." He shrugged as he grabbed his bags and Claire's bags and walked out of the house.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two at it." Claire announced as she got up from the couch, she patted Stefan on the shoulder and walked out of the house.

"Stefan..."

"Be safe." Stefan told her firmly.

* * *

Claire climbed inside of Damon's car as an uncomfortable silence was between them. He was the first to break the silence.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire trip?" He turned to look at her.

"Who says, I'm ignoring you?" She questioned.

"Things don't need to be more tense between us, than already are." Damon told her.

"You're right." She nodded. Then she turned to look at him, his eyes were glowing in the dark which only made him look more beautiful. "You're still mad at me, because I didn't give you the answer that you wanted so-"

"Oh God, not this again." He shook his head.

"Why not? Let's deal with the elephant that is standing in the room, isn't that what you want?" She growled.

"No! I want you to stop pushing me away!" He snapped.

"That's just it, Damon." She shrugged her right shoulder. "I'm not the one who is pushing the other away."

Before he could answer her, Elena got into the car and she closed the door breaking the moment between the two vampires. She could feel the growing tension between them and she decided to know what was going on.

"Did I interrupt something?" She questioned a little bit uneasy.

"No." They replied at the same time, Damon quickly started the engineer and began to drive.

* * *

Stefan went down to the cellar so he could check on Alaric, who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and a book on top of him.

"Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you're supposed to do?" Alaric questioned as he opened his eyes.

"Well, look, I know it's not easy so..." Stefan trailed off "Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process." He showed him a bottle of bourbon.

"What the hell." Alaric shrugged as he took the bottle from Stefan "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone." He looked over at the vampire.

"Oh, I am one step ahead of you." Stefan told him as he grabbed a chair from the basement and a glass so the teacher could pour him some bourbon "So... a road-trip, huh?"

"Yeah, I, uh needed to stay here." Stefan replied.

"Why? I mean why you?" Alaric questioned. "I mean doesn't take much to babysit me, while I sit here waiting for a pyschotic break."

"Well, unfortunately. We only have a little amount of time..." Stefan told him.

"Before what?" Alaric inquired.

"Before have to resort to other methods." Stefan finished.

"So, you're worried that you'll have to torture me?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow. Stefan just shrugged not having an answer for him. "You don't think Damon could've done that?"

"Look, Claire needed to get on that road-trip with Damon... And Elena had to go too." Stefan told him finally. "As much I love Claire like a sister, she needs to figure out what she feels for Damon because she can't string him along if she has feelings for Klaus, as for Elena she needs to understand that my brother loves Claire no matter what happens and not doing this for my sake, I'm doing this for her."

* * *

Damon, Claire and Elena had already arrived in Denver as they searched for Jeremy in the batting cages.

"There he is." Elena replied as she spotted her brother.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon mused as Elena walked over to Jeremy.

"Hey Jer!" She called.

"Elena?" Jeremy turned around to see his sister, Damon and Claire. He saw the expression of their faces and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Damon, Claire, Elena and Jeremy were walking outside of the batting cages as the dark-haired vampire was explaining to the human boy everyting that happened in Mystic Falls.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon told him.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy questioned confused.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon nodded.

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose." Jeremy shook his head.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon scoffed.

"Don't be difficult." Claire scolded him and he softened a bit when he met her oceanic eyes.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. Claire and Damon were close with her, so maybe we can use them as a connection." Elena suggested.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy replied as he kissed his sister's cheek and moved past them as he walked over to his friend.

"Jer.." Elena turned to Jeremy as she noticed that none other than Kol Mikaelson was the 'supposed' friend of Jeremy.

"Hey man." Jeremy greeted him.

"Damon, Claire it's Kol!" Elena exclaimed. The two vampires turned to look at the vampire, before they could understand what was happening Kol hit Damon with his baseball bat, breaking into two pieces as Damon fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy demanded.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original." Elena told him.

"What?" Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Jeremy get back with Elena." Claire ordered as she stood in front of the two humans, so the Original could not harm them.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." Kol smirked, then he looked at Claire who was glaring at him. "Hello, darling. Don't you look delightful." Even though he had a soft spot for Caroline, he just couldn't resist Claire Muratore's charm, there was something about her that completely made him drawn to her, it was probably the power that radiate from her.

"Step back now. And I won't have to set you on fire." She growled.

"Oh my, you're really a feisty one aren't you? No wonder my brother is so taken back with you." He smirked, then he turned his attention to Damon who was groaning in pain on the floor. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." Kol was about to hit Damon again, but this time he caught a piece of the wooden bat and stabbed the Original in the heart as he fell to the floor.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on." Damon replied as Claire led Elena and Jeremy out of there.

* * *

The two vampires were getting the luggage out of the car as Elena and Jeremy were helping them, and they stopped outside of a motel room.

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon replied, referring to Elena as she shot him a look.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy questioned as they walked to their room.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Damon told him.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy shook his head.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon scoffed.

"No, you're just being rude." Claire scoffed as she shook her head.

"And you're not helping." Elena added. They walked inside of the room, where they would be staying.

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena questioned as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter." Jeremy shrugged as he set his stuff to the floor.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon questioned as he closed the curtains. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works." Jeremy rolled his eyes. Elena and Claire were making themselves more comfortable as they shrugged off their coats.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, you uh, you got a picture of her?" Jeremy questioned as he sat on the chair.

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not going to actually make us wait, are you?" Damon called out.

"Alright, uh, tell me something about her." Jeremy told him as he sat next to Claire on the bed.

"Humm... Well, she actually had two pairs of legs to die for..." Damon smirked. Even though nothing romantic happened between them, he wasn't blind when it came to the british beauty.

"Could you stop bullshitting around?" Claire growled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell something useful..."

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it." Damon replied quietly.

"I was with her on her deathbed and she definitely wasn't in paradise." Claire creased her eyebrows.

"It was in the dream he gave her." Jeremy spoke up. "She's here." Jeremy replied as Damon and Claire looked around the room confused, they couldn't see her but she was sitting on the bed in front of them.

* * *

Caroline was walking around the woods as she searched for someone, she heard a noise coming from behind her and she turned but didn't see anyone. Then, she could feel a presence behind her and she grinned knowing exactly who it was, she turned around to see Tyler.

"Hi." She breathed, it had been a while since she saw him and she was a bit overwhelmed by him right now.

"You have no idea... How much I missed you." He told her with a serious tone as she smiled and launched herself to his arms as they kissed passionately. They moved their make-out session to the old Lockwood cellar as they took their clothes off.

* * *

Outside of the Mikaelson Mansion, Matt had drove Rebekah to her home as he stopped the trunk.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home." He spoke up.

"Ok, spill. Why are you being nice to me?" Rebekah eyed him suspiciously.

"I gave you a ride home. You have no car." Matt told her if it was that simple.

"Not just that, I mean... Helping me with the dance and standing up to Caroline." She trailed off. "I don't buy it."

"About what?" He creased his eyebrows.

"The whole 'gentlemanly thing'. After everything my family has done to you." She shook her head. "What are you up to?"

"It's sad that you can't get a ride from school without thinking there's some ulterior motive." Matt looked over at her.

"You're right." She nodded. "And probably after organizing the whole dance... I'll have to compel myself a date."

"Ok, don't get crazy." Matt chuckled. "Bye, Rebekah."

"Goodbye Matt. Thanks for the ride." She got out of the car and she walked towards her mansion. She walked into the parlour as she stopped in her tracks when she saw Esther there.

"Mother..." She whispered, then she quickly rushed over to her and pinned her against the wall with her hand around her throat. "Give me one good reason to why I should not kill you right now..."

"Because, I'm dying."

* * *

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena suddenly questioned as she looked over at her brother.

"No. I enjoy it." Rose answered. "I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want."

"She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy informed them.

"Is she still hot?" Claire questioned as she smirked.

"Tell her she's still dripping with sex, both her and Damon." Rose grinned as Jeremy shot her a look.

"Fine." Rose rolled her eyes. "Tell them I miss them both."

"She misses you both." Jeremy looked over at the two ex-lovers.

"And tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Claire." Rose added with a smile. Jeremy looked at her confused, he assumed that two vampires were still together, sure he felt a little tension between them but he thought that had a fight that wasn't really serious.

"She uh, she says that she's misses your company." Jeremy trailed off, he decided to not tell them what Rose had said because he didn't want to add more tension between the ex-couple.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter." Rose informed him.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." Jeremy told them.

"Uh, Scary Mary" Damon sighed. "Well, where is she, Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out." Rose replied.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House, down the cellar Stefan and Alaric were still sitting waiting for the teacher's alter ego to come out.

"Do you think they found Jeremy by now?" Alaric questioned.

"They should. Haven't heard from them." Stefan answered. "Elena's worried about him. Now, he can't count with his ring anymore."

"Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist." Alaric joked as the vampire chuckled.

"Yeah maybe." He nodded.

"I can't say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant." Alaric sighed.

"That actually makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one." Stefan trailed off.

"He must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy." Alaric mused.

"Ah, he's too judgemental." Stefan told him.

"The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed, there's no humanity switch." He shook his head "What drives him is me."

"No." Stefan spoke up "No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have."

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus announced as he walked into the cellar, Stefan immediatly stood up "Oh, and I found this..." He showed him the white oak stake "Upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more."

"Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time." Stefan told him firmly.

"Why? Because were waiting for that one to pass out?" Klaus scoffed as he pointed to Alaric "No thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

"Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake." Stefan countered.

"I can live with that-"

"Well, I can't. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?" Stefan suggested.

"So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out." He looked over at Alaric "Which means that I feel totally justified doing this." He sped over to him and snapped his neck as he fell to the floor dead "There. Sleeping like a baby."

* * *

Jeremy was sitting in front of the TV as Elena was going through her luggage and Claire picked up her bag because she would be staying in the next room with Damon.

"Claire, can I ask you a question?" Jeremy questioned.

"Humm, sure..." She replied, she was confused and curious to what the baby Gilbert had to ask her.

"Why are you and Damon not together?" Jeremy blurted out. She cocked an eyebrow, well he sure didn't waste time she actually liked people who were outspoken. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Jer!" Elena scolded him. "It's none of your business."

"She's right, it's not." Claire shook her head. "But, since you seem like a good kid, I'll answer you... Damon and I we're not together anymore."

"That's why Rose said what she said..." Jeremy replied quietly.

"What did she say?" Claire questioned. Before he could answer they were interruped by Damon who opened the door and walked into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" He looked at them a little bit suspicious.

"Yeah. It's fine." Claire nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm going to freshen up. You two might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back." He told Elena and Jeremy, as he walked away he shared a look with Claire.

* * *

"How are you dying?" Rebekah questioned her mother. "I thought Ayanna and Evangeline had preserved your body with a spell."

"They did. I'm drewing my power from the Bennett and Muratore witch line, when Abby died the conection was severed... So my body is weakening." Esther explained her.

"Well, if you came to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed." Rebekah gritted her teeth. "You should've spend less time plotting my death."

"Is that what you think, I've been doing in the other side?" Esther walked closer to her daughter. "I've been looking over you for a thoushand years of joy and heartbreak... Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name. Not a day has gone by, that I wasn't right there with you." Esther told her.

"Still, you tried to kill me-" Rebekah's eyes were welling with tears.

"Because it should not had been a thoushand years, Rebekah." Esther cut her off. "No one should live that long."

"But, I haven't lived at all." Rebekah let her tears fall on her face.

"I'm sorry Rebekah, I'm so sorry..." She caught her hands and she began to perform a spell on her head, suddenly the Original witch fell to the floor unconscious.

Klaus took that moment to walk into the room as he stopped to see the scene in front of him. "What is going on?"

"She's dead."

* * *

At the motel room, Claire was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, she would be sharing the same bed with Damon and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that. Damon walked out of the bathroom shirtless and he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, he put his shirt on but he didn't buttoned it showing his toned chest.

He peeked through the curtains to see if there was any sign of Kol, then he poured himself a drink and sat on the chair next to the bed. Claire was observing him ever since he came out of the bathroom, they haven't exchanged a word and they didn't have to. She noticed how beautifully the light was shining in his skin as she couldn't stop gazing at him. When he caught her staring at him, she quickly closed her eyes and pretended that she was asleep, but she could feel his gaze on her so she reopened her eyes again, they just continued to stare at each other.

"Come here." She whispered. She couldn't believe that those words had come out of her mouth but now was too late to take it back. He seemed a bit surprised but he complied anyway as he lay on the bed next to her and moved his face to look at her.

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose." Claire replied quietly.

"It wasn't about you." Damon stared up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" She questioned.

"Because when people see good, they expect good." He replied as he turned to face her "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

"I never expected anything from you... I fell in love with you because of who you are, not who I want you to be." Claire whispered. "I don't want you to change just to please me, I don't need you to be the better man for me. I need you to be you."

He turned to look at her again, here she was the woman that he fell in love with, in that precise moment he could see the real Claire. Not the crazy one or the cold one, just the Claire who used to cry at night because she missed her mom, because even though she was a powerful supernatural being, she was just a little girl who had been through so much in her life but she still continued strong.

_Looking out from underneath, Fractured moonlight on the sea_

"I don't want you to be anyone else but yourself too." He told her, he moved closer to her and he rested his forehead against hers as he could feel her warm breath on his lips. "I miss you."

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_ As before I went under_

Claire's breathing became heavier as she couldn't stand to be this close to him, she couldn't control her emotions right now. She moved away from him and stared at the ceiling as she tried to control her breathing, her chest was rosing up and down. Damon grabbed her hand gently and began to caress it.

_And it's peaceful in the deep, _

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe,_

Claire quickly got out of the bed and grabbed her coat and sped off of the motel room. She leaned against an ice machine as she tried to breathe normaly and she could feel Damon behind her.

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_ Now I am under_

She had to stay away from him, otherwise she wouldn't control herself but this was the thing about Damon he just has a way of making her loose control and she hated that.

"Don't..." Her voice was shallow, this was becoming too much for her, all these emotions were taking over her.

_And it's breaking over me,_

_ A thousand miles onto the seabed,_

_ Found the place to rest my head_

"Why not?" He questioned, as he looked over at her. He wasn't going to let this go, he wasn't going to let her run away anymore "Claire..."

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_ Never let me go, never let me go_

She quickly cut him off as she rushed towards him and she crushed her lips against his, she kissed him passionately and grabbed him closely like she was afraid that he would let go, he quickly pushed her against one of the pillars as he continued to kiss her hungrily.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_ And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_

He proceeded to kiss her neck and down on her chest as she moaned loudly, feeling his lips on her skin was definitely a feeling that she missed, he was an attentive lover as he made sure to give every part of her body the attention that it needed.

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_

_ The arms of the ocean deliver me_

She lifted his head up so they could find each other's lips again, Damon was about to take off her coat when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Claire?" Jeremy called, they pulled away from each other as they turned to see Jeremy and Elena standing there. The doppelganger had a hurt expression on her face but she tried to cover up.

"Yeah? What's up?" Claire questioned like she hadn't been caught almost having sex with Damon against a pillar.

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Jeremy replied a bit awkwardly.

"Okay then. Let's go." Damon nodded as he head back to his room, Jeremy walked back to his room too but Elena and Claire continued to look at each other.

* * *

Stefan was sitting outside of the cellar reading a book as he heard a gasp from behind him, he turned to see Alaric coming back to life.

"Welcome back." Stefan spoke up.

"What happened! Did I, uh...?"

"No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night." Stefan replied as he stood up. "But on the uh, plus side... I did almost finished reading 'Moby Dick'."

"This is stupid." Alaric growled "Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it."

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Alaric questioned.

"I don't want to do any of this." Stefan shook his head.

"Well, that makes two of us... But, I don't think we have much choice in the matter." Alaric replied as he took off the ring from his finger.

"Wait, what are you doing? You need that ring." Stefan frowned.

"No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death." Alaric told him.

"Look, Alaric, I'm not going to kill you, ok?" Stefan turned to leave, but the teacher's voice stopped him.

"If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're gonna have to try." Alaric replied, they looked at each other for a moment and all of the sudden the vampire punched him.

* * *

Damon, Claire, Elena, and Jeremy arrived at the old house in Kansas. They got out of the car and looked at the abandoned house.

"This is the address." Jeremy informed them.

"Looks about right." Damon nodded as he began to walk over to the house.

"You two should wait in the car." Claire turned to the two humans.

"Why?" Jeremy scoffed. "So you guys can make out some more?"

"Don't push it, kid. Do as I say." Claire growled.

"I would listen to her." Damon crossed his arms over his chest, the human boy shook his head but he walked back to the car anyway with Elena following.

"Thank you." Damon replied. "Come on." As he and Claire began to walk towards the house. They walked into the house, Claire pulled out a flashlight so they could see better.

"Oh, it's like Vampire Hoarders." Damon spoke up.

"So who is this Mary person?" She questioned curiously.

"Scary Mary." He answered with a small shrugg. "She's really old, super creepy."

"And how do you know her?" Claire pressed, even though she had an idea but she wanted to hear him say it.

"You know..." Damon smirked a little and she narrowed her eyes, he would screw everything that breathes.

"Of course."

"What? I said creepy, not ugly." Damon shrugged.

They heard a noise from another room, the two vampires walked over to the door of the room, she moved her flashlight to reveal a vampire staked on the wall.

"Mary" Damon sighed. Suddenly the lights were turned on, they saw Kol sitting on the cahir with another baseball bat.

"Quite contrary."

* * *

Stefan continued to punch Alaric, but he kept getting up he was deeply bruised but apparently it wasn't enough to let his dark side come out.

"You're not putting enough into this." Alaric hissed as he leaned against the wall.

"If I put anymore into it, I'm going to break your spine!" Stefan scoffed as she punched him more harder this time and he fell to the blood bleeding, Stefan could feel his veins under his eyes as he tried to control himself.

"Don't back down now." Alaric told him firmly "Come on, you're past that."

"No, I'm not." Stefan shook his head as he tried to move away from him.

"Then use it!" Alaric yelled "Give into it! Try and kill me, Stefan. Come on!"

"Not like this, Alaric." Stefan told him.

"Yes! Like this." He retorted. "You're gonna have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will."

"I could not be able to stop." Stefan countered.

"If you want to reach my dark side, you'll have to tap into yours." Alaric growled. "So, don't back down! Don't fight it, just use it! Do it!" Stefan couldn't take it anymore so he he threw him against the wall.

"You're so weak." Alaric struggled to get up as he laughed darkly "I mean, look at you, one of natures most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right!"

"You." Stefan whispered.

"Me." Alaric confirmed as he gave him a sinister look.

* * *

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened." Kol shook his head. "I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" Claire questioned.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will." Kol spat, then he turned to Damon. "So, where did we leave off?" Kol suddenly hit him with the bat as Damon fell to the floor and the Original continued to hit him. Claire quickly rushed towards Kol and threw him against the room as she tried to help Damon stand. But before she could do it, Kol got up from the floor and slammed her against the wall.

"According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me, sweetheart." Kol replied sweetly as he slammed her head against the wall and she fell to the floor. Damon rushed over to Kol and grabbed his throat.

"Don't touch her." He growled, but Kol just threw him against the room.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve." Kol chuckled, then he turned to look at Claire. "You're quite the popular damsel aren't you? Having two men fighting for you." And he turned to Damon. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Kol hit him the bat again, but before he could do it one more time the bat began to burn as the Original dropped the burning bat to the floor, he turned to see Claire chanting.

"You better disappear, or I'll loose my temper. And you don't want that, just ask your sister." She growled at him as he held his hands up in surrender. As he turned to Damon and smiled evilly.

"I guess, we're even now." Before he could leave the room, he winked at Claire and she just narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Where's the stake?" Stefan questioned him as the evil Alaric just looked at him with despise.

"You're worse than I ever was." Evil Alaric spat "Spineless, pathetic."

"Tell me where the stake is before I kill you." Stefan threatened in a low voice.

"You know you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust." Evil Alaric told him as Stefan punched him repeatdly.

"Where's the stake?" Stefan demanded but he wasn't answering, then Stefan grabbed him from behind "Im gonna kill you in three... two... one-"

"It's in the caves!" Evil Alaric blurted out as he tried to break free from him."Where no vampire can get in." Stefan let him go and he walked out of the cellar, he walked upstairs as he began to text a message, he stopped when he saw Klaus and Rebekah in the parlour.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Klaus smirked.

* * *

Claire grabbed Damon's face to see if he was ok, he was still in pain after what Kol did but he was begining to heal.

"Are you okay?" She questioned. As she noticed that his arm was displaced, she twisted to put it back in the place.

"Yeah." Damon breathed. "That's better" Damon replied as he caressed her face gently "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, just a little headache." Claire replied as she removed his hand from her face and she turned away from him.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" She creased her eyebrows as she turned to face him.

"Well, this trip and you kissing me. What the hell is this?" Damon demanded.

"Stefan told me to go to this trip so I could figure out how I feel about you and Klaus, he thinks that I have feelings for him." Claire answered.

"Do you?" He whispered. The way he had say it just made her heart break a little, because he was so vulnerable right now that she didn't want to hurt him again.

"I-I don't." She lowered her head.

"Hm... I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you?" Damon hissed.

"It's not like that-"

"Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?" He questioned.

"Damon " Claire began.

"Am I wrong?" He repeated.

"It's what you do, Damon. You sabotage things, you Whenever we take a step forward, you just take two steps back and you lash out everytime I hurt your feelings or I don't say what you want to hear." Claire raised her voice.

"What if I didn't?" Damon questioned. "And do you think that Klaus is any best? So, I'm just the bad guy here, right?"

"That's different-"

"How so? Did you forget what he did to you? Did you forget when he kidnapped you just because you didn't want to be with him?" Damon yelled as he moved closer to her.

"No! I didn't! I will never forget the things he did to me!" She yelled back. They just stared at each other not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Claire. This time I'm not going to chase you anymore, or follow you like a lost puppy. I'm done trying to get closer to you so I can end up hurt again." He shook his head.

"Damon, wait-"

"Figure out what you want, because I refuse to share you with Klaus of all people. I did that before with Katherine and Elena but I'm not going to do with you." He told her harshly as he walked away from her. She just stared at the spot where he has and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"But you better figure out fast, because I may not be here anymore when you decide." He told her then he walked out of the room.

She is loosing Damon and this time forever, why she can't say to him that he is her choice, why didn't she followed him and make him stop from leaving her. Damon is the love of her life, he is the reason why she began to believe in love again so why she couldn't put an end to this and be with the love of her life? Why the hell does she feels like her feelings for Klaus are still there after everything he did to her?

* * *

Klaus was pouring himself a glass of bourbon as Stefan was pacing the room stressed. Suddenly Rebekah walked into the room with a bruised Alaric.

"This was a bit gratuitous, don't you think Stefan?" Klaus questioned as he watched over at Alaric. "I would've been more gentil."

"I'm gonna take him to the caves. You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong." She growled as she pushed him out of the door.

"And then there was one... I know about Claire and Damon's little mission to Denver. They failed. Not that that's news anymore." He shrugged.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?" Stefan questioned.

"I haven't actually decided yet." Klaus shook his head.

"Aww, sure you have." Stefan countered "See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't which means you don't want to."

"You know something, you're right." Klaus nodded "You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?"

"I've been fighting that party of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't." Stefan sighed "And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?" He suggested as he walked away from the crazy hybrid.

* * *

Damon, Claire, Elena and Jeremy were in the car back to Mystic Falls. The two vampires weren't talking to each other and they tried to avoid making eye contact with each other. Elena and Jeremy were watching them as the doppelganger had a conflicted expression on her face. Jeremy turned to his left to see Rose sitting there next to him.

"Are we there yet? Don't tell them I'm here." She told him. "They had a fight. I know you don't understand their relantionship, but you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. They make each other a better person, their relantionship is complicated, Damon isn't afraid to stand toe to toe with her, he isn't afraid of challenging her when she needs to, he makes her question her life and beliefs. Klaus is different, I don't doubt that he loves her but his love is more dangereous, he's willingly to let her do what she wants as long that means that she stays with him. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst." Rose explained. "And tell Elena that her true love is Stefan, that whatever she feels for Damon is just gratitude for supporting her when Stefan wasn't there with her." And then Rose disappeard.

* * *

Alaric and Rebekah walked down to the caves, where Alaric had hid the stake. The Original vampire stood outside as she couldn't get in.

"Go get it." She ordered. "You know I can't get in."

Alaric walked over to the stone wall and pulled out the stake and he sat down on Esther's coffin.

"Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?" Alaric questioned as he looked over at her.

"Are we bargaining now?" She scoffed. "Fine. What's your offer?"

"There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you." Alaric told her.

"Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die." Rebekah replied as she walked into the cave and Alaric frowned. "I want them all to die."

"How the hell did you do that?" Alaric questioned confused.

"It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point." Rebekah told him.

"You're not Rebekah." Alaric realized.

"No. My name is Esther and we have a great deal in common."

* * *

**Looks like Evil Alaric wasn't the only one who came out to play! He now has an ally! Claire and Damon just shared a beautiful moment :'), but then they had to fight again, please stay a little more patient I know that you are tired of them fighting but I can't make it that easily for them, you'll understand why. Sorry Kluratore fans, they didn't have scenes together but in the next chapter I'm going to give them a cute moment :D**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Don't know if have noticed but I started a new story, I would be really grateful if you would read it and review! Don't worry just because I'm running two stories at the same time doesn't mean that I'm going to focus more in just one ;)**

**Thank you so much for just being amazing! :')**

**Mia Salvatore: You have no idea of how happy your review just made me! Thank you so much, I really try hard to please all of you, it really means a lot :)**


	20. Do Not Go Gentle

Klaus was in his art room with a paintbrush in his hand as he painted a picture. Rebekah/Esther had walked into the room.

"What took you so long!?" Klaus questioned as he didn't turn to look who it was.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." Rebekah/Esther replied as se pulled out the white oak stake "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

"That's it?" Klaus turned to look at the stake.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us." Rebekah/Esther nodded "Do you want to do the honours or shall I?" She mused as Klaus walked over to her and grabbed the stake from her hand to threw it at the fireplace. "Well, that's that then."

"Pack your bags, we're leaving." Klaus announced as she stopped in her tracks.

"Today?" Her eyes widened, this would definitely ruin her plans.

"Why not?" Klaus questioned "There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelg nger and be off by sunset."

"And what about the decade dance?" She began to panick.

"So?" Klaus scoffed.

"So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Rebekah/Esther argued.

"I'm not going to any dance." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Claire will be there." She spoke up and she could see that his expression had changed.

"That means nothing to me." Klaus shrugged, he figured that Claire was still hating him for what had happened with Damon so he didn't see the point of going to dance.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me." She pouted, she knew that he couldn't say no to his sister so she used that to her advantage.

"Ok, fine." He sighed. "One last hurray."

"One last hurray, Nik." She smirked.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was pacing the parlour as he poke with his best friend on the phone.

"Where have you been?" Damon questioned "I've been calling you all day."

_"Yeah, sorry about that."_ Alaric trailed off _"I just needed to get my head together."_

"So I take it Rebekah got the stake." Damon replied, the only weapon that could kill those damn Originals was now gone.

_"I don't know. I woke up alone."_

"Lovely. What now?" Damon huffed.

_"Well I think I need to get out-of-town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone."_ Alaric told him.

"I don't know if now if the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric." Damon scoffed.

_"It's just for a couple of days. I'm stock up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go."_ Alaric hung up.

"Quite the cunning liar." Rebekah/Esther announced as she walked into the room.

"Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him." Alaric mused.

"Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death." She picked up the dagger and dipped into the vial of ash.

"Did you give him the stake?" Alaric questioned.

"He burned it without hesitation." She answered with a smirk.

"So where's the real one?" Alaric looked at her.

"You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body." She replied as she opened the lid of the coffin where her body was laying.

"So how do you..."

"How do I return to my true form?" She questioned "With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter." She handed him the dagger and he grabbed, without hesitation he daggered her and she fell to the floor dead, a few more moments later Esther's body opened her eyes and she gasped, coming back to life.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were walking around the gym as they prepared the space for the dance, since Rebekah didn't show up the other blonde was now taking charge of the things.

"So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?" Caroline questioned.

"I just, I wish there was something I could do." Elena replied as she picked up a chandelier "Where do you want me to hang this thing?"

"You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity she should have shown up to do it herself." Caroline huffed as she passed the chandelier to a student. "Just no!" She looked over and saw Matt and Jeremy hanging up the stars on the celling.

"What are you doing?" She scoffed. "You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down!"

"Trickle, duh!" Matt chuckled.

"Look at them all bromancy." Caroline smiled, seeing the two of them getting along.

"Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill." Elena informed her.

"That was nice of him." Caroline nodded.

"Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out." Elena told her. Just then, they saw Claire walking towards her with a not very happy face, she didn't want to come but Caroline had pratically begged her and she knew that it was impossible to say no to Caroline Forbes. She was wearing a black bandage bralet, black tribal print jacquard leggings, black Jeffrey Campbell ankle boots with spikes and a denim jacket with leather sleeves. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she wore pink lipgloss.

"Hey, you actually came!" Caroline beamed.

"Well, you didn't gave me much of a choice, did you?" Claire huffed.

"Don't be so grumpy! Oh my God, I love your shoes! You are so going to lend them to me." The blonde grinned.

"How about I give you the shoes now, and you let me bail on this one." She suggested.

"Nice try, but you're not bailing and that's final." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. Then, she turned to Elena who was organizing the boxes with the balloons. "Elena, why don't you go help Jessica with the lights?" She pointed to a redhead girl who was trying to hang the lights on the ceiling.

"Humm, sure." She nodded as she walked away from her. When she was out of ear shot, the blonde turned to female hybrid.

"So, I know that you and Elena are still in not speaking terms, so I figured to be less awkward-"

"I get it, Caroline. You didn't have to send her away, I can actually tolerate her presence." Claire told her.

"I know, I just wish you could work in your issues you know..." Caroline sighed.

"I don't have any issues with her, she just needs to realize that she can't have her cake and eat it." Claire replied, she was talking about the fact that the dopperlganger loved Stefan but was still hung up on Damon.

"So why are you extra-grumpy today?" The blonde changed the subject. "I thought getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel with Damon, would get you in a good mood." Caroline smirked.

"Well, it didn't. Damon isn't giving me the time of the day anymore, and I can't really blame him." Claire sighed.

"He's just mad, he'll get over it. So who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline smiled.

"What do you mean? I thought, I was only supposed to perform." Claire creased her eyebrows. Caroline gave her a look that said 'Really?', and Claire shrugged. "In that case how about you, me and Bonnie go on in a freaky-treesome-lesbian date?"

"Hm, that's tempting." She chuckled. "But, Bonnie has a date."

"What?" Claire looked at her.

"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him." Caroline told her.

"Well, good for her." Claire smiled.

"So here's a thought, why don't you ask Damon?" Caroline suggested.

"Did you not hear a word I said? Damon is not speaking to me." Claire huffed.

"He said that you had to figure out what do you want, right?" The blonde looked at her.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing!" Caroline scoffed. "Whatever these confused feelings you're having for Klaus, it's just that. Damon is the one for you, I mean sure he is the biggest dick I know and he's incredibly annoying, but I never had seen someone loving one person in the way that Damon loves you."

"Did you rehearsed that speech?" Claire cocked an eyebrow.

"Humm, maybe." She shrugged. "But Damon is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

Stefan walked into the parlour of the Boarding House as his phone began to rang, he pulled out to see that Elena was calling him.

"Hey." He answered.

_"Hey... do you, do you have a second?"_ Elena's voice shook a little.

"Yeah, everything alright?" Stefan questioned a little concerned.

_"Yeah, yeah I just um.. I wanted to uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and um... Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you."_ Elena trailed off.

"Um... I'd love that." Stefan smiled.

_"Okay, great."_ She replied quietly, inside she was gloating. _"Bye._"

"So, hot date huh?" Claire announced as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You could say that." Stefan smiled a little.

"I'm happy for you, Stef. You deserve to be happy." Claire nodded.

"Thanks. I really want things to work out with Elena." He told her. The female hybrid walked over to Damon's cabinet of liquor and poured herself a drink.

"You're drinking already and it's not even noon." Stefan mused.

"Well, it's 5 o'clock somewhere." She lifted her glass in a 'cheers' motion.

"So, what is this really about?" Stefan questioned, he knew her so well. She was drinking so early it was because she was nervous about something or pissed.

"Am I that transparent?" Claire chuckled.

"Actually no, you're like one of the hardest people to figure out. But when you live with that person for a while, you start to notice things." Stefan explained.

"Good point." She nodded. "So, Caroline and I had this talk... She suggested that I should ask Damon to the dance."

"I agree with her." Stefan replied.

"Things didn't went well in Denver, Stefan. He told me that he didn't want to do anything with me, unless I figured out what I want..."

"Look, Damon is very impulsive. He says things that he doesn't mean, but I think that if you ask him to the dance, he's not going to reject you." Stefan told her.

"Let's hope not. Rejection isn't exactly a feeling that I want to experience..."

* * *

Damon was about to leave the Boarding House, but Claire had walked into the room and walked over to him.

"Hey."

He turned to look at her, he wasn't really in the mood to deal with Claire right now, since he had more pressing issues to take care of.

"I have somewhere else to be..." Damon trailed off.

"It will only last a minute." Claire replied quickly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, this may sound crazy to you... But, today is the decade dance and I'm going to perform and all that. And I was wondering if you're not too pissed off, would you like to be my date?" She questioned expectanly.

He actually looked surprised because he wasn't expecting her to ask him to the dance, a part of him wanted to scream yes but he is not going to make it so easy for her, not anymore.

"I wasn't planning on going, I can't go to the dance with you because I have things that need my attention first." He informed her and her mouth was hanging open. "But, maybe I'll meet you there."

"Maybe?" She creased her eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded.

"Oh, I get it. So, now you're playing hard to get?" She smirked.

"I told you that I wasn't going to make it easy for you, Claire." He lifted her chin. "Now it is your turn to chase." With that he walked out of the Boarding House, leaving her with her mouth still open.

* * *

Meredith was walking around the hall of the hospital, when she felt someone behind her. She turned but one was there when she turned again she saw Damon standing in front of her.

"Don't do that, it's not funny!" She growled, as she tried to calm her heart that was beating like crazy.

"Oh, c'mon, it's a little funny." Damon smirked.

"What do you want Damon?" She questioned.

"I need medical advice." He replied "For a friend. Alaric, you remember him right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces."

"How is he?" Meredith questioned quietly, she hadn't seen him ever since his dark side attacked her "Are those herbs Bonnie made for him working?"

"I don't know." Damon shook his head, as he showed her a jar full of herbs that Bonnie had given Alaric "Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched."

* * *

Esther and Alaric were walking in the woods towards the old cemetary of Mystic Falls, they stopped outside of the Salvatore family tomb.

"Why are we here?" Alaric questioned.

"Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest." Esther informed him "The violence of my death marked this ground for all time." They walked into the tomb, inside was a bowl on the cement marking as they both stood either side of the bowl. "I need your ring."

"Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" Alaric creased his eyebrows, even though they had a mutual goal he didn't trust the witch.

"I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake with burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible." Esther replied as he took of his ring and handed it to her.

She dropped the ring into the bowl and began to chant, suddenly flames burst up from the bowl as the ring began to melt. The witch stirred the melted metal with the white oak stake and turned it upside down as the metal covered the stake completely.

"The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter." She announced. "And one more thing, I want you to kill all of my children along with Claire Muratore."

* * *

Elena was doing the final touches as she looked at herself in the mirror, she heard the doorbell rang and she walked downstairs, opening the door to reveal Stefan.

"Wow, you look very dapper." She smiled at him as she admired his outfit.

"You look..." He paused to find the right words to describe her radiating beauty "You look extremely beautiful. Here, I got something for you." He pinned a white rose to Elena's dress.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So, given our dangerous dance karma, sure you're up for this?"

"Getting out of bed is dangerous these days." She replied as she quoted one of his lines "But we have to live our lives."

"Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?" Stefan teased.

"Some guy I used to date said it once or twice." She shrugged playfully.

"Right." He smirked. She went to grab her coat and then walked over to him again.

"Shall we?" She smiled.

"Please." He held his arm out for her.

* * *

At the dance, everyone was on the dancefloor dancing to the 20's music. Caroline was talking to Matt when she spotted Claire by the liquor table.

"Excuse me." She told him as she walked over to the brunette who was pouring herself a drink. Claire was wearing a river island black embellished flapper dress, 20d sheer medium tights, white silk gloves and carvela antibes glitter stilletos. Her hair was done in a shot curly bob style with a crystal flower pinned, she had a two row pearl necklace and she wore red lipstick. (Outfit in the profile)

"What do you think, you're doing?" Caroline questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"Care, I must say you look smashing." Claire winked at her.

"Thanks, so do you." The blonde grinned. "But, that's not the point you're supposed to be up in stage already!"

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, I'm going." She huffed, she walked over to the stage and the song that was playing was interrupted. Everyone stopped dancing as they looked over at the brunette bombshell on the stage.

"Hello everyone, how are you all doing?"

She heard whistles and claps, as she grabbed the microphone and tested the sound.

"So, I hope you're all having fun tonight, in my opinion this needs a little more 'touch' to it." The music began to play and Claire began to dance on the stage.

_I'm in a little bit of trouble_

_ And I'm in real deep_

_ From the beginning to the end_

_ He was no more than a friend to me _

_The thought is makin' me hazy_

_ I think I better sit down _

_Cause like the sweetest serenade_

_Bet he knows he's got it made with me_

_ Twisting round on a carousel _

_This speeds' too much to stop_

_One second I'm thinkin'_

_ I'm feeling the lust _

_And then I feel a lot_

_ Ooh, that man is like a flame_

_ And, ooh, that man plays me like a game_

_My only sin is I can't win_

_ Ooh, I wanna love that man _

_Ooh, that man is on my list_

Elena and Stefan walked into the dance as they saw everyone dancing and having a good time, they noticed that Claire was performing on the stage, then she looked over at Stefan.

"Teach me some moves." Elena grinned.

"Oh no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?" Stefan chuckled.

"Nice try!" Elena giggled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor and began to dance to the music.

_And, ooh, that man I wanna kiss _

_My only sin is I can't win _

_Ooh, I wanna love that man _

_Now it's like I'm on a mission_

_ Headed everywhere_

_And if it takes a little long _

_And it feels a little wrong who cares?_  
_My baby fits the description_

_ And does it easily A little Gable, some Astaire_

_When he dances I can hardly breathe_

_ Someone call a doctor_

_ Need some help to rescue me_

_ One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost _

_And he keeps on findin' me_

_Ooh, that man is like a flame _

_And, ooh, that man plays me like a game _

_My only sin is I can't win_

_ Ooh, I wanna love that man_

_ Ooh, that man is on my list_

_And, ooh, that man I wanna kiss _

_My only sin is I can't win_

_Ooh, I wanna love that man _

_Ooh, I'm gonna find that man _

_You bet ya, I'm gonna find that man _

_Ooh, I'm gonna find that man _

_I'm gonna find that, I'm gonna find that man I'm gonna find that man_

_Ooh, I wanna love that man_

_ Ooh, that man is on my list _

_And, ooh, that man I wanna kiss _

_My only sin is I can't win _

_Ooh, I wanna love that man_

When she finished her performance, she blew a kiss to the crowd and everyone clapped and she walked down of the stage.

* * *

The song had changed to a slow one, and Elena and Stefan looked at each other a little awkwardly and then they began to slow dance. Stefan looked over at Elena's shoulder to see Bonnie dancing with Jamie.

"Bonnie seems happy." He spoke up.

"She's working on it." Elena told him.

"I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize." Stefan sighed.

"Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon." Elena replied and he nodded in understandement.

* * *

Claire was about to walk out of the gym, she didn't want to be here. Normally she would be dancing non-stop because the 20's was definitely her favourite decade but she wasn't feeling the mood. When she was about to walk past the couples who were slow dancing, someone grabbed her hand and she turned around to bump into a hard chest, she looked up to see Damon.

"You actually came." She mused as he pulled her closer and they began to dance together.

"Were you expecting me not to?" He smirked.

"Honestly? Yes, you were all moody this morning." Claire looked at him.

"So why did you ask me to be your date in the first place?" He questioned curiously.

"You're a good dancer, so I figured why not?" She shrugged playfully. "And people have been telling me that you're my epic love, I decided to put that to the test if it's true..."

"So am I?" He titled his head to the side. "Your epic love, I mean."

"Still deciding." She smirked. "I'm not going to make it so easily for you, just with one slow dance so I can answer you."

"Touch ." He twirled her around and she ran her gloved hand across his cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on."

"I'm not a big fan of smooth-talkers." Claire smirked.

"I'm not smooth-talking, just stating the true." He whispered, he leaned a little and he hesitated searching her eyes to see if it any doubt in them, when he found none he was about to touch her lips when they heard a british voice from behind them.

"You don't mind, if I cut in?" Klaus spoke up as he watched them.

"Actually, we do." Damon growled at him as he held her possessively by the waist.

"I think that is up to Claire, don't you think mate?" Klaus glared at him. The two vampires turned to look at her and in that moment she wanted to disappear. If she said yes to Klaus, this will probably crush Damon and the last thing she wanted is to hurt him even more but if she said no, she couldn't establish her feelings for Klaus once and for all. This will probably send her progress with Damon to hell, but she can't base her life on 'what if'.

"I guess one dance won't hurt." She replied quietly, she could almost hear Damon's heart break in his chest and she wanted to die right there, she turned to look at him and he nodded his head slowly as he let go of her. He walked away from her without another word and then she turned to Klaus who had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You just had to prove that you're the alpha male." She growled at him.

"I'm not proving anything love, I am the alpha male." He told her as he held his hand to her. "One dance."

She accepted his hand and he led her further on the dance floor, he twirled her around and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you feel a little nostalgic about the 1920's?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sometimes, but I was a completely different person back then. So, don't know if I'm feeling the same magic that I used to feel back at the 20's." She answered.

"That's a shame love. I remember that you used to love the 20's, you were sexy, fun and reckless. You would dance until you drop." He laughed a little and she cracked a small smile.

"Why the sudden memory lane?" She questioned. "Do you think that just because I accepted to dance with you that it is all peaches and roses?"

"You should be nicer to me." He spoke. "I'm leaving town, tomorrow." She looked up at him a little surprised, she wasn't expecting hearing that. "Surprised? Well, what I'm about to ask you is going to surprise you even more..."

"And what is that?" Claire questioned.

"Your answer will probably be no, but I want you to at least think about it... I want you to leave town with me." He replied.

"You're kidding." She scoffed. Did he just asked her to leave her life here in Mystic Falls for him? This was a complete new crazy even for him.

"I'm being quite serious love. Believe it or not, I've changed Claire. You once told me that I was not capable of love and that was an emotion that was out of my reach... And you were right, my obsession with you was making me blind but now I'm giving you the option to leave with me, I'm not forcing you." He explained.

She looked at him still perplexed, this completely caught her off guard. He was right, she did noticed a change in him especially in the night when Esther tried to kill her, she remembered that he took care of her and showed a complete different Klaus that she knew. He showed her the Klaus that she fell in love when she was newly turned.

"That is not enough reason to make me leave with you." She told him firmly. They stopped dancing and he grabbed the side of her face to make her look at him.

"You already had seen that I can be different, let me show you that I can be who you deserve... I want to show you the rest of the world and I want to worship you like you deserve.** Let me make you the Queen that you are.**" He replied softly. He told the exact same words that he had told her back in the 1920's. They began to dance again and this time she buried her face in his shoulder, she didn't know what was more crazy the fact what he told her was true or the fact that she was actually reconsedering his words.

"I replaced my love for you to hate because a part of me died in that night when I found out that you were using me." She replied. "I now believe that I did love you and probably I still do, but so much had changed since then... I met Damon when I was in my darkest periods and he fixed the heart that you broke centuries ago."

He had a disappointed face but he leaned in to kiss her forehead and she rested her hands in his shoulders.

"Perhaps one day, one year or maybe in a century..." He trailed off as she saw Damon watching them from distance. "You'll turn up on my door, and you'll let me make it up to you for the centuries that I didn't treat you right."

"Perhaps." She whispered. He pulled away from her and looked staright into her oceanic eyes, that held so many secrets in them.

"You make my words. This small town boy, small town life won't be enough for you. You deserve way more and deep down you know I'm right." He told her and she just stared at him. Their staring competition stopped when Damon walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"We need to talk." He looked at her and she frowned. What the hell had happened now?

* * *

Damon and Claire had walked over to Stefan and Elena who were dancing, Jeremy was watching them from distance with a suspicious face. The four of them walked out of the gym and he followed them.

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure." Elena spoke up as the four of them stood in the hallway of the school.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic." Damon numered all the things that they tried to use.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggested.

"What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone." Damon hissed "We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires." He looked over at Elena "But vampire sympathisers too. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know you!"

"He has a point there." Claire agreed.

"You really think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena questioned.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." He answered in a low voice, he was hurting too because this Alaric used to be his best friend.

"What?!" Elena's widened.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy announced as he walked over to them, he had heard their converstaion and he couldn't believe that they were planning on killing Alaric.

"Oh come on, it's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon scoffed.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but he's right. That's not the same Alaric that you know." Claire supported Damon, he looked at her from the corner of his eye, even with all that was going on between him and Claire, she still was that same woman who didn't sugar-coat things and she did what it needed to be done just like him.

"You both are out of your mind!" Jeremy growled.

"Jeremy..." Elena began but he just raised his hand, not wanting to hear anymore from them. He turned on his heels and walked away from them, and Elena followed him calling out his name.

* * *

"Jer, stop..." Elena called as she caught up with him.

"This is Alaric we're talking about!" Jeremy hissed "He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him."

"No one is going to hurt him." Elena assured him but he just turned to leave again but she caught his wrist "Hey. Hey... look at me. I promise."

"Elena." Esther called from behind her, the doppelganger turned to see the Original witch "If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me."

"Jeremy, go inside and get Stefan, Damon and Claire, now!" Elena ordered and Jeremy quickly ran inside to warn the three vampires.

"I mean you no harm." Esther told her firmly "But willingly or not you will come." She turned to leave and Elena followed her.

* * *

The three vampires walked outside with Jeremy as they went to search for Elena, but suddenly they were stopped by an invisible barrier and only Jeremy could get through.

"What the hell is this?" Claire growled.

"Salt." Stefan answered as he saw the line preventing them from moving. "It's the binding agent for her spell."

"We're trapped here." Damon spoke up.

* * *

Bonnie and Jamie were together in one of the classrooms as they needed to get away from the crowd in the gym.

"You had all kinds of moves out there." Bonnie noted as she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, I was just you know... trying to make a good impression." Jamie shrugged a little.

"Well, consider me impressed." Bonnie grinned.

"Your friends seem pretty cool." Jamie told her.

"Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me." Bonnie smiled at him.

"Though you got to admit this world circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there are vampires, werewolves, hybrids... ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean, I'm just a normal guy." Jamie looked at her.

"A normal guy wouldn't have said yet to a date with me." Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah, that's true." Jamie nodded, just then Bonnie leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips, when her confidence grew she smashed her lips against his as he kissed her back.

Suddenly the lights switched on and Damon and Claire stood in the doorway as they had awkward expressions on their faces.

"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem." Damon replied.

* * *

"Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found." Klaus replied on the phone as he walked out of the school and noticed the salt line.

"What is this?" He hissed. As Stefan walked up behind him and looked at the Original who had an angry face.

"Your mother is back." Stefan announced.

* * *

In the classroom with candles, Bonnie and Claire were holding hands as they performed a spell as Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Jeremy and Jamie were watching them.

"She does this all the time, right?" Jamie questioned.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus questioned impatienly "All boundary spells have a loop-hole." The door opened and Matt stormed into the room.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." He informed them.

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves." Jeremy told them all "We just got to figure out where she is."

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan spoke up.

"Bonnie you're not putting too much effort in this." Claire huffed as she felt like this spell was only one-sided.

"I'm trying." Bonnie sighed in frustation. Suddenly Klaus sped over to Jamie and grabbed him by his throat as he lifted the human boy in the air.

"Suicide would be disappointing me." Klaus growled "Now try harder, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go!" Bonnie ordered in a firm voice.

"Not until you get us out of here." The hybrid gritted his teeth.

"Ok, let's all calm the fuck down here!" Claire snapped, and they turned to look at her. "All of you are going to lay off Bonnie's back and keep your damn mouth shut! The reason why Bonnie isn't giving too much effort into this is because she feels pressured by you, she needs concentration and to feel calm... Neither of you deserves her help, you treat her like shit and like she's your personal witch, well not in my watch. So forgive us if we're trying to save all of your pitful asses." They all stood silent but Klaus still hadn't let go of Jamie.

"She's right so don't be stupid, Klaus." Stefan approached the hybrid "Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Then finally Klaus dropped Jamie.

* * *

At the Salvatore tomb, Esther was liting up some candles as Elena tried to talk Alaric out of he was going to do.

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are." Elena told him firmly.

"You don't know who I am, Elena." He scoffed "You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them."

"You don't mean that." Elena whispered as she shook her head.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands." He growled as he thought about Jenna, the woman that he had loved so much.

"When you are ready." Esther informed Alaric as she requested his hand.

"No Ric, please don't." Elena begged "Don't do this." She pleaded in a small voice "I won't help you, I'm not going to give you my blood, you're going to have to kill me!"

"That won't be necessary." Esther replied as she closed her fist drawing blood from Elena's hand, who had split open, the witch grabbed Elena's wrist and poured the blood into the bowl.

"Drink." Esther ordered "And let it be done."

"No, Ric, please don't!" Elena pleaded but he ignored her as he picked up the bowl and drank the blood "No!"

He placed the bowl back in the place as he looked up to the Original witch, "Is it finished?" Alaric questioned.

"Not just yet." Esther shook her head, then suddenly she stabbed him with the white oak stake into his chest as he fell to the floor dead.

"No!" Elena screamed.

* * *

Bonnie and Claire walked into the Geography room as the younger witch pulled out the map of Mystic Falls off the wall and she placed it on the table. Damon and Klaus walked into the room to join them.

"Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." Damon handed her the vial of blood.

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" Bonnie hissed.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby." Damon stated "Let me apologise; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena and Claire's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"Damon..." Claire glared at him.

"There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers." Bonnie spat.

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Klaus suggested as he had enough of their little banter. Bonnie and Claire joined their hands together and they began to chant, but nothing was happening. The blood wasn't moving.

"Esther is fighting us." Bonnie huffed as she tried to chant louder.

"She couldn't possibly have this much power. It's two against one, how come she is overpowering us?" Claire growled.

"Unless she's channeling something." Klaus mused as he looked down at the map.

"A hotspot?" Bonnie suggested as she looked over at Klaus.

"Get the humans ready, I know where she is." Klaus told them.

* * *

The dance was over as everyone had already left the Gym, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler were talking about Esther coming back to kill her children.

"They're at the old cemetary, Jeremy and Matt are on their way right now." Stefan informed them.

"You let them go? They're going to get themselves killed!" Caroline scolded.

"We didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're usuless, stuck in here right now." Stefan huffed as he was growing more concerned for Elena by the second.

"Hey, she'll be fine." The blonde assured him. "Elena always manages to get away through this stuff."

"Well, I'm just worried about what Esther is up to." Stefan sighed. "She let Klaus for a reason, and if she succeeds what she's doing-"

"Klaus can get killed." Tyler spoke up. "And I'll die along with him."

"No one is going to die. Ok?" Stefan looked at him. "Bonnie and Claire are still looking for a way to bound this spell, it's not too late." He walked away from them.

"So... Best case scenario, Bonnie or Claire get us out of here, Klaus flies to Timbuktu, and you and I we're both free." Caroline nodded.

"Or we let Esther kill him." Tyler retorted.

"That's not a best case of scenarios, that's not even a remotely acceptable scenario!" Carolind hissed.

"It would be an option, if we knew that he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline... You'd be safe and he would be gone." Tyler told her.

"How can you say that?" Caroline shook her head.

"Because I'm angry, because I hate him!" Tyler growled.

"Tyler no! That's not an option, we're going to be fine do you hear me?" She walked over to him and grabbed his face. "I love you ok?" She kissed his lips softly.

* * *

Elena knelt down behind Alaric and she pulled off the stake from his chest with tears in her eyes, he was going to complete the transition and kill all the vampires.

"He'll wake soon." Esther informed her "When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete." And she handed her a tissue.

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you create, but this... this is just as evil." She hissed.

"Alaric will never be what my children became." Esther told her firmly "I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"How if he's immortal-"

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have ride the Earth of vampires once and for all." Esther told her in a confident tone.

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Elena growled.

"Am I not?" Esther raised her eyebrows "I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands on vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did."

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done." Elena spat, she had no right to use her aunt to justify this.

"You may draw comfort knowing that your Aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for." They heard a noise outside and Esther walked out of the tomb to see Matt with his gun and Jeremy poiting one of Alaric's crossbow at her.

"Don't move!" Matt ordered.

"Where's Elena!?" Jeremy demanded and just then Elena ran outiside to see what was happening.

"Jeremy!" Elena breathed.

"Let her go!" Jeremy ordered as he pointed the crossbow directly at her.

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defence of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther raised her hands and Matt and Jeremy were forced to aim the weapons at each other.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy screamed.

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!" Matt told him.

"Esther, stop it!" Elena cried, as she panicked that the two humans were going to be hurt because of her.

Alaric appeard behind of the witch and he shoved the white oak stake into her back as she fell to the floor dead, for good this time.

"Oh my God." Alaric muttered as he looked down at his hand "Where's my ring? Tell me what happened."

* * *

Back at the school, Klaus was pacing outside while Stefan stood behind of him as he waited news from the two witches.

"You know this is your fault." Klaus hissed "You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost."

"Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again." Stefan shrugged.

"We're strange bad fellows, you and I." Klaus smirked "You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the 20s."

"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories." Stefan scoffed.

"Well, there were moments. Real friends." Klaus smiled as he remembered those days "Brotherhood."

"Well, he already has a brother." Damon spoke up as he walked over to them "Not to be, you know, territorial or anything."

"Oh no, of course, the Salvatore's. And their unshaken bond." Klaus chuckled darkly "It's a good thing you have your brother, Damon. Because when Claire finally realizes that I am the right choice for her, you're going to need the support of your brother."

"You sound awfully certain, that she is going to choose you. She will never go back to you, not after all the pain and misery that you caused to her." Damon growled.

"She may not choose me now, but who says that she's not going to change her mind, from a year or even a century? I can wait as long we both have eternity there is always going to be a chance... What she needs is a real man who can treat her like she deserves to be treated and you wouldn't know what to do with half the fire that she possesses..." Klaus told him.

"Well, I for one wouldn't force her to be with me, and don't talk about her like you know her. Just because you met her first doesn't mean that you know the real Claire, so don't go around talking about her because you don't know the first thing about her-"

"It's done." Claire announced as she walked over to the three vampires, she had heard almost everything from their conversation and she decided to cut in before they could kill each other. "Esther's not fighting us anymore. The boundary spell is broken."

"Thank you, Claire both you and Bonnie. For everything." Stefan smiled at her, and she nodded at him and patted his shoulder. Klaus tested the boundary line and when he saw that he could pass, he sped off.

"Someone needs to hold things together, and you all should be kissing Bonnie's ass right now. Because if she hadn't helped me this would take so much longer and Esther could accomplish the shit that she was doing." Claire told him as she walked back inside.

* * *

"Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body." Jeremy informed Alaric and Elena as he walked back into the tomb.

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric questioned.

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed." Jeremy answered. What's going on?"

"Listen Jeremy, I'm not going to complete the transition." Alaric muttured as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

"So, what we're just going to lock you in here and let you die?" Jeremy scoffed as he looked over at Elena who just stood silent. "No, no we can't!"

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened... After all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming." Alaric told him as Jeremy turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait, Jer..." Elena called and he stopped in his tracks. "Alaric this isn't your fault." Elena turned to look at the teacher.

"Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is." Alaric told them "You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." Jeremy just shook his head and turned to walk away again.

"Hey, hey..." Alaric called after Jeremy.

"Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house." Jeremy replied firmly

"OK. I won't." Alaric nodded as he pulled Jeremy for a hug, the human boy couldn't take it anymore and he walked out of the tomb.

"This is all my fault." Elena whispered. "You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I-I forced you to stay and take care of us."

"Don't do that, okay? Taking care of you and Jeremy has been has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted." Alaric smiled at her and Elena walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You should go." He told her as he pulled away from her. They walked outside together and they stopped when they saw Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Claire, Meredith and Stefan with candles as they gave him a solemn look. Elena left Alaric's side as she walked over to the group to stand next to Stefan. The teacher looked at them with teary eyes, they were his true family. All the friendship he created when he came to Mystic Falls, each one of them meant to much to him and he would never forget any of them.

Meredith looked more inconsolable as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, they had something and they could had been something more if the circustances were different, he could never replace Jenna with another woman, but he and Meredith were starting to form something.

He gave them one last look and then he turned to walk into the tomb as he finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Klaus was in his Mansion, as he opened Rebekah's coffin and pulled out the dagger from her chest. Then he walked over to the coffin where Esther was laying there, he opened it and stared down at his mother.

"Your trap failed, mother. I live and I will go on living." Klaus spoke. "And if your beloved spirits try to preserve you again, I dare you to come after me! I will build an army so big, no one ever going to touch me." He paused. "My survival will hunt you for eternity. You will never destroy me!"

* * *

At the Grill, Matt had switched the lights on as Jeremy sat on one of the booths. The busboy grabbed two shot glasses and pured them both some bourbon.

"Mr. Saltzman." Matt held up his glass.

"Alaric." Jeremy corrected him as they both clincked their glasses and downed the liquor. A tear fell down on Jerem's cheek and he whipped away quickly.

* * *

Back at the school, Elena was cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter stuff from the history classroom as Stefan just watched her.

"We can handle this later you know." Stefan told her.

"No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realises the history teacher was a vampire slayer." Elena whimpered.

"Elena. Hey, Elena, please." Stefan walked over to her.

"I can't Stefan, ok? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it." Elena shook her head as her tears threatened to fall.

"I want you to come with me." He replied as he grabbed her head.

"I'm not done!" Elena told him as she tried to move away from him.

"Hey, please." He looked at her and she nodded. He led her to the gym "We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the 20s, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again." He told her "But someone... kept telling me that it was ok to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That out emotions are what makes us human, good or bad, and never to lose hope."

"Who gave you that horrible advice?" Elena whispered as the tears fell on her face.

"Just some girl I used to date." Stefan smiled a little.

"I don't have any one anymore." Elena sobbed as he caressed her face.

"You have me." Stefan assured her as he hugged her closely, he would absolutely everything he could to protect the woman that he loved.

* * *

Damon was outside of the tomb holding the white oak stake and with a bottle of bourbon in his side, Meredith walked over to him.

"I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortable." Meredith told him.

"Well... I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery, but... he didn't take me up on it." Damon answered and Meredith wasn't even sure if he was being sarcastic, the seriousness in his icy blue orbs told her otherwise.

"You seem surprised." Meredith creased her eyebrows.

"Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out." Damon shrugged as he drank from the bottle.

"Well, it was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately." Damon mused.

"You shouldn't leave him alone in there." Meredith told him quietly.

"That's what he wants." He sighed.

"Is it really what you think he wants?" Meredith whispered as she turned to walk away. The vampire pondered for a moment before walking over to the tomb.

Alaric was sitting on the floor as he looked in a bad shape, ready to fade away any moment. Damon walked over to him and sat beside him. "Aw, Ric."

"Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills?" Alaric mocked him about the dream that he had given to Rose.

"I was drunk, when I told you that." Damon smirked.

"Yeah and I told you I'd use them both against you." Alaric laughed a little.

"Damn you." Damon smirked "Sorry I killed you. Twice."

"So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you." Alaric smirked as Damon held the bottle for him.

"Drink." He offered.

"Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back." Alaric told him jokingly.

"Yeah! This stuff with kill ya." Damon nodded as Alaric grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip as a tear rolled down on his face.

"Don't let her get away." Alaric spoke up and the vampire turned to look at him confused. "Claire. She's the first woman who loves you back and she's a keeper man, I mean have you seen her?" He teased him.

"Don't I know it?" Damon chuckled.

"Just... Don't give up on her, you two love each other so stop screwing around and get back with her already!" Alaric told him.

"It's more complicated than that, Ric." Damon shook his head.

"Not when you love someone, and believe me. She loves you, she would give her life for you. So, don't let Klaus get her first." Alaric whispered as he coughed loudly.

"I love her, Ric. I will never give up on her."

* * *

Alaric had let out his last breath as Damon looked over at him with a mournful expression and he finished the bottle of bourbon. He got up and stumbled out of the tomb, he stopped when he saw Claire sitting on the rock that he was before, she turned to look at him. They didn't say a word, they didn't need to exchange words to figure out what they were feeling. She held her arms for him and he let out a breath and walked over to her, hugging her closely.

He buried his face in her neck as she grabbed the back of his hair and buried her nose in his hair. She could feel his tears rolling down on her shoulder, he didn't need to hide his tears from her, because she was the only one who could see his human side. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, he leaned in and gave her a drugging kiss as she could feel his breath reeking of bourbon, a taste that she welcomed very much.

She deepened the kiss and he ran his hand down on her leg, she pulled away from a moment and caressed his face. She could see how much he was hurting over his best friend's death and in that moment she saw that he needed to be alone for a while. She kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes feeling her soft lips, and she got up and walked away. He was about to get up, when he saw a figure from distance, Bonnie was walking over to the tomb as he quickly followed her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned but she didn't answer him "Hey Bonnie, what are you sleepwalking or something?" She still didn't answer him and continued to walk over to the tomb "Bonnie?"

Then she turned to him and raised her hand, Damon fell to the floor holding his head as he called out in pain. Bonnie walked into the tomb and grabbed the stake and cut her hand, she walked over to him and put her hand in his mouth so he could feed. He responded to the blood immediatly and began to feed, then he pulled away and grabbed her neck and suck his new fangs.

* * *

**This episode is so emotional to me because Alaric was one of my favourite characters! I still cry whenever I see this episode :'(. Anyway here is chapter 20! I wrote some Dlair and Kluratore scenes, so I hope you're all happy :')**

**This story is coming to an end and I know that you're all curious to find out who she is going to pick... But just so you know whoever she ends up choosing, doesn't mean that it's the end of the love triangle, I'm going to write a sequel of this story when season 4 debut ;)**

**I'm really happy that you're sending me confessions to the tumblr that I just created for the fanfictions, you're all so passionate and amazing, it really makes my heart warm inside :D, I love you all and don't forget to review ;)**


	21. Before The Sunset

Alaric was sitting at his desk in his old classroom with his feet on the desk as he twirled around the stake in his hands. He stopped when he heard Caroline speaking on the phone with Claire.

* * *

Claire's sleep was interrupted by her phone, she cursed under her breath and grabbed the phone from the night table and saw the I.D, she pressed 'Answer'.

"You know there's only so much favors you can ask me." She snapped, she wasn't at all a morning person and everyone knew that.

_"I know! But I really, really, need your help."_ Caroline told her.

"What now?" Claire huffed as she ran a hand through her hair.

_"I'm here at school with Rebekah! We're cleaning the gym, and since Matt bailed... We could use an extra-hand."_

"You're kidding? Do I look like I clean schools?" Claire creased her eyebrows.

_"Please, Claire... We want to get this done, and it will be much faster if you help. Maybe you can use your ju-ju to clean everything!"_ The blonde suggested. Claire just rolled her eyes, leave it to Caroline to say things like that.

"I'm not Sabrina the teenage witch, Caroline." She told her. "This is the last time you wake me up at 8 in the morning for this kind of shit."

_"I promise! Thank you so much Claire, you're the best."_ Caroline's voice was perky.

"Whatever, give me 15 minutes." Without another word she hung up the phone. She got out of the bed and walked to her bathroom so she could take a shower. After the shower, she grabbed her clothes from her closet. She was wearing a striped trassed tank top with the america flag printed on it, black and white striped jersey leggings, black leather vest, cross necklace and zorrba boots. Her hair was curled and she wore red lipstick. (Outfit in the profile)

She didn't see any sign of Damon or Stefan, they were probably asleep. She walked out of the Boarding House and drove to the school.

* * *

Claire walked into the cafetaria to see Rebekah and Caroline cleaning up the place, the two blondes turned to look at her.

"If you decided to only come around 8:30, you shouldn't had come at all." Rebekah snapped.

"Well, I still can leave if you want..." Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! She doesn't want you to leave, do you Rebekah?" Caroline turned to the other blonde.

"Whatever. If you're going to help, start now." The Original huffed. "I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organised."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Caroline spoke up "I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I mean I still don't like you. But no mother should treat her child like Esther did with you." Claire added, Rebekah looked over at them and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about your teacher." Rebekah replied quietly. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah. He was." Caroline nodded as Claire lowered her head a little, she considered Alaric one of her closest friends so it was still hard for her to talk about him.

"I'm going to get started on the gym." Rebekah told them, she walked into the hallway and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very alive Alaric.

"You're supposed to be dead." She whispered.

"I am." He nodded, she quickly rushed over to him but he just threw her against of the lockers with his new strenght and he pulled out the stake about to strike but Caroline and Claire pinned him against the locker and stabbed him with his own stake on the chest.

"You guys can go." Claire spoke up.

"What? No! He's going to kill you." Caroline shook her head.

"Just go! I'm right behind you." The brunette told her, the two blondes exchanged a look and they ran outside. Alaric managed to break free from her grip and he threw her against the hallway. Claire injured her leg as she struggled to get up to her feet, the new vampire stalked towards her and she quickly ran away from him. She was already outside as she stumbled towards her car, before she could open the door Alaric was already behind her and he quickly snapped her neck before dragging her back into the school as he felt his skin burning because of the sun. Rebekah watched everything from distance stunned.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Elena and Jeremy were painting Alaric's old room as Stefan walked into the room.

"Going darker, huh?" Stefan mused as he leaned against the doorway.

"It's the only colour we had." Elena replied.

"That's what happened when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night." Jeremy spoke up.

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon." Stefan replied as he looked over at them.

"We have to keep moving." Elena told him as she walked around the room, painting the walls. "Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think."

"Want a hand?" Stefan offered as he smiled at her.

"So, are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy questioned curiously.

"What? No, Jer... We're-"

"I-I was just checking up on you guys." Stefan trailed off as he glanced over at Elena "Seeing how you were doing, after everything."

"We're fine!" Jeremy told him firmly "But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it!" He stormed out of the room.

"He didn't mean that." Elena told him.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Stefan nodded as the doorbell rang "I'll get that." He walked out of the room and jogged downstairs to open the door to reveal Damon grabbing Bonnie by her arm as she was bleeding from her neck.

"We have a problem."

* * *

At the Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus was packing his stuff into boxes as he prepared himself to leave this town, Rebekah walked into the room with a worried face.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." Rebekah announced.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Klaus told her as he looked over at her.

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him." She growled "He's strong, Nik. Too strong."

"Where is he now?" Klaus questioned.

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." She told him.

"Fine." He sighed as he continued to pack his paintings "I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way."

"Forget Elena!" Rebekah yelled "You don't need any more stupid hybrids!"

"What I need is protect from Esther's continued assaults against us." Klaus hissed as he turned to look at her.

"We'll protect each other, like we always have." Rebekah told him as she walked closer to him. "Always and forever, Nik."

"I am not leaving without her." Klaus told her firmly, as he grabbed the rest of his stuff.

"I'm leaving now." She replied firmly. "You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." She warned and he just stared at her not saying anything. "Fine. Trust your hybrids over your own family." She spat "Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." She stormed out of the room and she bumped into Tyler. "Move it, sire boy!"

"What's her deal?" Tyler questioned as he placed the box on the floor.

* * *

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were in the kitchen of the Gilbert House, as Damon explained his brother what had happened.

"What do you mean he turned?" Stefan scoffed as he paced the kitchen. "I thought you were standing guard!" Stefan added as he handed Bonnie a towel for her bleeding neck.

"Don't blame me." Damon huffed. "Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him."

"I had no idea what was happening." Bonnie told them firmly. "Ok, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned."

"So, where's the stake now?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh, you mean the white oak one?" Damon mused sarcastically "The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know." He glared at Bonnie.

"If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie hissed.

"Because I do stupid things, Bonnie." Damon retorted. "I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him!"

"Alright, so how do we kill him now?" Stefan looked over at Bonnie.

"I've been trying to figure that out." Bonnie spoke. "A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo the spell."

"So, what's the witchy work around?" Damon questioned as he stared down at the witch.

"That's the problem. I don't know." She answered.

* * *

Elena was still painting Alaric's old room, when he phone began to ring. She grabbed and saw the ID and she froze when it said Alaric

"Who this is, it's not funny." Elena huffed as she answered the phone.

_"Well, who else would it be?"_ Alaric retorted with a sinister tone.

"Ric?" Elena froze.

_"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Claire, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away."_ Alaric told her as he looked over at Claire who was sitting at one of the desks, pencils pierced into her skin and cloth wrapped around her mouth soaked with vervain._ "If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."_

* * *

Jeremy heard the doorbell rang and he walked downstairs to open the door, to reveal Klaus on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy spat.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus questioned as Stefan walked over to the door.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan questioned with annoyance.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here should show some manners and invite me inside." Klaus smirked as Damon approached the door and Stefan stood in front of Jeremy.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested as he glanced over at Jeremy, the human boy stood in his place and Damon turned to him.

"Now." Damon added as Jeremy huffed and went upstairs.

"Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." Klaus shook his head.

"Yeah, about that. Something happened." Damon told him.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's indestructible little creation and that's why I'm here." Klaus grinned. "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelg nger."

"Can't help you there." Damon scoffed as he clasped on Stefan's shoulder to pull him back and he shut the door on Klaus.

"Call Claire, with Alaric running around she needs to be safe." Stefan told his brother. Damon pulled out his phone and began to dial her number, after 5 rings he gave up.

"She's not answering." Damon began to panick. "Why isn't she answering?"

"Ok, calm down. I'm sure, she's still at the Boarding House... It was too early when I left." Stefan replied.

"Doesn't explain her phone!" Damon growled. "Where the hell is she, Stefan?"

"We need to stay calm, we'll figure out. I'm going to check on Elena." Stefan told him as he walked over to the stairs. "Elena." He called.

* * *

Klaus was pacing the porch of the Gilbert House, he saw a newspaper at the front door and picked it up.

* * *

"Where is she?" Stefan questioned as he walked into Alaric's old room to see Jeremy still painting.

"I don't know." Jeremy shrugged "She was just here a few minutes ago."

Stefan ran downstairs to see Damon trying to call Claire again, but it went straight to voice-mail.

"She's still not picking up?" Stefan looked at him.

"I swear to God, if something happens to her, I'll-"

"Hey, nothing is going to happen ok?" Stefan grabbed his shoulders. "I can't find Elena."

"What? She's missing too?" The dark-haired vampire creased his eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Bonnie questioned as she walked into the hall.

"Klaus wants in." Damon spoke as he looked through the blind to see Klaus pacing outside with a newspaper in his hands "We have to keep him out." Damon saw Klaus ready to throw the newspaper at the window. "Duck!" The newspaper smashed through the window and Damon ducked down and Stefan grabbed Bonnie making them duck.

* * *

At the school, Alaric was sitting on his desk looking over at Claire who was whimpering in pain and was struggling to continue conscious since the cloth was soaked with vervain and zophole.

"Right on time." Alaric mused as he heard Elena walk into the school, the doppelganger could hear the hybrid's whimpers and she followed the noise to stop at the history classroom.

"Claire." Elena whispered as she looked over at Alaric. "Let her go, Alaric!"

"Free her yourself." He pointed to the female hybrid, she hesitated for a few moments and then she ran over to her as she knelt down in front of her. She was about to pull out the pencils from her hand and suddenly she screamed in pain when Alaric slammed back into her hands. Elena looked up to see him standing there. "You said that you would let her go!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" Alaric yelled at her.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were in the kitchen as the dark-haired vampire was still trying to get a hold of Claire.

"Elena's car is gone." Stefan informed them as he looked outside.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie questioned and suddenly a football came flying from the door, Damon turned to look at the door.

Klaus was holding two white pickets as he fired one, missing Damon's head, the picket hit the wall. Stefan grabbed the young witch and Jeremy and pulled them down.

"Missed me!" Damon called out as he pulled the picket from the wall and threw it back to Klaus, grazing over his shoulder. The hybrid snapped the picket in two and threw the other half to Damon and only this time it hit a picture making Damon duck. "Missed me again!" He taunted as Klaus was about to launch the last piece of picket.

Stefan's phone began to rang and he quickly pulled out to answer the phone "Alaric."

* * *

Klaus walked over to the Gilbert House again, holding a propane tank and a newspaper rolled up on fire.

"Put it out." Stefan ordered as he approached the door.

"Come outside and make me." Klaus told him and the younger Salvatore walked out of the house to stand in front of him.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Claire and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan informed him in a fast tone, making the hybrid growl under his breath, not only he would loose his source to make hybrids but he would loose the woman that he loved.

He threw the newspaper and the propane tank to the ground, as he looked into the vampire's green eyes. "Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death."

"I really wish we could." Stefan narrowed his eyes. "But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too."

Damon walked over to them, holding one of the pickets over his shoulder. "I'll take those odds."

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan scoffed as he stared his brother down.

"I'm good with that too." Damon shrugged without a care in the world.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan suggested. As the vampires began to pace the porch, trying to find a solution.

"Ok, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and I'll grab Claire." Klaus suggested.

"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from being killed instantly." Damon narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the hybrid.

"Nothing." Klaus shrugged.

"Now that would be just handy for you right? I would be out of the picture and then you would ride into the sunset with her." Damon growled as the two vampires stood in front of each other. "Just so you know, even if I did die she wouldn't go for you anyway."

"This isn't really helping too much." Stefan spoke up as he moved his brother away from the hybrid.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie announced as she walked over to the three vampires.

"If and might?" Klaus scoffed. "Your words inspire such confidence."

"I'll get it." Bonnie told him confidently. "But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours."

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours." Klaus spoke up as he looked up to the sun. "If we don't succeed before then, Elena and Claire will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourself."

* * *

Alaric plunched the cloth into the globet full of vervain mixed with zophole as he looked over at Claire who was almost ready to pass out, he walked over to her with the cloth.

"No, no more, no, stop!" Claire whimpered in a raspy voice, he was about to put the cloth but Elena got up about to stop him but he pushed her back down.

"Sit down!" He growled. "This keeps the vervain and zophole in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath." Alaric explained her as he wrapped the cloth around Claire's mouth and knotted at the back of her head.

Claire cried as she felt the vervain and zophole burn her skin, making her weaker and weaker. She was fighting to keep conscious but was feeling her system shut down.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena cried as she looked over at the hybrid hopeless.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric replied as he picked up the stake that could kill all vampires, even hybrids.

"What!?" Elena gasped as she shook her head. "No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" He held the stake for her. "Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her."

"This isn't what I wanted." Elena denied as she looked over at Claire.

"Of course it is." Alaric retorted. "All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you never actually staked a vampire through the heart."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were in the Boarding House, waiting for Abby. As Bonnie was pacing the room and Damon was drinking himself into coma, trying to not think the worst that could happen to Claire.

"Well, this is promising..." Damon hissed as he looked over at the clock.

"Relax, Abby will be here." Bonnie told him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department." Damon scoffed sarcastically and Bonnie shot him a look.

"Jamie said she was coming, ok. Just give her time." Bonnie sighed. Just then, the doorbel rang and the witch quickly walked over to the door.

"Don't get your hopes up. Might be a Girl Scout." Damon's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Bonnie opened the door to reveal Abby standing outside, she sighed in relief to see that she actually showed up.

"Hello, Bonnie." Abby gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie nodded.

"Jamie's worried about you." Abby told her. "He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again."

"Like Jamie said... It's urgent." Bonnie answered as she walked into the house and Abby followed her inside.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan was pulled up to the school and climbed out of the car. Stefan's phone buzzed and he pulled out to see a text from his brother saying that Abby arrived.

"Abby just showed up." Stefan informed the hybrid.

"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all." Klaus mused as he leaned against the hood of his car. "You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena."

"I'll go with you." Stefan nodded, he would follow Elena to everywhere if it meant that she would stay safe.

"Really? What's the catch?" Klaus questioned as he gave him a questionable look.

"There's no catch." Stefan shook his head, as he turned to face him. "I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe."

"Fair enough. This is why you and I have so much in common." Klaus smiled at him. "We would do absolutely everything for the woman that we love. I just wish Claire would see that."

"You know all this time and energy you spent trying to break Damon and Claire apart, it's actually had the opposite effect." Stefan told him firmly. "They will find their way back to each other."

"Has it?" Klaus chuckled. "Has it really? Like I said before to your brother, it's only a matter of time until she finally realizes who her true love is, in the meantime I'll let her have her fun with Damon, because what Claire and I shared is far more powerful that anyone could imagine."

* * *

"Why didn't I have to be invited in?" Abby questioned as she looked over at Bonnie who was sitting on the couch.

"Only vampires live here." Bonnie replied as Damon walked into the room with a glass of blood.

"We had signed the deed over to Elena, but she died." Damon explained her. "The seal broke, very long story." He held the glass of blood for her to take. "Blood?" She just stared at the glass. "Ah, come on. I think of it as a peace-offering." He smirked but she stood silent. "Fine. More for me." He sat next to Bonnie.

"We called you here because we need your help with a spell." Bonnie got up and walked over to her."Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael."

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous." Abby shook her head as she stared her down. "Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle."

"You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle." Bonnie retorted.

"Gotta say I'm Team Bonnie on this one." Damon held up his hand. "How hard can it be to parch a vampire?"

"The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart." Abby spoke up. "The blood will stop flowing and the body will desiccated."

"That's exactly what we want to do." Bonnie nodded.

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?" Abby countered.

"What?" Damon looked at them completely confused. "What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch."

"I have to stop a human heart."

* * *

Back at the classroom, Claire was still holding up together the best she could as Elena sat next to her and Alaric was pacing the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena spoke up.

"Because you need me." Alaric told her. "Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

"Look at you. How is this right!?" Elena growled as she looked over at Claire.

"She's a murderer." Alaric pointed the stake to her, and her heard skipped a beat when she saw the stake so close to her. "She took away so many lifes, because she could and she liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, you parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them!" Elena gritted her teeth.

"Why, am I wrong?" Alaric retorted. "Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" He knelt in front of her. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her." Alaric roared as he handed her the stake. "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt." When she didn't move, he grabbed her wrist to make her stand in front of Claire. "Get up!"

Elena looked into Claire's pleading blue eyes, she quickly turned around about to stake him but he grabbed her hand before she could do it.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Alaric smirked.

"You did." Elena nodded and with her other hand she grabbed the goblet with vervain and spilled it over Alaric's face, he screamed in pain letting her go. She quickly walked over to Claire's desk and removed the cloth from her mouth and the pencils from her hands. "Get help!" Elena ordered and Claire sped off of the room, Elena went to follow her but Alaric stood in front of her blocking the exit.

Claire was running through the hallway, when she stoped and didn't see Elena behind her. The female hybrid was about to turn back to save her, she couldn't let her with Alaric after what she did to save her, she owed the doppelganger that much. But suddenly she was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and she felt a hand covering her mouth.

"Shh." A British voice soothed her. "It's ok. It's ok. It's me." She calmed down a little when she realized that it was Klaus. "It's ok. You're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight to Elena's house, you stay inside and do not come out, do you understand?" He turned her around so she could face him.

She nodded weakly, staring into his coloured mixed eyes as he stroked her burnt cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she gave him a thankful smile and he zipped down to the hallway and she sped out of the school.

* * *

Alaric threw Elena against the lockers and held her by her throat. "I should kill you." He growled. "I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live."

"So then, why am I still alive?" She gasped. "There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me!" His face began to change to his vampire features. "Do it! Kill me!" His face turned back to human and he let go of her throat as she tried to catch her breath. Suddenly he was grabbed by both Stefan and Damon.

"Do it now!" Damon called but Alaric was way stronger than them, he threw them away from him. He broke Stefan's spine knocking him out. Damon went for him but the vampire hunter snapped both his wrist and neck as he fell to the ground temporarily dead.

Klaus quickly rushed over to him and shoved his hand into Alaric's chest to build the connection for Bonnie's spell.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy were in the woods, the human boy was laying on his back as Bonnie was knelt beside him.

"They made contact." Bonnie told Jeremy. "It's happening." She put her hands on Jeremy's chest as she began to chant the spell.

* * *

Alaric pulled Klaus's hand from his chest and threw him agaisnt the hallway as he went to grab the stake.

* * *

Bonnie stopped the spell when she felt that the connection was gone, she looked down at the human boy.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy questioned.

"Something happened, the connection broke." Bonnie answered.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes, she looked around the room confused. When she saw a nurse pushing a needle into her arm to draw blood for the bloodbag.

"Be careful." The nurse cooed. "Moving only makes it hurt more."

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned weakly as the nurse walked away, she saw Klaus sitting on a couch.

"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus told her, the doppelganger tried to move but she was tied to the chair. Tyler walked into the room with a box in his hands and he stopped when he saw Elena.

"Elena?" He questioned confused.

"Tyler, help me." Elena begged, he dropped the box and ran over to her.

"He can't." Klaus announced as the younger hybrid stopped dead in his tracks. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three litres worth, please Tyler."

"Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please." Elena pleaded as Tyler looked at her hopeless.

"No, Tyler, get the bags." Klaus hissed, he hesitated for a few moments then he went to sped over to her but Klaus stood in front of him. "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." Tyler shot a look full of sorrow to Elena and walked out of the room.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry?" Elena questioned as Klaus walked around her.

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep." Klaus told her with a sick smirk.

* * *

Back at the school, Damon's phone was vibrating and began to wake up and went to reach for his phone. "Why am I still alive?" Then he felt a presence hovering over him.

"Get up." Alaric ordered as Stefan began to wake up too. "I said, get up. Klaus is going to kill Elena."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan scoffed as he and Damon stood up. "Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill."

"The witch bounded my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die." Alaric informed them. "Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun does down, so you two better get going." He walked between the two brother shouldering them.

* * *

The nurse walked into the room so she could switched one of Elena's bags with an empty one. She was fading fast as she felt herself weaker, becoming pale.

"What about your hybrids?" Elena looked over at him. "You'll need more than this to create your army." The hybrid grabbed one of the bags from the nurse.

"These last few litres will have to suffice." Klaus replied as he looked down at the bag. "You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I." He lied. "I don't need hybrids. I have my family."

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all?" She narrowed her eyes. "You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again."

"You know Stefan blames me for tearing Claire and Damon apart. But I would say that someone had a part on that too." He smirked as he referred to Elena.

"I learned from my mistake. Claire and Damon belong to each other and I blame myself everyday from being one of the reasons to why they aren't together anymore." She growled. "But you... You completely destroyed their relantionship, just because you can't stand the fact that she will always love Damon more than you."

"Are you sure it's entirely my fault? I wasn't the one who forced Damon to sleep with my sister or when he didn't believe her when she saved me to save him as well." Klaus smirked. "And that's the thing I would never do that to her, because I love her that much."

"You don't know what love is. Someone like you should rot in hell." Elena hissed and he nodded his head chuckling.

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun." He walked from the room.

* * *

Elena was struggling against the ropes when Tyler walked into the room as quietly he could before Klaus could show up. He walked over to her chair and began to pull out the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Elena rasped.

"Shh." He sushed her before the hybrid could hear anything. The doppelganger's eyes widened when she looked over at Tyler's shoulder.

"Tyler..." He turned around to see Klaus standing in the doorway with a deathly look on his face.

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus scoffed.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler spat as Klaus smirked and walked further into the room.

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus questioned.

"By breaking ever bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler told him.

"That's impossible." Klaus hissed.

"Is it?" Tyler retorted as he walked closer to him. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus countered.

"You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler yelled. "You just didn't want to be alone!" He turned so he could help Elena stand up. "Come on."

Klaus zipped over to them and shoved Elena out of the way as she hit her head and Klaus grabbed Tyler's throat. "Goodbye, Tyler." He was about to pull his heart out but suddenly Tyler twisted his arm and Stefan and Damon ran into the room, the younger Salvatore grabbed his arms as Damon shoved his hand into his chest to make the connection that Bonnie needed. Just then they heard footsteps approaching them and they all turned to see Claire standing on the doorway shocked.

* * *

Bonnie began to chant the spell again, putting her hands on Jeremy's chest again. When the human boy 'died' in front of her, she felt black veins creeping into her face.

* * *

Klaus's skin began to desiccate as he looked over at Damon's shoulder to see Claire standing there with a hopeless face. The man who once destroyed her life, who transformed her into a monster was about to disappear and all will be over. But they weren't only imobilizing the evil hybrid who once took everything away from her, they were imobilizing the man that she still had feelings for. He looked over at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Stefan stepped away from them so he could walk over to Elena "Are you ok?" Stefan questioned as he helped her stand up. "Come on."

* * *

When she finished the spell, she looked down at Jeremy's body and saw that he was still unconscious, she began to chant so she could revive him again but nothing was working, then she began to shake his body.

"Oh my God! Jeremy!" She cried. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Suddenly he gasped and sat upright, Bonnie grabbed him and pressed her forehead against his.

* * *

When Klaus was fully desiccated, Damon removed his han from his chest and Tyler layed him on the floor carefully, then the eldest Salvatore turned to his brother.

"We should get her home before the sun sets." Damon spoke as Stefan led Elena out of the room and Tyler followed them, Claire continued to stand in the doorway as she stared Klaus's body down. Damon looked one last time at the body, then he turned to Claire who had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her face.

"He's gone for good. And he's not coming back, I know you have feelings for him but he was a threat to everyone, and he was about to kill Elena. So, we took the chance to finish him off with Bonnie's help. Can you understand that?" He stared at her, it hurt. A lot. It hurt that he had to share the heart of the woman that he loves with another man, he didn't want to believe that the feelings she had for him could be that serious.

"I understand."

* * *

Stefan drove Elena back to her house as Damon led Claire to the Boarding House, the atmosphere was tense between them. They walked into the mansion and Claire went to sit on the couch as Damon walked towards the stairs.

"I know it's selfish." She blurted out. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her confused. "I know I don't deserve you, because after all the shit I put you through, you still love me and I know that it seems that I'm stringing you along but I can't loose you Damon, as selfish as that sounds... Just the thought of you quitting me it pains me-"

"I can't quit you." He snapped. "Don't you get it? I could never quit you, I mean I want to but I just can't."

She knew that, she always did. And she felt like a selfish bitch who had two men fighting for her affections and she couldn't make a decision already, and today seeing Klaus out of her life probably forever... She never thought that she would feel so upset about it.

"It's, uh, it's been a long day." He sighed. "You need to rest and drink a blood bag, I'll call you when we dump Klaus's body in the Atlantic."

She nodded her head, Klaus was finally out of her life, the thought once made her feel happy and at peace, and now... Not so much, was she that screwed up to the point that she was having feelings for the man who destroyed her? She always believed that you don't destroy the person that you love, but in some way they say that you find love in places that you never thought of finding.

"Be careful." She told him. "Alaric is still on the loose, and you and Stefan need to be careful."

"We won't be able to find us." Damon replied firmly. He walked towards the front door and walked out of the house without another word.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol walked over to the door to let Sheriff Forbes in, the Mayor had a serious expression on her face.

"Carol, what is so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this house?" Liz questioned as she walked into the mansion.

"I didn't call the meeting, Liz." Carol replied as they walked into the living-room to see Alaric with the council. "He did."

"Join us, Sheriff." Alaric looked over at the two women. "I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem."

"What do you think you're doing?" Liz hissed.

"Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't." He chuckled sarcastically. "You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter." The council members all looked over at the Sheriff shocked. "And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline growled at him.

"These woman are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defence against the supernatural presence, then cover up the violent attacks committed by their children." Alaric informed the members.

"That's enough!" Liz scowled. "We're done here, It's time to go." She turned to leave but Alaric zipped to stand in front of her.

"Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started." Alaric smirked.

* * *

Stefan was driving Klaus's car with the coffin where the Original was in, as Damon turned to pat the coffin affectionately, then he smiled over at Stefan.

"What?" Stefan questioned.

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Damon joked.

"You're in a good mood." The younger Salvatore noted.

"Yeah I'm in a good mood." Damon nodded. "Klaus is dead, my brother is half way sane, again. Things between me and Claire may not be great, but at least without that crazy hybrid, there is a chance that things may be go back to normal. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it." He smiled over at his brother.

"We won." Stefan replied firmly.

"Once more with feeling." Damon pressed.

"We won!" He replied more loudly as he looked over at his older brother.

"Thank you!" The dark-haired vampire smirked.

"You know what? Thank you." Stefan glanced over at him. "Turns out, we make a pretty good team, huh?"

"It took a century and half." Damon noted.

"So, what happens now between you and Claire?" The green-eyed vampire questioned.

"Well, whatever is supposed to happen it will happen... She has feelings for him, there is nothing I can do about it. She knows where I stand and now it's up to her to make a decision." He answered. "You and Elena?"

"I feel like things are getting to the way they were before and we are working on our relantionship." Stefan nodded.

"Well, at least one of us gets the girl in the end." Damon smirked. Stefan moved his attention from the road to look at his brother.

"She loves you. She's just confused right now because of Klaus, but you're the one who she loves." Stefan told him firmly. The brothers stood in silence for a while, then Damon was the first to break the silence.

"All this over two girls uh?" He chuckled.

"They are two pretty special girls." Stefan muttured.

"Yes, they are."

* * *

Jeremy was still painting Alaric's room as Elena walked over to the room and stood in the doorway. "Hey. Everyone gone?"

"It's just us." Elena nodded.

"I hate this room." Jeremy told her.

"Me too." Elena sighed. "Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should have just killed all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means, Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Claire and Damon lose each other." Elena paused for a moment. "So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy."

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not going to let that happen." Jeremy replied in a firm tone. "I'm going to go shower and get some sleep. Goodnight, Elena."

Elena grabbed the paintbrush so she could continue to paint the room, suddenly she felt a pain in her head and she fell to the floor unconscious with her nose bleeding.

* * *

**Klaus is gone! For now ;), anyway when he was about to be disaccated what do you think he was sorry about? And Claire was upset when she saw him, poor girl she's getting really confused about her feelings for the two handsome vampires :o, but in the next chapter it's going to the moment that some of you were waiting for ;)**

**In the next chapter, things are going to change for Claire when she makes a decision to save everyone from Alaric and when I say changes, I say consequences, you'll understand better in the next story when season 4 premiers! Thank you so much for reviews, you guys are really out of this world. I love you :')**

**Please review and give me your opinion :D**


	22. The Departed

Elena's eyes began to open slowly, as she looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital room with a huge headache.

* * *

Meredith and Jeremy were outside of Elena's hospital room, discussing the well-being of the doppelganger.

"She's going to be fine." Meredith assured him. "She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about."

"But she collapsed, there was blood." Jeremy protested.

"Honestly, Jeremy, she's ok. She's just... she's been through a lot." Meredith told him. "Is there anyone you want to call?"

* * *

_"You did what?"_ Stefan questioned in desbelief. He, Damon and Claire were driving on their way so they could get rid of Klaus's body.

"I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911." Jeremy informed them.

_"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!"_ Damon scoffed.

_"Every remaining Original is going to want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there."_ Stefan added.

"Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation." Jeremy replied.

_"Jeremy, get Elena home, we're on our way."_ Stefan told him as he hung up. "You and Claire need to keep moving, if Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead."

"Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss." Damon smirked, then he turned to the back of the car to see Claire staring out of the window, she hadn't said one word all the ride.

"You've been quiet, are you still sulking about Klaus?" He questioned bitterly. She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. After being tortured and almost killed by Alaric, she realized how much of a threat he really is. She had been thinking all night what she could do to stop Alaric, he was pratically invicible so killing him definitelty not an option since he was 10 times stronger than her. But she couldn't believe that the Salvatores wanted to hide Klaus's body and hope for the best because it was obvious that the vampire hunter would turn Mystic Falls down and hunt down the hybrid's body and then Damon, Stefan, Caroline and even Tyler and Abby would be all dead and she couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not in the mood, Damon." She huffed, she didn't have the time to deal with Damon's sarcastics comments, too much was going on and all of their lives depended on Klaus.

"What are you plotting?" He looked at her. And she actually froze, she was not expecting for Damon to be in her case right now, but she would had seen it coming, he was smart and he knew her too well.

"What makes you think that I'm plotting something?" She scoffed. "Or maybe I am, maybe I'm trying to find a way to bring Klaus back to life so we can ride into the sunset together." She added sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, leave it to Claire to go from brooding to a sarcastic moody bitch, "Whatever you're trying to do, don't even think about it. Don't screw this."

She seriously wanted to outsmart him right now, but she couldn't afford him figuring out her plan, so she had to play along.

"Whatever you say Damon."

* * *

Meredith walked into her office with filles in her hands, as she suddenly stopped when she saw Alaric sittinf casually at her desk, and she gulped down nervously. He was supposed to be dead.

"Hello, Meredith." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I'm Elena's guardian." Alaric reminded her. "I thought it was strange I didn't get a phone call."

"How did you find out?" Meredith hissed.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be." He mused. "Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job." He got up from the chair and walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out vials of vampire blood. "But that's because you cheat." He purred. "So, I found your stash of vampire blood." He opened the vial and began to pour down the liquid.

"No, stop it!" Meredith cried, even though she didn't move to stop him. "No, don't do that, stop it!"

"The council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control." He walked over to her and grabbed Elena's filles from her hands. "And you will be releasing Elena to my custody."

He signed the papers and walked out of the office leaving a distraught Meredith behind. He searched for Elena's room and stopped when he saw her bed empty.

* * *

Tyler and Matt walked into the Gilbert House, along with Caroline who was helping Elena.

"Couch." Caroline ordered.

"I'm fine. I just I want something to eat first." Elena replied.

"We're on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets." Tyler told her as he and Matt walked upstairs and Caroline led Elena to the couch.

"Alright, couch, now!" Caroline told her firmly.

"Uhh, I told you I'm fine." Elena sighed. The blonde grabbed a blanket and followed her friend to the couch.

"Doctor says rest, you rest." She replied as Elena sat on the couch and Caroline covered her with the blanket. "Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep." She suggested. The doppelganger just shot her a look and the blonde sighed and sat down on the couch with her. "I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do."

"No, it's it's nice." Elena smiled at her.

"I'm thinking, maybe tea with vodka." They both laughed as she got up to prepare her tea. Elena looked over at a picture on the end table with her parents, when her life was supernatural drama-free.

[Flashback- 2 years ago]

_Elena and Matt were walking outside of the school, holding hands along with Bonnie. The two girls were dressed in their cheerleading uniforms and Matt dressed in his jersey._

_"Caroline Forbes just told me my ponytail lacked 'juzz'." Elena told them both._

_"I don't even know what that means." Matt chuckled._

_"It's Caroline striking Elena crazy, as usual." Bonnie grinned. "Like a phsically predicted flair jeans are making a come back."_

_"That doesn't make you a psychic Bonnie, that means that you watch to much Top Model." Elena chuckled._

_"Say what you want. But I have a bad feeling about the bonfire." Bonnie told her seriously._

_"Your secret is safe with me." Elena replied placing her arm around her best friends neck. "And Matt of course."_

_"It doesn't matter. Because I can't go." Elena bit her lip, as Matt looked over at her a little disappointed. "I know but Jenna is in town, and my parents want to do family night."_

_"You have to go, see if you can sneak out." Matt smiled at her. And then he kissed her lips softly. "I have to go see Coach Tanner." He caressed her cheek. "Love you." He replied as he walked away._

_"You didn't say it back." Bonnie shot her a look._

_"What?" Elena frowned._

_"You know what." Bonnie countered. "You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into him anymore, just tell him."_

[End Of Flashback]

Elena woke up to see Matt standing in front of her, she glanced around the room and didn't saw Caroline or Tyler.

"Where is everyone?" Her voice was a little groggy and she sta upright on the couch.

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms." He answered her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Sophomore year." Elena told him.

"Seems like forever ago." Matt mused.

"It was." Elena nodded. "I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it-" Before she could finish what she was saying, the front door shot open and Stefan walked towards the living-room.

"Stefan." She smiled as she got up and ran over to him wrapping her hands around his neck as he rubbed her back.

* * *

Jeremy was at the Grill to grab some food for his sister, one of the staff walked out and handed him a paper bag.

"Thanks man, tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me." Jeremy smiled at him, he turned to see Alaric sittin next to him with two bottles of beer.

"We need to talk." He told him.

* * *

While Stefan and Matt were cooking some dinner, Elena was lying on the couch with the blanket over her legs.

"I'm being over coddled." Elena sighed.

"You're on house arrest." Stefan told her jokingly. "You're supposed to be coddled."

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out-of-town?" Matt questioned.

"And do what?" Elena held up her hands. "Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you." She got up from the couch and grabbed her blanket. "And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch." She walked out of the room.

"So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?" Matt looked over at the vampire.

"I'm letting her make her own decisions." Stefan shrugged.

"Even if they're wrong?" Matt creased his eyebrows.

"Nothing wrong with free will, Matt." Stefan told him as he placed the knife on the table. "Trust me, you don't realise that until you lose it."

"Stefan." Elena called him, the two males turned to look at the front door, shocked to see Elijah standing in front of Elena.

"Elijah." Stefan hissed, even though Elijah considered himself a noble man, he had sone so many things to hurt them, except for Claire. Because, clearly she was the only one who he really cared about.

"Hello again." The Original spoke.

* * *

"I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus's body." Alaric told him firmly.

"I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?" Jeremy scoffed, he was not the same Alaric, so why should he trust him?

Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?" He stared him down.

"Of course it does." Jeremy retorted.

"Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can." He replied firmly. "And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus's body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I die, vampires will no longer exist."

"But they only way for you to die is if Elena dies." The teenage boy's voice was hesitant.

"Then lock me up." Alaric suggested. "Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy life and when her life is over, mine will be too." He pulled out the white oak stake and placed it in front of him. "This stake is the one weapon on Earth that can kill them. I'm gonna get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side."

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Matt and Elijah were sitting at the dinner table while Elena had put Damon and Claire on the speaker phone so they could hear the conversation.

"All we need is to take the stake away from him." Elijah told them. "Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan titled his head to the side as he took a seat next to Elena.

"We've done it before." Elijah shrugged. "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her human life?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena sighed as she shook her head. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes." He promised her. "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you?" Matt spoke up. "All you've done is screw her over."

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed." The Original lowered his head a little. "But know this, she could have been dead that instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not!" Damon scoffed loudly. "Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

"Elijah, I have no doubt that Elena can trust you. But we all know that she can't trust your sibilings, I'll have to back Damon on this one, they will kill her if their given the chance." Claire added.

"Rebekah and Kol will honour the terms." Elijah assured them as he looked at the two humans and vampire. "If you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm." He paused. "Do we have a deal?"

_"No!"_ Damon blurted out._ "No, no, no, no. Did I mention: No!"_

_"Damon, let her decide. It's her decision."_ Claire huffed.

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan glanced over at her. "Do what you think is best."

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena questioned.

"He's my brother." Elijah answered. "We remain together."

Elena paused for a moment, she wasn't sure if she could trust Elijah, he may be the 'honourable' but he was still an Original in the end of the day, she looked up at him and nodded "We have a deal."

* * *

Matt and Jeremy were sitting in the Gilbert porch as Jeremy explained the busboy what happened at the Grill when he ran into Alaric.

"So, what are you going to do?" Matt questioned.

"What I what to do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all of this." Jeremy sighed heavily.

"So why don't we?" Matt looked at him.

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there." Jeremy huffed. "Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus's body is."

"I do." Matt answered.

* * *

Alaric was nursing a glass of whiskey at the Grill, when his phone began to vibrate he picked it up and saw the ID, and answered.

"Yes?" He held it up to his ear.

_"I know where Klaus's body is."_ Jeremy announced in a quiet tone.

"Good. Tell me." Alaric ordered in a firm tone.

_"Damon and Claire are on their way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics."_ Jeremy told him.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister." Alaric nodded.

_"I know."_ He replied as he looked over at Elena, Matt, Stefan and Elijah, then he hung up the phone. "He brought it."

* * *

Tyler and Caroline were in the study of the hybrid's mansion, as the blonde paced the room nervously.

"We can't jut leave town." Caroline shook her head.

"Yes, we can." Tyler nodded.

"But our friends need us." Caroline argued, she couldn't let her family behind. They had to remain together through bad and good times.

"And our mothers need us to stay alive." Tyler countered as he walked over to her. "Look, Stefan and Damon will whatever it takes to protect Elena and Claire and, to protect themselves, but this is our lives. So let me protect you."

"I'll go anywhere with you." Caroline nodded her head. "I mean, if we have to spend the rest of out lives running, I will run with you. But, first, I have to help our friends."

"I'll get our stuff together and meet you at the cellar in two hours." Tyler replied.

"Deal!" She smiled as she pressed her lips against his.

"We've got to travel light, so what do you need?" He questioned.

"Just you." She replied, she contemplated for a while. "Maybe a curling iron." She chuckled as she kissed him again. "Oh, I have to tell Bonnie and Claire!"

"I'll call Bonnie, ok?" Tyler told her. "Two hours, don't you dare be late." She nodded and they kissed one more time before the blonde ran out of the room.

* * *

Damon and Claire got out of the car when they arrived outside of the storage where they would be hiding Klaus's body. She was wearing a Suri lace singlet, high waisted black jeans, black platform ankle wedge boots and black leather jacket. Her hair was wavy and she wore dark pink lipstick (Outfit in the profile).

"Just because you trust Elijah, doesn't mean that Elena should be doing the same thing!" He argued. They had been on and on about Elena making a deal with the Original.

"I don't know what you want me to say, I didn't tell Elena to trust him, I just told her that it was her decision." Claire sighed tired of this conversation. She began to walk towards the entrance but he grabbed her forearm.

"What?" She growled. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have exactly time for one of 'Claire and Damon's episode of who is right and who is wrong', we have an invicible hunter trying to kill us, let's just get this over with!"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He replied quietly.

"Why would anything happen to me?" She frowned.

"Well, he knows for a fact that Elijah was the one who created your bloodline, and he is in Mystic Falls and if he kills him-"

"Hey, hey." Claire grabbed his face. "Nothing is going to happen to me or to any of you for that matter."

"But he will try to kill you, so you can't stay here. After we dump Klaus's body you have to go back to Mystic Falls." He told her firmly.

"And leave you here? Are you crazy, what if he tries to kill you? And I'm not here to protect you? Damon, he's way stronger than me and you combined together so now is not the time for arguing-"

"Claire! I'm trying to keep you alive!"

"And so am I!" She roared. "I lost a lot of people in my life, I can't afford losing you too." Even though are way complicated between them and her unresolved feelings for Klaus, she still loved the dark-haired vampire no matter what happened.

"I will be fine, I'll leave as soon as possible. I promise." He put his hands on the back of her neck. She didn't want to leave him, she had a feeling in her gut that telling her that something tragic will happen, but then again she needed to get back to Mystic Falls so she could do what she had agreed with Bonnie.

"Ok, I'll go back. But if you don't come right back, I will come back to get you." She looked straight into his icy blue eyes.

"No, you won't-"

"You do know that you can't win an argument when it concerns me doing what I want right?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine! Damn you and your stubborness!" He huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. She just shrugged and began to walk towards the entrance and this time he followed her. She pulled out her phone and began to type a text.

**Divide and conquer -Claire.**

* * *

Damon, Claire and Bonnie exit the elavator as they walked towards a room of a storage units.

"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?" Damon scoffed. Claire just rolled her eyes, he wouldn't be shuting up anytime soon about that.

"It was her call." Bonnie told him.

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever." Damon huffed.

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is two witches away from finding it." Bonnie informed them.

"Hidden. I was going to use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So " Damon trailed off as they stopped in front of a storage unit. "1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys." As he opened the unit. "One beef jerkified Original." The three of them walked over to the coffin and Claire opened the lid to reveal Klaus's body inside, all of the sudden he opened his eyes.

"Oh, creepy." Damon muttured.

"I need a minute." Bonnie announced as she didn't take her eyes off of Klaus.

"Me too." Claire spoke.

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, you guys." Damon sighed in frustation.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie questioned, the male vampire just held up his hands in surrender then he turned to look at Claire.

"We have a deal, vitch." Damon trailed off, she hated when he called her that. She turned to look at him with her arms crossed over her arms.

"I will if you will." She told him. He nodded and walked over to her to kiss her on the forehead.

"Please, stay out of trouble." He looked at her.

"Ditto, Salvatore." She smirked. He gave her one last look and walked out of the storage. Then Claire let out a breath, as she could see her mother turning in her grave for what she was about to do, the hybrid turned to Bonnie who was staring down at Klaus's body.

"You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother." She paused. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

* * *

Damon quickly pulled out his phone and began to dial a number, he knew Claire too well. She was way stubborn to give up like that, they were so much alike and they would everything to protect the people that they care about, so knowing that they both knew that neither of them were going to honour the deal.

_"Hello?"_

"Stefan. I need a favour." Damon announced.

_"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"_ He could almost see his brother's forehead full of wrinkles through the phone.

"Not quite. Alaric is certainly on his way to kill Klaus's body and Claire and Bonnie are going back to Mystic Falls. I need you to keep her there at all costs."

_"What do you mean keep her here? You know that I can't force her to do something that she doesn't want-"_

"Stefan! She can't be here, lie, kill, steal... Do whatever you need to keep her there, I don't want her to put herself in danger and make sure that she doesn't do anything that may kill her!"

_"You know that is impossible right? She is like you, she doesn't take orders from anyone, how am I supposed to keep her here?"_

"I'm asking you to protect her, like you would protect Elena. You owe me! All of the times that I protected Elena when you couldn't do it, because I knew that would destroy you if something happened to her, so I'm asking you brother protect Claire because if something happens to her it will destroy me and if you care enough about me you'll do it."

Stefan sighed loudly as he contemplated his brother's words, everything he had said was true. When he was in his ripper phase he had protected Elena and he would always be grateful for that, so he had to do the same thing for him, he had to protect Claire for his brother.

_"Ok, I'll do it."_ Stefan told him.

"Promise, Stefan." Damon pressed, he needed his brother's word to know if he didn't need to be worried about Claire's wellbeing.

_"I promise."_

* * *

Stefan and Elena were in Elena's room discussing the fact that Jeremy needed to stay far away from Alaric.

"Stefan, make sure Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy." She told him.

"Jeremy will be fine." He assured her. "Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric and I have to keep an eye on Claire too, Damon is worried that Alaric will come after her after he finds Klaus." He added and she looked at him a worried expression and he caressed her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home." She replied quietly.

"Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back." He replied softly, he was about to walk out of the door and thn he stopped, he walked back around to Elena and pressed his lips against hers passionately.

* * *

Damon was sitting on a couch in the storage unit as he spoke on the phone with Stefan.

"Bonnie and Claire just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body." Damon informed him.

_"I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is going to lead Alaric to us."_ Stefan told him._ "I'm going to check on Claire right now."_

"Good. Make sure she doesn't find out that you're checking on her."

_"Damon you do know that this is going to blow up in your face. She's very smart, once she finds out that you sent me to spy on her and to keep her from doing what she wants, you're keeping her from making her own decisions."_

"I don't care Stefan. Claire doesn't get to always call the shots if it means that her life is danger, I will do what I need to do, to make sure that she stays alive." Damon shrugged.

_"You know she'd just hate you for it, right?"_ Stefan sighed.

"Yeah, but she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother."

_"As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus's car."_

"Will do" Damon replied as he heard the bell of the elevator. "Gotta go, the Original sister is here." He hung up the phone and walked out of the storage unit.

"It's about time, sexy Beks." Damon smirked, then suddenly Alaric came from behind him and grabbed Damon in a chokehold.

"Where is Klaus?" Alaric demanded as he choked him.

"How did you find me?" Damon rasped.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?" Alaric growled.

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it." Damon told him as Alaric threw him on the floor completely passed out.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes slowly, she blinked a few times to notice that she was in the passenger seat of Matt's truck and they were driving away from Mystic Falls.

"What's going on?" Her voice was a little groggy from the sleep as she looked over at Matt.

"It's the only way I was going to get you in this truck." Matt told her.

"The tea." She whispered. "You drugged me?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, ok? You don't have any parents to tell you right from wrong and you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of."

"What the hell is going on, Matt?" She demanded.

"I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe." He answered.

* * *

Bonnie and Claire walked down to the Lockwood cellar, as the younger witch had her grimoire. The female hybrid turned to Bonnie and made her stop.

"Are you sure, you're up for this?" She questioned. "You do realize that this will require for you to use dark magic right?"

"I know what I'm getting myself into, don't worry." She nodded confidently.

"Bonnie, I can do this alone. You don't have to suffer the same consequences as me." Claire looked into her forest green eyes.

"What kind of friend would I be if I do that?" Bonnie questioned. "You've done nothing but help me with my magic, you're a great mentor Claire. But now is time for me to guidance mysellf."

"Proud of you. You're not letting the dead witches control you anymore." She nodded. The two witches smiled at each other, but then Claire's phone began to rang, she checked the ID and huffed in annoyance.

"It's Stefan. Go ahead, I need to take this." Claire told her and she nodded, walking down to the cellar.

"Stefan. What's up?"

_"Hey, just wondering where are you..."_

"Why?"

_"Because, I'm worried about you. I'm here with Elijah, Caroline and Jeremy in case Alaric tries anything-"_

"Stefan, one of the things that I most admire in you is that you're capable of letting people make their own decisions even when it may not be the best... So, it would really suck if you'd started to act like your brother." She felt guilty for saying this, but it needed to be done. It was the only way that she would get Stefan off her back because clearly Damon had already spoke to him to he could give talk to her out of what she was planning to do it.

_"I know you Claire. And I know that the things you do is always to protect the people that you love, but whatever you're planning to do please don't do it!" Stefan pleaded. "If something happens to you, Damon will be completely devasted and he will blame for not stopping you."_

She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, she knew that he was right. But she couldn't let Bonnie to do this by herself it will ruin her, the young witch had no idea how to handle this kind of magic and she needed to be here to help her, she was telling herself that to save everyone she had to sacrifice a few things.

"You're like a brother to me and I love you, but nothing is going to happen to me. I promise, tell Damon that I'm helping Bonnie tracking Klaus's body and that I'm fine."

He paused for a moment before answering,_ "Please, don't get into trouble. He will hate me and I can't have my brother hating me again, I promised him that I would protect you no matter what."_

"Don't worry, this time I'm not doing something that might put me in danger."

_"Is that the truth?"_

"Yes it's the truth."_** Lie.**_

* * *

Alaric was still searching for Klaus's body through the hall of storage units but he couldn't find it. Then he heard the elevator bell as Rebekah came out.

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" Rebekah called out through the hallway. "Damon, this isn't funny."

Rebekah was walking down the hallway of storages unit when suddenly someone grabbed from behind and covered her mouth from making a sound pulling her behind of one of the storages unit.

"Rebekah. Shhhh." Damon whispered in her ear.

When Alaric didn't hear Rebekah's footsteps anymore he stopped in front of a storage unit 1020 and noticed that the lock was broken, he opened the storage and saw that it was empty inside.

Damon and Rebekah were wheeling Klaus's casket towards the car when suddenly Alaric appeard out of nowhere and slammed the blonde's head against the car throwing her to the floor, Damon quickly went to lunge at him but the vampire hunter just kicked him to get him out of the way. He opened Klaus's casket about to stake him.

"No!" Rebekah screamed.

"No, don't!" Damon yelled.

"No! No! No!"

Alaric staked the Original hybrid into his heart, the mummified hybrid gasped before bursting into flames, the dark-haired vampire grabbed Rebekah so she couldn't ran over to him as she kicked and screamed in his arms, completely devasted for loosing her brother. Alaric pulled out the stake from Klaus and turned to the two vampires, he looked straight to Rebekah.

"Next!" Alaric smirked.

"Rebekah, run. Run!" Damon ordered as he pushed her away from him and she quickly rushed from the scene. Damon sped over to Alaric but he threw him to the floor as he went after Rebekah.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the floor as he pulled out his phone to call his brother, Klaus was probably the sire of his bloodline and now he was going to die without telling Claire that he loved her.

_"Damon."_

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead." Damon informed him.

_"I feel okay, do you feel anything?"_

"No."

_"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick."_ Stefan reminded him.

"Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline." Damon sighed.

_"Well, if he wasn't lying... An hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls."_

"For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?" Damon questioned.

_"Not us, brother. You and Claire."_

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung."

* * *

Stefan had just finished talking with his brother when Jeremy approached him with a solemn face.

"Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town." Jeremy informed him.

"It's going to be fine... If Klaus was lying, we're going to be all ok." He assured, just then Elijah and Caroline walked over to him.

"What happened?" Elijah questioned but the younger vampire stood silent.

"Stefan?" Caroline pressed.

* * *

Claire's phone ran again, she saw that Stefan was calling again. Alaric had probably reached Klaus by now, she let out a breath and answered the phone.

"What's happening?"

_"Klaus is dead."_ She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to breathe so her voice wouldn't betray her.

"He was lying, all of you are going to be fine." She assured him.

_"We don't know that for a fact, you have to call Damon. He's not in Mystic Falls, he didn't come."_

She was expecting that, she and Damon were too much stubborn and sometimes that could be a problem.

"Stefan, you're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

_"I just want to say that you're like a sister to me too, thank you for everything that you've done for me. In case Klaus is really our sire, I want you to be strong and to take care of yourself."_

"Hey, don't talk like you're going to die!" She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she was putting the people that she loved through this pain but she couldn't let them know, not yet.

_"You need to call Damon."_

* * *

Damon was still sitting on the floor as his phone began to rang, he pulled out to see that Claire was calling.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?" Damon answered.

_"To actually believe that you would keep your part of the deal."_ Claire chuckled.

"What can I say? We both knew that neither of us was going to honour the deal, anyway."

_"True. So, how are you feeling? Any symptoms?"_

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar."

_"Yeah, I'm sure we will."_ Claire nodded. She didn't know if they were going to laugh after finding out the truth, but she would amuse him.

"Hey, where are you?" He questioned.

_"I'm with Bonnie, but I'm going to meet you there."_ She told him, she needed to see him. Alaric was still on the loose and Damon was by himself.

"No, you're not." He scoffed. "Alaric went after Rebekah, but I'm pretty sure that she managed to get away from him, then is going to come back here and do I need to tell you the rest?"

_"Damon-"_

"So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

_"Yeah, of course."_ She sighed.

"If it was just down to Klaus and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?"

Claire was afraid of that question, she closed her eyes for a moment and paused for a moment. She had to choose, she couldn't avoid this forever and it was not fair. Not for Damon and not even for Klaus. _"When I met Klaus for the first time, I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. And I spent so many years hating him thinking that he never loved me back and that he was only using me. But along the way, I realized that I never stopped loving him, I hated him because it was easy for me, I didn't want to believe that I still loved him after everything he had done to me, the truth is I never unfell for him." Her voice shook a little. "But when I met you, you were like a breath of fresh air, you were everything that Klaus wasn't and that made me fall for you, when I saw you for the first time there was this gorgeous troubled vampire who completely gained my attention... You were there for me in my darkest period and you saved me from myself, you pulled me out of my darkness and made me a better person. And I loved you even more when you told me that you would always choose me over everyone. And that is the kind of love that I want for me."_

"So, you're saying that-"

_"I'm saying that I choose you Damon Salvatore. I love you, I've always loved and I will always love you for eternity. Klaus is a part of my life, he was my first love and he still is. But you're my great love, you are my epic love and you are the best thing that happened in my life."_

Damon was speechless, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. She chose him, she loved him, she still loves him. He was actually scared that she would choose Klaus, because he knew that whatever was going on with them wasn't still over.

"You don't know how happy you made me right now, I was afraid that I might loose you forever... I love you Claire Muratore, I love you like I never loved someone before. With Katherine was an unhealthy obsession, with Elena was a infutiation and with you is real, it's more real than everything in the world."

_"Thank you for never giving up on me, even when I hurt you in so many ways, you were always there."_

"I can die a happy man now." He joked.

_"You're not being funny."_ She scolded him._ "You're going to be fine, do you hear me? I'm going to see you soon and we're going to pick up where we left, we're going to be together again."_

"Yes, we are. I love you, if for some reason you won't see me again, don't forget that I love you, my dark angel." He hung up before she could protest, he turned to see Alaric giving him a deathly look. "I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip." Alaric growled at him as he sped over to him and puched him on the face.

* * *

Caroline ran down into the Lockwood cellar, desperate to find Tyler. Even though they may or may not be sired by Klaus, but Tyler was definitely one of his hybrids.

"Tyler! Tyler!" She called his name, as she stood in the middle of the cellar, she was begining to panick when she didn't see him anywhere. "Oh my God!"

"Caroline?" A deep voice called from behind her, she turned to see her boyfriend and she quickly launched herself into his arms. "Tyler! Oh my God!"

"Hey, sorry, I was just with Bonnie and Claire." He told her as he pulled away to see how upset the blonde vampire was. "What happened?"

"Klaus died. He's dead." She sobbed.

"You're going to be fine, Caroline." He soothed her.

"No it's no me that I'm worried about." She shook her head.

"There's no point." Tyler sighed. "I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, ok?" He kissed her lips passionately when all of the sudden he began to cough and clutching into his chest. "Do you feel anything?"

"No, I feel fine." She replied.

"I need you to get out of here." Tyler told her in a pleading tone. "I don't want you to watch me die."

"No, I'm not leaving!" She replied firmly as he called out in pain. "I'm staying."

"No." He rasped.

"Yes!"

"You run, or I'll make you run." He threatened her.

"I'm not leaving." She held her ground as Tyler began to transform and she backed away from him.

"Go!" He roared.

She quickly rushed out of the cellar, as she left the man that she loved behind to die by himself.

* * *

Elena was speaking on the phone with Caroline with tears in her eyes as Matt continued to drive them back to Mystic Falls.

"You too, Care." She whimpered, she hung up and then turned to look at Matt. "It's Tyler, he um... he's..."

"Damn it!" Matt cursed as he began to hit the steering wheel. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Matt, Matt! No. Stop it!" Elena tried to calm him down.

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena."

* * *

Elijah was in the woods lost in his thoughts when Rebekah appeard in front of him with tears falling down in her face.

"He's gone, Elijah." Rebekah whimpered. "There was nothing I could do to stop it." He walked over to her and embraced her tightly.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived." Elijah spoke as he was very confused to who might had started their bloodline. "You said Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did."

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol." Elijah shook his head.

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Rebekah told him assuringly.

"Then how are they still alive?"

* * *

Bonnie and Claire entered the cellar, the two witches had a serious expression on their faces.

"I know you're here." Bonnie called.

Just then, Tyler walked out of the shadows. "I must say you two really did that spell brilliantly." He praised then he turned to Bonnie. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you." Bonnie told him firmly as she stared him down.

"The spirits won't be happy with you." The hybrid countered.

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore." Bonnie scoffed, she shared a look with Claire and then turned to the hybrid. "I done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to."

With that, the younger witch walked out of the cellar leaving the two hybrids by themselves.

"And what about you? Did you do it to save your friends and lover too?" He questioned. She just shrugged and looked over at him, even though she knew that Klaus was in Tyler's body it was still weird talking with her friend's boyfriend like that.

"If I told you yes, I'd be lying. I did it to save you too."

"You would go against nature and the dead witches just to save me? Why?" He was genuily curious.

"I never did give a damn about the dead witches, like Bonnie said they don't get to tell us what to do. I did it what I had to do to save the people that are important to me and I would all over again." She replied firmly.

"You know that this might have consequences right? The type of magic that you used-"

"I know what I got myself into Klaus." She cut him off. "What matters is that everyone is safe and alive."

"You didn't answer my question, why did you save me? Besides the obvious reason." He took a step towards her.

She stared at him, and then moved her head to the side, "When you told me that I still loved you, you were right, I was in denial. But then I realized something no matter what I feel for you, I will never stop loving Damon and he was there for me in my darkest moment and I still love him Klaus, I always will."

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she walked out of the cellar, leaving him completely alone.

* * *

Stefan was pacing the woods, waiting for news about Elena or Damon when his phone began to rang, there was no ID but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"You're alive. Congratulations."_ Rebekah's voice was sarcastic.

"Rebekah." Stefan noted.

_"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute."_ She informed him.

"Yeah, he told me that." Stefan nodding. "He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now."

_"That's the problem."_ Rebekah replied. _"Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running."_

"What are you talking about? We had a deal." Stefan scoffed.

_"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead."_ She announced, she was hurting over her older brother's death. _"There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and only way to get rid of Alaric..."_

"Rebekah, no!"

* * *

Elena was checking her phone and saw that she was almost out of battery. "I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying."

"Here." Matt pulled out his phone and handed to her. "Use mine."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, when she turned to look at the road and saw Rebekah standing in the middle. "Matt, look out!" She cried as Matt swerved his truck to avoid hitting the Original and the car went flying over the guardrail into the water.

* * *

Alaric continued to beat Damon as the dark-haired vampire fell to the floor with blood dripping on his face.

"You're not going to fight back?" Alaric questioned.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric." Damon rasped.

"Don't call me that." Alaric spat as he kicked Damon in the face. "We're not friends."

"We were." Damon reminded him.

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm going to break you." Alaric replied as he hit him one more time. Damon laid still on the floor almost falling into unconsciousness, he closed his eyes for a moment. When he heard her words replaying in his head, the words that she had written in the letter.

_And when at night you can't sleep just close your eyes, and try to find my second favourite place in your dreams, when you hear a drop in the ocean, you'll know that everything is going to be okay._

He did picture her in her second favourite place, with her white dress and her flawless face shining in the sun, he promised her always and forever and he was going to keep thar promise.

He opened his eyes to see Alaric towering over him, and he stared at the vampire hunter.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not quite." Alaric answered. He pulled out his stake and when he was about to strike, Damon grabbed his stake and threw Alaric off of him, the vampire got up and hit the hunter in the face.

* * *

Claire was outside of the Lockwood cellar, she was going to meet Damon. He was all alone with Alaric, even though all of her friends were save, there was still the Alaric issue. She couldn't kill him without killing Elena and that wasn't an option of course.

She was about to go back to the Boarding House so she could get her car, when suddenly she dropped to her knees and she grabbed her head calling out in pain. Black veins began to creep into her arms and hovering up to her face, her blue orbs changed into deep black ones and her head was exploding, it was like someone was giving her an aneurism.

When she stopped screaming, the black veins disappeard from her face and arms and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground with a huge thud with her nose bleeding.

* * *

Alaric and Damon were still fighting when suddenly Alaric began to feel weak, his skin was changing into a shade of grey and before he could hit the floor Damon grabbed him.

"What's happening?"

Damon was confused to why he was begining to die, when suddenly it clicked into his head. If Alaric was dead, so was Elena.

"What's happening?" Alaric questioned.

* * *

Elena's dead body was laying on stretcher inside of the hospital morgue. Stefan was staring down her body helpless with tears in his eyes, when suddenly his phone began to ring. He pulled out to see that Bonnie was calling.

"Hello?"

_"Stefan! Stefan... Something happened."_

"Bonnie, what is it?" He creased his eyebrows.

_"It's Claire, she's not responding, she is-is-"_

"Bonnie, what the hell happened with Claire?" He was begining to panick.

_"She's laying on the woods unconscious and she's bleeding, I-I don't know what to do..."_

"Bonnie, calm down. I'm coming right now." He hung up, he ran his hand through his hair, this couldn't be happening. First Elena and now Claire, he had promised his brother that he would protect her no matter what and he failed miserably.

He looked down at Elena's body one more time and quickly rushed out of the hospital towards the woods.

* * *

Bonnie was knelt down beside Claire's body as she tried to bring the hybrid into consciousness. She felt a gust of wind and turned to see Stefan.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I just found her here laying on the middle of the forest." Bonnie's voice shook.

"She did something, didn't she? She promised that she wouldn't do anything to put herself into danger!" Stefan yelled. Bonnie flinched and she quickly pulled out her phone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" He looked at her.

"Damon, he's the only one who doesn't know yet."

* * *

Damon was driving to Mystic Falls, he couldn't believe that Elena was dead. Stefan was probably devasted right now and he needed to be there for his brother. His phone began to rang and saw that Bonnie was calling.

"Bonnie? Why are you calling?" He questioned.

_"Damon, something bad happened."_ Bonnie told him.

"What?"

_"It's Claire, she's-"_

"What about her? What happened?"

_"I found her unsconscious in the middle of the woods bleeding."_

"What? No, no. She's not, Bonnie tell me that you're kidding."

_"I'm sorry Damon, but she is not waking up. It seems almost like she's dead."_ Bonnie replied quietly. This was all her fault, she was feeling so guilty right now.

"No, no, no. She can't be, where was Stefan when that happened?" He demanded.

_"He was saving Elena, but Claire she should be awake by now, I don't understand why she's not responding."_

"No, I can't believe that she would do something like this. Where is she now?"

_"Stefan grabbed her and took her to the morgue so he could stay with Elena and Claire."_

"Damnit, damnit. Why this is happening right now? She promised me! I'm going to kill Stefan." He hung up, and drove the car to Mystic Falls in a speeding.

* * *

Back in the morgue, Claire's body was now laying beside Elena on a scretcher as Stefan was sitting on the floor, with his knees close to his chest crying the loss of the woman that he loved and her sister. She couldn't save either of them and that pained him more than anything. But suddenly Elena opened her eyes and gasped for air, meaning that she was transitioning. Stefan quickly got up to his feet and his eyes widened, the doppelganger had come back to life but Claire was still unconscious.

* * *

**And season 3 is officially over! Oh my God, can't believe that I finally finished this story! So a lot of things happened in this final chapter, Dlair fans I hope you're celebrating because she chose Damon ;), as for the Kluratore fans don't be sad, their story isn't over yet ;). And Claire got herself into some deep shit, just so you know in the next chapter when she wakes up (don't know when yet, might not be in the first chapter), she's going to waked up different, like not herself.**

**I can't began to explain how much you guys were amazing to me, all your awesome reviews, opinions and support! Thank you so much for everything, please give your final opinions about this chapter ;)**

**See you until, October 11th ;)**

**Note: I'm going to continue the other story, and I'm already working in a new one! My first all human fanfic, still don't know when I'm going to publish it :o**


End file.
